


El Tejón-topo y el Dragón

by VHDohma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Conflict, Drama, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Mystery, Non Benders (Avatar), Organized Crime, Post-War, Rating May Change, Secret Organizations, Spirits, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vigilantism, Violence, this work is part of a series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHDohma/pseuds/VHDohma
Summary: ¿Qué tal si el joven Señor del Fuego y la primer maestra metal hubiesen sido algo más que amigos? Amor y conflicto en la posguerra. Porque la paz no soluciona todo inmediatamente, algunas heridas nunca logran sanar. Los hechos que propiciarían la creación de los Igualitarios en el futuro. Una nueva amenaza atacaría por varios frentes. Canon hasta el final de la guerra a excepción de algunos eventos y AU después, los comics se toman en cuenta pero ocurrirán en un orden y forma distintos.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. El templo aire del oeste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Air Bender, sus personajes, secuelas, precuelas: No me pertenecen, son obra de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, quienes junto a Gene Luen Yang y Faith Erin Hicks son autores de las novelas gráficas. Este fic está hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

—Agh! —gruñó Zuko caminando de un lado a otro, —¡Soy un idiota!, en que estaba pensando al decirles que envié a un asesino tras ellos —dijo mientras gesticulaba sus brazos desesperado, tal vez había echado a perder su oportunidad de redimirse. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dejándose caer de rodillas en la tierra elevó su mirada hacia una rana-tejón posada en un tronco y le preguntó con total desesperación, —¿Tú que hubieras dicho? —la rana simplemente croó y él se desplomó boca arriba mientras gruñía quejándose.

...

—Katara, estas ignorando un detalle de suma importancia: Aang necesita aprender fuego control y ahora que aparece un posible maestro ni siquiera te detienes a pensar en la posibilidad de… —dijo Toph señalando a la joven maestra agua cuando fue interrumpida.

—Zuko no será mi maestro —comentó Aang frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia Katara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Sokka uniéndoseles.

—Entiéndelo Toph, solo lo defiendes porque no estuviste cuando él nos perseguía—mencionó Katara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Agh! Comienzo a dudar sobre quien realmente está ciego aquí —espetó la pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta alejándose de sus amigos muy irritada.

...

Toph se puso como objetivo encontrar a ese chico a como dé lugar; Aang en verdad necesitaba aprender fuego control, después de todo era el avatar y si esos necios dejaban ir aquella valiosa oportunidad entonces sería ella quien tendría que salvar el día. Frunció el ceño mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo nivel de aquel extraño templo esculpido bajo un acantilado.

Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de aquel sitio, cada cierto tiempo pudo sentir la intensidad de la luz del sol descender por su cuerpo.

—Agh! —soltó un fuerte quejido, con esto ella sabía que pronto caería la noche y aunque la ausencia de luz para ella no tenía importancia alguna, esto significaba que ya había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar una forma de volver al bosque por el cual llegaron al templo. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un gran pasillo donde pudo percibir unas grandes estatuas de roca.

— _Donde estarán las malditas escaleras a la superficie_ —pensó frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños. Dando unos pasos más se detuvo al escuchar el silbido de una corriente de aire que pasaba a través de un hueco en la pared a su izquierda. Suspiró y giró hacia ella adoptando una postura de tierra control, — _Lo siento pies ligeros, pero este sitio comienza a hartarme_ —con un ligero movimiento de sus muñecas hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que lo atravesara estando de pie, así lo hizo y de inmediato una fuerte corriente de aire la golpeó llenándole el rostro de mechones de cabello, sopló algunos de ellos con molestia.< Por fin había salido de ese laberinto, al atravesar el boquete notó el comienzo de una escalera, se alegró y comenzó a subir de prisa apoyando su mano izquierda en la pared hasta que sintió una fuerte vibración cerca del final de esta.

—¡Monos cerdos voladores! —gritó exaltada al brincar hacia la plataforma superior; estuvo a punto de caer al vacío, sintió como los últimos dos escalones colapsaron. Apretó los dientes, su paciencia se había colmado — _El fuego control de ese tonto debe valer la pena después de esto_ —.

Continuó caminando hasta que entró a otra enorme sala sin salida aparente, cerró sus ojos y apretó su puño derecho llevándolo a altura de su rostro gruñendo, como odiaba ese maldito templo suspendido en el aire. Hartada de todo comenzó a hacer un túnel en diagonal en la pared más cercana a la roca del cañón hasta que se acercó a la superficie, en donde pudo percibir toda clase de pequeñas vibraciones, — _Debe ser el bosque_ —pensó mientras arrojaba tierra por todos lados al abrir un agujero de salida.

Ya en la superficie comenzó su búsqueda por el joven príncipe, el lugar parecía estar lleno de pequeños animales, en la lejanía podía escuchar lo que pensó serían ranas-zarigüeya y gran cantidad de aves y el chirriar de los grillos, — _Genial, ya es de noche_ —suspiró agachando la cabeza.  
Caminó mientras se preguntaba cómo sería él, había escuchado que tiene una cicatriz en el rostro, las vibraciones les mostraron un tamaño similar a Sokka por lo que dedujo que deberían tener una edad similar. ¿Sería tan fuerte como su hermana? Ojalá no fuese un debilucho sino, todas esas horas perdidas habrían sido por nada; si se les unía, la idea de retarlo a una sesión de sparring le resultaba muy divertida a la joven maestra quien sonreía de lado al imaginarlo.  
Siguió andando hasta que percibió los latidos y respiración de algo que parecía estático y se detuvo. Sin lugar a duda eso emanaba vibraciones de mayor tamaño en comparación a las otras, — _Tiene que ser él, debe estar dormido_ —.

...

_Cuarenta minutos antes_

La noche había caído, el gélido aire que corría a través del bosque había obligado al joven príncipe a hacer una pequeña fogata, se sentó detrás de ella cruzando sus piernas y comió las pocas provisiones que llevaba consigo, al terminarlas suspiró cerrando los ojos pensando en alguna forma de convencer al grupo del avatar de que le permitieran unirse a ellos o al menos intentaría seguirlos a la distancia. De un momento a otro un cúmulo de sensaciones se apoderó de su mente recordando la traición a su tío, el adiós a Mai, su desprecio por Azula, la charla con su padre el día del eclipse, el descubrimiento de quien era su otro bisabuelo y por supuesto, que su madre podría estar aún con vida.  
Todo ese conjunto de pensamientos comenzaba a cansarlo, sacudió con violencia su cabeza mientras gruñía apretando sus dientes con fuerza, se echó de espaldas bajo la gran manta que había colocado a manera de techo sobre las ramas de un árbol, trató de centrar su mente en su objetivo primordial: Unirse al avatar y ayudarlo a devolver el balance al mundo, ese era su nuevo destino, con ello podría redimir a su nación y recuperar su honor; suspiró e intentó quedarse dormido por un buen rato hasta que finalmente lo logró, cosa que no duraría mucho.

...

_Presente_

El sonido de arbustos moviéndose, así como el crujir de ramas en la tierra hizo despertar a Zuko quien se incorporó sobre sus codos de golpe.

—¿Quien está ahí? —preguntó en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Se puso de pie rápidamente y adoptó una posición defensiva, estaba listo para lanzar una llamarada hacia el frente, pero en un momento de extrema lucidez pensó que si el causante del ruido lo quisiera muerto ni siquiera le hubiera dado oportunidad de haberse levantado, por lo que apuntando con sus puños hacia el frente volvió a mencionar esta vez gritando, —¡Quien está ahí! —.

—Oye espera, soy yo, tranquilo , soy Toph —dijo una voz femenina.

—¿Toph? —comentó extrañado el joven príncipe.

— _Es la chica del reino tierra_ —recordó verla con los demás durante su enfrentamiento con Azula en el pueblo abandonado y hace unas horas en el templo aire, —¿Tú debes ser la maestra tierra que enseña al avatar, cierto? —.

—La misma —dijo una sonriente Toph mientras se acercó con cautela hacia la fogata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no querían saber nada de mí, o ¿Te enviaron a tomarme como prisionero? —.

—Relájate no te haré daño, ni te tomare prisionero, solo quiero hablar —dijo riendo levemente, se encogió de hombros y le mostró sus manos en señal de buena voluntad, notó un leve descenso en el agitado ritmo cardíaco del maestro fuego.

—Mi nombre es Zuko, aunque creo que ya lo debes saber —colocó su puño derecho bajo la muñeca de su mano extendida haciendo la típica reverencia de la nación del fuego hacia ella. —Creo que dices la verdad, ellos no hubieran dejado venir sola a una niña para llevarme como prisionero, en todo caso el avatar habría venido en persona, —dejó escapar esas palabras con alivio. —Digo, después de todo tú y él parecieran ser de la misma edad, aunque tú no luces tan fuerte como lo es él —.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Toph con sorpresa. Se acercó a hacia él enfurecida y le increpó gritando —¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy débil y necesito ayuda?!, ¿Una niña pequeña e indefensa, eh? —levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, —Si quisiera te aplastaría ahora mismo como a un insignificante insecto, sabes —.

—No, espera… Yo no dije eso… Lo siento yo…—balbuceaba apenas el príncipe mientras retrocedía tragando saliva, podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies vibrar con violencia. Vio a aquella chica hacer aparecer dos pilares de roca alzando sus palmas perpendicularmente al suelo.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención darte a entender eso. Creo que para ser maestra del avatar tiene que ser por algo, debes ser muy buena y yo… Ya he causado suficientes problemas, no quisiera provocar un enfrentamiento sin sentido —dijo Zuko algo preocupado con la cabeza gacha ya que lo que menos quería en ese momento era luchar contra alguien, y mucho menos contra algún miembro del equipo del avatar, eso solo sepultaría aún más las pocas posibilidades que tenía de unirse a ellos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra tierra al escuchar que elogió su habilidad, con esto nuevamente confirmó la sinceridad en las palabras de aquel chico al igual que cuando habló sobre liberar a Appa. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos, dejando así a la tierra volver a su sitio. Siendo sincera ella tampoco quería pelear en ese momento a pesar de querer comprobar su fuerza, ya estaba muy cansada.

—De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a hacer insinuaciones estúpidas como esas tendré que darte una lección peor que las recibidas por el chico-búmeran —dijo Toph un poco irritada, señalándolo con su dedo sin voltear su rostro hacia el del chico.

—Uhm… Gracias —musitó Zuko al sentarse en la tierra, manteniendo lo que pensó una distancia segura a la chica, ¿Chico-bumeran? que era eso, tal vez aquel tonto de la tribu agua. Acto seguido la joven maestra de igual manera se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, con su blanquecina mirada en dirección a la pequeña hoguera de donde percibía unas pequeñas vibraciones en constante movimiento. Hubo uno minutos en los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio, como estudiándose el uno al otro, hasta que ella habló.

—Vine a hablar contigo porqué… Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, ellos se rehúsan a aceptarlo pero Aang en verdad necesita aprender fuego control y dominarlo lo más rápido que pueda, tienes que enseñárselo. Eso aumentará sus posibilidades de derrotar al señor del fuego —dijo Toph mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

—Mi padre… —mencionó Zuko agachando la cabeza.

—Hey ¿tienes algún problema con eso?, ¿O es que aún lo quieres? —, preguntó Toph con la intención de molestarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó con sorpresa el maestro fuego. —No, claro que no, es solo que ese pensamiento me ha estado rondando la cabeza una y otra vez desde que abandoné el palacio. Él es un monstruo, tal vez en el pasado buscaba su aceptación y que me quisiera como a mi hermana, creí falsamente que eso me daría el honor que tanto anhelaba. Fui un tonto, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado. Él debe caer —.

—Así es, ese bobo caerá. Vaya sí que eres alguien dramático, tranquilízate. Ja, creí que yo era la de los problemas con sus padres —comentó sarcásticamente Toph mientras se encogía de hombros, Zuko solo bufó y rodó sus ojos.

—Sabes, a pesar de que fueras criado en una familia tan desunida pudiste haber sido mucho peor, creo que has hecho lo correcto al buscar tu propio destino por tu cuenta, y ese acto te ha traído hasta nosotros —dijo ella con un tono de voz más suave.

—Huh?, que fue eso — musitó Zuko abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

—Algo que me dijo un viejo amigo mío —dijo sonriendo la pequeña chica.

— _¿Destino? ¿Tío? No, es poco probable_ —pensó Zuko observando el hermoso cielo estrellado hasta que la voz de la chica lo hizo volver su atención a ella.

—Creo que deberías venir con nosotros mañana, señor melodramático —le dijo Toph.

—De acuerdo. Iré con ustedes —el chico dejó escapar las palabras al intentar asimilar la invitación de la niña.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Toph alegremente mientras de un salto se incorporó por completo, su plan había funcionado al parecer. Se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma, incluso ya pensaba en cómo se lo restregaría a Katara cuando se encontraran.

—Es solo que… Después de lo que dije esta tarde, creo que tus amigos no querrán verme… Acerca del asesino que envié tras ustedes, fue un error muy grande que estoy dispuesto a enmendar, quiero disculparme con todos —expresó con desdicha el joven maestro fuego mientras se ponía de pie y se tocaba el cuello algo ansioso. Sabía que una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo, ese sujeto era uno de los mejores mercenarios y no era ningún juego.

— _El hombre combustión, es verdad_ —pensó la chica de mirada vacía, su rostro adoptó una mueca de seriedad. —Bueno ya que te unirás a nosotros tendré el tiempo suficiente para vengarme por ello, además de que deberás ayudarnos a quitárnoslo de encima —.

—En verdad es muy molesto ese tipo y da algo de miedo —no, ella no le temía a nadie o al menos eso se decía a sí misma, —No te preocupes abogaré por ti Zuko, además no eres tan malo como los demás dicen, solo eres un poco dramático y algo tonto —mencionó levantando su dedo índice y sonrió al sentir el cambio en sus pulsaciones.

—En fin, espero que te presentes mañana, nos vemos —comentó mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzaba a alejarse en dirección al túnel que había hecho para llegar al bosque, rió entre dientes al decir esas últimas dos palabras.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Zuko trotando hasta alcanzarla, —Permíteme acompañarte hasta el lugar por donde subiste al bosque —.

—Huh?, pensando otra vez que soy débil —espetó Toph levantando una ceja con clara irritación en su rostro. —Oh claro sería muy desconsiderado dejar a la pobre niña ciega deambular por el bosque de noche, podría perderse —comentó con un tono irónico al ladear su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— _Es ciega_ —Zuko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, —No, descuida no pensé eso, no te acompañare si no quieres —expresó consternado, no quería pasar por lo mismo de hace un rato. —Solo lo dije por cortesía, no hubo alguna otra razón, después de todo tu viniste hasta acá a hablar conmigo —.

Toph soltó una carcajada, —Vaya sí que eres como él te describía —mencionó sin dirigir su rostro hacía él, —Te esperaré donde está la fuente, no seas gallina y faltes o tendré que venir a patear tu real trasero —declaró mientras se volvía a alejar.

 _¿El? A quien se ha estado refiriendo_ —pensó Zuko, mientras veía como la pequeña chica se alejaba entre los árboles. Suspiró dando media vuelta, volviendo a su improvisada tienda de acampar. Al llegar se recostó en la manta con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, — _Que chica más rara, descarada y además ciega; que tonto fui al no notarlo antes. Eso explica porque no parpadeó en todo ese tiempo, que nervios me dio eso_ —.

Al menos ella en verdad podría ayudarlo a entrar al grupo del avatar y así poder ayudarlo a él a restaurar el balance en el mundo, esto lo ayudaría a recuperar su honor perdido, — _No te decepcionare más tío, esta vez hare lo correcto_ —se dijo así mismo sonriendo.

Toph por su parte al llegar túnel ya estaba cansada y no quería tener que caminar por todos esos pasillos del templo —tch, que problemático —bajó por él y trato de ubicar las vibraciones de sus amigos hasta que encontró las de Appa, — _Que bueno que eres tan grande, peludo amigo_ —suspiró y comenzó a formar un nuevo túnel que la llevara directamente hacia ellos, aunque tardara un poco.  
Abrió un pequeño agujero en la pared y salió arrastrándose. Pudo percibir las vibraciones de todos, estaba ya muy cansada y no quería caminar hasta su habitación, además podría toparse con quien estuviera haciendo guardia, seguramente Sokka. Que molesto sería aquello, ser bombardeada por preguntas acerca de su ausencia el resto del día.  
Ella solo quería dormir, así que giró sobre si misma hasta quedar boca arriba y erigió una pequeña tienda con tierra control. Se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que había hecho algo importante por el equipo.

...

A la mañana siguiente Aang despertó al escuchar múltiples voces provenientes de la plataforma con la gran fuente. Salió de su habitación percibiendo un agradable aroma, — _El desayuno_ —llenándose de emoción, caminó hasta llegar con el grupo donde se encontraban Haru, Teo, El Duque y Katara sirviendo platos de arroz, Sokka se acercó a él bostezando y ambos se sentaron a comer.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Toph? —preguntó Katara un poco preocupada.

—Uhmm, ni idea, desde que se fue furiosa ayer no la he vuelto a ver —comentó Sokka bostezando sin darle mucha importancia.

—Tal vez este practicando tierra control, en este templo hay muchos sitios excelentes para hacerlo —comentó Haru.

—Podemos ir a buscarla, ¿Cierto chicos? —dijo El Duque mirando a Haru y a Teo.

—Si hagámoslo, tengo muchas ganas volver a bajar por el túnel con las estatuas —dijo Teo mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad por el puente que conectaba a ese templo con el resto, Haru y El Duque corrieron detrás de él.

—Mmm Sabes hermanita creo que mpf deberíamos dejarla hacer lo que quiera con sus rocas, mpf recuerda cómo reacciona al intentar cuidar de ella —dijo Sokka mientras comía su desayuno.

—Tal vez tengas razón — dijo Katara intentando ocultar su preocupación, agachó su cabeza. —Además aún tenemos otro problema, debemos encontrar a Jeong Jeong cuanto antes, sé que será difícil pero debes continuar con tu entrenamiento de fuego control Aang —.

—No te preocupes por eso Katara, ya lo arreglé, Aang tendrá a su maestro de fuego control en unos momentos —.

— ¡Toph! —gritaron al unísono Aang y Sokka.

—¿En dónde has estado?, nos tenías muy preocupados —preguntó Katara con un tono maternal, era un alivio verla en un buen estado.

—Hey, a mí no me incluyas. Si qué bueno que ya estés aquí, pero yo estaba muy feliz de no tener que soportar tu enojo —comentó Sokka con total seguridad cruzándose de brazos, aunque en verdad sí se preocupó un poco por la integridad de su amiga. Un pequeño pilar de tierra surgió rápidamente del suelo golpeando su plato, arrojándolo a la fuente, —¡Hey!, ¡Ese era mi tercer plato de comida!, ¡¿Ahora entiendes por qué dije eso?! —gritó Sokka furioso.

—Hmph —espetó Toph girando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Aang se limitó a observar con cautela aquella escena. —Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien. Solo quise explorar el templo, ¿De acuerdo? Quería alejarme de su necedad y tal vez me perdí un rato viendo las estatuas que hay por todos lados —comentó sarcásticamente al sentir la mirada de Katara sobre ella, —Luego encontré una forma de volver al bosque y... —.

La morena rodó los ojos algo irritada. —¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿Conociste a un maestro fuego dispuesto a ayudarnos? —preguntó sin creer mucho en lo que la pequeña decía mientras se levantaba, —Espera… ¿No hiciste lo que creo que hiciste o sí? —Toph ignoró su cuestionamiento, y continuó.

—Y estando allí pensé, oh vaya, ya que estoy aquí tal vez debería visitar a Zuko e intentar arreglar las cosas con él, ya que unos tontos desaprovecharon la oportunidad que representa, porque nos sería muy útil si se nos uniera. Así que lo encontré, ¿Y qué crees?, ¡Aceptó venir! —expresó burlonamente la joven pelinegra a la maestra agua, sonrió con malicia al sentir su pulso dispararse.

—¿Que tú qué? —espetó Aang incorporándose de un salto.

—¡Zuko!, pero en que rayos pensabas Toph, te pudo haber lastimado —gritó Katara sorprendida.

—Waaah —chirrió Sokka dando un pequeño salto, —¡Entonces pasaste la noche con él! —exclamó con gran sorpresa señalándola, su rostro ruborizándose levemente, —No, espera, eso sonó muy mal —musitó el joven ojiazul, llevándose una mano al rostro de forma pensativa.

—Sokka eres un grandísimo idiota —espetó Katara arrojándole una cuchara.

—No me quedé a dormir cerca de su tienda ni en el bosque, si es lo que piensas capitán bobo —exclamó Toph molesta girando su cabeza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aunque tanto ella como Aang en realidad ignoraban lo que verdaderamente significaba lo mencionado por Sokka. —Volví y me quede dormida en el piso de arriba, no quise caminar hasta mi habitación —.

—Ok, ok, lo siento, solo dije lo primero que me llegó a la mente —exclamó disculpándose el joven espadachín mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo dormir cerca de la tienda de alguien? —Preguntó Aang inocentemente.

—Él no se refería a eso… pfff, solo olvídalo Aang —dijo Katara dándose una palmada en la frente.

— ¡Basta de tonterías! —gritó Toph, —Convencer a Zuko de venir con nosotros fue por el bien de Aang, él debe dominar los cuatro elementos si quiere derrotar al señor del fuego, y ya que ninguno de ustedes pensaba hacer algo al respecto, yo lo hice, —mencionó señalándose a sí misma con su pulgar, —Así que deberían agradecérmelo — se cruzó de brazos al encarar a todos.

—Toph en verdad agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero ya tome una decisión, Zuko no será mi maest… —Se detuvo Aang al escuchar un zumbido bastante familiar aproximándose.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó. Empleando aire control con una de sus manos empujó a sus amigos mientras con la otra se cubrió a sí mismo para evitar que posibles escombros de la cúpula sobre la fuente cayeran encima de él.

—¡Es el hombre combustión! —gritó Sokka preocupado.

—¡Alto, la cacería del avatar se cancela! —escucharon a alguien gritarle al mercenario, Aang quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

...

25 minutos antes

Zuko se encontraba a unos metros del cañón meditando sobre una roca en posición de loto, su respiración era calmada y constante, los rayos del sol en su rostro le generaban una cálida y agradable sensación que lo tranquilizaba. Abrió sus ojos poniéndose de pie y tomó sus cosas comenzando a caminar sin prisa hacia el borde del acantilado para descender por medio de la soga que usó el día anterior.  
Recordó la conversación que tuvo con aquella chica la noche anterior, — _Toph, que niña más descarada_ —. Mucho más pequeña que él, apenas le llegaba al hombro, le daba la impresión de ser muy delgada a pesar de vestir ropas bastante holgadas. Su oscuro cabello se encontraba sujeto por una gran diadema verde, — _¿Cómo se vería suelto?, hmph que me importa_ —. Recordó su actitud sarcástica y un poco seria aunque si la subestimaba o algo parecido ella estallaba, — _Y que actitud tan inmadura_ —se dijo así mismo aunque en realidad él no era la persona más indicada para pensar eso, tal vez eso era algo que tenían en común. Además de todo eso: es ciega. De alguna manera, que ella fuese ciega le agradó ya que no lo observaba debido a su cicatriz o le preguntaba por ella, eso lo hizo sentir bien. Estaba agradecido con esa niña por el simple hecho de darle una oportunidad para ayudarlos.  
Al llegar al borde tomó la soga y comenzó a descender con sumo cuidado hasta la plataforma en la que había conversado con su tío durante los primeros días de su destierro. Estando en el suelo se dispuso a continuar cuando observó el brillante reflejo de la luz del sol sobre algo de apariencia metálica, al acercarse al borde de la construcción, divisó a un hombre corpulento que se movía sigilosamente por los balcones de los templos, era él: el mercenario, los había seguido hasta aquí. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que atacara por sorpresa al avatar y sus amigos, tal vez esto les mostraría que sus intenciones y actitud en verdad habían cambiado para bien.

...

En el presente

—¡Alto, no te pagaré si continúas con esto! —gritó el maestro fuego mientras corría determinado a golpear al asesino con sus puños envueltos en llamas, sin embargo el mercenario sin inmutarse tomó al chico por el cuello de su túnica, —D-De acuerdo te pagaré el doble —mencionó con nerviosismo el príncipe, pero el hombre simplemente lo arrojó hacia un costado. Continuó disparando al canalizar su chí sobrecalentando el aire alrededor de su blanco, generando un efecto explosivo que impactó de lleno al pequeño domo sobre la fuente donde se encontraba el equipo avatar. Zuko levantándose de prisa, lanzó varias bolas de fuego al sujeto quien al ver de reojo esto, se giró hacia él y disparó.

El joven príncipe apenas alcanzó a cubrirse de la explosión envolviéndose en llamas tratando de disminuir el daño, la onda expansiva lo arrojó fuera del balcón del edificio logrando por muy poco aferrarse a una raíz que colgaba cerca, el villano entonces devolvió su atención al avatar.

Aang esquivó otro disparo impulsándose hacia arriba con aire control, lanzó un pequeño torbellino en dirección al asesino el cual lo esquivo sin problemas saltando a otra terraza. Zuko por su parte habiendo escalado la raíz por completo, divisó la situación, sin pensarlo tomó carrera y saltó hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero para su infortunio no ganó el impulso adecuado quedando aproximadamente a dos metros de la saliente.  
Estaba por caer al vacío cuando recordó esa técnica que ha usado Azula, los jets de fuego. En algún momento de su entrenamiento había intentado hacerlos pero nunca conseguía darles la suficiente potencia como para elevarse más de un metro, era una técnica de fuego control bastante avanzada; fácil para una prodigio como ella pero no tanto para él. No obstante tenía que intentarlo, ya que ahora era todo o nada.  
Así pues el joven maestro llevó ambos brazos hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con la mayor potencia que pudo disparó dos llamaradas, sintió el impulso ganado cayendo con la mitad de su torso sobre la terraza, — _Rayos lo logré, aunque fuese solo un poco_ —pensó sonriendo levemente. Con rapidez se incorporó y vio al mercenario. Decidido le lanzó una sucesión rápida de jabs disparando varias bolas de fuego en dirección al rostro del hombre, quien se cubrió de la mayoría de impactos a excepción de uno que lo golpeó en la mejilla izquierda. Enfurecido, disparó en contra del chico quien a apenas se logró arrojar dentro de una habitación por una ventana cercana evitando la explosión.

En la plataforma, Katara y Toph al ver y percibir la distracción del hombre, le lanzaron una sucesión de carámbanos de hielo y rocas, este último los esquivó sin problema alguno. Se proponía a devolver el fuego cuando sintió como el príncipe lo tomaba de la cintura impulsándose con un pequeño jet de fuego.  
Ambos cayeron al puente que unía a los dos templos inferiores, el asesino amortiguó la caída con sus extremidades metálicas, Zuko cayó sobre él y rodando hacia un lado minimizó el daño. El villano intentó aplastarle la cabeza de un puñetazo con su brazo metálico, el cual apenas el chico logró esquivar; Aang y Katara lanzaron un ataque conjunto al hombre combustión, pero logró detenerlo apenas de un disparo. Zuko aprovechó la pequeña distracción tirándole un uppercut por debajo del mentón, él sin siquiera parpadear lo tomó rápidamente por el cuello con la clara intención de quebrárselo, el chico emitió un gruñido de dolor entrecortado mientras intentaba romper el agarre como podía, Aang de un salto llegó al comienzo del puente encarando al mercenario.

...

Sokka quien durante todo este tiempo se había limitado a observar detrás de una pared de las habitaciones, aprovechó la conmoción causada por la última explosión ideando un plan para neutralizar al villano, —Toph sujeta los pies de ese tonto con tus rocas, Katara llama su atención con tu agua control, tengo un plan para vencerlo. Solo necesito un buen ángulo —gritó el joven de la tribu agua con determinación, desenfundando su búmeran.

—¡Sí! Momento de patear el trasero de ese tonto —mencionó Toph con jocosidad, al comandar la tierra para sujetar los pies del asesino.

—Confío en ti hermanito —le gritó Katara mientras formaba un tentáculo de agua en cada brazo.

...

Aang le gritó con decisión al hombre combustión —¡Suéltalo, es a mí a quien buscas! —. El mercenario sonrió maliciosamente arrojando a Zuko al vacío.

—¡No! —gritó el joven monje, sin pensarlo se lanzó para salvar al príncipe con la ayuda de su planeador.

—¡Aang! —gritó Katara muy preocupada al ver lo ocurrido.

El villano se disponía a saltar al borde del puente para disparar por la espalda al avatar cuando sintió algo apresando sus pies, incrédulo por la situación agachó su cabeza para observar que era pero un rápido latigazo de agua le abofeteó el rostro levantándoselo, gruñó con evidente molestia. De pronto sintió una dolorosa sensación en su frente causada por un objeto punzocortante que lo dejó aturdido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza e invadido por la ira intentó disparar hacia el grupo de chicos, solo que debido al golpe su habilidad falló explotando en las cercanías de su rostro, derrumbando casi en su totalidad el puente y una pequeña parte de la plataforma, produciendo una gran nube de escombros.

Con el búmeran de vuelta en su mano Sokka saltaba de alegría, —Te amo mi fiel y confiable búmeran —expresó melosamente el chico. Toph se limitó a hacer una mueca de asco y comentarle algo irritada —Sí, sí. Gracias Toph. Gracias Katara. Sin su ayuda no podría haber hecho nada —.

—De acuerdo niña, gracias. En que estaba oh si búmeran, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, bueno después de conocer a Suki —exclamaba el moreno mientras admiraba aquella arma.

Mientras esto ocurría Katara corrió al borde de la plataforma en busca de Aang, la nube de escombros no se disipaba y dificultaba la visibilidad, de pronto dos figuras la atravesaron y se estrellaron cerca de la fuente.

—¡Aang! ¿Te encuentras bien? —gritó la maestra agua mientras se acercaba al monje.

—No te preocupes Katara estoy bien —comentó el joven chico mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y cerraba su planeador, se acercó a Zuko y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El maestro fuego contempló un momento la mano de Aang, una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la tomó poniéndose de pie.

—No puedo creer que diga esto pero… Gracias Zuko —declaró con timidez el avatar.

—Hey! Que hay de mí, yo hice lo del búmeran —proclamó Sokka señalando su búmeran con orgullo.

—Escuchen… Sé que ayer no me explique muy bien. En los últimos años he pasado por muchas vivencias y ha sido duro… Pero eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de cómo son verdaderamente las cosas en el mundo. Mi honor, creí que lo había perdido y mi padre era el único que me lo podía devolver, pero ahora entiendo que es algo que nadie puede darte, tú mismo lo ganas al elegir hacer lo correcto. Es por eso que quiero ayudarlos a terminar esta guerra, mi destino es ayudarte a restaurar el balance del mundo —expuso el joven príncipe ante todos, en especial ante Aang.  
Volteó a ver a la heredera de la familia Beifong, —Toph quisiera agradecerte por haber charlado conmigo, me di cuenta que era algo que necesitaba, una segunda oportunidad, muchas gracias —terminó con una reverencia hacia ella, —Que tonto, ella no podría ver esto —se dijo así mismo.

—Claro Zuko, solo hice lo que se tenía que hacer y funcionó muy bien para todos ¿No lo crees? —expresó la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si —musitó él apenas sonriendo pero su expresión rápidamente cambió por una de dolor, se había quemado el brazo izquierdo, pensó que tal vez ocurrió al cubrirse de las explosiones con fuego control. Aang al ver esto le pidió a Katara que lo curara a lo que la chica se mostró reacia en un principio. Al ver su expresión, Zuko le comentó apenado, —No te preocupes, estos accidentes ocurren más seguido de lo que se cree. El fuego es un elemento peligroso y salvaje, así que como maestro siempre debo tratar de ser cuidadoso con mi control para no herirme a mí o a otros seres vivos sin intención alguna —.

Aang abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, —Cuando intenté por primera vez practicar fuego control quemé a Katara por lo que jamás quise volver a intentarlo, pero ahora sé que entiendes la facilidad de lastimar a otros o a las personas que aprecias, quisiera que tú seas mi maestro, Zuko —comentó Aang haciéndole una reverencia al maestro fuego la cual fue devuelta.

—Gracias, me alegra que me incluyas en tu grupo —le dijo su ex enemigo.

—Espera, quisiera saber las opiniones de los demás —Aang volteó a ver a sus amigos, —¿Toph? —.

—¿Enserio crees que es necesario preguntarme? Yo hice que esto fuera posible, así que claro que estoy a favor de que entre, además no es tan malo —rió la pequeña maestra. Aang se tocó el cuello sonriendo, si, fue algo tonto preguntarle a ella sabiendo ya su respuesta.

—¿Sokka? —.

—Oye si con esto crees que derrotaremos al señor del fuego. Pues estoy de acuerdo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y tú Katara? —.

—Te apoyaré en todo lo que creas que sea correcto Aang —manifestó con seriedad la maestra agua.

—En verdad no los defraudaré, lo prometo —dijo Zuko muy entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos excepto Toph quien permanecía sentada sobre una roca.

—Te dije que te aceptarían, no hay por qué preocuparse —le afirmó airosa la pequeña chica.

—Gracias, lo digo en verdad —expresó él con algo de pena, Toph simplemente le sonrió quedándose en el lugar por un par de minutos hasta que se pudo percatar que alguien se acercaba bajando por las escaleras que venían de las habitaciones, era Katara. Su sonrisa se había borrado y solo se limitó a escuchar.  
La maestra agua paso de largo a Toph enviándole solo una mirada de decepción, misma que de alguna forma la maestra tierra percibió sin importarle.

—Tu brazo —exclamó Katara sin emoción alguna.

—Oh, sí, gracias —respondió Zuko con timidez y levantando su brazo, haciendo la herida visible para ella. Esta tomó un poco de agua de la fuente envolviendo su palma derecha, la colocó sobre la piel quemada del chico; pasados unos segundos la retiró, el daño sobre la piel había disminuido considerablemente así como el dolor que le causaba, —Muchas gracias —.

—Hn — fue la única respuesta de la chica de la tribu agua quien se retiró a las habitaciones de nueva cuenta.

Una vez lo suficientemente alejada, Toph le habló a Zuko, —Hn, bueno por ella creo que si te puedes preocupar, aunque yo no la tomaría tan enserio —comentó la chica con jocosidad, él volteó a verla un poco preocupado.

—Anímate, lo importante es que ya estas dentro, no creo que seas tan tonto como para echarlo a perder… o sí, ¿Llamita? —le dijo burlándose con una sonrisa que desprendía malicia, lo golpeó con el codo y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

—Tengo mucha hambre, deberíamos ir por algo de comer —espetó Toph agarrándose el vientre, Zuko caminó a la par de ella, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

—¿Llamita? —Susurró el príncipe, —¡No me llames así, es un nombre muy estúpido! —.

—Relájate Llamita yo le pongo apodos a las personas si me da la gana, no es gran cosa, cielos parece que vuelves a ser tu viejo tú por lo que he escuchado —comentó de nueva cuenta muy divertida, colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Él gruñó rodando los ojos mientras la seguía, — _Que molesto será esto con ella cerca_ —pensó, pero no podía quejarse tanto, después de todo gracias a esa chica él estaba ahora con el equipo del avatar.

—¡Hey Zuko!, puedes venir un momento —le gritó Sokka. Toph se detuvo momentáneamente, giró su cabeza hacia el príncipe y con una seña se despidió de él.  
—Claro —trotó hasta estar cerca del joven guerrero.

—Pronto oscurecerá. Te mostraré tu habitación, puedes guardar tus pertenencias, bueno si es que traes algunas —.

—¡Agh, mis cosas! —exclamó con pesar el joven príncipe, agarrándose la cabeza al recordar que las dejó dos edificios arriba.


	2. Formando un lazo

Era ya alrededor de medio día, Zuko aún se encontraba acostado en los restos de un pilar de las plataformas inferiores del templo aire. La calidez de los rayos del sol empapaba su rostro; esperaba que esto avivara su fuego control recientemente debilitado sin ninguna razón aparente.

—¡Aaaagh! —gritó con gran molestia, azotando sus puños contra la roca bajo él.

—¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora?! —se dijo a si mismo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Por fin estaba haciendo lo que su corazón e instinto le decían que era correcto, sin embargo, la situación parecía volver a complicársele. Sabía muy bien que el hecho de ser aceptado en el equipo era para enseñarle fuego control al avatar y ahora lo había perdido, que estupidez. Si no recuperaba su control de alguna forma, tendría que ceder el puesto de maestro del chico, perdiendo así toda posibilidad de recuperar su honor y el de su nación. Por algún motivo imaginó lo difícil que sería su vida sin poder realizar control. Tal vez solo se debía a que cambió de bando, pensó.

Después de unos minutos se incorporó con rapidez, caminaba de un lado a otro. Decidió volver a meditar, tal vez si despejaba su mente y mantenía un mejor control sobre su respiración, la potencia de su fuego entonces volvería, pero poco a poco las preocupaciones comenzaban nuevamente a invadirlo. Inclusive recordó la amenaza que Katara le había dicho el día anterior. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él?, ya había sido aceptado por los demás o al menos eso creía; tal vez se deba a lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se.

Suspiró con pesar. Aang tenía rato que se había ido, seguramente a jugar con los otros chicos del reino tierra. Recordó aquella pregunta tan bizarra que le hizo en esos momentos en que la desesperación lo invadió, _—Zuko, tú tienes experiencia con las chicas, ¿Cierto?, tú… ¿Podrías ayudarme? Hay una chica que me gusta mucho desde hace tiempo pero no sé cómo decírselo…_ —No sabía cómo era posible que el chico pensara en algo así a un par de semanas de la llegada del cometa, podría haberle hablado de Mai pero eso no tuvo importancia alguna en ese momento. Cerró los ojos suspirando de nueva cuenta y trató de olvidarlo. Pensó en la vergüenza que sería ver a los demás en esos momentos; sobre todo a Sokka, ese tonto sin duda alguna comenzaría a burlase de él, — _Bobo control._ _Ja, que imbécil_ —gruñó. Sería un largo día.

...

Toph vagaba por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones esperando encontrar a alguien, tal vez a Sokka para molestar a Aang o a El Duque para molestar a Sokka, pero no había nadie dentro de los cuartos, ni siquiera Zuko.

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él y de igual forma molestarlo por su reacción ante los apodos, parecía ser muy explosivo y eso a ella le parecía muy divertido. Recordó que la habitación de él era la última al final del pasillo, percibió que nadie se encontrara en las proximidades y se acercó entonces con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La puerta no tenía seguro para su fortuna, a pesar de que bien podría abrirla con metal control. Entró pues, sin embargo, no halló gran cosa; solo un largo objeto metálico que de inmediato llamó su atención. Una espada, — _Hmm es igual al cabeza de carne_ —ahora tenía más ganas de enfrentarlo y saber de qué era capaz.

Katara le había dicho que ya lo derrotó anteriormente, también Aang e incluso Sokka mencionaba lo mismo pero de él resultaba algo difícil de creer. Estaba por retirarse cuando sintió unas ganas tremendas de enrollar esa espada con tal de escuchar su reacción, pero resistió la tentación. Se dispuso a devolverla al sitio de donde la había tomado cuando tropezó tirando el arma produciendo bastante ruido al chocar estas contra el suelo. En realidad eran espadas gemelas. Se apresuró a envainarlas de nueva cuenta y las arrojó a la cama, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado. Tal vez alguien haya vuelto a la fuente, pensó al dirigirse a la plataforma cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ahem, que estás haciendo Toph, ¿Buscabas a Zuko? —le preguntó Katara con un tono algo inquisitivo. La bandida ciega solo cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto.

—Yo… Yo solo… Jugaba con Momo. Escuché ruidos en las habitaciones y…—Toph comentó entre risas un poco apenada.

—Claro, Momo se escondía en la habitación de Zuko, ¿No? —.

—Tal vez —musitó la niña encogiéndose de hombros y desviando su rostro.

—Sabes, desde que nos encontramos con él has estado actuando muy raro —le dijo Katara con un tono acusatorio.

—¡De acuerdo, está bien!, buscaba a los demás y no encontré a nadie. Pensé en buscar a Zuko porque he querido pelear con él, ¿Sí? No entiendo cuál es el problema, solo quiero comprobar que tan fuerte es. Pienso que sería algo divertido —respondió Toph finalmente un poco molesta.

—Hmm… Bueno por qué no dijiste eso en un principio, debería estar con Aang en los templos inferiores. Sabes que, iré contigo, quiero ver como barres el piso con él —

—Me gusta este lado de ti Katara —sonrió de lado.

...

Buscaron por un par de horas pero no lograron dar con el maestro fuego, hallaron a Aang jugando con Teo y El Duque, más tarde Sokka y Haru volvían del bosque con un poco de bayas y frutas para la comida. Aún no había rastro del príncipe.

—Oye calvito, ¿Sabes dónde está Zuko? —preguntó Toph fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ni idea mpf, mpf, dijo que se sentía mal mpf no lo he vuelto a ver desde la mañana —respondió Aang mientras comía algunas bayas, Toph sopló unos mechones de su fleco muy irritada.

...

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer, Zuko volvió a la plataforma con la fuente, pudo escuchar a los demás conversar cerca de una fogata. Pensó un momento como decírselos tal vez inventar algo, pero prefirió ser directo.

—¡Profesor calor, allí estas! —gritó Aang con alegría al verlo.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así! —todos rieron entre dientes al notar la reacción del príncipe, él cerró sus ojos molesto.

—Escuchen todos, perdí lo mío —habló tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Hey a mí ni me veas, yo no tomé nada de tu cuarto —gritó Toph ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Katara soltó una risita al recordarla husmeando en la habitación del príncipe. Él levantó una ceja confundido.

—No, me refiero a mi fuego control —.

El tiempo pasó y todos comentaron ideas para ayudar a Zuko a recuperar su fuego interno, Toph sugirió aprender de los maestros originales, eso significaba buscar y encontrar a un dragón vivo, cosa que sería imposible. No obstante, aún existía una posibilidad: buscar las ruinas de los guerreros del sol, tal vez allí podría aprender algo que lo ayudara a recuperar su control. Al día siguiente partió con Aang en busca de aquella vieja civilización; después de conocer el secreto del fuego control tardaron dos días en volver al templo aire del oeste. Al llegar les mostraron la nueva técnica aprendida, todos rieron al escuchar su nombre. Un par de horas después, Zuko se alejó de los demás para practicar su nueva técnica en una de las plataformas inferiores. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse.

—Oh, ahí estas. ¿Practicando tus pasos de baile, dragón danzarín? —comentó Toph divertida.

—Que es lo que quieres —espetó Zuko mientras tomaba una posición de descanso.

—Lo que te mencioné en el bosque, cobrarte lo del hombre combustión. Quiero combatir contigo, vamos será divertido —dijo sonriendo sin dirigir su rostro al de él.

—Toph, ahora no estoy de humor, tengo que practicar más. Tal vez otro día —.

—¿Que sucede?, la princesa aprende una técnica nueva y en lugar de ponerla aprueba en combate prefiere practicarla sola en donde nadie la vea —mencionó la chica a modo de burla mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó Zuko sorprendido, ella elevó su rostro hasta donde supuso que se encontraba el del chico.

—¡Prin-ce-sa! —dijo escupiendo cada silaba mientras con su dedo índice lo golpeaba en el pecho.

Zuko quedo atónito ante el descaro de aquella chica, además, por primera vez vio con claridad aquellos ojos que solían ocultarse bajo los negros mechones de su fleco. Sin explicación alguna se quedó sin palabras al perderse en ellos por algunos segundos, nunca había visto unos así; eran de un color verde como los de la mayoría de pobladores del reino tierra, pero con un tono blanquecino: como nublados, vacíos; era algo extraño. Carecían de un cierto brillo, seguramente tendría que ver con su problema. No le gustaba la extraña sensación que su mirada fija provocaba en él. No podía negar que estos poseían algo que sin lugar a duda le pareció cautivador. Toph sonrió al notar el cambio en las pulsaciones del príncipe el cual apenas reaccionó al escuchar su voz.

—¿Que pasa princesita?, ¿Tan nerviosa estas que te quedaste sin palabras?, ¿Vamos a hacerlo, o es que eres gallina? —le preguntó con toda la intención de provocarlo.

Él se sonrojó levemente, soltó un pequeño jadeo y retrocedió unos pasos, — _Pero que rayos acaba de ocurrir_ —pensó al sentir el calor en sus mejillas, tragó saliva algo nervioso.

—De acuerdo tendrás tu pelea —dijo Zuko tratando de recobrar su postura lo más que pudo.

Una sonrisa de lado a lado se esbozó en el rostro de Toph. Flexionó sus piernas adoptando una postura de combate, por fin lo que tanto esperaba. Zuko hizo lo propio y sin titubear le lanzó con rapidez varias bolas de fuego con sus puños. Ella retrocedió logrando apenas bloquearlas con el pedazo de un pilar de roca que yacía en el suelo; girando su pie movió unos bloques de piedra bajo el príncipe consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibro, al sentir parte de su torso hacer contacto con en el suelo tomó otro pilar que había cerca y se lo arrojó en pedazos. Ella volvía a retroceder en dirección a la pared del cañón; debía acercarlo más a esa porción de tierra ya que si arrancaba uno de los bloques del suelo, alguno de los dos podría caer al vacío.

Zuko se incorporó de un salto y esquivó cada uno de los trozos de roca, corrió hacia un lado para intentar sorprenderla y le lanzó una llamarada de mediana potencia; ella siguió sus movimientos y usó la tierra de la pared para crear un domo sobre si y protegerse. Al sentirlo más cerca, con un rápido movimiento de manos seccionó parte de su escudo en pequeños pedazos que disparó a gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro.

Él esquivó los más que pudo, pero un par de ellos impactaron contra su torso haciéndolo gruñir por el dolor. Al recuperar el aliento vio los cimientos de un pilar y los utilizó para saltar pensando en dispararle una gran llamarada desde el aire. La maestra tierra quien mantenía aún su posición, sintió el momento exacto en el cual él había saltado, sonrió levemente y con un simple ademán de sus manos hizo caer un pequeño alud de tierra sobre el chico, logrando sepultarlo casi por completo. Este solo alcanzó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza intentando cubrirse.

Zuko sacudió su cabeza tosiendo y escupiendo tierra al sacar la mitad de su cuerpo de los escombros.

—¡Que te sucede! —gritó totalmente molesto.

—Hmm, no eres tan fuerte después de todo Llamita —dijo Toph algo decepcionada desviando su rostro de la escena.

—¿Esperabas que luchara con todo?, ¡Te podría haber lastimado! —.

La maestra tierra rió con fuerza, —Tú, ¿Lastimarme a mí?, ¿No lo creo princesita? —soltó una carcajada de nueva cuenta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero vaya que eres tonto, en fin, que aburrido —soltó un bostezo muy ruidoso, —Nos vemos luego perdedor —mencionó mientras volvía a la torre con las habitaciones, no sin antes cerrar su puño haciendo que la tierra alrededor de la cintura del joven lo constriñera aún más.

—Espera Toph sácame de aquí, espera, ¡Espera! ¡Agh!, ¡Vuelve aquí mocosa!, ¡Sácame de este maldito lugar!, por favor… —le gritó lo más que pudo, ella simplemente lo ignoró.

Agachó la mirada y suspiró resignado. Como es que se distrajo tanto; atacó sin pensar ni analizar a su rival, simplemente se dejó llevar como antes por la furia — _Que tonto_ —.Tendría que trabajar en ello si quería aprovechar al máximo las enseñanzas de los dragones. La idea de pensar antes de actuar era esencial tal como le decía su tío, pero aquella imagen de los ojos de esa niña regresaba a él. ¿Cómo es que ella podía identificar el lugar donde se encontraba?, ¿Cómo sabía dónde atacar? La conversación de hace unos días volvió a su mente: ella aprendió de los tejones-topo, ciegos también. Estos debían guiarse por las vibraciones que perciben en la tierra o por su oído u olfato, tal vez ella podría hacer lo mismo. Sin lugar a duda le pareció fascinante aquello. Procedió a liberarse poco a poco de los escombros a base de puñetazos de fuego, le tomó unos minutos hasta quedar libre. Tenía que tomar un baño, si, era imperativo que lo hiciese.

Una vez de noche, Zuko se reunió con los demás tratando de evitar a Toph, todos conversaban mientras él servía té y contaba chistes malos cuando Sokka lo llamó —Zuko, ¿Podemos hablar? —.

...

Después de un par de días volvieron habiendo logrado rescatar a Hakoda: el padre de los hermanos de la tribu agua, Suki y un prisionero que los ayudó, esto hizo que Zuko se ganara la confianza del ojiazul y la guerrera Kyoshi.

Al día siguiente fueron emboscados por la hermana del príncipe: Azula, dividiendo su grupo entre los más cercanos al avatar y el resto. Él se ofreció a darles tiempo a los demás para escapar enfrentándose a ella, su pelea término en un empate; huyeron hacia la isla en donde Aang había tenido problemas de sueño.

Llegando armaron un pequeño campamento y conversaron un poco entre ellos. Sokka daba la impresión de estar pegado a Suki al estar con ella todo el tiempo; habían ido a la costa a pescar y Katara practicaba agua control con Aang, lo que dejó a Toph y Zuko solos. Él había notado algo distinto en ella, parecía un poco triste, pero para sorpresa del pelinegro ella intentó iniciar una conversación con él.

—Hey, gracias por ayudarnos con tu nada agradable hermana, escuché al cabeza de carne y al calvito alabar tu valentía, tal vez te he estado subestimado desde nuestro último encuentro —.

—Gracias, pero no es algo de otro mundo —pasó un par de minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

...

—¿Me has estado ignorando? —le preguntó de la nada.

—Eh… No. ¿Por qué lo haría? —.

—Mmm, pues por patear tu trasero. ¿Acaso quieres la revancha? —

_ Oh, es por eso _ _su actitud_ , —Tal vez —él la miró de reojo levantando una ceja.

—De acuerdo, pero esta vez lo harás enserio Llamita —dijo inclinando su cabeza y sonriendo un poco, él soltó una tímida risita.

Zuko le preguntó sobre su forma de percibir sus alrededores y le habló de su teoría, misma que ella confirmó con una sonrisa, —Vaya, después de todo no eres tan tonto como pensaba —le respondió soltando una fuerte carcajada. El chico quiso averiguar si tenía alguna otra habilidad increíble y ella le contó muy orgullosa de su capacidad para manipular el metal; un nuevo tipo de control que había descubierto, para demostrárselo le enseñó su brazalete de tierra espacial haciéndolo cambiar de forma, él quedo impresionado. La chica le preguntó lo mismo, a lo que él mencionó su habilidad para desviar un rayo, eso sí que la impresionó. Recordó a Azula y su capacidad de crear estos, el counter perfecto para la princesa.

Prosiguieron charlando de cosas cada vez más banales como su gusto por el té, el disgusto de Toph por volar y el agua, quien ganaría una pelea entre Appa y un tejón-topo, quien sería más inteligente: Sokka o Momo. Comenzaban a reír por amplios momentos olvidando todo lo demás.

Llegada la noche después de la cena, Sokka realizó un brindis en honor a Zuko por haberlos ayudado con Azula nombrándolo su héroe, Aang y Toph lo golpearon con sus codos en señal de camaradería. El joven príncipe se sintió tan feliz como no lo había sido por un largo tiempo, todos lo aceptaban completamente a excepción de Katara quien expresó su molestia ante esto. Él buscó la forma de ganarse la confianza de la maestra agua teniendo una conversación con ella, en la que descubriría más acerca de la pérdida de su madre. Le contó lo que sabía y partieron en la búsqueda de los responsables, su travesía duro un par de días hasta que volvieron con el resto. La maestra agua enfrentó su pasado y pudo perdonar por fin a Zuko.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día divisaron buques de la nación del fuego en las cercanías de la isla, el príncipe sugirió un nuevo escondite: una casa de su familia en la isla Ember. Al principio todos se mostraron reacios ante la idea, pero les mencionó que sería el último sitio en donde el señor del fuego intentara buscarlos. Confiando en él llegaron a la casa al momento de la puesta de sol, se instalaron cada uno en las numerosas habitaciones de la casa. En la cena Zuko había notado otra vez ese raro estado de ánimo en Toph; no hacía sus tan característicos comentarios sarcásticos, actuaba un poco más distante que de costumbre sobre todo con Sokka y Suki, además de que no lo molestaba. Muy extraño en verdad le pareció.

Al día siguiente por la mañana después del entrenamiento de Aang y Zuko, la pareja de enamorados propuso al grupo ir a ver una representación teatral sobre ellos, a lo que todos aceptaron. Aang y Katara se habían ido a la playa para practicar agua control, Sokka y Suki habían vuelto a desaparecer.

Toph se encontraba recostada en los escalones bajo uno de los techos del patio. Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos, tenía la misma actitud de los últimos días. Zuko estaba por retirarse cuando pensó en hacer algo al respecto.

—¿No has dormido bien? —preguntó el chico mientras se le acercaba.

—Huh? No, simplemente no tengo ganas de hacer nada —.

—¿Entonces no irás a ver la obra? —Zuko cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de su error.

— _Ver_ —espetó la maestra tierra mientras se sentaba.

—Lo siento —musitó el chico, —Estos últimos días has estado actuando un poco raro, es como si no fueses tú, solo te noté _normal_ cuando conversamos el otro día.

—Y eso a ti que te importa —comentó la pelinegra bajando la mirada.

—Pues, me preocupas… bueno me preocupa todo el equipo —corrigió Zuko acariciándose el cuello, Toph abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esto.

—Crees que no me puedo valer por mí misma —comentó con cierto interés por saber hacia dónde iría esta conversación.

—No, no es eso, solo quiero asegurarme que todos estemos en buenas condiciones para enfrentar al señor del fuego. Sabes desde hace un par de días no te he visto practicar; de hecho… Quiero la revancha aquí y ahora. No he olvidado la humillación que me causaste en el templo aire. Luchemos en las afueras de la casa —le dijo el chico.

—¿O acaso eres gallina? —.

—¿Cómo me llamaste princesa? —preguntó Toph mientras de un salto se puso de pie.

—Ga-lli-na —Escupió el maestro fuego cada silaba al alejarse del patio, ella comenzó a seguirlo.

—De acuerdo Llamita tú lo pediste, solo no llores cuando pateé tu trasero —Toph sonrió con determinación. Ahí estaba nuevamente la Toph de siempre, con esa sonrisa y especial actitud.

A su alrededor solo había árboles y palmeras, era un pequeño claro a unos metros de la casa. Zuko se encontraba con el torso desnudo por su entrenamiento con Aang. Decidió poner en práctica lo que su tío le había ensañado en sus momentos como refugiados, intentaría usar las posturas y movimientos de los otros tipos de control elemental, tal vez podría emplearlos contra Azula la próxima vez que se enfrentaran.

Tomó una postura firme similar a la de los maestros tierra imitando a Toph, tenía que pensar antes de atacar. Suspiró y colocó sus brazos en guardia. Vio a la chica dar un paso hacia el frente con fuerza. Con este impacto en el suelo ella hizo uso del sentido sísmico para ubicarlo a él y sus alrededores con mayor claridad. Ambos se estudiaron por varios minutos hasta que el chico un poco hartado se movió con rapidez hacia un lado tratando de sorprenderla. Ella sonrió reaccionando de inmediato al hacer surgir un pilar de roca bajo él, Zuko apenas logró esquivarlo y le lanzó una bola de fuego con su puño, la pelinegra levantó una roca grande para cubrirse y luego se la lanzó entera. El muchacho creó una llamarada que destruyó la roca al contacto, rápidamente se movió en zig-zag de manera irregular para tratar de despistarla; ya que sabía que si permanecía en un mismo sitio, las posibilidades de que ella atacara sus pies eran muy altas.

Toph percibiendo esto levantó una gran cantidad de rocas de diversos tamaños, las cuales se las arrojó una a una a gran velocidad intentando golpear todos los sitios en donde él podría estar. Él creó un escudo de llamas a su alrededor deshaciendo la mayor cantidad de piedras que pudo, sin embargo, un par de estas atravesaron el fuego golpeándolo en sus piernas y brazos, gruñó por el dolor que esto le provocó, bajando su guardia por unos instantes. La maestra tierra aprovechó esto e hizo aparecer un pilar de tierra golpeándolo por un costado, logrando así arrojarlo un par de metros, al sentirlo de rodillas en la tierra quiso finiquitar el encuentro lanzándole una gran roca. Él al ver esto recordó los métodos de evasión de aire control que hacía Aang e imitándolo, colocó sus manos en el suelo disparando una gran llamarada para impulsarse hacia arriba esquivando así la enorme piedra.

La pequeña sintió esa gran vibración en la tierra, dedujo que habría evitado su ataque levantándose del suelo por lo que tomó otra roca e intentando predecir su ubicación la lanzó hacia el frente y arriba en forma diagonal. El pelinegro la destruyó lanzándole una corriente de fuego con una de sus piernas mientras se encontraba en el aire, al caer llevó ambas palmas en dirección a Toph haciendo uso de la técnica de lanzallamas. Ella apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con una pared de roca que levantó alrededor suyo. Estaba feliz, sonrió muy divertida; por fin Zuko le demostraba de lo que era capaz por lo que pensó solo en disfrutar el momento.

El príncipe no se detuvo, mantenía su respiración constante y trataba de calmarse en lo posible. Miró hacia donde ella estaba y dirigiendo una de sus palmas al suelo empleó su técnica de los dragones gemelos, la cual constaba de dos corrientes de fuego que se entrelazaban en una espiral; esta impactó con la pared de roca causando su total destrucción. El estallido lanzó a Toph contra un árbol golpeándose esta la espalda y quedando aturdida al instante. Zuko aprovechó esto disparando una pequeña bola de fuego que impactó sobre la cabeza de la chica, quien quedó anonadada ante tal suceso cayendo de un sentón al piso.

—Creo que gané —dijo Zuko intentando no reírse mientras se acercaba a ella despidiendo un excesivo aire de confianza.

Toph bajó su mirada, no lo podía creer; derrotada por quien había considerado un debilucho. No recordaba haber tenido una pelea en que fuese derrotada de esa manera o hubiera tenido esa sensación. Ningún maestro tierra que enfrentó pudo con ella, ni siquiera los Dai Li ( _claro, sin contar sus ataques sorpresa con esos guantes de roca_ ), Aang y Katara nunca luchaban enserio, tampoco los maestros fuego comunes representaban un reto. Solo Azula pero con ella era distinto ya que los combates con la princesa de la nación del fuego tenían un aire de todo o nada, sin embargo, con Zuko fue distinto; se sentía extasiada. Se sonrojó un poco, pero al sentirlo cerca adoptó una mueca de seriedad.

—¿Toph, estas bien? —le preguntó el chico con un tono suave extendiéndole la mano.

La maestra tierra decidió hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos, su orgullo fue más fuerte. Rechazó su mano de un golpe y se incorporó por cuenta propia.

—¡No necesito tu estúpida compasión Llamita! —alzó la voz.

—Solo es espíritu deportivo, pero como digas. Creí que querías que luchara enserio esta vez —mencionó Zuko, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Te subestime demasiado, de acuerdo!, ¡No eres tan débil como creí! —le gritó.

Él se detuvo momentáneamente, giró su rostro hacia ella y sonrió aun sabiendo que no lo podía ver. —Te veo luego cabeza dura —le dijo mientras reanudó su marcha.

¿Zuko le había dicho un apodo? Y uno bastante tonto, ¡Ella era la Bandida Ciega o la Fugitiva!, esto la sorprendió sin duda. Con un rápido movimiento de su pie movió la tierra bajo el príncipe haciéndolo tropezar, él se incorporó con rapidez y sin voltear a verla le gritó, —Buen intento, pero no ensuciaré mi victoria cayendo en tontas provocaciones —. La sangre le hirvió a Toph al escuchar eso, gruñó y respiró profundamente hasta calmarse un poco, luego se marchó de ahí. Si bien odiaba perder, algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Al caer la noche el equipo avatar se dirigió al teatro para ver la obra que representaba su travesía. Al llegar a la sala tomaron asiento y observaron expectantes. Tras la primera pausa toda concordaron en el odio hacia sus versiones que aparecieron en la obra, excepto Toph quien aún no aparecía en ella. Una vez reanudada volvieron a sentir disgusto por la manera en la que se les interpretaba, Toph quedó muy contenta con la representación que se le dio al aparecer. Una de las escenas le hizo recordar a Zuko la traición que cometió a su tío llenándolo de tristeza, la segunda pausa comenzó. Katara salió a buscar a Aang, mientras que Sokka le pidió ayuda a Suki para ir tras bastidores, dejando otra vez a Toph y Zuko solos.

—Vaya sí que todos están molestos con sus personajes, incluso tú te vez más deprimido Zuko —le comentó mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzada de brazos.

—Para ti no es lo mismo, tu personaje es una versión musculosa de ti venciendo grandes cantidades de tipos malos mientras hace comentarios sarcásticos —respondió el chico sentado en el piso.

—Exactamente, eso me agrada bastante —.

—En mi caso me muestra todos los errores que he cometido anteriormente, restregándomelos en la cara una y otra vez. La traición a mi tío, la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome y enseñándome tantas cosas, y yo… le retribuí con una puñalada por la espalda… Es lo peor que he hecho. No estoy seguro de que él pueda perdonarme ni yo enmendarlo —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Estoy segura que te perdonará, y ya lo has enmendado —le respondió ella mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —.

—Una vez tuve una larga conversación con él y no dejaba de hablar de su sobrino, sabes me pareció algo irritante… pero también muy dulce. Él solo quería que encontraras tu propio camino por tu cuenta y ya lo has hecho, estas ahora con nosotros haciendo lo correcto, sé que el debería estar muy orgulloso —.

—Entonces, ¿Él es aquel amigo que mencionabas, cierto? —le preguntó mientras la observaba sonriendo.

—Así es —.

Él cerró los ojos cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo.

— ¡Ouch!, ¿Por qué me pegaste? —.

—Así es como demuestro el afecto —le dijo Toph mientras bajaba la mirada sonriendo, —Zuko, gracias por lo de hace rato, en verdad lo necesitaba —.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _El combate_ , recordó.

—Claro, de hecho yo también lo necesitaba —comentó divertido.

—Aunque debo decir que tuviste suerte. Si nos volviésemos a enfrentar, claramente yo sería la ganadora —mencionó la pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos con soberbia.

—¿Suerte? No la necesito. Te gané en base a habilidad pura, trabajé por ello. ¿Quieres la revancha?, la tendrás, aunque ambos sabemos cómo terminará eso —declaró esto último intentando provocarla, giró su rostro hacia ella.

—De acuerdo, acepto. Solo no llores cuando barra el suelo contigo —ella giró su rostro de igual manera mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bien! —se acercó para retarla.

—Bien! —espetó Toph con un tono que emanaba seguridad. Colocó una mano en el suelo percibiendo lo próximo que se encontraba el rostro del chico. Supo lo que esto implicaba, la estaba encarando, su orgullo le impidió acobardarse al momento por lo que se acercó aún más con una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

Las caras de ambos se encontraban tan solo a unas cuantas pulgadas la una de la otra, se mantuvieron así por algunos segundos. La creciente tensión en el ambiente era tal que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo como si de mantequilla de hipo-vaca se tratara. Ninguno de los dos cedió.

La joven del reino tierra nunca había estado así de cerca del rostro de un chico, comenzaba a imaginar lo incómodo que sería si alguien los encontrara así; una parte de ella se sentía extremadamente avergonzada, pero a la otra no le parecía tan malo tener el rostro de Zuko tan cerca. Ese pensamiento le dio oogies, como llamaba Sokka a las cosas melosas. Que desagradable se decía a sí misma. Intentó apartarse, pero si huía de esto mostraría debilidad ante ese idiota y su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Por su parte Zuko la miraba esperando poder intimidarla y hacer que retrocediera estando tan cerca. Todo esto le parecía muy divertido, aunque por un momento aprovechó esto para volver a observar los peculiares ojos de la chica que se escondían tras varios mechones de su fleco, poseían un algo que le parecía cautivador, aún no sabía el porqué. Comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo; quería apartarse, no solía estar tan cerca de las personas a excepción de Mai. Quería irse de ese tonto lugar pero si lo hacia ella se burlaría de esto por varios días, no pararía de llamarlo gallina, princesa, cobarde, y él no era ningún cobarde así que decidió permanecer ahí.

Pasados un par de segundos más, ambos comenzaron a desesperarse. Deseaban que el otro se rindiera y se apartara, pero ninguno de los dos cedió, hasta que un rugido proveniente del estómago de la maestra tierra los sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ambos soltaron un pequeño jadeo, parpadearon con asombro y se alejaron con rapidez. Toph se ruborizó con furia, aunque sentía alivio de ya no estar tan cerca. Zuko comenzó a reír hasta que su estómago también rugió, ella soltó una gran carcajada y él continuó. Momentos después comenzaron a recobrar la compostura manteniendo sus rostros hacia el frente, pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio. Él volteaba a verla de reojo mientras juntaba sus pulgares apenado.

—Hmmm… No parece que los demás vuelvan pronto… Uhm, ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? —preguntó algo curioso, se puso de pie.

—Claro —expresó con alegría la chica mientras se incorporó de un salto, —Pero no traigo nada de dinero —musitó, fingiendo con voz inocente.

—Dejar la vida en el palacio no significa que no me trajera algunas de estas —el príncipe sonrió de lado y le mostró un saco lleno de monedas de oro tratando de impresionarla.

—¿De qué hablas? —levantó una ceja fingiendo estar confundida, ya que bien podía sentir las piezas metálicas en la bolsa.

—Oh, lo siento, son solo piezas de oro —le dijo apenado al recordar que no podía verlas.

—De acuerdo, como digas. Vamos —le sonrió ella, Zuko se cubrió la cicatriz con algunos mechones de cabello además de ponerse la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta.

Tratando de olvidar lo acontecido, caminaron por los pasillos del lugar mientras conversaban acerca de comida hasta llegar al lobby del teatro en donde se encontraban los puestos de comida.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —preguntó él con intriga.

—Estofado de pato-tortuga, aunque en general me gusta casi todo lo que lleve carne —respondió Toph sonriendo. Zuko tragó saliva al escuchar eso por recordar cuando alimentaba a los patos-tortuga del estanque del palacio con su madre, —Ya veo —.

—¿Y cuál es la tuya? —ella preguntó lo mismo al colocar sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Fideos de fuego extra picantes —.

—Vaya, que original para un maestro fuego —esbozó una sonrisa burlona, él soltó una risita.

...

Al llegar a los puestos, Zuko se acercó a uno que tenía buena pinta, era atendido por una muchacha y una anciana.

—Hola, quisiéramos ordenar algo de comer —.

—Oh, disculpe pero se nos ha terminado la comida. Si gusta podemos ofrecerle algún postre que sea de su agrado —manifestó la joven encargada.

—De acuerdo —se giró hacia Toph, —¿Y… eres una persona de dulces? —.

—Hn, no suelo comerlos mucho pero no tengo ningún problema, después de todo tú vas a pagar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, él soltó una risita de nueva cuenta.

Observó los dulces que ofrecían y escogió. —Llevaré cuatro pastelillos, dos de helado de vainilla y dos de chocolate —pidió a la chica mientras pagaba, la anciana inmediatamente colocó los dulces en una bolsita y se los entregó a Toph.

—Que afortunada jovencita, hacen una linda pareja —le dijo a la maestra tierra con una sonrisa.

Esto llegó a los oídos del joven príncipe y tanto él como ella gritaron con furia al unísono, —¡N-No somos novios! —mientras se sonrojaban.

—Abuela, no molestes a las personas —opinó entre dientes la joven empleada.

—Oh, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención incomodarlos, simplemente creí que ese chico tan guapo era tu novio —le dijo la anciana muy avergonzada a Toph, quien agachó la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, apretaba con fuerza un extremo de la bolsa.

—Abuela… —expresó con descontento la empleada.

Zuko hizo oídos sordos ante esto y comenzó a retirarse, levantó su mano y agradeció a las empleadas, Toph se giró con rapidez y comenzó a seguirlo. Ambos regresaron al balcón donde estaban sus asientos. No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante el camino de regreso. Ella simplemente estiró la bolsa hacia Zuko para darle sus dos pastelillos y los terminaron antes de llegar a la sala. De camino se toparon con un niño que elogió el _disfraz_ de Zuko a excepción de su cicatriz, la cual según él estaba en el lado equivocado; la maestra tierra sonrió al escuchar la molestia causada en el príncipe. El grupo había vuelto para presenciar el acto final de la obra, quedaron avergonzados y molestos. Al terminar simplemente volvieron a la casa en la playa.

...

Una vez devuelta en su habitación, Toph se tiró boca arriba en su cama, pensaba todo lo acontecido en el día. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el momento en el que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca y lo dicho por la anciana, — _Ese chico tan guapo_ —¿En verdad Zuko sería tan guapo como decía esa señora?, y en ese caso, ¿Sería correcto que alguien así de atractivo pasara tiempo con ella? Esas dudas acerca de su propia apariencia volvían a ella; trató de no darle mucha importancia al igual que en Ba Sing Se.

Comenzó a sentirse algo rara, como el día que Sokka le obsequió la roca espacial con la que hizo su brazalete. No, se sentía aún más rara, no entendía porque pero le disgustaba ese sentimiento, le parecía una molestia. Inconscientemente empezaba a sentir que en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con Zuko, incluso más que con Sokka. Estar con él la había ayudado de cierta forma a olvidar el descontento con la guerrera Kyoshi y el chico del búmeran. De cualquier manera debía dejar de pensar en todo ello, aunque no podía olvidar el calmado ritmo de los latidos y de respiración del maestro fuego cada vez que lo encontraba, Toph sonrió al hacerlo.

Zuko por su parte se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana de su cuarto observando la luna, las estrellas y el oleaje, eso lo relajaba un poco. Había tratado de olvidar lo ocurrido en el teatro, — _Que anciana tan molesta, Toph y yo ¿Una pareja?, es algo muy absurdo, ¿Cierto?_ —se dijo a sí mismo. Observó la luna y recordó los ojos de Toph, sacudió su cabeza con violencia al sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas. Si, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien a quien Zuko podía llamar una amiga y no es que tuviera muchas antes, de hecho no había tenido ninguna. ¿Pero por qué asoció la luna a su mirada?, tal vez por el color, aunque no supo la razón exacta; intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. De momento recordó algo que Sokka le había contado: su novia se había convertido en la luna, ¿Sería eso real? o un invento de ese molesto chico. Que seguiría, ¿Suki convirtiéndose en el océano? Rió para sí mismo.

Al estar pensando en novias de pronto la idea de volver a ver a Mai cruzó por su mente, ¿Que habría sucedido con ella en la prisión de la roca hirviente?, después de todo ella los había ayudado a escapar impidiendo que cortaran el cable. Ella había traicionado a su hermana, ¿Qué consecuencias tendría ello?, no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que acabar con esta guerra y restaurar el equilibrio para recuperar su honor, debía salvar a Mai o al menos eso era lo justo por su ayuda. Recordó los planes de su padre por lo que debía prepararse para actuar antes del cometa o si no todo estaría perdido.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. He aquí otro capitulo, ojala les guste. Como les había comentado por ahora seguirá el canon en lo que cabe, los siguientes dos capítulos tendrán un evento totalmente AU. Ya los tengo hechos pero les volveré a dar una revisada para tratar de tener la menor cantidad de errores posibles aunque puede que se me terminen yendo algunos.  
> Se que en el resumen dice Post-guerra, y si habrá mucho de eso, pero, primero quiero desarrollar un poco la relación de Toph y Zuko ya saben.
> 
> Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, como dije antes: si leen a algún personaje OoC por favor coméntenmelo, se los agradecería mucho


	3. El barco: parte 1

Al otro día Zuko entrenó un poco con Aang mientras los demás se relajaban en la playa. Sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, decidió atacar a Aang hasta llevarlo a la casa. Al ser neutralizado por el monje y ver a los demás llegar donde ellos, decidió contarles los verdaderos planes de su padre; todos se preocuparon, en especial el joven avatar por lo que decidieron practicar el asalto al señor del fuego.

...

Durante la cena, Aang buscaba formas de derrotar al padre de Zuko sin tener que acabar con su vida, pero todos le mencionaban que tenía hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. El chico se mostraba reacio ante la idea de tomar una vida, por lo que se alejó para intentar aclarar su mente. Nadie imaginó que él desaparecería por completo.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Sokka y Suki preparaban las cosas para viajar, la maestra tierra notó la ausencia del avatar por lo que de inmediato alertó al grupo. Todos comenzaron su búsqueda por cada rincón de la casa sin lograr encontrarlo. Ante la creciente preocupación, Katara propuso separarse por toda la isla para cubrir más terreno al intentar dar con él, todos accedieron. Toph en ese momento decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para tener un paseo con Zuko que cambiara su vida, ya que durante el tiempo que este llevaba con el grupo lo había hecho con los demás. Lo tomó entonces por el brazo anunciando ante todos su intención de buscar a Aang junto al príncipe. También aprovecharía esto como excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos, debido a la atracción inconsciente que había comenzado a desarrollar por él desde hace un par de semanas atrás.

Ellos buscarían por la costa este, Sokka tomó a Appa para buscar en los alrededores de la costa oeste y Katara junto a Suki decidieron buscar por los pueblos tierra adentro. Ninguno pareció tener suerte.

...

Al tiempo que recorrían las playas, Toph se decidió en contarle a Zuko acerca de los problemas que había experimentado a lo largo de su corta vida hasta antes de huir con el grupo de Aang, como la nula confianza que sus padres le daban al tratarla de una manera tan sobreprotectora por su ceguera, eso le dolía mucho, el pensar que la creían una inútil que jamás podría hacer algo con su vida por sí misma. Además fue ocultada al mundo, como si les diera vergüenza que todos en Gaoling supieran que ellos tienen una hija discapacitada. Todo esto contribuyó a que ella huyera de casa tanto para entrenar tierra control con los tejones-topo, pelear en el estruendo tierra o simplemente conocer un poco su ciudad. Pensó que tal vez ellos en un intento de compensar eso, es que le daban todo lo material que ella quisiera pero nunca lo que en verdad deseaba; su amor verdadero y no su lastima. El príncipe solo se limitó a escuchar, sabía que encontrar al avatar ero lo más importante, agachó la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

—Escucha, sé que tuviste una infancia difícil pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Aang —.

—Con todos los demás había funcionado. Esto es el peor paseo que he tenido—bufó la chica con molestia apretando sus puños, sopló con fuerza para alejar unos mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

—Deberíamos continuar un poco más, solo para estar seguros —mencionó el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a su pequeña acompañante.

Toph lo seguía sin decir ni una palabra, estaba en verdad muy molesta; quería volver cuanto antes. Pensó en lo tonto que había sido venir con él. Creyó que su cercanía en los últimos días podría haber ayudado en este momento que surgió de la nada, sin embargo resultó no ser lo que había deseado.

Siguieron caminando, pasaron las residencias en donde el príncipe recordó haberse hospedado con su hermana, Ty Lee y Mai durante sus pequeñas vacaciones forzadas. Él se detuvo cerca de unos árboles al escuchar un fuerte estruendo en la lejanía, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que se encontraba totalmente despejado por lo que le pareció bastante raro. Siguió caminando por unos minutos y volvió a detenerse al escucharlo de nueva cuenta. Girando hacia su izquierda atravesó unos arbustos divisando a la distancia un gran acantilado en lo que era la costa y unas nubes negras apareciendo tras este.

— _Una tormenta se acerca, que problemático_ — pensó. Siguió caminado hasta que escuchó un peculiar gañido que era emitido con dolor, sabía que ese sonido era de un halcón mensajero de la nación del fuego. Corrió hasta ubicar de dónde provenía y al encontrarlo confirmó su sospecha.

Estaba mal herido y mojado, no podía volar más por su muy dañada ala, _—¿Habría sido enviado a través de la tormenta? Un acto desesperado sin duda_ —pensaba el chico al ver que el tubo de correspondencia en su espalda se encontraba intacto. Dudo por un momento en revisar su contenido pero la curiosidad de inmediato lo dominó, tal vez sería algún mensaje importante de una flota de la armada.

Procedió a abrirlo mientras sujetaba al halcón con sumo cuidado. Halló una carta, la tomó y dos cosas llamaron su atención de inmediato: Primero, reconoció que estaba hecha del tipo de papel que se usaba en el reino tierra, ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Segundo, al girarla para quitar el sello vio que este tenía un jabalí con alas, algo muy extraño que en definitiva no pertenecía a la nación del fuego. Puso al ave gentilmente en el suelo pero sin querer rozó su ala herida, el pobre animal gañió de dolor e intentó levantar vuelo, pero fue inútil logrando solo impactar en la suave arena. Una segunda carta más pequeña que la otra salió del tubo en la espalda del halcón. Estaba hecha con papel de la nación del fuego.

Toph quien se encontraba a unos metros de Zuko corrió hacia él al escuchar los quejidos del ave, ese gañido le resultaba un poco familiar, _—¿Podría ser quien creo que es? —_ se preguntó.

—¿Hawky? —preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

El ave al verla gañió repetidamente. Parecía conocerla de alguna forma, ella se arrodilló cerca del halcón.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó el pelinegro algo extrañado.

—Sí, es el halcón que compró Sokka, recuerdo muy bien ese sonido —.

—No te preocupes, lo llevaremos al centro de mensajería en el pueblo, allí cuidaran de él —mencionó Zuko con un tono suave, la chica asintió con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

—Uhm… ¿Sabes a quien puede pertenecer el sello en la carta? Es del reino tierra, es… Un jabalí alado —le comentó él mientras notó un brusco cambio en la expresión facial y corporal de la chica, parecía muy tensa al haber escuchado aquello.

—Si —espetó ella, —Es el símbolo de mi familia, los Beifong —mencionó con desdén agachando su rostro.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso, durante su pasó en el reino tierra recordó alguna vez escuchar la mención de tal familia, era una de las más ricas del reino tierra. Trató de no reír al imaginarse a Toph usando vestidos y actuando como una señorita, observar eso sería algo memorable, pensó.

—¿Quieres que la lea? —dijo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

—No lo hagas. Bueno si… Uhm… Después de todo yo no podría hacerlo, ¿Sabes? —mencionó ella algo nerviosa al jugar con la arena entre los dedos de su pies. Le pareció muy sorprendente el que sus padres respondieran a la carta que les envió. ¿Cómo sabrían a donde enviarla? Además de tiempo que debía tardar en llegar hasta el reino tierra y de vuelta a la nación del fuego. Desde que la envió a día de hoy habrían pasado cerca de veintidós, veintitrés días. Era muy extraño.

—De acuerdo —.

— _Entregar a Toph Beifong. Martes cinco de julio_ —Era la fecha de hoy, pensó.

—… _Toph, tu madre y yo no podemos dar crédito a la actitud que has tomado, huir de casa con el avatar y sus acompañantes, pensamos que te habían secuestrado. No tienes idea del dolor que no has traído, lo afectada que se encuentra tu madre… y después de estos meses te atreves a enviar una carta…_

...

_Pero todo eso ya no importa, me encuentro en una situación muy difícil, no sé si nos volveremos a encontrar hija mía. Espero que este escrito pueda llegar a ti. Lamentó no haber estado más al pendiente de tu crecimiento, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme por todo y nunca olvides que tu padre Lao Beifong siempre te amó._

El maestro fuego no supo que decir, todo lo que ella le había comentado parecía ser cierto, un ensordecedor silencio se apoderó del momento.

—Volvamos con los demás —musitó ella cabizbaja, dándose vuelta para evitar que él viese un par de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aún quería mucho a sus padres y una parte de ella se rehusaba a pensar lo peor. Empezó a caminar despacio.

Zuko recordó la otra carta, procedió a revisarla; esta era de auxilio. La tripulación de un barco de comercio proveniente de las colonias del reino tierra se vio afectada por una enorme tormenta y solicitaban ayuda inmediata para atracar con seguridad en el puerto de la isla Ember. Era evidente que la fuerza de las olas les haría imposible maniobrar a través de las tempestuosas aguas del océano. De pronto algo hizo click en su mente, esperaba no estar en lo correcto, de lo contrario sería algo horrible.

—Aguarda Toph, creo que tu padre está aquí, bueno, muy cerca de la isla Ember… en un barco —suspiró con pesar, sabía que lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Aang, pero la culpa lo invadió. Quería disculparse por haberla ignorado antes, pensó en ayudarla de alguna forma como lo había hecho con todos los demás.

—Creo que deberíamos cerciorarnos que en verdad esté ese bote, tal vez se encuentre tras ese acantilado —.

—No —respondió con rapidez y decisión la maestra tierra.

—Pero Toph podría tratarse de tu padre —.

—¡No lo haré Zuko! —gritó ella caminando hasta sentarse en un pequeño tronco de palmera, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —No sabemos hace cuanto fue escrita esa carta, por lo que parece tal vez ya es demasiado tarde y por lo que sabemos, esta guerra podría darnos un destino similar —habló con la voz entrecortada, algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas con cierta fluidez. Él abrió los ojos muy asombrado al verla y escucharla tan derrotada, guardó las cartas y tomó al ave con cuidado. No le agradó verla llorar, nunca la había visto así.

—¡No puedes pensar de esa forma!, él debe estar bien Toph —le dijo con molestia mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. —Escucha, yo sé lo que es perder a alguien tan cercano. La guerra me quitó a mi madre y mi padre me detesta. Katara y Sokka perdieron a su madre también —empleando su mano derecha, tomó firmemente la mano izquierda de ella sin percatarse. Un acto hecho de manera casi instintiva.

—¿Dónde está la Toph valiente y decidida?, la que no le teme a nada. No puedo y no quiero creer que ella se da por vencida tan fácil sin siquiera intentarlo. Tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y si esta en mi poder ayudar, no permitiré que tú también pierdas a un ser querido Toph, te lo prometo. Iremos al estúpido océano a salvar a tu padre si es necesario —dijo con total determinación al ver su rostro, aunque mintió al llamar estúpido al océano. Él sabía de primera mano que este merecía respeto. De inmediato ella sintió un gran consuelo ante sus palabras y la calidez de su tacto.

—Además, yo estaré aquí para ti —apretó los ojos con fuerza y se golpeó mentalmente, eso sonó muy mal. ¿Por qué dijo algo así?, ¿De dónde salió?, esperaba que ella no lo tomase en otro sentido. Toph se sonrojó al sentir aún su mano sobre la suya y haber escuchado esas palabras acerca de su persona. Se sintió querida.

—¿En verdad, lo dices enserio? —resopló un poco intentando respirar mejor, no quiso levantar la mirada.

—Claro que si —dijo Zuko empleando un tono de voz suave similar al de su madre, si bien esa niña a veces lograba hacerlo estallar, de alguna forma también podía hacerlo actuar de maneras que ni el mismo recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, vamos a buscar ese barco —ella deslizó su mano derecha desde su frente hacia su barbilla con la intención de quitarse cualquier rastro de lagrimas que pudiesen quedar. Intentó mover su mano derecha y notó lo cálida que se estaba tornando, al darse cuenta de lo que causaba esta sensación parpadeó rápidamente y giró su cara hacia donde se encontraba él. 

—Uhm, ¿Zuko?... Uh… Ya puedes soltarme —comentó un poco apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo siento —retiró su mano con rapidez y se sonrojó, miró hacia otra dirección muy avergonzado. Sin darse cuenta actuó con descaro como ella al decidir tomar su mano, algo muy poco común en él ya que no era muy sociable y no era mucho de contacto físico pero, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de sí que lo llamaba a cuidar de ella. Nunca podría decirle eso o de lo contrario acabaría enterrado vivo. ¿Acaso su subconsciente comenzaba a dar destellos de una posible traición en un futuro?

Intentando olvidar eso, divisó en la villa que pasaron un par de lanchas de motor. Sabía que la mayoría de las casas pertenecían a militares de la nación del fuego o políticos por lo que no podrían pedir ayuda allí en caso de ser necesaria. El pueblo más cercano se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de su posición actual. Si el padre de Toph en verdad estaba bajo la tormenta, no habría mucho tiempo para volver y avisar a las autoridades, además de que tardarían demasiado en dar la vuelta al risco caminando, si quisieran observar la zona de la tormenta en busca del posible navío. No había forma de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas a pie por lo que todo conducía a eso; tomar una de las lanchas y buscar al padre Toph ellos mismos aún con la tormenta. Sería algo suicida, pero se lo prometió a ella.

—Entonces… ¿Querías un paseo que cambiara tu vida, eh?, tal vez no te guste nada lo que creo que debemos hacer —ella levantó una ceja un poco confundida. Él le contó su idea.

...

Se levantó y giró hacia las casas, Toph tragó saliva al comprender lo que iban a hacer, pensó que debió haber llevado algo más para cubrirse del agua.

—Ven, sígueme —ella hizo caso y fue tras él. Lo tomó de la mano con rapidez para detenerlo. Zuko giró hacía ella algo extrañado cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho.

—¡Aaagh! —.

—¡Si le dices a alguien lo que acaba de suceder, te enterraré donde nadie te pueda encontrar jamás!, ¡¿Entendiste Llamita?! —lo amenazó al apuntarlo con su dedo índice. _Oh, claro. Verla llorar_. El chico se sobó la parte afectada y asintió con vigor.

Al llegar a la villa, lograron encontrar un bote de motor funcional con un pequeño techo, se encontraba bajo una de las casas de madera. Parecía no haber nadie en las cercanías. Pidió ayuda Toph para meterlo al agua. Para ella esto fue pan comido, creó una rampa solida con la arena en dirección a donde estaría el agua y con su metal control la haló hasta ella, el maestro fuego quedó gratamente impresionado con su demostración de las sub-artes de tierra control que podía realizar. Ahí mismo bajo la casa,encontró el carbón necesario para alimentar al vehículo.

Sabía que debía esconder su identidad de quien quiera que los viera, pidió a Toph que lo esperara cerca de una casa a la cual trató de entrar. Al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, creó una daga de fuego con la cual fundió una ventana para poder abrirla. Al entrar, de inmediato busco algo similar a una capa o túnica hasta que dio con un par de ellas. Colocó en un sillón al ave rodeándola de almohadas. También debía pensar en un nuevo nombre para pasar de incógnito. Li le traía malos recuerdos, no lo usaría más. Observó en una repisa unas cuantas fotos de los dueños de la casa, en una decía: Cuadragésimo segundo aniversario de matrimonio – Akane y Kanto.

Al salir de camino a la lancha, encontró una soga larga con un gancho cerca de un bote de madera, los tomó y abordó el otro vehículo. Observó a Toph quien parecía mirarlo fijamente en silencio.

—Meterte a lugares ajenos, no conocía este lado de ti Zuko. Me gusta —dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún desconoces —comentó él mientras se aseguraba la túnica a la cintura y se ponía la capucha. Le arrojó la otra, con rapidez ella se la ató al cuerpo. Zuko ocultó la cicatriz con su cabello lo más que pudo, aunque el aire muy seguramente lo echaría a perder. Encendió el motor del bote —Necesito una identidad nueva, no tengo idea a quien podamos encontrarnos —.

—¿Y ya has pensado alguna, señor espía? —dijo Toph riendo.

—Kanto, un maestro fuego de las colonias al norte del reino tierra —la ayudó a subir.

—Me agrada —sonrió sentándose detrás de él.

—Dejé al ave en esa casa, de regreso pasemos por ella —.

—Veamos si su barco se encuentra allí y volveremos al puerto más cercano a pedir ayuda —comenzó a acelerar el vehículo hacia donde había visto caer uno de los truenos.

...

_20 minutos después_

Una vez pasando el risco y llegando a mar abierto, el maestro fuego trató de buscar señales de civilización a lo largo de la costa pero lo único que había era arena, rocas y árboles. Los únicos asentamientos humanos donde podrían pedir ayuda se encontraban a kilómetros de ellos y aunque así lo hicieran, él sabía que las embarcaciones de rescate tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Logró divisar bajo la masiva tormenta a una embarcación; esta era un poco más pequeña que la usada por él durante la cacería del avatar, tenía una rueda de paletas hecha de metal en la popa. Era un barco de vapor de la nación del fuego sin duda. Luchaba por llegar a la costa pero era embestido sin cesar por el agitado oleaje, parecía quedarse sin combustible. Sintió a Toph sujetarlo del brazo con gran fuerza, estaba aterrada debido a lo bruscos movimientos del bote, no necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo; devolviendo su mirada a la embarcación notó que dos pequeña banderas se izaban a un costado del puente: una era de la nación del fuego y la otra tenía el símbolo del jabalí.

—¡Toph!, ¡Es el barco de tu padre! Están en serios problemas —volteó a ver a la chica y la vio asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos Zuko tenemos que salvarlo! —.

No lo pudo negar, sintió miedo al ver aquella escena. Tal vez solo debían marcharse y no mirar atrás, recordó entonces algo similar que había vivido con su tío en otra tormenta, al igual que en esa ocasión debía hacer lo correcto, debía salvar a las personas y tal vez ella podría hacer algo al respecto.

—No habrá tiempo para ir al puerto más cercano —suspiró con pesar, —Tenemos que salvarlos nosotros mismos —.

—Lo… entiendo pero, ¿Cómo? —preguntó suavemente.

—Tu metal control. ¿Crees poder mover algo tan grande como tres Appas? —.

El estruendo de los rayos en la lejanía y el constante balanceo del bote causado por las agitadas aguas en nada ayudaban a Toph, quien tragó saliva con mucha dificultad al comprender la gravedad de la situación en la que se estaban metiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se tornaba irregular; se sentía perdida con toda esa agua a su alrededor. Sabía que era la maestra tierra más fuerte por lo que no dudaba de sus capacidades, sin embargo, jamás había manipulado algún objeto metálico tan grande como lo descrito por Zuko. Aun así debía intentarlo y lograrlo si quería salvar a su padre, por lo que le dio un fuerte apretón al brazo del chico asintiendo con la cabeza. Al verla, comenzó a acelerar hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de la embarcación.

...

Las potentes ráfagas de viento y olas comenzaban a golpear el pequeño vehículo, la torrencial lluvia era incesante y azotadora. No lograba ver a nadie en la cubierta, en ese momento le dijo a Toph que estaban a escasos metros del navío para que se preparara.

—¡Llamita acércate más, de prisa! —intentó gritar lo más fuerte que pudo para hacerse escuchar entre truenos y lluvia. El sabor a sal se apoderaba de su boca.

Se acercó al borde de la lancha aferrándose con una mano. El pelinegro intentaba mantenerse a una distancia segura para evitar chocar con el barco. Pensó que así, ella con su control podría jalar el barco hacia ellos, mientras él intentaba volver a la costa.

—¡Espera, aún no! —gritó Zuko bastante agitado.

Habían avanzado un par de metros cuando una sucesión de olas impactaron al pequeño bote haciendo perder su agarre y el equilibrio a la maestra metal. Alcanzó apenas a escuchar un grito de Zuko cuando una poderosa ola la golpeó casi llevándosela, de no ser por un par de brazos que la capturaron en el momento justo.

—¡Te dije que esperaras! —gritó enfurecido, el viento voló su capucha.

—¡Tu no entiendes que la vida de mi padre corre peligro! —.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo pero de que servirá todo esto si mueres. Sé que tienes miedo, yo lo tengo, pero tenemos que pensar antes de actuar, a pesar de lo adverso de la situación aunque sea un instante, eso puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, como en un combate! —.

Él tenía razón, la desesperación y el miedo habían comenzaban a apoderarse en su totalidad de la mente de Toph. Intentaba no llorar, pero el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte. De un momento a otro las lágrimas fluían una tras otra por las pálidas mejillas de la joven maestra, daba gracias que la lluvia camuflara ese odioso llanto. Como lo detestaba y más que alguien la viera hacerlo. Pero esta era una situación que lo ameritaba para ella; no había más que agua a su alrededor, a excepción del metal del bote y el barco. A pesar de que ya antes había estado en una tormenta; como cuando siguieron a Aang a la isla Creciente, esto era completamente distinto, los botes eran mucho más pequeños que aquel robado a la nación del fuego.

Zuko la llevó con él hacia el timón de la lancha, aceleró hasta estar de cerca del barco de nueva cuenta.

—¡De acuerdo, puedes intentar… No! —Zuko gritó al ver como el navío era arrastrado por las olas hasta impactar con unas formaciones rocosas que sobresalían de la superficie del mar, las cuales muy seguramente habrían perforado parte de su costado derecho. Sabía entonces que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la embarcación comenzara a hundirse.

—¡Que sucede Zuko! —gritó la pelinegra muy asustada al escucharlo, él le explico lo que había presenciado, —¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —tiró con fuerza de su brazo, intento ubicar aquellas rocas pero fue inútil, el constante azote de las olas hacía borrosa su detección.

—¡¿Crees poder sellarlo?! —preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Uh… ¡Sí, pero por fuera sería muy peligroso!. ¡Necesito estar cerca del metal! —mencionó algo preocupada, ya que se daba una idea de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

Ella debía abordar el barco y hacerlo desde dentro, Zuko era consciente de ello. Acercó entonces el bote lo más que pudo. Tomó la soga que había recogido en la villa, la desplegó y girando el gancho con su mano lo arrojó hacia uno de los barandales del barco intentando sujetarse sin éxito. Haló de ella con rapidez y se apresuró a lanzarla de nueva cuenta, la maestra tierra sujetó antes el gancho y lo dobló un poco más.

—¡Inténtalo ahora! —volvió a arrojarlo y esta vez logró atorarlo entre los barandales a babor del barco.

Una vez asegurada la soga, llamó a Toph para comentarle su idea. Pudo notar en su rostro algo de incomodidad, él no lo sabía pero ella en el fondo no quería ver a su padre, no quería pensar que reacción tendría al verla después de haber huido de casa, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento, por lo que accedió y se abrazó fuertemente del pelinegro. El ascenso era difícil, los golpes de las olas y las fuertes ráfagas de viento estuvieron a punto de hacerlos caer en un par de ocasiones pero al final, ambos lograron aferrarse a los bordes del navío y subir con mucha dificultad. Vieron que estaban a un par de metros de la cabina y el puente.

Intentaron mantenerse de pie debido al balanceo constante hasta llegar a la puerta de la estructura golpeándola con fuerza. Zuko se colocaba la empapada capucha como podía y empleaba su humedecido cabello para cubrir su cicatriz, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¡Por Agni!, ¡Pero que hacen aquí unos chicos! —Gritó un marinero de la nación del fuego, —Eh, no importa. Entren, ¡Deprisa! —cerró de un golpe la puerta.

—¡Como llegaron unos niños aquí! De hecho, ¡¿Quién rayos son ustedes?! —gritó con sorpresa un hombre de una aparente edad avanzada, caminó hacia ellos desde lo que sería el puente de mando.

—¡Señor!, podrían ser espíritus—gritó otro marinero que venía detrás de él.

—¡No somos espíritus! —gritó Toph muy molesta.

—Encontramos su mensaje de auxilio que llevaba un halcón. Intentamos pedir ayuda pero no hay nadie en la villa donde estábamos. El pueblo más cercano está a una hora y media caminando de la costa de allí enfrente —argumentaba el joven maestro fuego.

—Es por eso que decidimos venir nosotros mismos hasta aquí —.

—Ja. ¿Y que podrían hacer ustedes dos?, son unos tontos al venir hasta acá. ¿No pensaron en que pudieron haber muerto ahí afuera?, ahora lo harán con nosotros seguramente —rodó los ojos el anciano y rió burlándose de ellos.

—¡Nosotros vinimos a ayudar, no nos subestimes anciano! —le gritó Zuko al hombre.

—¡¿A quién llamas anciano, niño?! Soy el capitán de este navío, que mi apariencia no te engañe! —.

Toph pensaba en arrancar un trozo de tubería y ponérselo como bozal al sujeto, se decidió a actuar hasta que escuchó un gritó proveniente de un nivel debajo de donde estaban.

—¡Pero que es todo ese escándalo! Marino, le solicitan en el área de caldera. Capitán, ¿Hay algún otro problema aparte de la tormenta? Oh… —Decía el hombre mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Era un hombre alto con vestimentas que denotaban un aspecto de la nobleza del reino tierra, tenía un ligero parecido con Toph. Debía ser él, su padre.

—Claro señor Lao —el marino que abrió la puerta se retiró rápidamente.

—Uhh… Señor Lao… estos chicos… —comentó con dificultad el capitán.

—Capitán puede dejarnos un momento, usted también —.

—Uh, claro señor —respondió, comenzando a alejarse en dirección al puente de mando seguido del otro hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —le comentó con desprecio su padre.

—Vine a salvarte —.

—¿Tú?, ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que sucede ahí afuera? Como es que te atreviste a venir hasta acá —le recriminó muy molesto. —¿Y quién es ese tipo?, ¿Él te obligó a venir hasta aquí? Déjame adivinar, es un amigo del avatar —escupió esto último.

—Él es un amigo, no me obligó a nada, yo se lo pedí. Encontré tu estúpida carta y tuve que venir a salvarte —.

—No puedo creer tu inconsciencia y descaro niña. Eres una malagradecida y discap… —Lao se contuvo ante esto último. —Creí que habías sido inculcada con los mejores valores, instruida por los mejores profesores. Creí que eras inteligente, y ahora te apareces después de meses al arriesgarte viniendo hasta aquí, es algo completamente estúpido. Sigues teniendo la misma actitud de siempre —escupió Lao con gran decepción.

—Discapacitada… —Toph agachó su cabeza, sus húmedos mechones de cabello parecían cubrir gran parte de su rostro.

—Ustedes siempre fueron los ciegos, nunca vieron más allá de lo que en verdad podía y quería hacer, siempre tratándome como una pobre niña indefensa que no puede hacer nada por su propia cuenta —volvía a sentirse como aquel día cuando decidió escapar. Antes de entrar a la cabina se había calmado un poco, pero nuevamente luchaba por contener las lágrimas ahora ante su padre.

Zuko observó perplejo la escena al ser ahora ignorado, cosa que agradeció.

—Es porque lo eres, no tienes idea de lo que tu pequeño escape ha causado —Lao respondió molesto, un fuerte movimiento el navío la hizo recordar que no había tiempo que perder.

—¡No, tú eres quien se equivoca!, Te demostraré de lo que esta pobre niña ciega es capaz. Ahora no hay tiempo para charlas tontas, tenemos un barco que salvar, verdad Kanto? —Toph intentó enmascarar su ira, giró su rostro hacia Zuko. Golpeó el suelo metálico con su pie para detectar con su sentido sísmico el agujero por donde se filtraba el agua, era en lo que parecía un cuarto grande.

—Golpearé las paredes cuando haya tapado la fuga, tú sabrás identificar el momento —.

—Claro —respondió él. Ella bajó rápidamente por las escaleras hacia aquel cuarto en la parte trasera del bote, Lao corrió detrás de ella casi resbalando. Zuko escuchó un golpe.

—¿La sala de caldera en donde esta? —el chico se dirigió al puente preguntando a un marino que lo espiaba con curiosidad.

—Bajando las escaleras a mano derecha —.

El príncipe se dirigió allí lo más rápido que pudo, evitando resbalar debido a los bruscos movimientos del barco y sus botas mojadas. Al llegar ni bien tocó la puerta fue recibido gratamente por tres marineros.

—Manos extras, excelente, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Toma esto y ayúdanos—comentó uno de ellos con evidente alivio, el príncipe gruñó y tomó la pala con molestia ayudando a los marineros.

Toph por su parte había llegado a la bodega, se incorporó gruñendo por el golpe que se dio al resbalarse por tener sus pies mojados. Pisó con fuerza ubicando los agujeros y se dirigió hacia ellos. Con cada paso que daba empezaba a sentir el agua en sus pies inundando cada vez más la habitación, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el nivel de agua incrementaba con rapidez subiendo ahora por sus tobillos.

En el lugar se encontraban varias cajas de madera y algunas metálicas vacías. Caminó entre ellas hasta encontrar el sitio exacto en donde se ubicarían los agujeros. Estos eran de dimensiones similares a las de una pequeña mesa. El agua comenzaba a llegarle por encima de las rodillas.

Un brusco movimiento causado por el golpe de las olas propició la caída de la chica. Súbitamente quedó sumergida bajo el agua que se filtraba. Lao asustado se acercó a ella con rapidez para auxiliarla, pero la maestra tierra se incorporó por si misma logrando sostenerse apenas de unos tubos con gran dificultad mientras tosía un poco, escupiendo agua que había tragado. Sintió el brazo de su padre acercársele pero lo rechazó de un golpe.

—Toph, solo intento ayudarte —.

—No necesito tu ayuda —.

La chica caminó lentamente mientras se aferraba de las tuberías hasta encontrarse a una distancia considerable de uno de los agujeros. Se concentró y sintió la tierra en el metal que formaba el casco del barco cerca de la zona dañada. Intentó sellarlo de lejos como lo haría con la tierra pero este no parecía ceder a su comando; todo era borroso por el agua. Se tenía que sumergir para estar en contacto directo con el metal y juntar las partes separadas con sus manos, algo muy problemático. Otro impacto golpeó salvajemente el navío. Escuchó un fuerte crujido a unos metros de ella, perdió el equilibrio y nuevamente la chica estaba a punto de caer cuando los brazos de Lao la sostuvieron tomándola por su hombro y abdomen, logró sacarla de la zona inundada.

—Gracias —musitó la chica, una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su padre quien la liberó.

Toph pudo sentir las ligeras vibraciones de varios objetos que rodaban de un lado a otro según se movía el barco. La forma de aquellas cosas le resultaba bastante familiar. Sí, eran cristales, semejantes a los que había bajo el palacio del rey tierra en Ba Sing Se; no estaban refinados y eran bastantes de ellos, por lo que servirían para sellar los agujeros. Tomó una gran porción de estos formando una armadura sobre ambos brazos, el resto los movió como cualquier otra roca con su control mientras caminaba hacia las zonas dañadas. Selló el primero con aparente facilidad al amasar una parte de los cristales sobre este, creando una especie de tapón.

—¡P-p-pero que rayos estás haciendo niña! No, no, no, ¡No! —escuchó a su padre gritar con sorpresa e ira, —¿Tienes idea de lo que valen esos cristales? Se suponía que debíamos entregar ese cargamento entero —.

—Pfff, ¿Te pones así por unas piedras? —dijo su hija mientras se acercaba al segundo agujero, el más grande.

—Esos cristales pueden valer una fortuna, pero ahora se perderán. Tan solo espero que Loban entienda —mencionó Lao muy preocupado llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Tranquilízate, al menos viviremos —le dijo Toph sin entender nada de lo que decía.

Trató de colocar los cristales como tapón nuevamente pero la fuerza del agua que entraba era mayor, por lo que debía esforzarse un poco más. Lo intentaba pero los cristales se desperdigaban con la corriente, gruño ante esto.

—Padre, ¿Aún hay más cristales? —.

—En las otras tres cajas de madera —Lao miró sorprendido el primer agujero sellado, nunca creyó que su hija pudiera hacer algo como eso. Apretó los ojos al sentir ya el arrepentimiento de lo que iba a hacer, —Déjame ayudarte —aun con cierto pesar procedió a abrir dos de las tres cajas con ayuda de una palanca que estaba sobre una de las cajas.

—Uhm, gracias —musitó la chica, su padre simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La pequeña recogió la mayor cantidad de cristales que pudo y llegando a la zona dañada, presionó con todas sus fuerzas formando un pequeño montículo que tapaba el agujero; aun así podía sentir las vibraciones del agua chocar con los cristales y el suelo metálico. Adoptó como pudo una postura firme con pies y manos recogiendo el resto de minerales que flotaban en el agua y de un rápido movimiento los acercó y expandió, creando sobre la zona afectada una especie de costra que logró evitar la filtración de más agua. Por fin lo había logrado, esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la pared más cercana, respirando profundamente procedió a golpear con fuerza el metal, dos veces como le había dicho al príncipe. Su padre se mostró incrédulo al ver el metal deformado.

...

Zuko sintió y escuchó los dos golpes, era Toph. Al parecer lo había conseguido y ahora era el turno de él o al menos eso pensó. Escuchó una voz proveniente de una de las tuberías de la sala de calderas donde se encontraba:

—Marinos que sucede allá abajo, ¡Necesitamos más potencia si queremos salir de aquí!—.

—Lo sentimos capitán, estamos agotados y pronto… no habrá más carbón que usar —respondió uno de ellos al acercarse al tubo.

—De acuerdo, hagan lo que puedan. Estaremos en contacto —.

Otra gran sacudida sorprendió al barco, Zuko rápidamente aprovechó esto para noquear a los dos marineros que cayeron al piso por estar ya muy cansados debido al incesante uso de fuego control. Vio al que lanzaba fuego a la caldera voltearse el escuchar los cuerpos caer al piso.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—Estaban ya muy cansados —.

—De prisa, ayúdame a sentarlos en aquella pared —el chico asintió.

— _Lo siento_ —Zuko golpeó al tercero en la cabeza, al este darle la espalda.

Se aseguró que aún respiraran, los apartó lo más que pudo de la caldera y de inmediato comenzó a encender el combustible lanzándole una rápida sucesión de bolas de fuego.

...

Otro golpe causó de nueva cuenta que las cajas en la bodega se movieran; esta vez una de las metálicas chocó contra la puerta obstruyéndola. Toph con muy poca paciencia bufó pesadamente e hizo un boquete cerca de la puerta para que pudieran salir de ahí. Lao se sorprendía aún más, nunca pensó que el metal pudiera manipularse como la tierra. Subieron como podían las escaleras hacia el puente, Toph se desvió al percibir los latidos del príncipe provenientes de una habitación cercana, tomó un borde de la puerta y la abrió arrugándola como si de papel se tratase.

—Zu… Kanto, ya estamos a salvo —.

—No. Aún no. Nos estamos quedando sin combustible y el peso extra del agua que se haya filtrado nos ralentiza. Haré todo lo posible por mantener la caldera funcionando, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Toph escucha… La rueda de paletas en la popa del barco, tienes que ayudarme a moverla. Si el combustible se termina, tú eres la única persona capaz de mantenerla en movimiento —.

—¿Qué es la popa del barco? —preguntó algo incrédula y agitada.

—La parte de atrás del barco, la de atrás —le dijo al lanzar una bola de fuego al carbón.

—Escucha, es la única forma de salir con vida de esto, si tan solo nos acercáramos a las corrientes cercanas a la playa… Estas nos llevarían directo hacia ella. Eres la mejor maestra tierra del mundo, ¿No? Digo después de todo, la rueda es metálica sabes —mencionó esto último con un leve tono de burla intentando provocarla. Al voltear a verla vio una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en su rostro, rápidamente ella abandonó el pasillo.

...

Al subir las escaleras Toph escuchó a su padre gritarle al capitán, parecía que discutían, pero en realidad su tono era de preocupación ya que ambos sabían que el salvaje movimiento de las olas les impediría llegar a la costa. Pudo escuchar a su padre lamentarse por sus errores cometidos en los últimos años y mencionar con tristeza que nunca esperó haber sobrevivido tantos años de esta guerra para al final ser devorado por el gran océano.

—¡No! Eso no sucederá—todos en el puente voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

—Porque yo… soy Toph Beifong, la mejor maestra tierra y metal de todos los tiempos —mencionó mientras se señalaba así misma con su pulgar y esbozaba una gran sonrisa que irradiaba una enorme autoconfianza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Qué tal, espero que se encuentren bien. Pues he aquí otro capítulo, este es parte del AU de este fic. Mi intento de paseo cambia vidas de Toph jaja :p Espero que no tenga muchos fallos, aunque yo creo que si los tiene :s jajajaja. De cualquier modo ojala haya sido de su agrado. También se comienza a hacer mención de personajes de los comics.  
> Espero que Toph no parezca muy OoC, pero si recuerdan ella sí ha llorado a lo largo de la serie, sobre todo en referencia al aspecto de su rostro(un poco), cuando se encuentra en una situación que la supera dejándola completamente ciega como cuando estuvo a punto de caer del dirigible (en este caso al estar rodeada de agua, mucho aire y truenos :p), pero sobre todo con lo referente a sus padres. Ojalá no haya parecido muy forzado y si es así me disculpo pues me gusta intentar tener a los personajes lo más IC posible. Disculpen el recordatorio, pero, si leen alguno que este OoC por favor comentenlo, lo agradecería mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído.


	4. El barco: parte 2

Se dirigió con rapidez a la parte trasera del puente y pisó con fuerza el frío suelo bajo ella. Logró percibir la mayoría de los componentes metálicos de la embarcación, entre ellos aquella rueda, ya que era la única parte que se movía por su cuenta, aparentemente. Una vez ubicada a una cierta distancia, intentó hacerla girar con suaves movimientos de sus manos que simulaban empujar y halar algo. Debía ayudar a Zuko a mantenerla en acción, y lo estaba logrando al parecer.

El príncipe por su parte, cambió de bolas de fuego a potentes flamas que disparaba hacia la caldera. Se estaba cansando, pero debía continuar si quería salir vivo de allí. Abriendo una de sus palmas concentró una pequeña flama lo más que pudo para después arrojarla convertida en una gran llamarada. Sintió al barco poco a poco comenzar a cambiar de trayectoria. Al parecer sus esfuerzos estaban funcionando, sonrió relajándose un poco hasta que un brusco movimiento lo arrojó al suelo.

...

Toph se aferró de lo que pudo al sentir el golpe de las olas. Trató de incorporarse con rapidez, pero un segundo impacto propició que fuese lanzada contra el suelo y se golpeara el brazo derecho al caer con este. Se apoyaba con los codos intentado levantarse cuando escuchó los gritos de su padre y el capitán; de un momento a otro sintió como era levantada con cuidado y llevada a una silla.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó uno de los marineros.

—Toph, Toph, ¡Toph! Respóndeme —hablaba Lao con preocupación al tomarla de los hombros.

La niña simplemente levantó su brazo en dirección a donde supuso que provenían las voces intentando decirles que se tranquilizaran. Quitándose el agarre, se levantó y caminó hacia la pared trasera del puente para poder retomar el control sobre la rueda. El golpe la había dejado un poco aturdida, por lo que le fue imposible realizar el agarre de tan lejos; apretó dientes y puños desesperándose. Un rayo que impactó en las cercanías preocupó al resto de tripulantes.

—Capitán, estamos perdiendo velocidad de forma alarmante. Es muy probable que muramos aquí —.

Ella sabía que aquellas palabras podían tornarse en realidad, por lo que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Toph que estás haciendo?, ven a sentarte —Su padre la tomó de los hombros con la intención de ayudarla a acomodarse en la silla.

La maestra tierra de pronto tuvo la idea más estúpida que había pensado jamás, hasta ese momento claro. Era suicida, pero, si la llevaba a cabo… Las posibilidades de salvar a todos eran enormes. _Solo tú puedes hacerlo,_ ese tonto sí que tenía razón. Rápidamente se apartó de su padre y exigió una cuerda, el otro marino que se encontraba con ellos le consiguió una, la tomó y bajó unas pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta de la cabina con total intención de salir a cubierta.

—Padre ayúdame a atarla a mi cintura —.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —.

—Si alguna vez en verdad me has querido, ayúdame. Solo confía en mí, por esta vez —respondió mientras se ataba la soga haciéndose un par de nudos como podía.

—Pero… —.

—No soy la débil e indefensa niña que piensas padre, nunca lo fui, eso solo fue un acto. Soy alguien capaz de hacer lo que se propone, por favor, solo confía —estiró su mano con la soga.

Lao sudaba nerviosamente, por un lado se rehusaba a pensar en ella como alguien capaz, pero por otro había visto lo que hizo con los cristales y la pared. Eso le trajo recuerdos de aquel día en el Estruendo Tierra 6 cuando derrotó sola a todos esos peleadores. Tal vez, en verdad él era el ciego como le había dicho ella. Tal vez nunca se preocupó del todo por conocer sus sentimientos y sueños a fondo. Tal vez había estado equivocado todo este tiempo al nunca haber visto a su hija como alguien con la capacidad de poder llevar una vida normal. Siempre pensó en ella como alguien que sería golpeada con dureza por la vida debido a su discapacidad. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Tomó con decisión la soga y la ayudó a hacer los nudos, él se amarro también de un extremo de esta. Toph sonrió levemente.

—¡Tú!, ¡Dirige esta lata hacia la costa y sácanos de esta maldita tormenta! —fastidiada señaló al capitán sin mirarlo. Abrió de un golpe la puerta hacia el exterior y comenzó a buscar la rueda.

—Discúlpela, solo sáquenos de aquí capitán —habló Lao con un tono triste, —Tú y tú, vengan conmigo —.

Los dos marineros presentes tomaron parte de la cuerda y lo siguieron a la cubierta en donde fuertes ráfagas de viento y lluvia golpeaban sus rostros. La niña se aferró a una de las paredes enterrando una de sus manos en ella con metal control, con la otra golpeó esa misma con su palma abierta tratando de ubicar la rueda. Repitió este proceso hasta llegar a la popa del barco, aproximadamente a dos metros de la estructura. Ese era el momento. Le dio un fuerte tirón a la soga llamando la atención de su padre y colocando su mano libre en la pared identificó la ubicación precisa de la rueda.

Empezaba a sentirse mareada por el constante balanceo del barco, las fuertes ráfagas del viento y la fría lluvia no ayudaban en nada. Cerró sus ojos y se soltó decidida, con ambas manos comenzó a controlar la rueda, poco a poco iba incrementando la intensidad del giro. El control se sentía mucho mejor que en el intento anterior, estando dentro del puente.

Mientras tanto, Zuko se había puesto de pie, colocó ambas palmas frente a la caldera disparando una potente bomba de fuego durante algunos segundos. El chico jadeaba fuertemente, trató de mantener su respiración constante pero la intensidad de su fuego comenzaba a disminuir así como el carbón, gruñó con molestia. Tomó lo último que quedaba y lo echó dentro de la caldera. A su vez el capitán de inmediato notó el aumento de velocidad del barco, por fin volvía a tener el control de su unidad. Puso rumbo a la playa cerca del acantilado. Zuko volvió a abrir sus palmas dispuesto a disparar; cuando otro golpe sacudió violentamente el navío, arrojándolo una vez más al suelo para su disgusto.

...

Toph tan solo alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de su padre y los otros hombres cuando sintió el gran golpe de una ola. El sonido había desaparecido, no tuvo tiempo para mantener la respiración y comenzaba a ahogarse; el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella al sentir como el agua la arrastraba. Deseaba que todo fuera un simple sueño, una pesadilla, pero era la vida real. En un acto desesperado logró sentir el piso y con una mano lo arrugó aferrándose con fuerza gracias a su metal control al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cuerda con su otra mano. Percibió un fuerte tirón y volvió a sentir la fuerza de las ráfagas de aire helado en su cuerpo. Los brazos de alguien la ayudaron a incorporarse mientras tosía expulsando toda el agua que ingirió. Inhaló con fuerza y exhaló. Su respiración se tornó bastante agitada. Podía sentir su largo cabello chocar contra sus mejillas, — _Genial, perdí mi diadema. Al menos aún tengo esta estúpida capa sobre mí. Como odio el agua_ —pensó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Lograba apenas percibir una voz algo distorsionada, el agua había entrado en sus oídos por lo que llevó sus dedos a estos intentando sacar el líquido.

—… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Si estos son nuestros últimos momentos, quiero que sepas que no ha pasado ni un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti! —gritó Lao con su voz quebrándose y lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. —¡Toph!… hija mía yo… te quiero, y lo sient… —.

—Ese es tu problema papá, ¡Te dije que confiaras!, ¡Porque si conocieras a la verdadera yo, sabrías que dudar mí es estúpido, porque soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, así que basta de tonterías! —gritó Toph agachando su cabeza.

Se movió como pudo hasta la pared de antes y volvió controlar la rueda haciéndola girar con fuerza, la velocidad del movimiento de sus manos incrementaba cada vez más, el barco volvía a ganar velocidad.

...

Zuko nuevamente de pie, tomó una postura firme. Se dispuso a disparar otra vez con sus palmas al frente y de nuevo un impacto sacudió al barco, pero esta vez pudo mantenerse de pie, ya estaba harto de caerse. Debía disparar ya, no podía perecer en ese barco, no después de tantas cosas por las que había pasado. Tenía que ayudar a Aang a restaurar el equilibrio y la paz, tenía que salvar a estas personas y… _a Toph_. No podía darse el lujo de fallar, no ahora. Hizo aparecer una pequeña llama en sus manos, cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló profundamente, los abrió de golpe y disparó.

...

Al impactar otra ola, un fuerte chirrido proveniente de la pared a su derecha, llamó poderosamente la atención del capitán y el último marino que quedaba en la cabina. Vieron incrédulos como unos dedos atravesaban y constreñían la pared metálica como si de arcilla se tratase.

Levantó la mirada con determinación e ira hacia el frente, mientras con una mano se sostenía con fuerza y la otra controlaba la estructura de paletas metálicas. _—¡No me tiraras otra vez! —_ se dijo Toph así misma apretando los dientes _,_ — _Esas malditas olas no paran de mover esta lata. ¡Agh, pero que ganas tengo de vomitar!_ —pensó agachando el rostro debido al esfuerzo que hacía. La embarcación perdía velocidad otra vez, comenzó a lamentarse cuando de pronto escuchó un rugido explosivo y poderoso. Alzó la cara de nueva cuenta intentando dirigirla hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, innumerables tonalidades de verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo y lila se reflejaban en su mirada blanquecina. Todos los que se encontraban en la cubierta se preguntaban que rayos había sido eso. Ella sintió como la rueda se empezaba mover por su cuenta. — _Zuko, debe ser él_ —la maestra tierra sonrió de lado.

...

El príncipe no lo podía creer, había producido una llama tan potente y hermosa similar a la de los dragones; además al lanzarla esta emitió un sonido similar al rugido de un dragón, el joven se sentía muy orgulloso. La llamarada duró varios segundos durante los cuales sintió al barco moverse más rápido. Se colocó su capucha ya seca por el calor de la caldera y arrastró a los marineros fuera del cuarto como pudo, una vez fuera comenzaron a despertar. Le agradecieron por haberlos salvado o al menos eso pensaron al verlo ahí, tan pronto como se recuperaron subieron al puente. Recordó que le había dicho a Toph antes de salir de la isla que fingiría ser un maestro fuego, pero al estar ahí con esos sujetos sintió temor en mostrar su verdadero yo como aquel día en ese polvoriento pueblo del reino tierra, por eso los noqueó.

El capitán no entendía que era lo que sucedió, solo supo que el barco ahora era más veloz que nunca y puso rumbo hacia la playa, por fin saldrían del mar.

La pequeña maestra aprovechó esto para descansar un poco, una sola mano parecía más que suficiente por el momento, además, el barco comenzaba a dar saltos al pasar por las olas por lo que permanecer sujeta a la pared le daba seguridad. Pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría de los marineros, incluso una leve risa de su padre, por fin saldrían de ahí. Sintió el barco mecerse de un lado a otro, no quería más sorpresas por lo que soltó su mano e hizo girar la rueda a una velocidad mayor y constante. La nave comenzaba a acercarse a tierra firme aunque poco a poco se iba de lado, esto debido al peso extra que representaba el agua que se había filtrado en el almacén por los boquetes. Al menos la lluvia comenzaba a ceder conforme se acercaban a la costa, así como la intensidad de las ráfagas del aire.

La pelinegra tambaleó al sentir otro salto del navío, se aferró con fuerza a uno de los bordes a estribor de la embarcación; aprovechó esto para sacar su cabeza y poder vomitar. Al recuperarse lentamente, escupió el resto y aprovechó el agua que había en la cubierta para limpiarse el rostro.

De un momento a otro las risas y gritos de alegría cesaron. Pudo escuchar al capitán gritando que se preparasen para el impacto. En cuestión de segundos el barco se estrelló contra el acantilado cerca de la playa, la fuerza del golpe la arrojó al suelo acompañada por un estrepitoso sonido. Teniendo sus manos en el piso, sintió como el vehículo se incrustaba en la pared rocosa, pudo percibir algo resquebrajarse en lo alto de esta. Se puso de pie como pudo y se dirigió con rapidez al centro de la cubierta donde encontró a Lao, y los demás miembros de la tripulación. Escuchaba a su padre discutir con el capitán, ordenando que se rescataran todos los cristales que pudiesen, pero el otro hombre y su tripulación se negaban, querían estar lejos de allí antes que la tormenta llegase a la costa.

Zuko y los otros tres tripulantes llegaron donde los demás, él se asombró al verla con el cabello suelto. Toph sintió de nueva cuenta una serie de extrañas vibraciones provenientes del acantilado, por un momento volvieron a cesar hasta que escuchó un gran crujido. Adoptó una firme postura preparándose para el impacto.

—Todos bajen del barco, ¡Ahora! —ordenó de inmediato la maestra tierra con un potente tono de voz.

Los hombres enseguida obedecieron sin cuestionarla saltando hacia la arena, Lao se congeló al ver los objetos acercarse por lo que el joven de la nación del fuego lo tumbó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de los escombros. Unos enormes trozos de roca se encontraban levitando sobre ellos, fueron detenidos por Toph. Zuko se impresionó por el tamaño de estos, eran tan grandes como rinocerontes de komodo, ayudó entonces a Lao a ponerse de pie y lo condujo fuera del barco. Su capucha se cayó al girar su rostro en dirección a ella, le parecía increíble la fuerza que poseía para poder detener algo así; aunque comenzó a preocuparse al verla temblar. La heredera Beifong de un rápido movimiento arrojó las rocas hacia el lado contrario de donde habían bajado los demás. Agachó su rostro para que su cabello lo cubriera, jadeaba fuertemente, el sudor y un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no quería que la vieran así.

El príncipe pensó en ir a ayudarla a bajar cuando vio a su padre correr hacia el vehículo gritándole que saltara. Lo hizo y aterrizó con potencia levantando una gran cantidad de arena, se tumbó de espaldas un momento. Lao algo irritado se limpió el rostro y escupió la arena que había entrado a su boca. Uno de los tripulantes lo llamó, habían encontrado un par de cristales flotando. Zuko vio a Toph y pensó de nuevo en la impresionante fuerza que tenía, no solo física sino también de voluntad y su gran autoconfianza, esto la ayudó a mover la rueda metálica del barco y sostener todas esas rocas, estaba totalmente asombrado sin duda. — _Me gustaría que me enseñaras a ser así_ —se dijo a sí mismo. Comenzaba a admirarla a pesar de su peculiar forma de ser, tal vez más que a cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido antes. Se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa que cambió por una mueca de asombro al verla con el cabello suelto a pesar de que lo tenía mojado, momentos antes la vio pero solo de espaldas — _Así es como te vez con el cabello suelto, hmm, sí que eres bonit…_ —fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escucharla.

—¿Zu-Zuko? —las mejillas del joven se encendieron violentamente al escuchar su llamado, trató de mantener la compostura respirando e inhalando a conciencia y le respondió:

—Hey caracol-perezoso, debemos salir de aquí, no hay tiempo para descansar —le mencionó burlonamente al extenderle una mano.

—Haré como que no escuche eso —ella intentó rodar los ojos pero aceptó su ayuda de todos modos. Escucharon varias voces aproximarse, entre ellas la del capitán, quien sugirió a todos salir de la costa cuanto antes. El maestro fuego se volvió a acomodar la capucha.

...

Caminaron a prisa hasta llegar la villa en donde robaron la lancha. Zuko recogió rápidamente a Hawky quien permaneció en donde lo había dejado, este se emocionó al verlo y entonces continuaron su camino. Varios metros después se detuvieron cerca de una intersección.

—Señor este camino nos llevara a uno de los principales pueblos de la isla Ember, se encuentra casi en medio de la isla, allí estaremos a salvo de la tormenta —el capitán volteó a ver a Lao, el empresario asintió.

—Antes de irnos, quisiera agradecerte en nombre de toda la tripulación por salvarnos, pequeña, te debemos la vida —el capitán hizo una reverencia hacia Toph, los demás hombres le daban las gracias de igual manera.

—También el chico, nos ayudó con la caldera y nos salvó al caer noqueados por los golpes del barco —dijo uno de los marineros, —¡Sí! —gritó otro.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es esa niña? —preguntó uno de ellos rascándose la cabeza.

—Son nuestros héroes —exclamó otro, —No sé cómo encontraron nuestro barco, solo sé que si fuera su padre estaría muy molesto, pero también extremadamente orgulloso.

—Sí, ¿Quién es? Es la mejor maestra tierra que he visto. Hizo girar la rueda de metal, nunca vi a nadie hacer algo así. ¿La conoce usted señor Lao? —mencionó aquel que había ayudado al padre de Toph.

—Es… mi hija —la voz se le quebraba al verla. Todos los hombres voltearon hacia él sorprendidos.

—Y si… tienes razón por un momento estuve furioso, como era posible que ella llegara hasta nosotros con la tormenta. Fue algo muy imprudente, pero… nos salvaste hija, me salvaste y me has abierto los ojos —.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿Sabes? Zuk… Kanto y yo encontramos al halcón mensajero que enviaron. No había a quien pedir ayuda así que fuimos directamente nosotros —señaló al ave y volteó a ver a su padre.

Eso explica muchas cosas —musitó el noble, —Sobre la carta hay muchas cosas que no pude escribir, pero me gustaría intentar decirlas ahora —los marineros decidieron darles su espacio, Zuko también aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

—Señorita… Toph, hija mía. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo fui tan ciego. Siempre te vi como alguien frágil a quien debía cuidar por todos los medios posibles —Toph bufó, pero se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, necesitaba saber si lo que diría era verdad, ya que se encontraban parados sobre arena.

—Hmm, lo sé. Lo siento tanto. Tu madre y yo esperamos por varios años tu llegada, hasta que por fin sucedió. Debo aceptar que fue un duro golpe para mí cuando los médicos nos dijeron que naciste ciega. A tu madre no le importó eso, y al final a mí tampoco. Sabíamos que sería un camino difícil pero nunca te dejamos de amar… a nuestra manera. Conforme al paso de los años comencé a preocuparme demasiado por ti. Creí que nunca podrías hacer nada importante en tu vida, solo ser la esposa de algún noble. Es cierto, te sobreprotegí y contagié de esa mentalidad a tu madre —.

—Honestamente nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo por ti misma, pero… después de aquel día en el estruendo tierra… La idea de que tal vez estaba equivocado cruzó por mi mente aunque me rehusaba a creerlo —habló Lao agachando la cabeza con una enorme tristeza que estremecía su corazón.

—Pero ahora esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer, salvaste nuestras vidas hija, te estaré por siempre agradecido. Así que te pido perdón nuevamente por todo lo que ha pasado, Toph la mejor maestra tierra del mundo —ella al escucharlo bajó su mirada, pensando.

—La mejor de la historia —dijo levantando su dedo índice. —Te perdono papá, por ahora —musitó la pelinegra con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Padre e hija se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, Zuko los observó feliz con una ligera sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de celos, él nunca tendría algo como eso.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces en la nación del fuego? Aún estamos en guerra —dijo Toph separándose de sus brazos.

—Eso es fácil de explicar… —.

—Y… ¿En dónde está mamá? —.

—Oh… pues ella… está en casa… en Gaoling —respondió su padre un poco nervioso, Zuko se percató de esto al acercarse, para Toph fue un poco más difícil debido a la arena y a que se había alejado.

—Vine a la nación del fuego debido a asuntos de negocios. En las últimas semanas ha habido bastantes rumores con respecto a la guerra. Después de la caída de Ba Sing Se y la aparente muerte del avatar todo se creía perdido, tu madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho al saber esto porque tú ibas con él —.

—Todos hablaban de la inminente victoria de la nación del fuego, así que decidí formar alianzas comerciales con habitantes de esta nación y eventualmente mudarnos para evitar problemas —Toph lo escuchaba atentamente mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

—En uno de mis viajes hace un par de meses conocí a un empresario de una de la islas de esta nación llamado Loban, un buen hombre. Me comentó acerca del auge de la industria minera en las colonias, las grandes posibilidades de negocio y las altas ganancias. Me convenció y nos volvimos socios, pronto se nos unieron otros tres empresarios —al escuchar esto Zuko le dio el halcón a uno de los marineros para que cuidasen de él.

—Hace seis días ese halcón llegó a mí, al noroeste del reino tierra cerca de una colonia llamada Yu Dao, fue encontrado por unos amigos de mi socio de una de las islas que me conocían… Me lo enviaron al ver que su contenido iba dirigido hacia mí. Al saber de ti me alegré muchísimo y supe que los otros rumores eran ciertos, el avatar seguía con vida y si tu carta venía con un halcón de la nación del fuego, tú estarías aquí. Me dijeron que era un ave de la ciudad Manantial de Fuego conocida por su importante industrialización, en donde precisamente se encuentra mi socio. Supuse que tal vez seguirías allí, por lo que decidí ir a buscarte aprovechando el transporte de minerales, pero la tormenta por algún motivo viró en su trayectoria y nos obligó a desviarnos hasta acabar aquí. Envié al ave hace unas horas aprovechando un espacio sin lluvia, pero no fue suficiente —.

—Tienes suerte que estuviésemos cerca —le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Si… tienes razón —Lao suspiró fuertemente y volteó a ver a Zuko. —Joven, discúlpame por lo de antes y por no agradecerte ahora por haberme salvado —comentó haciendo una leve reverencia, el príncipe la correspondió igualmente.

—Mi nombre es Lao Beifong —le extendió su mano.

—El mío es Kanto, señor. —respondió el príncipe algo nervioso.

—Eres amigo del avatar, ¿Cierto? ¿Y de mi hija? —.

—Así es señor —.

—Bueno, nuevamente te agradezco. Vamos hija, debemos refugiarnos en el pueblo —.

—No —dijo Toph acercándose a ellos. —Kanto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, debemos volver con nuestros amigos y ayudar al avatar a derrotar al Señor del Fuego —.

—Pero… Pero que dices hija eso es muy peligro. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? Podrías morir… —suspiro el hombre con pesar.

—Tengo que hacer esto, te guste o no. ¿Crees que todos estos meses desde que escapé han sido de juegos y diversión? Estuvimos en Ba Sing Se cuándo cayó, luchamos con la hija loca de ese tonto y estamos con vida, así que no creó que no podamos él —.

Lao se mostraba dubitativo, pero quería confiar en ella aunque eso sonara a suicidio.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme, una parte de mi quiere llevarte conmigo y evitar que hagas cosas peligrosas, pero la otra quiere confiar en ti por más difícil que sea —agachó la cabeza, —Creo… que debo confiar en ti —.

—Eso es lo que debes hacer, confiar en mí. Esos tontos de la nación del fuego no podrán conmigo —.

Lao volvió a suspirar —De acuerdo, pero si es posible... Quédate detrás de tus amigos —respondió riendo levemente. —Joven, no te conozco pero creo que eres alguien honorable por lo que has hecho, te quiero pedir que cuides de mi hija por favor —Zuko tragó saliva, nunca pensó que en su destierro alguien lo llamara honorable, alguien que no fuese su tío. Aceptó y estrecho su mano con la del hombre. Este, abrazó de nueva cuenta a su hija.

—Me pareció esta una oportunidad única. Siempre pensé en ti hija, me gustaría que fueras algún día a ver la fábrica, bueno cuando este terminada, después de todo, quiero que trabajes conmigo en el futuro —La maestra tierra dudo por un momento.

—Pensaré en ello papá, tal vez no ahora, pero iré a verte —sonrió.

—Se encuentra cerca de la colonia Yu Dao y de un sitio conocido por tener grandes poblaciones de grullas-pez, unas aves muy ruidosas —dijo el hombre riendo, volvieron a abrazarse y tomaron caminos separados, los dos maestros caminaron por la playa de regreso a la casa.

...

—Capitán, cuando la tormenta ceda... Necesito que envíe una carta que le daré a la ciudad Manantial de Fuego. Espero que Loban entienda las pérdidas que tuvimos, necesitaremos la ayuda de su sobrino Satoru con ese vehículo nuevo que llama montacargas —comentó Lao al hombre quien asintió con la cabeza.

— También esta otra a los hermanos Gao y está a la señorita… Lee, Ming, Ling? No recuerdo muy bien su nombre —.

— _Liling_ me parece que es su nombre, señor —.

—Cierto, la señorita Liling. Debemos informarles que las pruebas fueron exitosas, la zona es más rica en cristales de lo que mostraron las primeras excavaciones. La Fábrica se construirá allí, a las afueras de la llanura de las grullas-pez y Yu Dao. ¡Sera el inicio de algo grande! —.

—Como usted ordene señor —.

...

Toph y Zuko seguían caminando por la costa, el pelinegro notó que apenas habrían pasado unas horas después del mediodía, suspiró con alivio al saber que su peligrosa aventura no les tomó tanto tiempo, ahora debían volver con los demás.

—Gracias Llamita —musitó la chica con el rostro hacia el frente.

—Huh?, uh… claro —.

—Vaya, los demás sí que tenían razón, un viaje contigo cambia la vida, aunque sea un poco. En verdad. Por un momento pensé que sería el peor paseo que había tenido jamás, pero… valió la pena —comentó riéndose, él se le unió rápidamente.

De pronto Zuko notó que ella no le estaba siguiendo el paso, la vio de pie abrazándose a sí misma.

—Hace mucho frío —alcanzó a decir antes de caer de rodillas en la arena. El chico corrió de inmediato hacia ella.

Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas la traicionaban. Él la sostuvo en sus brazos, supuso que debía estar muy agotada después de todo lo que hizo, aparte de tener toda su ropa y la capa mojadas, el viento no era de gran ayuda. En una de sus manos creó una flama de una intensidad no muy grande acercándola hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarla. Una lástima que desconocía la técnica de su bisabuelo Sozin para transferir el calor. Zuko podía regular su propia temperatura, claro, pero no la de otros. Toph comenzó a responder de forma positiva a la calidez del fuego. Se sentía muy cansada, comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el pecho de Zuko, de algún modo se sintió segura.

El príncipe se sonrojó de golpe, trató de moverla pero se había tornado bastante pesada y él también se estaba cansando. Intentó hablarle para mantenerla despierta hasta que llegaran a la casa.

—Toph no te duermas, tenemos que ir con los demás, debemos encontrar a Aang —.

—Que pasa… princesita… tu pulso… se dispara… —respondió la chica con somnolencia.

La tomó de un brazo y se lo colocó detrás de su cuello. Logró levantarse junto con ella y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

—Vamos, no puedes dormirte hay cosas que hacer —.

—Dormir… eso no estaría mal —La maestra se volvió aún más pesada, —Zuko… gracias por ayudarme… haberme reconciliado un poco con mi padre… se sintió… bien —.

—Claro —musitó el muchacho.

Caminó un poco más, se preguntaba lo conveniente que había resultado encontrarse al padre de Toph en ese preciso momento, que coincidencia. Aunque recapitulando las diversas situaciones por las que pasó en los últimos meses, esto no le pareció tan descabellado, después de todo quien habría pensado que los guerreros del sol aún estuvieran con vida y que todavía existieran dragones. Que coincidencia fue encontrarse al avatar en Ba Sing Se cuándo pensó en tener un nuevo comienzo con su tío en la tienda de té a pesar de él detestar la idea.

Dejó de pensar en ello y simplemente lo aceptó, tal vez tenía que suceder, así lo quisieron los espíritus o Agni. Debió ayudar a Toph en ese día, aparte que recordó a Lao decirle que era alguien honorable, eso lo hizo sentir muy bien. Intentó seguir andando.

...

Luego de varios metros no aguantó más y se dejó caer para tomar un respiro; ella se recostó sobre su hombro derecho. Permaneció contemplando el mar en el horizonte hasta que escuchó ese rugido tan familiar acercarse a gran velocidad y aterrizar con fuerza cerca de ellos.

—Vaya hasta que por fin los encontra… ¡Waaa!, ¡Que está pasando aquí! —gritó el guerrero de la tribu agua, señalando a los jóvenes maestros con una mueca que denotaba sorpresa y un poco de asco. De un salto abrazó a Suki.

—Sokka, tranquilízate parece que solamente están descansando —.

—Exactamente, mira su cabello —la volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de insinuar algo —Me parece algo muy extraño. Ahora esta imagen quedará en mi mente como combustible para pesadillas. Diagh!, me da oogies de solo recordarla—dijo totalmente disgustado y tiritando.

—¡Hey!, ¡Esto no es lo que tú crees tonto! —le recriminó el príncipe de forma inmediata al separarse de Toph. Suki soltó una risita al escucharlos a ambos.

—Zuko… dile a ese tonto que se calle —musitó la pequeña maestra, el pelinegro giró su rostro hacia ella con un leve sonrojo. La guerrera Kyoshi no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír de nueva cuenta al ver su reacción _—¿Zuko, sonrojarse? Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días_ —.

—Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí. Una gran tormenta se acerca —dijo la castaña.

Ambos maestros se pusieron de pie con pesar, Toph no podía subir a Appa por sí sola, Zuko intentó levantarla para que trepara a la silla del bisonte pero no pudo. Suki trató de ayudarlos pero fue inútil, sugirió entonces algo sumamente vergonzoso para el príncipe. Este colocó a Toph en su espalda cargándola mientras subía a la silla del animal con ayuda de la guerrera. Sokka rió a carcajadas al ver la cara del maestro fuego.

...

Volaron de regreso a la casa de playa donde encontraron a Katara preparando la comida. Degustando sus platillos Zuko preguntó si habían tenido suerte en la búsqueda de Aang pero tristemente le respondieron que no.

Los demás se morían de ganas por saber a dónde había ido toda la mañana con Toph, ya que ellos fueron los únicos en no volver. El príncipe al ver la curiosidad en sus rostros les contó lo sucedido. Se sorprendieron al saber que estuvieron cerca de la tormenta, se encontraron con un barco en el cual viajaba el padre de Toph y al saber que ella los salvó. Katara se alegró mucho al escuchar que su pequeña amiga de alguna forma había hecho las paces con su padre. La maestra tierra por su parte se había ido a tomar un baño.

...

Momentos después, se cambió por su traje del reino tierra y se les unió, ahora fue el turno del pelinegro de tomar un baño. Llegada la tarde todos esperaron que el príncipe propusiera una forma de encontrar al avatar, después de todo él tenía experiencia en seguirle la pista. Prepararon sus cosas y volaron hacia el reino tierra, al pueblo donde Zuko esperaba encontrar a June y su shirshu.

Tardaron un par de horas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Mientras Zuko dirigía el vuelo de Appa, los demás intentaron descansar en la parte trasera de la silla, el joven guerrero se recostó sobre el hombro de Suki y Toph sobre el de la maestra agua.

Al llegar al sitio aterrizaron cerca de una enorme taberna en un bosque del reino tierra. Katara, Sokka y Zuko bajaron del bisonte mientras este se echaba en la tierra y se dirigieron al edificio. Suki se ofreció a cuidar de Toph quien aún dormía recostada, ahora en uno de sus hombros.

...

Las suaves ráfagas de viento golpeaban los rostros de ambas chicas, era bastante agradable la sensación. Suki sonrió y cerró sus ojos recordando aquellos días de verano que solía pasar durante su niñez en los bosques de la isla Kyoshi o como su abuelo le llamaba: Yokoya cuando era una península. El sonido del viento corriendo entre los árboles; su frescura, la brisa marina y el cantar de las aves a todas horas. Tal vez su familia vivía con lo justo, pero fue una época muy feliz cuando para ella no existía el conflicto, no tenía preocupaciones, aún no se iniciaba como una guerrera. Esos días habían desaparecido.

La chica se vio de vuelta a la realidad al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodear su torso, una sensación que ya conocía. Era la maestra tierra acurrucándose plácidamente. La escuchó soltar un leve suspiro y mencionar el nombre de… ¿ _Zuko_? La muchacha soltó una risilla y se sonrojó levemente. Tal vez no pasó nada con ellos al irse solos pero… ¿ _Toph soñando con Zuko_? Era algo extraño pero muy interesante. Al cabo de varios minutos escuchó a los demás volver deprisa.

—¿Que sucede chicos? ¿Encontraron una forma de encontrar a Aang? —.

—No. Pero tal vez encontremos a alguien que conozca alguna —le respondió Katara. Suki asintió con la cabeza.

El príncipe tomó las riendas del bisonte y siguió al shirshu de June desde la noche de ese día hasta el atardecer del siguiente llegando a las afueras de Ba Sing Se. De acuerdo al olfato del animal, su tío se encontraría cerca, —¿ _Pero porque aquí?_ —se preguntó.

Agradecieron la ayuda y se quedaron a acampar en el sitio. A la media noche fueron encontrados por un grupo de ancianos: el Loto Blanco. Los llevaron a su campamento donde se encontraron con el resto, Zuko buscó a su tío y al encontrarlo esperó a que despertara para pedirle perdón, acto que realizó al día siguiente.

...

—Toph, por favor ya basta —Zuko la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba de los demás.

—Hn —fue lo único que ella mencionó.

El maestro fuego miró a Katara, quien le devolvió la mirada un poco preocupada. Ese enfrentamiento con Bumi terminó en empate... por ahora. Fracturaron una montaña, si los dejaban continuar quien sabe que más serían capaces de hacer. Zuko suspiró agachando su cabeza.

...

Comieron todos juntos, Zuko le comentó a su tío sobre la desaparición del avatar y que necesitarían su ayuda para derrotar a su padre en caso de que Aang no volviese. Iroh le mencionó que ese no era su destino, el ayudaría a reconquistar Ba Sing Se. Les mencionó acerca de la flota de dirigibles de la nación del fuego estacionada en una isla al noroeste del reino tierra. Cada quien debía que cumplir con una misión para terminar la guerra, Katara y Zuko irían a poner a Azula en su lugar, Toph, Sokka y Suki tratarían de detener las aeronaves de la nación del fuego. Todos comenzaron a despedirse y se prepararon para partir. Zuko llamó un momento a la pequeña, para estar apartados de los demás.

—Toph, uhm… Yo… quería decirte que… deberías… —dijo Zuko algo nervioso.

—Huh —giró la chica hacia el pelinegro. ¿Intentas decirme que no podré con la misión, que los secuaces de tu padre me quemarán?, ¿Crees que dejaré que un tonto lanzachispas me alcance? —le recriminó.

—¡Agh!, ¡No!, ¡Solo intento ser amable contigo, porque tienes que actuar así! Claro que sé que eres capaz de valerte por ti misma. Yo te considero alguien muy especial… uhm, una amiga muy especial, bueno no es que tenga muchas… — _que tonto_ , pensó molesto el príncipe llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ella podría malinterpretar eso.

Se aguantó las ganas de reír al oírlo gritar, que estallara siempre le parecía muy divertido. _Alguien especial_ , esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Toph, apartó su mirada como siempre y se sonrojó levemente, nunca un chico le había dicho algo así. Además percibió un aumento en el ritmo cardíaco del maestro.

—Solo… solo ten cuidado allá, quieres —Zuko exhaló con fuerza y mencionó en voz baja mientras se frotaba levemente los ojos con dos dedos.

—Hey, soy la mejor maestra tierra, ninguno de esos tontos podrá conmigo. Creo que quien debería preocuparse eres tú al enfrentar a tu hermana oso-ornitorrinco. Patea su real trasero o yo tendré que hacerlo después de que acabemos con tu padre —le ordenó señalándolo con seriedad.

—Lo haré… Ouch, ¡Oye!—la pequeña maestra golpeó su brazo con fuerza, ese descanso la hizo recobrar sus fuerzas.

—Basta de despedidas tontas, te _veré_ después Llamita —le respondió divertida haciendo énfasis en _veré_. Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a donde se encontraban Sokka y Suki, después de todo a ella no le gustaba mostrar afecto en público como otras personas, aunque, eso no significaba que en verdad odiara el contacto.

Zuko comenzó a acariciarse el brazo por el dolor, que chica más rara pensó. Se alejó también pero en dirección a Appa donde se encontró con Katara ya lista para partir.

Nadie notó su pequeña despedida con la maestra tierra, todos se encontraban conversando con los ancianos del Loto Blanco, nadie excepto Suki. Escuchó el grito del joven príncipe y recordó lo del día anterior. A ella le pareció cada vez más extraño el actuar entre esos dos, después de todo apenas se conocían pero congeniaba bastante bien, era divertido verlos interactuar entre sí.

...

Una vez listos los chicos, partieron para terminar con esa guerra, coas que al cabo de un día consiguieron; Aang volvió y derrotó al señor del fuego, Zuko y Katara a Azula y Sokka, Suki y Toph detuvieron la flota. Un par de días después, se reunieron en el palacio de la nación del fuego donde presenciaron la coronación de Zuko como nuevo gobernante.

Permanecieron allí un par de días, el ahora nuevo gobernante no tuvo mucho tiempo para convivir con sus amigos debido a todos los problemas y deberes que ahora recaían sobre él: como ordenar el cese al fuego, la vuelta de todos los batallones del ejército para asegurar la paz, la liberación de todos los prisioneros de guerra; así como de Mai y Ty Lee, también visitó a su padre en la cárcel para conocer más sobre el paradero de su madre aunque no consiguió mucha información al respecto.

...

En uno de los pocos días libres que tuvo, el nuevo Señor del Fuego se encontraba en uno de los pasillos frente al jardín donde pasaba tiempo con su madre durante su niñez. Se sentía feliz por el fin de la guerra de los cien años, haría todo lo posible por limpiar la imagen de su nación. Una parte de él innegablemente lo hacía pensar en su madre, Ursa ¿Como podría hacer hablar a Ozai al respecto? Suspiró, recargándose sobre el barandal de aquel pasillo. De repente escuchó los pasos de alguien que vendría sin zapatos, volteó en esa dirección y la vio.

Era ella. Vestía su típico traje holgado del reino tierra, con su rostro en dirección al jardín. Caminaba con lentitud, como buscando a alguien, juntaba sus manos para crujir sus dedos. La observó con detenimiento por unos instantes, por alguna muy extraña razón esa imagen de ella acercándose le recordó a su madre: el mismo caminar, su cabello negro y largo (Igual que ella, aunque lo tuviese sujeto por su diadema), además de la posición de sus manos juntas; solo que ella no las crujía. Sin notarlo, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y ella percibió esto, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de la chica y lo giró hacia él.

—Ajá. Así que aquí te escondías Llamita. Te he estado buscando por todas partes y pies ligeros no sabe dar una tonta ubicación, ¿Qué te parece si nos enfrentamos, en ese sitio? —señaló con su pulgar el jardín a su izquierda.

—¿Que?, ¿En el jardín real? ¡Estás loca! —.

—Hey, no sabía que al convertirte en _Señor Perdedor_ también te volverías una gallina, ¿O es que no quieres recibir una paliza como tu padre? —chocó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha.

—¡Yo no soy un cobarde! —en un arranque de ira le gritó furioso, ella rió al escucharlo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —.

—¡Agh! —miró de lado a lado, asegurándose que no hubiera guardias. —Aquí no. Tú y yo, en las afueras del palacio… Ahora —le dijo al acercarse a ella.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió de lado a lado, él empezó a caminar y ella lo seguía, de pronto sintió un gran dolor en su brazo derecho.

—¡Agh!, ¡Otra vez! —eso le molestaba a Zuko, aunque pensó que se podría acostumbrar a ello. La maestra tierra volvió a reír al escucharlo quejarse.

Todo iba bien, pero, él tuvo esa sensación; alguien los observaba. Giró su rostro y la vio de reojo. Mai, no dejaba de verlo con esa típica mirada casi inexpresiva, lo hacía desde un balcón del segundo piso. Por un momento creyó ver en sus ojos una ligera sensación de desprecio, ¿Acaso sería por estar pasando el poco tiempo libre que tenía, con Toph?

La pelinegra dio media vuelta volviendo al palacio. No tendría por qué darle explicación alguna sobre esto. Tener una sesión de sparring no tenía nada de malo, él solo quería divertirse un rato y no es que Mai supiese como hacerlo exactamente. Ya lidiaría con ella después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey!, espero se encuentren bien. He aquí la segunda parte. Como se habrán dado cuenta, algunas conversaciones entre Toph y Lao, ademas de la parte de la roca gigante son referencias a The Rift (La Brecha). Disculpen los errores que pueda haber, lo volveré a checar :s  
> Se que el resumen/summary del fic habla de post-guerra y aún no pasa nada de eso, pero pronto jajajaja. Siento que primero debo ir desarrollando poco a poco la relación entre Toph y Zuko, para que después tenga sentido ya saben, es que al menos a mí no me gusta cuando se dicen "te amo" en el primer cap, nada malo con eso pero para mí es raro jaja. Después de todo por ellos escribo el fic jaja. Aunque por ahora solo es un crush unilateral :'(
> 
> Pronto empezará la etapa post-guerra y con ello el AU. Se hizo mención de otros dos personajes de comics. También de dos OC (los hermanos) que aparecerán en futuros caps pero sin mayor relevancia en la trama principal.  
> Además, aún no ha aparecido pero ya hubo mención de quien será uno de los principales antagonistas de este fic y digamos que, este trae otros dos consigo en paquete jajajajaja. Y no, el ingeniero no será rival de Zuko en el futuro; aunque Zuko si lo vea así jaja, pero Mai de Toph si, obviamente jajaja.  
> Oh, cierto. La pequeña parte donde se hace alusión a Bumi vs Toph la puse para seguir con el "canon" de The Lost Adventures, además, será útil para después.
> 
> Mai es de los personajes que menos me gustan pero tendrá apariciones recurrentes en caps futuros, no bashing jajaja.  
> Disculpen el recordatorio, pero, si leen algún personaje que este OoC por favor comentenlo, lo agradecería mucho.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)


	5. Armonía y... ¿Celos?

Una semana después, todos viajarían a Ba Sing Se, incluido Zuko para firmar un tratado de paz entre las naciones; además acordaron asistir a la ceremonia de restauración de la corona del reino tierra al volver Kuei a la ciudad. Tardaron unos cuantos días en llegar a la ciudad amurallada volando sobre Appa. Al arribar, se hospedaron en unas casas similares a la que habían habitado la primera vez en el anillo superior. Mai y Ty Lee habían llegado un día después en globo.

Por la mañana del día siguiente todos se alistaron para el evento, todos a excepción de Aang y Zuko vistieron ropas de gala del reino tierra. Este comenzó desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta llegar al palacio. Tanto en el anillo superior como en el medio la gente se aglomeraba para saludar al rey, era un ambiente de fiesta sobre todo por el final de aquella cruenta guerra que tanto daño había causado a los habitantes del reino tierra. Tal vez y solo tal vez, esto marcaría el inicio de una época de paz entre todas las naciones después de cien años de conflicto.

...

En el palacio, todos los presentes gozaban de un gran festín; de la música y bailes, todos participaron felices excepto Zuko, Toph y Mai. El primero pasó más tiempo cerca del rey tierra en búsqueda de mejorar los lazos políticos. La segunda por su parte comenzó a desesperarse y molestarse más y más conforme los bailes transcurrían. Parte de su enojo se debía a que algunos hijos de nobles de entre los presentes, al saber quién era ella, la intentaron sacar a bailar. Y es que simplemente no le gustaba, aunque eso no significara que no supiese hacerlo. Se negó amablemente en un principio intentando mantener la etiqueta; pero la insistencia fue tal, que en un arrebato de ira arrojó a uno de los chicos por los aires con un pilar de tierra. Esto hizo huir despavoridos a todos los demás de inmediato. Empezaba a escuchar gente murmurando alrededor suyo, por lo que decidió escapar hacia uno de los balcones alejándose de todo aquello que le recordaba a sus días con la sobreprotección de sus padres.

Al llegar a uno de estos, recargó su cabeza y brazos sobre el barandal de piedra más cercano. Podía percibir Ba Sing Se casi en su totalidad; si bien era cierto que la detestaba, agradecía que fuese hecha de roca. Aun podía escuchar a esos bobos hablar de ella cerca de la entrada. Como los aborrecía por intentar hacerla bailar, ella no quería hacerlo con ninguno de esos idiotas, bueno, el único que ella deseaba que la invitara no se le acercaba, y ni siquiera parecía notarla. Una lástima.

 _—Estúpido maestro fuego, es un idiota_ —pensó refunfuñando de una manera extremadamente infantil, se dejó hundir aún más sobre la barandilla. Llevó con desdén su mano derecha hacia una pequeña trenza que colgaba tras su oreja derecha, la acarició un poco y de inmediato la soltó suspirando con pesadez.

Todo comenzaba a molestarle aún más que antes, todo le seguía pareciendo una gran tontería y perdida de tiempo, pero lo que sería la verdadera causa de su enfado resultó no ser que no la sacase a bailar o que no notara que se había arreglado, sino una sensación que no muchas veces había experimentado antes: era un tanto extraña, una molestia aquel dolor en el pecho al percibir a Mai tan cerca de Zuko. No tenía ningún sentido, ¿Porque sintió algo así? Ni siquiera al percibir a Sokka y Suki juntos le ocurrió algo como esto o al menos tan fuerte e insistente. Sería lo que había escuchado a su madre llamar… ¿Celos? Soltó una carcajada, ¿Ella celosa de Mai? No, ella no tenía nada que envidiarle… ¿O sí?

De cualquier forma, lo único que supo fue que aquella chica sombría no era para nada de su agrado. Se preguntó de que había servido pedir ayuda a Suki y Katara para arreglarse, frunció el ceño y sopló intentando apartar de sus ojos unos mechones que se empezaban a soltar de su diadema.

...

El ahora nuevo Señor del Fuego se había percatado de la escena causada por Toph y su posterior escape, rió al ver los rostros de esos chicos; pero el querer saber que le disgustó lo hizo seguirla. Mai intentó detenerlo pero él simplemente se excusó con el rey y se retiró, provocándole cierta intriga.

Al salir al balcón, él la vio y se aproximó con lentitud hasta recargarse sobre el barandal de la terraza junto a ella.

—¿Los bailes no son de su agrado, señorita dedos elegantes? —mencionó Zuko a la maestra tierra algo divertido sin dirigir su rostro hacia el de esta.

—Hn, ¿Estas intentando usar los apodos que digo en mi contra?, ¿Acaso quieres que barra el suelo contigo como en el palacio? —fue la única respuesta que espetó la chica. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, levemente meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Siempre que lo vencía le encantaba restregárselo en la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, los cuales el joven aprovechó para observarla con detenimiento: llevaba puesto un vestido del reino tierra de tonos verde oliva y café. La hacía ver más delgada que cuando utilizaba sus holgadas ropas del día a día. También usaba un poco de rubor en el rostro, tal vez Suki la habría ayudado con eso; y no podía olvidarse de su cabello, el cual lucía como siempre sujeto con su clásica diadema verde, a excepción de que llevaba dos trencitas que caían tras su orejas _—Así que de esta forma es como te ves con otro estilo_ —sonrió un poco de manera inconsciente, unos segundos después se decidió en volver a hablarle.

— _Te ves bien_ —mencionó intentando mantenerse serio, esperaba no terminar como aquel pobre chico que arrojó al aire.

Al principio ella se sorprendió un poco, pero al percibir la estabilidad de su ritmo cardíaco supuso que solo intentaba molestarla, por lo que respondió con sarcasmo.

—Hn, _tú_ _también_ _te ves bien_ —ambos soltaron una risilla por unos segundos hasta quedarse nuevamente en silencio. Él quedó muy impresionado al observar la verdadera longitud de la gran ciudad desde uno de sus puntos más altos: el palacio del rey tierra. La belleza arquitectónica del anillo superior contrastaba en gran medida con la del medio; claramente denotaban el estrato social al que sus habitantes pertenecían, una diferencia muy marcada, _—Espero poder hace algo con respecto a esta situación pero en la nación del fuego. Intentaré ayudar a las personas que pueda_ —él quería pensar eso debido a que su tiempo como refugiado había cambiado su forma de ver la vida.

Al no ver una reacción por parte de ella decidió volver a hablarle.

—¿Sucede algo Toph? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad volteando su rostro hacia ella.

—Odio los modales de alta sociedad, tener que fingir ser alguien que no soy. Quiero irme de aquí —murmuró.

Zuko rió al escucharla, —Te entiendo, últimamente he comenzado a detestar esta clase de vida, ya sabes todos esos sirvientes y cosas totalmente innecesarias; como si no pudiera hacer nada por mí mismo —.

La maestra tierra sonrió maliciosamente, —Sentimos odio en común por algo entonces —se levantó un poco del barandal.

El maestro fuego intento contener una risita, —Lo sé, ¿Acaso no es divertido odiar las mismas cosas? Entonces es algo que tenemos en común. Hn, eso es algo que diría de Mai —mencionó sin ninguna importancia. El semblante de la chica cambió al instante adoptando una mueca de seriedad al escuchar ese nombre. 

—Así es —contestó bostezando, para intentar mostrar indiferencia. De una forma seca y sin importarle nada prosiguió —Bueno, entonces si esa vida tanto te molesta pues renuncia al trono —.

Él rió cerrando los ojos al ladear su cabeza un poco —No puedo hacerlo, y aunque quisiera, tengo un deber con mi nación y el mundo ayudando en su reconstrucción por todo el daño que mí gente causó por tanto tiempo. Es… una cuestión de honor —.

—Que aburrido. _Honor_ —respondió Toph recostando sus brazos y cabeza sobre el barandal de piedra de nueva cuenta.

—Ignoraré eso —para el nuevo señor del fuego el honor era aún una cuestión moral que tocaba las fibras más sensibles de su ser, era algo que no podía comprometer. Normalmente estallaría ante una burla a su honor pero conocía la actitud de la chica por lo que evitó caer en provocaciones.

Escuchó la música cesar, —Parece que la fiesta está por concluir, te habría invitado a bailar; pero no quiero terminar como ese chico. Tal vez… en otra ocasión será. Por ahora creo que deberíamos volver —ambos jóvenes volvieron al interior del palacio en silencio.

— _En otra ocasión será_ —pensó Toph un poco esperanzada. De un momento a otro se detuvo en seco al sentir una increíble vibración en su bicep derecho, se asustó un poco ante esto; pero recordó que se trataba de su bracete espacial. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre él haciéndolo volver a su forma original. ¿Por que se movía de esa manera por cuenta propia?, era casi como si alguien más lo estuviese manipulando, pero, ella era la primer maestra metal, ¿No? A menos que... este podría moverse al estar ante maestros tierra con potencial para convertirse en maestros metal. Muy interesante le pareció esa suposición, tal vez después debería poner a prueba esta teoría. Colocó uno de sus pies con firmeza en el suelo e intentó buscar al posible causante. Unas vibraciones muy fuertes provenían de... ¿Bajo tierra? Muy cerca del palacio, pero allí se supone que no había nadie. Bueno, quizás solo eran tejones-topo, pensó. Ellos si que son fuertes. Su amigo volteó a verla al notar que dejó de seguirlo.

—¿Que ocurre? —.

—Uh, nada Llamita. Solo recordé algo con que molestar a Katara. Volvamos con los demás —le sonrió.

Al término de la fiesta se llevó a cabo la firma del tratado de paz, el cual estipuló la retirada inmediata de todas las fuerzas de la nación del fuego del reino tierra, este se selló con un apretón de manos entre ambos gobernantes delante de los presentes.

Una vez todos los invitados se habían retirado, el equipo avatar se dirigió a la sala del trono; en donde Aang, Zuko y el rey Kuei acordaron abordar el problema que presentaban las colonias de la nación del fuego en el territorio del reino tierra. El joven Señor del Fuego sabía el dolor que esos asentamientos representaban para los habitantes de ese reino; por lo que se comprometió a removerlas con la supervisión del avatar para intentar lograrlo de la forma más pacifica posible. Este acto recibió con ayuda de Sokka el nombre de _Movimiento de restauración de la armonía_. Pasaron un par de días en lo que el rey planeó una celebración para anunciar este plan ante su pueblo.

...

Con el cálido y ligero toque de los primeros rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas de su habitación, el Señor del Fuego despertó. Con somnolencia salió de las sabanas que lo envolvían, se sentó cerca del borde derecho y suspiró al ver su cicatriz reflejada en un espejo sobre la cómoda que había a un costado de la cama de la habitación. Esa cicatriz, aquella que representaba el mal dentro de él. Tal vez esos sentimientos e ideas podrían finamente desaparecer, pero la marca perduraría por siempre. Suspiró. Sabía que debía relajarse un poco para diluir esa tensión que se acumulaba en él y sin la amenaza de la guerra presente, podría descansar todo lo que quisiese durante esos días restantes en Ba Sing Se; pero levantarse con el sol era algo que no podía evitar como maestro fuego.

Se dirigió entonces hacia un pequeño patio en la parte trasera de la casa, la cual compartía con Mai, Ty Lee y Suki; aunque él sabía muy bien que esta última no pasó la noche ahí, de las otras dos no había rastro alguno. Se despojó de su túnica superior y sentándose en posición de loto comenzó a meditar. Mantuvo una respiración calmada y pausada por algunos minutos hasta que una conocida voz de un aburrido tono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Veo que sigues haciendo cosas tan aburridas —.

—La meditación no es aburrida Mai, me ayuda a controlar mis pensamientos y mi sentir: me llena de paz y mantiene en sintonía mi fuego interno; además me ayuda a relajarme —se incorporó y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella.

—Creo que a ti no te vendría mal intentarlo alguna vez —habló con un tono y mueca de descaro.

—¿Que insinúa el Señor del Fuego? —respondió sonriente la pelinegra viéndolo a los ojos.

—Que tal vez esto podría ayudarte a hacer lo mismo aunque sea un poco y cambiar ese semblante tuyo —.

—Oh, ¿Relajarme? Yo sé cómo puedo conseguir eso —le mencionaba Mai con un tono extremadamente sugestivo al acercársele y colocar una de sus manos en su abdomen, bordeando la cicatriz causada por el rayo de Azula. Zuko tragó saliva el ver y sentir esto. Ella fue subiendo lentamente su mano por su pecho y acercó sus labios muy despacio hacia los de él sintiendo su cálida respiración, pero momentos antes de rozarlos se apartó son rapidez dándole la espalda. Alcanzó a escuchar un leve quejido del chico.

—O tal vez tu tengas otra sugerencia _sobre como lograrlo_ —volteó parte de su rostro para verlo de reojo.

—Ninguna —le respondió el joven con una voz apenas perceptible. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró con pesadez ante la vuelta de esa actitud típica de ella, vio en su otra mano lo que parecía una túnica del reino tierra. Un breve silencio se apoderó del sitio hasta que Mai volvió a hablar.

—Acompáñame a comprar algo —le ordenó con seriedad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Tú, ir de compras? —.

—Mis padres saben que estoy aquí y quieren que les compre una piedra decorativa que solo se encuentra aquí. Les avisé con la carta que enviaste a los líderes que quedaban en esta nación, ellos llegan aquí en dos días —.

—De acuerdo. Solo me pondré algo… uh, gracias —Mai le arrojó una túnica verde de las que él tenía con Iroh en su casa de té. —¿Le dijiste la chica del circo? —ella soltó una ligera risilla al escucharlo.

—No. Solo quiero aprovechar esto para pasar tiempo con mi novio, me aburre salir de compras. Además, creó que ella debe estar con esa chica de los abanicos y el chico de coleta —.

— _Menos mal que_ _Ty Lee no vendrá con nosotros_ —pensó Zuko mientras abría la puerta para que Mai pudiera salir. Una vez fuera, trató de esconder su cicatriz con su cabello lo más que pudo.

Al caminar pasaron cerca de la casa donde se encontraban los demás, el chico no pudo evitar escuchar a Aang y Katara conversar.

—Wow, Suki cumple años en el mismo mes que el día del avatar Kyoshi, otra razón más del porque es parte de sus guerreras. ¿Y qué hay de Toph? —.

—No recuerdo el día, solo sé que es dentro de una semana —le respondió Katara con algo de duda al monje. A Zuko le pareció muy interesante saber esto, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo; y eso que el cumpliría diecisiete dentro de un mes aproximadamente.

—Oh, buen día su majestad Señor del Fuego Zuko, señor. Hola Mai —saludó sonriente el joven maestro aire reverenciandolo.

—No es necesario que me digas así, ninguno de ustedes, solo síganme llamando como siempre —.

—Solo lo hago por respeto, su _fogosidad_ —le respondió el joven monje rascándose detrás de su cabeza y riendo. El pelinegro un poco irritado se golpeó la frente con una mano. Mai simplemente saludo a ambos con un rápido de gesto de su brazo.

—Buen día Zuko —.

—Buen día Katara —.

—¿Quieren ir al palacio?, iremos a ayudar al rey Kuei con algunas de las preparaciones de mañana y a ver a Bosco —preguntó Aang con mucha emoción. El típico chillido de Momo se escuchó al aterrizar este sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico.

—No gracias, tenemos cosas que hacer —respondió el maestro fuego, la verdad no quería ver a ese oso, era… solo un oso. Muy extraño.

—De acuerdo, que se diviertan —Katara intentó no reírse frente a ellos, pero, Mai y diversión no se llevaban de la mano o al menos esa era la primera impresión que le dio la experta lanzadora de cuchillos.

...

Después de caminar por varias cuadras, la pareja llegó a la zona comercial del anillo superior. Era enorme, sus edificaciones presentaban una bella y refinada arquitectura, sus calles limpias llenas de tan característicos habitantes. Zuko trataba de no quedarse viendo por demasiado tiempo para evitar llamar la atención, esta vez solo era un simple habitante más de Ba Sing Se.

Llegaron a una tienda de joyería la cual los padres de Mai le habían sugerido. Ella se adentró en busca del objeto conversando con uno de los empleados mientras el chico observaba los productos en venta en los aparadores. Un pequeño objeto del tamaño aproximado de una taza de té llamó poderosamente su atención: se trataba de una figurilla de lo que parecía ser un animal característico del reino tierra, hecha de algún tipo de cristal verde resplandeciente parecido a un diamante. Muy hermosa en verdad. Una de las encargadas lo captó viendo detenidamente la figurilla por lo que se acercó a él esperando lograr alguna venta.

—Buenos días señor —saludó con una gran sonrisa, —¿Le interesa alguno de nuestros finos productos? —.

—Esa figura, ¿Es un tejón-topo, cierto? —mencionó sin despegar su vista de aquella joya.

—Así es. Una réplica casi exacta de esos fantásticos animales, salvo por el pelaje, claro —bromeó la chica. —Es una pieza hermosa, hecha de un tipo de esmeralda solo encontrada en esta zona del reino por lo que su precio es algo elevado: cuatro mil piezas de oro. ¿Le interesaría adquirirla? —.

Zuko abrió sus ojos al escucharlo, _¡Cuatro mil piezas de oro!_ En otros momentos de su vida pagar una cifra así hubiese sido algo totalmente irreal y estúpido de tener el dinero, pero ahora como Señor del Fuego esa cifra era prácticamente nada. Este sería un regalo digno para su amiga.

—Me interesa, pero necesito ir por… —.

—Kanto, ahí estas ven aquí ahora mismo —Era Mai llamándolo por _ese_ nombre. En uno de los días después de su coronación le contó acerca de algunos alias que utilizó durante la guerra, al menos servía para estar de incógnito. _Haberle contado eso, sería tal vez un error con consecuencias en el futuro. Él lo recordaría._

—¿Qué hacías allí? —le preguntó la pelinegra al tenerlo a menos de un metro de sí.

—Uhm… viendo los juegos de té. Pienso que a mi tío le gustaría alguno de esos para su colección de vajillas —mintió.

De pronto, se sorprendió al ver cómo ella le arrojó una pequeña bolsa negra. Al agarrarla vio dentro varias piezas de oro.

—Son cinco mil —él la miró aún muy sorprendido, —Ambos sabemos _que_ _luego me los pagarás_ —mencionó la chica con un sutil tono de picardía pero con su mirada tan seria como siempre.

—Ven, cual elegirías tú, ¿Con adornos negros o blancos? —lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia ella.

—Pensé que tú sabrías cual… el negro —respondió velozmente al ver cómo le lanzó de reojo una mirada que denotaba molestia.

—Bien, llevaré ambos —el empleado comenzó a sacar las piezas y se preparó para envolverlas. —También me llevaré ese dorado —señaló ella, volteó a ver a Zuko indicándole con un gesto que comprara lo que fuese a comprar, el asintió y se dirigió con la chica que había hablado.

En ese momento un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, usaría el dinero de su novia para comprarle un regalo a otra chica. — _Que… poco honorable —_ recordó sentirse como en aquellos días de refugiado; una basura. Comenzó a preguntarse si esto contaría como una infidelidad. _¡Por supuesto que no! Toph solo es una buena amiga, ¿No? No tiene nada de malo darle un presente a alguien por su cumpleaños_ , _no estoy deshonrando a Mai._ Por otra parte podría simplemente olvidarlo, después de todo él nunca se lo preguntó a Toph directamente.

—Me la llevo —.

—Con mucho gusto señor —.

...

—Esa caja es muy pequeña como para llevar un juego de té —le cuestionó mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia la vivienda donde se hospedaban.

—Uh… es solo una taza. Era la única con un diseño que mi tío encontraría llamativo —escondió la cajita con rapidez en uno de sus bolsillos, no quería levantar más sospechas de las que empezaba a tener.

—Hn, como sea —cuanto menos raro le pareció a la chica.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a la casa, el chico le pagó a su novia las monedas prestadas y escondió la cajita entre sus cosas lo mejor pudo. Momentos después se reunieron con los demás para comer algo. El resto del día transcurrió con bastante normalidad.

Al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo hasta poco después de mediodía, cuando el equipo avatar junto a Mai y Ty Lee se reunieron en el Dragón de Jazmín, la casa de té del tío Iroh. Allí permanecieron bebiendo té y platicando sus experiencias de la guerra, todo esto un par de horas antes del comienzo de las celebraciones por el anuncio del movimiento de restauración de la armonía.

Aang salió de la casa después de escuchar a sus amigos comentar el dibujo que hizo Sokka de todos ellos. Miró la puesta de sol en silencio, por fin la guerra llegó a su fin, el mundo podría experimentar un periodo de paz que pedía a gritos. Las heridas que el conflicto de cien años dejó tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar, pero, ahora él estaba ahí, comprometido a ayudar a mantener el equilibrio entre las naciones; y no dejaría que algo como lo ocurrido a su pueblo se repitiera, además no estaría solo. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Escuchó a alguien acercársele, giró su cabeza y la vio, tan hermosa como la primera vez que fijó su vista en ella en el polo sur. Katara. Se acercó a él lentamente y se miraron por unos segundos, no fueron necesarias palabras para expresar su sentir; solo un simple y tierno beso.

—Oigan chicos podríamos… ¡Ah, que están haciendo! —gritó Sokka totalmente sorprendido llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Na-Nada Sokka, no sucede nada aquí —intentó explicar el monje con las mejillas encendidas y ocultándose tras sus manos estiradas.

—¿No se supone que estabas dibujando Sokka? —preguntó Katara totalmente avergonzada.

—Sí, pero venía a pedirles algo y te encuentro besando a Aang. Hey, hay algo entre ustedes de lo que me haya perdido —dijo señalando del uno al otro.

—Sabes, como mi hermana deberías evitar hacer estas cosas delante de mí, para evitar darme oogies —Sokka se cruzó de brazos algo indignado. Katara abrió sus ojos de golpe al escucharlo.

—¡Qué! Sokka eres un inmaduro, ¡Yo no te digo nada cuando estas con Suki! —.

—¡Yo nunca me ando exhibiendo delante tuyo! —.

—¡Y que tal esa vez en la isla Ember! —lo señaló con fiereza.

—¡Hey, eso no es cierto, nunca lo hice delante de ti! —ambos se encararon gruñendo.

—Chicos, chicos, tranquilícense. Sokka que era lo que querías decirnos —el joven monje esperaba que cambiando el tema los ánimos se calmaran.

—Oh si, queríamos saber si podríamos dar un paseo en Appa antes de la celebración —.

—Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que empiece —le dijo Katara a su hermano, ya un poco menos molesta.

—De hecho no tanto, terminando la puesta de sol comenzarán los fuegos artificiales y el desfile con ellos —comentó Suki recargada en la entrada de la tienda de té sin voltear a verlos. Había estado ahí desde que Sokka encontró a los otros dos besándose, guardó silencio y escuchó toda la discusión; aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar esa sesión de besos con Sokka en la isla Ember. De cualquier manera, le sorprendió enterarse que Katara correspondiese los sentimientos de Aang, sospechaba del monje pero no de ella.

—Wow ni siquiera te escuché acercarte Suki —soltó Aang abriendo su boca muy sorprendido, la castaña giró su rostro sonriente hacia ellos.

—De acuerdo digámosle a los demás —mencionó el joven avatar ahora con una gran sonrisa, Sokka la miró embobado al ver su habilidad para escabullirse. Al volver dentro le pidieron a Iroh que fuese al desfile con ellos pero este se disculpó y procedió a cerrar la tienda, no los pudo acompañar ya que tendría otros asuntos que atender.

...

Los gritos de emoción de Katara, Sokka, Suki y Aang no le hacían ninguna gracia a Toph quien junto a Zuko, se agarraban de los bordes de la silla de Appa como podían al estar en caída libre, eso era algo que la pequeña maestra tierra odiaba de volar.

—¡Woo hoo! Gracias amigo, hagámoslo otra vez —el monje acarició vigorosamente el suave pelaje de su compañero volador, el cual respondió con un gruñido de felicidad.

Una sucesión de estallidos y luces de diversos colores adornaron el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre la gran ciudad amurallada, creando un bello espectáculo para todos sus habitantes.

—Vamos Toph quita esa cara, no seas gruñona. Es tiempo de festejar con los amigos por salvar el mundo —dijo Katara al verla sumamente malhumorada e intentando taparse los oídos.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré, ¡Pero es muy difícil con todo ese maldito ruido lastimando mis oídos! —.

El joven gobernante permaneció absorto al pensar en todo el trabajo que le esperaba, sobre todo el lidiar con las colonias y lo que esto implicaría. Se comenzó a preocupar en demasía hasta que el llamado de su amigo lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Tú también Zuko. Deberías sonreír un poco más. Relájate, ahora es tiempo de divertirse y ser feliz. Sé que extrañas a Mai, una lástima que ella y Ty Lee no vinieran con nosotros al igual que tu tío —volteó Aang con rapidez a ver a su amigo.

—Yo nunca estoy feliz —respondió fríamente el pelinegro mintiendo. Toph tensó su rostro al escuchar la mención de uno de esos nombres. Sokka se dio cuenta de esto.

—Oh vamos Zuko, todos sabemos que eso es mentira —dijo la chica de los abanicos sin siquiera pensarlo, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Menos mal que nadie captó lo que referenciaban sus palabras.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si son la pareja de gruñones. Déjalos Suki, es algo en lo que son muy buenos —dijo el joven ojiazul con un tono totalmente burlesco, —¿Que se podría esperar de ustedes, sr. y sra. fastidio? —Suki supo que eso fue peor que lo dicho por ella, muy seguramente Sokka no sabía que su comentario podría tener un significado más profundo para otras personas. A pesar de eso, Katara y ella no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla al escucharlo.

—¿Sabes que es un fastidio? ¡Que no haya piedras que arrojarte aquí arriba!, ¡Estúpido! —la maestra tierra gritó intentando señalar al moreno, mientras agachaba su rostro ruborizado. Zuko giró hacia ella sonriéndole.

—Yo quemaré a ese bobo, tranquila —el chico hizo aparecer una pequeña flama sobre una de sus palmas y prosiguió a apuntarle al moreno quien se escondió con rapidez tras Suki.

—¡Ya basta los tres! —gritó Katara emulando a una madre reprendiendo a sus hijos, todos guardaron absoluto silencio. Aang intentó como pudo no reír ante esto.

—¡Ustedes dos cálmense y tu hermanito deja de molestarlos! ¿No se dan cuenta que deberíamos estar celebrando? —.

—Katara tiene razón chicos —mencionó el joven monje.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó Sokka. —Jeje, sr. y sra. fastidio, todavía tengo el toque —murmuró mientras se componía su túnica.

—¡Te escuché idiota! —le gritó el maestro fuego. Katara le dio a su hermano un suave golpe en la cabeza en señal de reprensión.

—¡Miren el desfile está por comenzar!, bajaré en ese patio para que Appa descanse y nosotros podamos verlo de cerca —gritó Aang con mucha animosidad señalando hacia aquel tumulto.

Con un gran estruendo el bisonte aterrizó, Toph fue la primera en saltar hacia el suelo.

—Ahh, tierra firme —mencionó con alegría mientras tanteaba el terreno con sus pies descalzos.

—¡Mira amigo!, hay una fuente y un techo, ¿Podrás esperarnos aquí? —Appa gruñó en aprobación a las palabras de Aang, quien emocionado tomó a Katara de la mano.

—Bien, es hora de divertirse —Sokka sonrió a todos mientras hacía lo propio con Suki.

—Vamos al desfile, allí están el rey Kuei y Bosco, vamos a saludarlos —sugirió Aang.

—No gracias, necesito un respiro —mencionó la pelinegra recargándose con los brazos cruzados en una pared cercana.

—Yo también —dijo el joven gobernante mientras se acariciaba los ojos lentamente ya que se sentía algo mareado por el rápido descenso que hizo el bisonte.

—De acuerdo, entonces… —la castaña fue interrumpida por su novio.

—Ohhh, Suki mira ese sujeto está haciendo malabares con cuchillos y allí venden espadas, vamos —el moreno le señaló a su novia y la intentó jalar hacia ese lugar. Suki dudo un momento pero sucumbió al verlo hacer un gracioso puchero y dejó que la guiara a toda prisa.

—Bueno chicos entonces nos vemos aquí al terminar el desfile —dijo el avatar a los demás. Él y Katara se dirigieron hacia este, dejando a Toph y Zuko solos.

El joven gobernante esperó a que la pareja se alejara lo suficiente. Fue algo muy oportuno haber traído el regalo y que bueno que se presentó una ocasión tan perfecta para entregárselo sin ningún testigo, pensó.

—Así que… otra vez tú y yo solos —habló él en voz baja estando algo cerca de ella, jugó con sus pulgares algo nervioso.

—Eso parece —le respondió ella con seriedad.

—Parece que los espíritus conspiran contra nosotros —mencionó algo divertido.

—Lo harán contigo, yo hago lo que quiero —Toph respondió secamente, él suspiró con pesar al escucharla decir aquello. Tenía esa misma actitud de hace dos días en el palacio del rey tierra, no lograba entender el porqué.

Si bien aunque ella no era muy creyente en eso; sí es que existían, muy en el fondo les agradeció por estar de nueva cuenta a solas con Zuko, le resultaba muy agradable su presencia aunque no sabía con exactitud el porqué.

—Sabes, que en varias ocasiones nos quedemos solos por alguna razón u otra es algo… cuando menos extraño—.

—Entonces me iré para no incomodarte —se separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar, tenía muchas ganas de molestarlo por lo de Mai.

—Espera, yo nunca te he dicho lo incomodo que me parece estar contig… quiero decir esto es muy raro y no sé si a ti te incomode estar conmigo… Espera… Yo… Agh —él respondió balbuceando con rapidez al momento que intentaba detenerla con su mano sin éxito.

La pelinegra se apartó a un paso un tanto veloz, hasta llegar a un pequeño barandal que daba hacia las calles de un nivel inferior por donde pasaría el desfile.

—Toph, yo… No me malinterpretes —se acercó a ella y dijo en voz baja, —Bueno ya lo estás haciendo —.

—Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir, es que… uhm… dije eso porque… —suspiró.

—Desde ese día en el palacio del rey tierra has estado actuando así… entonces supuse que tal vez te desagrada mi compañía… —terminó encogiéndose de hombros, algo cabizbajo rascándose el cuello.

—No fui con ellos porque detesto estar tan cerca de toda esa gente, todo ese ruido me molesta. No me gusta esta ciudad, la odio —le contesto ella con su mirada hacia el frente.

—Yo también detesto las aglomeraciones. Y esta ciudad no es la gran cosa. Creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común —dijo con una leve sonrisa aun sabiendo que ella no la vería.

—Tenemos más en común de lo que parece, ¿No crees, Zuko? —ambos rieron ante esto.

—Siento haberte dicho eso sin pesar… Ahh… Creo que mi tío tiene razón, debo intentar socializar más… ¡Agh! —.

—Disculpa aceptada —le dio un puñetazo, cerró los ojos y sonrió con determinación sabiéndose ganadora.

—La verdad es que… no fue ningún espíritu. Yo decidí no ir con ellos porque esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo y funcionó —la chica rió entre dientes, él se giró hacia ella un tanto extrañado.

—No sé qué te sorprende, a veces puedes ser alguien muy tonto pero también divertido, _a tú manera_ —musitó esto último. —Por eso no me desagrada pasar tiempo contigo. De hecho, pensaba en formas de arruinarte la noche —lo miró sonriente.

—No, no lo hagas por favor, estar cerca de Sokka es suficiente —.

—Uhm, ¿Tienes hambre?, mejor vamos a cenar algo. Recuerdo que cerca de aquí hay un restaurante del que mi tío escuchó buenas opiniones, creo que tienen pato asado. Podemos ir, si quieres —.

—Claro, tengo mucha hambre y me dará más, si tú pagas. Vamos, —Toph comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El camino no fue ni tan corto ni tan largo. Caminaron varios metros de donde se separaron de los demás hasta llegar a un puente de madera que conectaba con el lugar. No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante el transcurso hasta ese punto. Zuko comenzó a subir los primeros escalones para llegar al puente cuando notó a Toph permaneciendo aún en el suelo de roca.

—¿Sucede algo? —.

—Es madera, ¿Cierto? —preguntó con cierta incomodidad al haber palpado poco a poco el primer escalón con los dedos de su pie izquierdo, no quería que él viera temor en ella, no después de lo del barco.

—Sí, es un puente que cruza un pequeño estanque hasta llegar al restaurante —.

—No puedo ver en madera —el chico recordó que ella usaba las vibraciones de la tierra para ver. Tenía sentido que en madera al igual que en arena, agua o hielo su “visión” se viera afectada. Se cubrió su cicatriz lo mejor que pudo con su cabello, esta noche solo quería ser Zuko no el Señor del Fuego, su traje del reino tierra ayudaba bastante y su marca bien podría interpretarse como causada por soldados de la nación del fuego durante la guerra. Bajó hacia ella algo preocupado.

—Puedo ayudart… claro —mencionó, pero fue interrumpido al ver y sentir los brazos de Toph entrelazándose en su brazo izquierdo, tragó saliva lo más discretamente que pudo y comenzó a guiarla hasta el edificio. No dijeron nada, ni una sola palabra, ambos se sentían avergonzados. Ella bajo su mirada para que sus largos mechones cubrieran parte de su enrojecido rostro, él volteaba su mirada hacia un lado al estar levemente sonrojado al igual que en la playa de la isla Ember.

Al bajar de la construcción ella se soltó y entraron al lugar donde fueron atendidos por una chica que los guió hacia los únicos lugares disponibles, escogieron de entre estos la mesa más alejada de todas las otras.

El lugar era algo más elegante que todo sitio antes visto por Zuko en Ba Sing Se, claro no tanto como el comedor del palacio real. Estaba casi lleno por las celebraciones. Pasando entre tanta gente, Zuko agachaba su rostro con la clara intención de no ser reconocido, al por fin poder sentarse; ordenaron un pato-tortuga asado como plato fuerte y onigiris rellenos de carne de hipo-vaca como entradas.

—Y… ¿Dónde dejaste a tu _novia_ , Llamita? —lanzó el cuestionamiento con un tono algo venenoso, no dudó en atacar en cuanto se fue la mesera.

—¿Novia? Oh, tú piensas que Mai… —soltó una risilla al pensar en eso. _¿Qué importancia podía tener eso para ella? O acaso es que… ¿Ella estaría celosa?_ Era cierto que el último mes antes de la guerra ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, empezaron a forjar una buena amistad y no parecía que ella tuviera muchos amigos aparte de Aang y los demás, claro no es que el tuviera más. Tal vez era eso, al haber pasado tiempo juntos, podría pensar que Mai le quitaría su amistad.

—Ella no es mi novia, digo en un punto lo fue, pero en realidad no sé qué somos ahora. Supongo que solo somos amigos, terminamos antes de la guerra —sabiendo de lo que ella era capaz había levantado sus pies del suelo de roca y mintió acerca de esto.

—Fue con Ty Lee por un encargó de sus padres a una tienda de ropa, ¿Tienes algún problema con ella? —Toph se sorprendió ante esa cuestión, trató de mantener su compostura.

—¿Problema? ¿Con esa debilucha? Ja — _claro_ que tenía un problema con ella pero no iba a decírselo a ese tonto. No lo entendería, es más ni siquiera ella lo entendía, ese sentimiento era nuevo y muy extraño para Toph. —Además, ¿Crees que me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan? — _Típico de ella_ —pensó Zuko meneado su cabeza.

—No te quitará tu lugar si es lo que crees, ¿Somos amigos, no es así? —volviendo a pisar el suelo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al decirlo. Ella notó la sinceridad en sus palabras y le sonrió un poco, pero no quería seguir hablando de esa… chica.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué tal tu nuevo cargo reemplazando a tu padre? —preguntó en voz baja al inclinarse hacia él.

—Aburrido, problemático y puedo pensar que será mucho más estresante de lo que ya es. Odiarías algo como esto —.

—Si lo pones así, ya comienzo a odiarlo —ambos rieron al recordar el odio por las cosas, se detuvieron al notar que la chica que los atendió traía la comida.

Comenzaron a degustar los alimentos ni bien se fue la mesera, la carne del pato era suave y su piel crujiente, tenía un sabor un poco fuerte por las especias, la carne de los onigiris era jugosa y un tanto dulce.

—Es delicioso —.

—Amo la carne —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Pasaron varios minutos y Toph ya había acabado con más de medio pato, él la miró sorprendido. En verdad le gustaba la carne y la comida en sí era muy buena. Continuaron conversando pero esta vez acerca de temas cada vez más banales como su color favorito, lo aburrido de sus vidas como nobles, su doble vida como la bandida ciega cuando vivía con sus padres. Zuko se impresionó por saber que ella luchó en peleas clandestinas y además fue campeona. También se preguntaron cómo era que Suki no se cansaba de alguien como Sokka y porque Ty Lee era tan… distraída; además de lo bizarro que era que el oso del rey tierra fuera solo… eso, un oso. Las risas incrementaron y el descontento de la chica había desaparecido al menos por el momento. Ordenaron algo de té al terminar de comer.

—Jazmín, mi favorito —.

—Pero no es tan bueno como el de mi tío —.

—Muy cierto Llamita —.

...

Zuko pagó por todo y se retiraron. Comenzaron a caminar y se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño parque, notó que el desfile se dirigía hacia el anillo del palacio. Sí que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el restaurante.

Se sentaron en unas bancas de piedra, Toph hizo aparecer un pequeño montículo de roca poniendo sus pies sobre él y colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza descansando plácidamente.

—¿Enserio tienes que hacer… eso? —preguntó asqueado Zuko al verla como empezaba a hurgar entre sus dientes para sacar restos de carne.

—¿Qué tuene de mualo? Me muolesta sentir la cuomida atorada en mis dientes —.

—Creó que pudiste pedir un palillo en el restaurante, ¿Lo sabes? —la chica gruñó ante su respuesta, Zuko volteó de pronto hacia el camino principal de la ciudad al escuchar fuegos artificiales provenientes de ese lugar en la lejanía.

—Parece que la celebración esta por acabar, el desfile está entrando al palacio —.

—¿Crees que nos busquen? La verdad no tengo ganas de ir a ese aburrido sitio —lanzó de un golpecito con su dedo índice sobre su pulgar, un pequeño trozo de carne que logró sacarse.

—Es muy probable, pero podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más de tiempo —.

—Me agrada tu forma de pensar Llamita —esbozó una gran sonrisa e incorporó ahora su brazo derecho tras su cabeza. Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, solo escuchaban a la distancia los murmullos de la multitud y más explosiones de fuegos artificiales, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba las calles de la ciudad.

—Toph. ¿Has pensado que harás después de esto? ¿Seguirás viajando con Aang y los demás o iras a ver a tu padre? —.

—No lo sé —se cruzó de brazos. La verdad es que eso era algo que había estado rondando su cabeza esos últimos días. Una parte de ella quería seguir viajando con ellos, otra pequeña parte quería ver a sus padres, pero una idea nueva se estaba apoderando de gran parte de su mente poco a poco.

—Tal vez siga viajando un tiempo con los chicos, aunque últimamente he tenido la idea de enseñar a la gente, enseñar metal control —mencionó con seriedad al chico mirando fijamente hacia el frente con una ligera sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta que al ayudar a Aang a aprender tierra control pude hacer una diferencia, puedo ayudar a más gente afín al elemento tierra a desarrollar sus capacidades lo más que puedan; y al descubrir el metal control algo en mi interior me pidió que lo compartiera con los demás. Creó que enseñar y ayudar a practicar a las personas puede ser algo muy gratificante —.

—¿Tú, enseñando? Ya puedo sentir lastima por tus futuros alumnos —le respondió sarcásticamente. Ella sin dudarlo lo golpeó con fuerza en su hombro, —¡Oye! Fue solo una broma, lo siento —el chico gritó de dolor y comenzó a sobarse, —¿Eso fue afecto o enfado? —la chica se encogió de hombros sin responderle.

—Hablando enserio, pienso que es una idea muy noble y en verdad creo que serás una gran maestra, después de todo eres de las mejores que he visto—.

—La mejor —cerró sus ojos levantando su dedo índice.

—Sí, eres la mejor —volteó a verla irritado, siempre tenía que hacer hincapié en eso, —¿Y en dónde pondrás tu escuela o dojo? —.

—No lo sé, aún debo buscar el lugar indicado —el chico asintió al escucharla. Las corrientes de aire se movían despacio a través de la plaza donde se encontraban, era muy refrescante, daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para darle a Toph el obsequio, varios minutos pasaron hasta que volviera a hablar.

...

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —ella lo notó.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Zuko algo confundido mientras continuaba observándola detenidamente.

— _Eso_ —el chico muy extrañado seguía sin entender a qué se refería su pequeña amiga.

—No te entiendo —.

—Eso que estás haciendo. _Mirándome_ —dijo con total seriedad sin dirigir su rostro al de él.

—¡Que! ¡No te estoy mirando! Estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales—mintió muy avergonzado girando su rostro. Cerró sus ojos con pesar al darse cuenta de su gran error; estaban sentados en una banca de piedra. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, me estas mirando —comentó divertida.

—Agh! No te estoy viendo, ¿Porque rayos lo haría? —la miró nuevamente.

—Mmm, no lo sé. Tal vez observando algo que _te podría gustar_ —le dijo con descaro. Sonrió de lado pero rápidamente se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho algo como eso, que tonta. Expectante esperó su respuesta.

El rostro de Zuko se enrojeció en su totalidad cual metal blanqueado por el calor, dejó escapar un quejido con total sorpresa, —¡Suficiente!, ¡No te estoy mirando! ¿Qué podría gustarme de una pequeña mocosa como tú? — se calló y apretó sus puños con ira, que rayos acababa de decir. Toph abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, tristeza e ira invadieron su ser.

—Toph, lo siento no quise decir… —la pequeña maestra decidió levantarse de ese lugar e irse, no quería estar cerca de él. ¿Era un error interesarse por alguien nuevamente?, pensó en el fondo.

—Toph, en verdad lo siento, espera… —se levantó tras ella muy decidido, la pelinegra comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

—¡Toph, lo siento! —.

—¡Lo siento! —corrió hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de un hombro intentando detenerla.

—Por favor, te estoy diciendo que lo siento, discúlpame… —.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Zuko gruñó de dolor al ser golpeado en el torso por un pequeño pilar de tierra que lo arrojó al piso.

—Es solo que… Agh, No sabía la forma de decírtelo… —ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto.

—¿Decirme que?, imbécil—contestó dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Zuko soltó un leve jadeo, —No quise decir lo que te dije, es solo que a veces eres muy descarada… espera! — _que tonto, otra vez._ Ella volvió a caminar.

—No lo quise decir, por favor espera. ¡Tan solo escúchame! —gritó desesperado.

—De acuerdo. Habla, _profesor calor_. Te escucho —se giró completamente, su mirada fija en él.

—No… Me digas así. Aang te lo dijo cierto? Es un apodo muy estúpido—.

—¿Y que si lo hizo? Por eso te queda muy bien —rió descaradamente mientras el gruñía furioso.

—Meh, está bien pero solo para que sepas, tú también actúas como mocoso de vez en cuando —comentó emitiendo una risita que al joven le pareció muy molesta.

Él soltó un pesado suspiro y le respondió, —Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que quería decirte fue que escuché a Katara hace un par de días hablando de fechas de cumpleaños, el tuyo… ¿Es en una semana? —.

—¡Y eso que te importa! —.

—… —.

—Ahh, sí. cumpliré trece ¿Pero a ti que rayos te importa? —hizo un intento por rodar los ojos, — _La princesita azucarada tenía que andar hablando en todos lados_ —pensó un poco molesta. El pelinegro sacó lentamente la pequeña caja de madera que contenía la figurita.

—Yo quería, ahm… —se acarició lentamente los ojos con su mano izquierda, estaba muy nervioso ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella, —Quería agradecerte por aquella vez en el templo aire del oeste, cuando sugeriste buscar a los maestros originales del fuego control. Fue de mucha ayuda y creo que no te lo agradecí en su momento —.

—Por eso me gustaría darte esto —le estiró su brazo con el regalo hacia ella, pudo notar cierta curiosidad en el rostro de la joven.

Ella tomó la caja guiándose por las vibraciones del ligero temblor del brazo del chico, la palpó y notó al instante que era de madera. Al abrirla encontró lo que parecía una figurita hecha de un tipo de cristal representando una criatura bastante conocida para la maestra tierra.

—Es… —.

—Un tejón-topo, está hecho de un tipo de esmeralda endémica de esta región. Me dijiste que controlaste cristales en el barco de tu padre, así que supuse que sería más fácil para ti percibirlo —.

—Sí, pero esos eran cristales recién extraídos de la tierra, sin refinar. Este cristal tiene pocas impurezas por lo cual apenas puedo verlo —.

—Oh. Vaya, lo siento —se acarició el cuello un poco avergonzado, no recordaba eso.

—¿Y por qué lo escogiste? —.

—Uhm, me recordó a ti… — _pero que estúpido_ pensó Zuko inmediatamente, eso lo podría malinterpretar.

—Oh claro, ellos son ciegos y manejan la tierra como yo —mencionó meneando su cabeza con irritación.

—No me refería a eso —musitó el chico y suspiró pesadamente, —Es porque me recordó la idea que sugeriste de los maestros originales, tu aprendiste de ellos. Además es un regalo de cumpleaños, la verdad no sabía que regalarte. Sé que al venir de una familia noble podrías tener lo que quisieras, pero esto me pareció que podría tener un significado, con esto podrías recordarme a mí… _ahem_ , que incluso a _mí_ me enseñaste algo y eso me ayudó a progresar como maestro fuego, — _Lo volví a hacer de nuevo, pero que estúpido, ¿Que pasa conmigo?_ —pensó el pelinegro, gruñó en su mente.

Toph se sorprendió al escucharlo, sonrió levemente mientras palpaba la figurilla en su totalidad, tenía un acabado impecable que la hacía parecerse a los verdaderos.

Él tenía razón ella podría tener casi lo que quisiera con sus padres, además Sokka le había regalado esa tierra espacial que usaba como brazalete, pero este regalo era diferente. Tenía lo que se podría llamar un valor… ¿Sentimental? Ugh, eso era algo digno de la princesita de hielo. De cualquier forma esto la había hecho muy feliz, un poco más que de costumbre, la hacía sentir un tanto especial. Olvidó poco a poco su enojo y no sabía porque pero comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo cerca de su vientre, que tonta sensación pensó. Una gran sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en su rostro, entonces lo golpeó en un brazo lo más fuerte que pudo y rió al escucharlo gritar.

—¡Ouch! ¡Aghh!, ¡Ese si me dolió! ¡Pero cual rayos es tu problema! —le gritó enojado, pero su expresión de ira se fue suavizando al ver la sonrisa de ella y su mirada. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, tal vez eso fue un gracias _muy_ afectuoso.

—Creo que ahora si deberíamos ir al desfile a buscar a los demás, ¿No crees? —dijo Zuko comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio, ella lo siguió de inmediato.

—Tal vez —.

—Zuko... Gracias —mencionó con timidez la pequeña maestra, —Creo que yo tampoco te agradecí por haberme ayudado a rescatar a mi padre esa vez y no tengo que regalarte —.

—Por nada y no te preocupes, tu amistad es más que suficiente para mí —fue muy sincero. Él desde su niñez no había podido entablar relaciones o conversaciones siquiera con otras personas que no fuesen miembros de la familia real, militares o Mai y Ty Lee por lo que técnicamente nunca pudo hacer amigos de verdad y ahora comenzaba a tenerlos por fin y Toph era alguien especial por ello.

—Mañana al amanecer debo partir a la nación del fuego. Debo cumplir mis obligaciones con mi pueblo y mi promesa con el rey tierra —.

—Lo entiendo… —contestó ella con un tono que denotaba un leve sentimiento de tristeza ya que sabía que eso era cierto, después de todo él era el gobernante de todo un pueblo, pero también se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, si a él se le podría llamar así. Decidió cambiar el tema y que mejor que la aparición de aquellos dos, —Pero no hables de esas cosas en este momento, ahora hay que divertimos —sonrió con malicia.

Las mejillas de Zuko se encendieron levemente al sentir la mano de Toph tomando la suya, corrió guiándolo hasta esconderse detrás de una pared.

—Uh… ¿Que sucede? —.

—Shhh —lo tomó por el cuello de su túnica jalándolo hacia ella, le colocó un dedo cerca de sus labios, y susurró —Ahí vienen el bobo y su novia —.

—Como lo sabes —.

—¿Acaso no lo escuchas? Ah, cierto —la chica soltó una risita al decir eso, como le gustaba incomodar al joven señor del fuego, — _Mira_ , ahí están, he memorizado sus ritmos cardíacos. Tienen un cierto ritmo cuando están cerca el uno del otro, especialmente el de Suki a pesar de que ella aparenta ser más calmada —sonrió. Zuko se asomó cuidadosamente viéndolos pasar.

—Se dirigen al palacio y Sokka parece ir comiendo algo —.

— _Observa_ esto —le dijo la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra, él miró de reojo expectante.

...

El joven guerrero de la tribu agua caminaba tranquilo de la mano de su amada. Comía con gran alegría una banderilla de carne de gallina-cerdo hasta que tropezó bruscamente con algo haciéndolo tambalear peligrosamente. Suki logró detenerlo pero al agarrarse de ella soltó sin querer su banderilla, cayendo está cerca de la entrada de un oscuro callejón; de allí surgió un puma pigmeo que la robó al instante. Sokka quedó devastado ante lo sucedido, escuchó una risa bastante conocida y decidió seguirla.

—¡Ajá!, ¡Tenías que ser tú! —la señaló a pesar de que no podría verlo.

—Levantando piedras para que se tropiece la gente. Que mal uso le das a tu control, deberías avergonzarte señorita —le recriminó muy molesto el joven ojiazul.

—Hey, lo hago porque puedo y quiero. Es muy divertido —se encogió de hombros, —Además, ¿No se supone que _tienes ojos que funcionan para ver por dónde vas_? Ja y _yo soy la ciega_ —respondió con sarcasmo a las acusaciones de su amigo. Zuko rió por su respuesta, en efecto Toph hacía lo que quería.

—Ah sí, muy gra-cio-sa Toph, ¡Y tú de que te ríes! —el guerrero frunció el ceño y señaló al pelinegro, —¡Quien me devolverá mi comida! —.

—Toma cómprate algo y esta vez asegúrate de ver por donde caminas—Zuko le arrojó una moneda de oro al chico de la tribu de agua quien la atrapó con una mano.

—Hey, gracias… ¡Oye! No soy ningún mendigo… Pero creo que por esta vez lo aceptaré —los dos maestros rieron al escucharlo.

—Pero que buen humor traen ustedes dos, no los había visto así desde que comenzaron a juntarse más en la isla Ember —comentó Suki divertida.

—Hmm si, últimamente ellos dos han estado juntos más de lo normal, tienes razón. Es extraño sabes, Katara y Aang, tú y yo y ahora estos dos —respondió su novio con un tono de sospecha, ella soltó una risita al oírlo.

—Sí, es extraño pero me parecen una linda pareja —dijo Suki con el propósito de comprobar si su teoría era cierta. Sokka soltó una carcajada pero luego cambió su rostro por una mueca de asco, —Ugh, ¿Ellos una pareja? Eso me da oogies, el romance no va con ninguno de esos dos, blah. Eso sin contar la diferencia de edad —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Que dijiste! ¡Nosotros no somos nada de eso! —gritó sonrojada la pelinegra.

—¡Solo somos amigos, pero cuál es su problema! —Zuko gritó totalmente avergonzado. Suki sonrió de lado al ver sus rostros enrojecidos, nunca había visto a Toph sonrojarse antes y a Zuko solo cuando esta lo tomó del brazo en la isla Ember para buscar a Aang. Parecía que su teoría tal vez era sería cierta después de todo.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digan. Solo no actúen como mi hermana y Aang, eso sí que sería asqueroso —.

—Hey bobo, ya te dije que solo somos amigos —.

— _Mmm, entonces Katara era la chica de quien Aang me habló en esa ocasión_ _en el templo aire_ —Zuko acarició su barbilla al recordar eso, —Nunca pensé que a él le gustara tu hermana—.

—Exacto, eso nunca cruzó por mi mente, así como tampoco pensé que ustedes dos… —.

—¡Suficiente! Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te arrojo por los aires a donde ni siquiera Momo podrá encontrarte, ¡Escuchaste tonto! —gritó la maestra mientras señalaba al moreno totalmente encolerizada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré por mi comida y luego… vamos por Appa para alcanzar a los demás —. 

—Oye por cierto, que hay con la cajita —le dijo a la maestra tierra.

—Nada que te importe —musitó la chica un poco molesta y la escondió tras de sí. Suki sonrió de lado, mientras Zuko intentaba hacerse el desentendido.

—Meh, suena justo —.

...

Una vez con Appa, volaron hacia el palacio en donde se encontraron con los demás, allí la celebración continuó por un par de horas hasta que todos se retiraron por el cansancio.

Estando por fin en la casa, Toph compartió habitación con Katara, y Suki que se había colado. Ellas dormían plácidamente luego del agitado día. Escondió con cuidado la cajita entre sus cosas y sonrió para sí misma. Pensaba en el momento en el que Zuko le dio el regalo, ese tonto había sido muy bueno con ella, parecía entenderla y a ella le agradaba mucho. Se dio cuenta que el maestro fuego le había ayudado a olvidar sus ligeros celos hacia Suki por estar cerca de Sokka; su amor platónico. De hecho ya no sentía lo mismo por él, ahora sus sentimientos se enfocaban en alguien _más_.

Recordó en el tiempo que pasó con el pelinegro, que si bien nunca lo había visto como tal, alguna vez escuchó hablar a las otras chicas acerca de él y su agraciado rostro a pesar de tener una cicatriz. Eso era algo que la intrigaba: ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Qué sensación tendría al tacto?, ¿Le dolería? Era algo que quería descubrir algún día, aunque sería difícil por lo que había escuchado de Katara. Al parecer eso era algo que le molestaba mucho al maestro fuego.

Se recostó sobre su cama y pensó en él. — _Solo es un buen amigo, solo eso, ¿Cierto_? —No tenía sentido imaginar cosas que tal vez nunca sucederían como con Sokka en el pasado. Sonrió al pensar lo contrario, solo era una pequeña fantasía suya, algo estúpida pero bastante agradable.

...

En la solitud de su habitación, el joven maestro fuego pensaba en lo agradable que fue su día y en lo que vendría a continuación al volver a su nación. Suspiró profundamente. Todo se volvería aburrido y problemático, ojalá tuviera a sus amigos cerca en esos momentos, ojalá pudiera seguir conversando con ella. Ella. — _Es tan molesta, descarada y tan poco femenina pero aun así… Es… Muy agradable estar con ella_ —soltó una fuerte carcajada al haber dicho eso en voz baja, sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, solo eran amigos que tontería.

—¡Zuko cállate, intentamos dormir! —gritó Mai desde la otra habitación. El pelinegro sonrió para sí mismo y decidió descansar, mañana sería un día totalmente aburrido, pensó.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como siempre, empacó las pocas cosas que había traído consigo y se despidió de sus amigos con los que quedó de escribirse cartas. Solo Toph se mostraba un poco cortante pero él lo entendió, parecía que no le gustaban las despedidas.

—Te veré luego maestra metal —.

—Hn —.

—Te intentaré escribir aunque no sé en donde pongas tu academia —.

—Ni yo lo sé —.

—O tal vez tu deberías escribirme —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Claro, después de todo _se escribir muy bien_ —.

—Cierto… —.

—Intentaré buscar a alguien que me ayude, cuídate Llamita y no se te ocurra volverte como tu padre o iré a aplastarte yo misma hasta tu tonto palacio —le dijo golpeando su hombro de manera un poco más amistosa, él rió ante la tan llamada muestra de afecto que realizaba la chica.

—Toma —extendió su mano hacia Toph dándole un pequeño sello con el grabado del símbolo de la familia real de la nación del fuego, —Con esto, cualquier carta que me envíes me será entregada prioritariamente evitando que miradas curiosas se posen sobre nuestros textos —ella simplemente lo tomó en silencio, ese método de correspondencia sonó muy personal para ella, agachó su cabeza al sonrojarse un poco.

—Hn, eso sí me da la gana _escribirte_ —ella cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos girándose para evitar la atenta mirada del Señor del Fuego, quien soltó una risita y sonrió. Esa era la Toph que él conocía.

—Nos estaremos viendo Zuko —le dijo Aang con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo.

—Sí, lo haremos—.

Se despidió de todos otra vez. Partió junto a su tío y Mai hacia el dirigible que enviaron desde su nación a las afueras de la ciudad. Ty Lee quien había decidido unirse a las guerreras Kyoshi, no los acompañaría de vuelta.

—Se lo que te aguarda en la nación del fuego, sobrino. Por eso he decidido ir contigo aunque sea algunos meses —.

—Gracias tío, apreció mucho esto —el anciano sonrió tomando por el hombro al chico.

—Entonces ¿Todo listo Señor del Fuego Zuko? —soltó una risita al escuchar a su tío.

—Sí, es hora de volver a nuestro hogar —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, espero que estén bien. Que tal, pues otro capítulo más, una disculpa si está algo raw, trataré de editarlo más. También otra disculpa si hay muchos diálogos, pero quería enfocarme más en la interacción de personajes oops sorry jajaja.
> 
> Este cap es el más Toko, creo hasta ahora. Este y el que sigue, la verdad es que son de transición, ya esto es posguerra y se viene el inicio de parte de la trama principal. Los siguientes dos o tres caps serán enfocados en Zuko, con apariciones de Mai, Azula, Ukano, Iroh y algunos militares del canon de manera regular; también aparecerán muchos OC pero no tan relevantes. No se preocupen, muchos de estos morirán, jajajajaja.
> 
> Tal vez, en estos me estaré pensando si ya subir la clasificación del fic a M, no por lemon o algo así jajaja (Bueno, tal vez habrá cosas sugestivas pero no más. No le pasará nada malo a Zuko ni que dañe a Toph, si saben a que me refiero jajaja), el cambio sería por violencia explicita.  
> Este cap y los que vienen son parte de lo que sería la versión AU de La Promesa, aunque si se dieron cuenta no hubo esa promesa jajaja. Creo que por lo que mencioné anteriormente ya tendrán una idea de que sucederá en estos nuevos capítulos, intentaré que sea algo brutal en cuanto a acción, bueno eso espero :/  
> Habrá Maiko en esos caps? Eww oogie, no lo sé. Tal vez si pero one sided jajaja.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y si así lo desean, comentar. En verdad lo agradezco, cuídense.


	6. El enemigo en casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa, por fin volví jajajajaja, La vida laboral y social han absorbido la mayor parte de mi tiempo, siento haber tardado tanto jajajaja. Pues he aquí nuevo capítulo, espero que estén bien.
> 
> Este cap a mi me pareció algo aburrido, pero espero que para ustedes pueda ser de su agrado.  
> No se preocupen no traigo solo uno, el cap que sigue esta larguito.
> 
> Como ya había mencionado antes, esto caps se centran en Zuko, así que no saldrá Toph :'( pero pronto :)  
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos

* * *

Habían pasado ya seis horas de camino. Zuko había estado conversando en el puente de mando del dirigible con su tío y el capitán, acerca de la restructuración militar y social que se avecinaba para su nación. El líder de la tripulación escuchó con atención las propuestas del joven gobernante y le brindó su apoyo total, — _No estuvo mal para comenzar_ —pensó, esperaba que la mayoría de los militares y políticos fueran como él y estuvieran cansados de la guerra; aunque en el fondo sabía que eso sería demasiado bueno como para ser así.

—Bueno quien quiere jugar algunas partidas de pai sho —Iroh volteó a ver al capitán y sus tenientes.

—Tú sabes que siempre eres bienvenido sobrino mío, además habrá té —le miró levantando sus cejas, el chico soltó una risilla al ver su gracioso gesto.

—Gracias tío, pero creó que iré a entrenar un rato a la plataforma central —.

—Como gustes, si me necesitas estaré aquí por un _largo_ tiempo je je —Zuko rio entre dientes, pai sho y té por supuesto que se quedaría ahí.

...

Camino hacia la plataforma, Zuko se topó de frente con el padre de Mai.

—Su alteza —mencionó al instante el hombre, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Gobernador Ukano —.

—Ex-Gobernador —respondió tratando de ocultar su malestar al enfatizar ex.

—Cierto... ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta? —preguntó un poco apenado.

—¿Sobre ser un simple miembro de la cámara de comercio? Si, lo he hecho. Aunque no le voy a mentir, extraño mi antiguo puesto —.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Pero el regreso de las colonias a la nación del fuego es un bien para nuestro pueblo, un acto para promover la paz con el reino tierra. Lamento que la colonia en su jurisdicción fuese la primera en ser forzada a retirarse —Ukano solo se limitó a observarlo sin responder.

—Bueno, piénselo. Que tenga buena tarde —le dijo Zuko asintiendo con la cabeza. Retomó su camino cuando lo escuchó hablar y se giró hacia él.

—No soy ningún recadero, pero, solo porque es usted: mi hija lo estaba buscando, está en su camarote. Que tenga buena tarde señor —el padre de Mai volvió a reverenciarlo y se fue.

— _Mai_ —él no tenía ganas de hablar con ella en esos momentos. Prosiguió su camino hacia la plataforma donde entrenó por cerca de dos horas, tomó un baño y cenó con su tío. Apenas era el primer día de viaje y ya se tornaba aburrido, faltaban once.

...

Luego de un largo recorrido a través de la parte este del reino tierra y océano, el dirigible llegó a la capital de la nación del fuego, desembarcando por fin en las afueras de ciudad capital mientras comenzaba la puesta del sol. Al abrirse la puerta, todos descendieron del enorme globo.

—Vamos sobrino, alégrate. Tu padre y tu hermana ya no estarán por aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte ahora. El estrés viene después —rió con fuerza el viejo general dándole a su sobrino una afectuosa palmada en la espalda, él gruñó ante esto. 

—Por ahora debemos preocuparnos por cual té servir en el palacio o con quien disfrutarlo —su tío le dio un extraño guiño que lo apenó bastante, lo vio alejarse para conversar con el capitán, no había entendido su actuar hasta que escuchó esa voz monótona.

—¿Que te sucede Zuko? Me ignoraste durante todo el transcurso del viaje —.

— _Mai. Agh!_ —rodó los ojos antes de voltear a verla, —Siempre comí contigo, fuiste a verme entrenar casi a diario y después conversábamos, ¿Eso es ignorar para ti? —.

—Tranquilo solo bromeaba, pero en verdad te he notado algo distante ¿Sucede algo? Oh, cierto, ahora tienes que lidiar con todos esos tontos militares y nobles, duh que aburrido —.

—Lo sé —.

—Suerte con eso. _Yo_ te esperaré después de todo —lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban hacia los carruajes que esperaban su llegada a la nación. — _Suerte_ —Zuko bufó entre dientes al ayudarla a abordar el transporte.

...

Al llegar al palacio, Iroh y Zuko comenzaron a caminar hacia su interior en donde fueron recibidos por un hombre que se aproximó a ellos con rapidez.

—Su alteza, bienvenido al palacio. General —era un hombre de aproximadamente unos sesenta años de edad, los reverencio a él y su tío. Zuko miró al hombre y a su tío extrañado.

—Oh, cierto, olvidé mencionar que nos esperaría tu nuevo asesor, sobrino —.

—Así es señor, mi nombre es Hiromi. Seré su asesor real —al ver el consternado rostro del chico sacudió sus manos delante de él.

—No se preocupe su alteza, no serví con su padre —Iroh río al escucharlo.

—Tranquilízate, sobrino. El ex-comandante Hiromi es un hombre de mucha confianza que te ayudará en tus tareas como Señor del Fuego, por eso es que pedí su ayuda —.

—Así es, señor —.

—Pero… ¡Se supone que tú ibas a ayudarme! —le reclamó el chico al “Dragón del oeste”.

—Claro, pero solo por unos meses, después de todo debo volver a mi tienda de té —rió despacio. —No creo ser muy bueno en la política, además, tú eres el único indicado para dirigir esta nación y devolverle el honor que siempre fue nuestro. Siempre vi madera de gobernante en ti, hijo —Zuko sonrió tímidamente ante aquellas palabras de su tío quien colocó su mano sobre su hombro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Y no solo eso; también me aseguraré de que todo se encuentre en perfecto orden y comodidad para usted en el palacio, su alteza —comentó Hiromi.

—Eso no será necesario… —el maestro fuego observó a una chica y un chico acercarse hacia ellos, un joven de no más de veinte años un poco más alto que él y delgado, de tez morena. Su cabello era negro y corto similar al que tuvo durante sus primeros días en el reino tierra como refugiado. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro que le pareció algo exagerada. La chica por su parte sería apenas más alta que Toph, de tal vez unos catorce años. Su cabello era café como el de Ty Lee; y de igual manera lo tenía atado en una larga coleta, dos mechones colgaban a los lados de su rostro, el cual presentaba unas facciones muy finas y delicadas. Había algo raro en ella; no parecía ser una de las típicas sirvientas reales que vio en el pasado, ella era diferente. Esto le resulto algo muy extraño.

—Claro que lo es. Lleven las cosas del Señor del Fuego a su habitación por favor —ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercaron a Zuko y lo reverenciaron.

...

—Como podrá ver, la habitación principal se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, todo fue preparado para su llegada, señor —dijo el anciano mientras los dos sirvientes colocaban el equipaje del maestro fuego sobre y bajo un escritorio.

—La habitación de mis padres —.

—Uh, así es señor. ¿No es de su agrado esta habitación? Podemos acondicionarle otra que usted guste… —.

—No. Está bien así, gracias —.

—Como usted deseé. El general Iroh hizo mención acerca de la llegada de una joven invitada en aproximadamente una hora, ¿Gustaría que se prepare algo en especial para cenar? —.

— _Debe ser Mai…_ —suspiró con pesantez ya que quería estar solo por el resto del día.

—Fideos de fuego extra picantes, un filete de pollo-komodo, creó que a ella le gusta eso. Para mi pescado con guarnición. Té de jazmín por supuesto. Eso sería todo —.

—Claro señor. Ellos serán sus sirvientes personales si así lo desea, el resto se encuentran en sus puestos correspondientes —.

—Jiro es mi nombre, mi señor —el chico se arrodilló ante Zuko, seguido por la chica.

—Y el mío Ikeda, su alteza —habló la chica con un tono de ligera molestia.

—Levántense, no es necesario que hagan eso —les dijo algo preocupado, el hombre mayor lo miró con asombro.

—De cualquier modo, si nos necesita toque la campana señor y vendrán enseguida. Hablando de otros temas, me tomé la libertad de preparar su próxima reunión con el consejo dentro de tres días, por la mañana le daré los detalles. Su tío mencionó algo acerca de su guardia personal, vendrá a verlo en una hora. Nos retiramos con su permiso mi señor —los tres se inclinaron ante él y salieron de la habitación, pudo escuchar a Hiromi decirle a la chica que se comportara, Zuko soltó una risita ladeando su cabeza.

Caminó hasta la gran cama principal y se dejó caer sobre ella, — _Mmm, suave_ —pensó. Por fin estaba solo, no quería pensar en esa tonta reunión, algo dentro de él le decía que algunos de los altos mandos de la nación se negarían en un principio a aceptar la retirada de las colonias y algunos otros estarían en desacuerdo con el cambio en el poder. Que molestia, porque no podrían aceptarlo y ya. Trató de olvidar eso y solo concentrarse en la esponjosa sensación de aquella cama hasta quedarse dormido.

...

Un par de golpes llamando a su puerta lo despertaron, gruñó pesadamente y se levantó. La noche había caído, observó la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana y puerta de su terraza. Los golpes en la puerta continuaron al escuchar un llamado.

—Zuko, abre. Quiero presentarte a alguien —.

—Uhm, ¿Tío? —el joven señor del fuego se acercó con bastante somnolencia a la puerta. Al abrirla lo vio acompañado por tres soldados que portaban la característica armadura de maestros fuego: dos de ellos cargaban su casco en brazo, mientras que uno de mayor edad no lo traía; él estaba junto a Iroh.

—Lamentamos interrumpir sobrino. Él es el comandante Teng, quisiera proponerlo como tu jefe de seguridad —era un hombre de mediana edad, cercano a los cincuenta años; corpulento y de expresión en extremo seria con un par de cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo y labios causadas por algún objeto punzocortante o trozos de roca. Su cabello era negro y corto, con algunas canas. Zuko no estaba seguro de que fuera alguien que comulgase con sus ideales.

—Señor, sería un honor formar parte de su guardia personal, si así lo desea por supuesto —el hombre se inclinó colocando un brazo sobre su pecho.

—Es alguien de confianza Zuko, es uno de los pocos que estaban en desacuerdo con los ideales de tu padre —habló con seriedad, —Aunque nunca lo expresara —el viejo rió con fuerza al decir eso, el chico se sorprendió al escucharlo. Había más gente que se percató de la insaciable hambre de poder de su padre y antecesores.

—Así es mi señor, la mayoría de mis hombres y yo solo servíamos por amor a nuestra patria, pero, al presenciar en carne propia los horrores de la guerra comenzamos a replantearnos nuestra lealtad hacia el Señor del Fuego. Solo continuamos para poder llevar alimento a la boca de nuestras familias. Creemos que con este cambio de liderazgo las cosas por fin cambiarán por aquí, por eso daremos nuestras vidas para protegerlo señor —los otros dos soldados se colocaron sus cascos, acto seguido, el comandante y estos hicieron el saludo típico de la nación del fuego hacia Zuko en señal de respeto. El joven maestro sabía que era lógico pensar que no todas los efectivos que participaron en la guerra eran gente de una pobre moral, existiría una gran parte que solo seguía órdenes o se enlistó porque no tenía más remedio si quería llevar comida a sus hogares. Era bueno saber que había gente de su lado, sonrió tímidamente y sin dudarlo lo aceptó.

—Bueno sobrino, creo que alguien te espera en el comedor —Iroh lo golpeó con el codo sonriéndole de lado, Zuko suspiró con pesadez al saber de quien se trataba.

— _¿Porque me incomoda ver a Mai en estos momentos? Se supone que la quiero, ¿No es así?_ —pensó.

—Dame cinco minutos —.

—De acuerdo, te veré allí. Es hora de preparar el té —.

—Quiere que llame a sus sirvientes, señor —le dijo el comandante Teng.

—No. No será necesario —

—Como ordene —.

Su tío y el comandante comenzaron a retirarse, lo escuchó hablar acerca del número de guardias que pondría en los pasillos, en las afueras del palacio, terrazas, torres, etc. Los otros dos guardias se posicionaron a ambos lados de la puerta de su habitación, Zuko la cerró, prendió unas velas y se dirigió a un gran armario en donde encontró una fina túnica de seda negra y roja con adornos dorados simulando llamas. Estaba planchada. _—Vaya, Hiromi sí que habló enserio al decir que tendría todo listo_ —cambió su túnica de gala por esa más informal.

Caminó con tedio hacia el comedor escoltado por sus nuevos guardias, sería interesante ver que sucedería, aunque siendo Mai eso era muy poco probable.

...

—Entonces, Señor del Fuego… ¿Que haremos ahora? —dijo Mai mientras jugaba con la cuchara dentro de su taza de té. La pregunta sacó al maestro fuego de sus pensamientos quien miraba con hastío el fondo de la suya.

—Huh? No lo sé, ¿Dormir? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin voltear a verla.

—Mmm, así que _quieres dar el siguiente paso_ —los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe. Levantó su mirada hacia la de ella con rapidez, en su rostro vio una mueca llena de picardía, algo raro en ella.

—Um… me refiero a cada quien en su casa —le respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras se acariciaba su cuello. _—¿Pero rayos fue eso?_ —se preguntó. Que oportuno fue el que los sirvientes ya se habían retirado con los platos sucios y no escucharon aquello.

—Zuko, ya ha oscurecido. Enserio quieres dejarme ir sola allá afuera ¿En la oscuridad? —.

—Mai, la casa de tus padres se encuentra a un par de cuadras de las afueras del palacio, cerca de todas las casas de los otros nobles. No creo que alguno de esos tontos necesite robar, además está el carruaje de tu familia —contestó burlonamente.

—¿Enserio piensas dejarme ir? —.

—Le pediré a algunos de mis mejores guardias que te escolten sana y salva —.

—Duh, como sea, tal vez te vea luego. Espero que disfrute la gran compañía de la oscuridad en su solitario palacio, Señor del Fuego —Mai se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a retirarse del comedor lentamente, antes de salir giró su rostro hacia el maestro fuego dándole una mirada de desprecio similar a aquella que le dio cuando la encerró en la roca hirviente.

—Guardias, escolten a la hija del gobernador Ukano hasta su hogar —gritó él.

— _No necesito que me cuiden_ —le dijo la pelinegra a ambos guardias, quienes se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

Zuko exhaló con fuerza. Esa frase de Mai le recordó a _alguien_.

...

_Por la mañana del día siguiente_

— _Inhala… Exhala_. _Inhala… Exhala_ —.

— _Concéntrate, continúa respirando. Recuerda la calma, recuerda el poder, la sustancia, la libertad y el cambio_ —.

— _Inhala… Exhala_. _Inhala… Exhala_ —.

— _Recuerda los estilos de control de los otros elementos, las enseñanzas que estos poseen —._

—¡Empiecen! —escuchó el grito y abrió los ojos al instante. Sin titubear plantó con firmeza ambos pies en la tierra y adoptó una posición de combate.

Cinco maestros fuego delante de él comenzaron a bombardearlo con múltiples bolas de fuego provenientes de cada jab que lanzaban en su dirección. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, hizo aparecer una pared de fuego en forma de media luna frente a él cubriéndolo de los impactos. _Esperar y atacar._ Lanzó con violencia aquel muró de fuego hacia los hombres, resultando en una considerable explosión. Al disiparse el humo, vio a los cinco en el suelo quejándose, — _Están vivos, que alivio_ — pensó suspirando.

—¡Siguiente! —gritó el chico.

—Señor, ya no hay más contrincantes disponibles, los venció a todos. Puedo traer más soldados si así lo desea —Zuko levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido, era cierto había otros veinte fuera de la zona de entrenamiento.

—No. Así está bien, Hiromi —.

—Muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo soldados —el Señor del Fuego les hizo una reverencia a los cinco que había derrotado y unos sirvientes corrieron a revisar posibles lesiones en ellos.

—Debo tomar un baño, dile a mi tío que los veré en la comida —.

—Claro señor. Uh, quisiera presentarle a una de las nuevas doncellas, su nombre es Xian. Lo ayudará en todo lo que deseé. Con su permiso —respondió su asesor, retirándose después.

—Será un honor servir bajo sus órdenes, mi señor —le dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. Era similar a la otra, no tenía apariencia de una doncella cualquiera, era extraño eso. Esta era aproximadamente de su misma estatura, su cabello era negro y lacio; parecía llegarle casi hasta la cintura, tenía un flequillo como el de Mai. Era delgada y tal vez tendría su misma edad. Que conveniente. Su rostro era bastante atractivo, pero no su tipo.

—De acuerdo, podrías preparar la bañera de mi habitación. Iré en enseguida —él podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, solo que en estos momentos no estaría mal permitir que lo ayudasen, después de todo, derrotar a veinticinco maestros fuego resultaba bastante más agotador de lo que mostraba ante su gente. Ser Señor del Fuego tenía sus beneficios sin lugar a duda.

—Si, mi señor. Será un placer —.

...

Al llegar al baño se encontró con todo listo, el agua estaba tibia como le gustaba.

—Su alteza, ¿Esa temperatura es de su agrado? Puedo calentarla más si así lo desea —respondió tímidamente la chica.

—Así está bien. Eres una maestra fuego, ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí, su alteza. Herencia de mi padre —musitó la chica. _¿Su padre?,_ eso sonó interesante. Agradeció a la joven inclinando su cabeza y esta le sonrió. Le dio la espalda desamarrándose su túnica similar a la que llevaba durante sus días con el avatar. — _Ella sigue ahí_ —se detuvo y giró su rostro de lado hacia ella.

—Um, ¿Xian?, ¿Cierto? —.

—Mhmm —.

—Ya puedes retirarte —.

—Lo siento señor, pensé que querría que lo ayudara; tallando su espalada o… —Zuko abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, gracias —le respondió a secas. La chica se disculpó nuevamente.

—Puedes preparar mi túnica de gala por favor —.

—Claro, enseguida señor—salió con rapidez cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— _Qué extraña_ —musitó el chico mientras continuó desvistiéndose.

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado, acudió a la comida con su tío y su asesor donde discutieron acerca de la reunión que tendría al día siguiente con el consejo de políticos y militares presentes en la nación, era allí donde anunciaría la retirada de las colonias que establecieron en el reino tierra honrando así su palabra con Aang y el rey Kuei.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, todos los miembros del consejo presentes en la nación, acudirán a la junta: los siete generales con la ausencia de Zhang Fei quien se encuentra aún en las colonias del norte, además del ministro de guerra Qin y los gobernadores del archipiélago también vendrán, incluido el ex-gobernador Ukano, el único presente de los que se encuentran en las colonias. La reunión se llevará a cabo al medio día, su discurso fue corregido como lo pidió —mencionó Hiromi.

—Muy bien. Tío, tú estarás allí, ¿Cierto? —.

—Eh, si sobrino, claro que sí —respondió el viejo maestro con una sonrisa luego de dar un sorbo a su taza con té de jazmín.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esa reunión no saldrá del todo bien —.

—Tranquilízate sobrino, sé que será lo contrario —.

Zuko suspiró mirando hacia el candelabro en el techo y cada una de las velas encendidas. El tamaño de aquellas llamas aumentaba y disminuía según el ritmo de su respiración. Su tío y el consejero ahora conversaban sobre té. Él exhaló con fuerza y las llamas crecieron considerablemente; era muy probable que varios de los asistentes a dicha reunión se encontraran en desacuerdo con el movimiento de restauración de la armonía y sus ánimos estallasen todos a la vez como esas flamas, — _Que problemático_ , _mañana será un largo día_ —.

El chico bajó su mirada hacia su taza de té, cerró sus ojos y dio un sorbo, —Como siempre, que buen té preparas tío —miró al dragón del oeste de reojo con una sonrisa.

...

—¡Es por el bien de nuestra nación! No… no solo de nuestra nación, ¡También del mundo! Retirar las colonias que tenemos en el reino tierra es esencial para el movimiento de restauración de la armonía. ¡Esto es por la paz, para un mundo mejor! —gritó Zuko enfurecido hacia uno de los generales durante la reunión en la hasta entonces cámara de guerra.

—Señor del fuego Zuko, si abandonamos esas colonias perderíamos una fuente de recursos enorme, así como de mano de obra, futuros efectivos militares y la muy importante recaudación de tributo que esas ciudades nos proveen. Eso sin contar el posicionamiento estratégico que nos ofrecen en caso de un eventual conflicto con esa sucia gente —respondió uno de los siete generales presentes, —Así que… ¿Piensa privar a su nación de la prosperidad que todos esos recursos nos han generado?, ¿Destruirá algo que su propia gente a construido a base de sangre y sudor? Su padre jamás habría hecho algo así —.

—¡Yo no soy mi padre! —gritó enfurecido ante aquella comparación, eso aun tocaba fibras bastante sensibles en él.

—Claramente podemos darnos cuenta de eso —respondió otro de los ancianos generales con sarcasmo.

—Él es un monstruo al que solo le interesó el poder y la conquista, no le importó tomar cuántas vidas fuesen necesarias por la supuesta grandeza de la nación, ja ni siquiera de su propia gente, —recordó con ira aquel momento que propició su primer Agni Kai al abogar por las vidas de esos soldados de la división cuarenta y uno —.

—Sus actos han conseguido que esta hermosa nación perdiese su honor, el cual estoy dispuesto a recuperar, así como yo recuperé el mío —continuó el joven maestro.

—No me parece que lo haya hecho del todo —comentó riendo otro de los generales, —Haciendo alianzas con el rey del polvo que perjudican a los suyos, es una deshonra —Zuko estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando su tío lo detuvo.

—Suficiente general, parece que usted no entiende el cambio de paradigma en el liderazgo de nuestra nación. Mi sobrino solo trata de hacer lo mejor por su gente, limpiando nuestra imagen ante el mundo o ¿Cómo piensa usted que nuestros ciudadanos son percibidos por el resto de naciones? —.

Los demás hombres solo observaban en silencio, expectantes.

—Yo no entiendo que hace este fracasado aquí. El que no pudo llevar acabo su asignatura pendiente en Ba Si Se y huyó, patético —comentó otro de los generales con un tono burlesco.

—¡Basta! Caballeros, creo que podemos continuar con esta reunión de forma más calmada —comentó Qin el ministro de guerra, para sorpresa del joven gobernante.

—Apoyo su plan, mi lord —alzando la voz comentó Shinu, el más joven de los generales, —Considero también que, con el fin de esta cruenta guerra, nuestra gente en las colonias debería volver como lo están haciendo nuestros hombres del frente de batalla, no tiene sentido permanecer en esa nación —Zuko se sorprendió al escucharlo, por fin alguien estaba de acuerdo que no fuera su tío o Hiromi. Ese general recordó haberlo visto antes, si, durante la reunión con su padre. Él propuso el envío masivo de tropas al reino tierra después del eclipse; pero, ¿Porque ahora lo apoyaba? Era algo raro su repentino cambio, pensó.

—También estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, mi lord. Pienso que sería beneficioso para mi pueblo: Shu Jing y para la isla algo de manos extra, no vendrían mal. Aún existen recursos que explotar allí —dijo el alcalde de ese sitio.

—Trasladar más industrias metalúrgicas y siderúrgicas a las afueras Jang Hui no vendría nada mal mi señor, además de fábricas de ensamblaje de vehículos y algún astillero —expresó con una gran sonrisa el gobernador Shiro de aquella isla.

—Eso sería fácil para ti, tu isla es un vertedero —respondió riendo Araki uno de los generales.

—Señor del fuego Zuko, entiendo muy bien su postura, pero, este cambio afectaría significativamente a las industrias de Ciudad Manantial de Fuego, muchas de las materias primas para estas vienen de esas colonias —habló Norio, el gobernador de esa ciudad; y era cierto pensó el chico, esa isla era una de las más industrializadas de toda la nación. Tal vez eso generaría un impacto negativo en la economía de todas las familias de los empleados. Podría destinar parte del presupuesto empleado en la guerra para su apoyo durante el reacomodo e invertir en las industrias para la explotación de otras islas.

—Aunque… supongo que podríamos voltear hacia las islas vecinas, después de todo no se encuentran muy habitadas, incluso la vegetación en la vieja isla que pereció ante un volcán empieza a crecer de nueva cuenta —continuó el hombre un poco desganado, Zuko asintió con la cabeza, —Aún así, me opongo por completo a la idea.

—Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo, —comentó Akane, la gobernadora de la isla Ember, con una pequeña sonrisa, —Para mí isla, la grandiosa isla Ember; sería en extremo beneficioso el recibir a más turistas y porque no… gente que invierta y cree negocios en ella —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—Tiene mi apoyo total, señor —dijo el anciano Yoshiro, otro de los siete generales, inclinando su cabeza hacia el joven maestro fuego.

—Y el mío —expresó Qin con seguridad.

—Entonces es una decisión acordada por la mayoría —dijo el anciano asesor del señor del fuego. Ukano permaneció en total silencio al igual que un par más de los presentes.

—Sí, aunque, de cualquier forma la decisión ya estaba tomada. Mañana mismo se enviará la orden de retirada de las colonias a cada gobernador de ellas —dijo sin Zuko sin pensarlo, los demás hombres abrieron los ojos de golpe, Iroh intentó contener una risilla que se escapaba entre sus dientes al ver sus rostros.

—Y a todo esto mi señor… que sucederá con los líderes como el gobernador Ukano aquí presente, ¿Mantendrán su puesto? —Qin miró de reojo a Ukano, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la preocupación del ex-gobernador.

—Ese es otro tema a tratar, aunque sería mejor hablarlo con los gobernantes de las colonias —.

Varios minutos después, los presentes comenzaron a retirarse haciendo una reverencia hacia el señor del fuego, Iroh e Hiromi esperaron fuera de la cámara. Dos de los generales más ancianos presentaron su renuncia al cargo, cosa que Zuko aceptó sin dilación. El general Shinu se dirigió a hablar con Zuko.

—Mi lord, su plan me parecen lo mejor para nuestra nación. Sé que usted hará un mejor trabajo que el que hizo su padre. Quiero reiterarle que tiene mi total apoyo y lealtad. En caso de ser necesario puedo enviar efectivos para que traigan a nuestra gente de las colonias en caso de una posible resistencia —.

 _—Hmm, el general Shinu fue aquel cuya propuesta fue cambiada por mi padre, es probable que solo este de mi parte por rencor hacia Ozai, de todas formas cualquier apoyo es bienvenido —_ pensó Zuko.

—Espero que eso no sea necesario general, pero, agradezco su apoyo —.

—Como usted ordene señor. Cambiando de tema, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta, mi lord? —.

—Eh, si claro —.

—¿Ya ha conocido a mi hija?

—¿Su hija? —.

—Sí, su nombre es Xian, una de sus nuevas doncellas —.

—Ya veo —respondió el maestro fuego, acariciando su barbilla con una de sus manos.

—¿Que le ha parecido su actuar? Ha recibido la mejor educación que puede haber en esta nación, le aseguro que es una buena mujer —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, el chico se incomodó ante esto.

—Uh, si, um. Es servicial y atenta, me agrada —mintió. _Así que esta es la razón del porque esa chica no encajaba con el perfil de doncella, es hija de un general ¿Pero porque está aquí? A menos que… No_ —pensó Zuko cerrando sus ojos mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Me agrada escuchar eso. Eh, ¿Sucede algo señor? —.

—No general Shinu, estoy perfectamente bien—.

—De acuerdo señor, no lo interrumpiré más, comunicaré su decisión con los destacamentos a mi mando y gracias por responder. Si necesita algo me reportaré ante usted tan rápido como sea posible —hizo una reverencia despidiéndose del chico y se retiró.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, confió en que el dirigible que producimos para usted cumplió con los más altos estándares para su alojamiento y traslado —Qin se acercó y preguntó al muchacho una vez Shinu se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Ministro Qin. El viaje estuvo muy bien, uh cómodo… supongo —se encogió de hombros.

—Excelente. ¿Desea que se reanude la producción de dirigibles? Ese es el único que queda, después de la destrucción de la flota de su padre, fue el único que no se terminó en tiempo y forma y por ello se salvó —.

—Ya no estamos en guerra ministro, tal vez sea algo innecesario —.

—Es cierto, pero, podrían usarse como método de transporte. Podrían ayudar a transportar a nuestros colonos de vuelta a la nación y así darles un uso no militar —.

—Suena bien —respondió el pelinegro con un tono de voz suave.

—Perfecto, entonces ordenaré la producción de nuevos dirigibles cuanto antes, también haré llegar sus órdenes al almirante Hotaka para que comience el envío de sus cruceros hacia las colonias mientras están listas las aeronaves —.

—Eso puede esperar, primero deben enviarse las órdenes de retirada a cada una de las colonias, puede tardar unas semanas en llegar al lugar y obtener una respuesta —.

—Entiendo mi lord, como usted ordene será. Si necesita algo, estoy a su disposición. Que tenga un buen día —Qin hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse dejando a solas al padre de Mai con Zuko.

—Estuvo muy callado durante toda la reunión, señor —.

Ukano respiró con pesadez cerrando los ojos.

—No tenía nada que decir, después de todo ya no soy un gobernador. De un día a otro un anciano loco retomó el control de Omashu y lo perdí todo. Esperaba ayuda, pero solo llegó su carta con la noticia de la derrota del Señor del Fuego Ozai y el fin de la guerra —.

_Hn, el rey Bumi sí que es una fuerza a tener muy en cuenta, justo como… ella._

—En verdad lo siento gober… señor, pero fue algo necesario. Mi padre debía caer y así ocurrió. Omashu le pertenece a sus ciudadanos y su jurisdicción al rey Bumi —al escuchar eso Ukano lo miró a los ojos con gran indignación y apretó su túnica con sus puños, exhaló con fuerza y la soltó.

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso? —.

—No señor. Me retiraré con su permiso, su alteza —el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara a prisa, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle al chico, ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? Solo era un mocoso jugando a ser su padre. No tenía lo necesario para gobernar a la nación. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y todos aquellos que estuvieron en desacuerdo, parecían necesitarse los unos a los otros.

...

Habían ya transcurrido un mes después de aquella primera reunión, el inicio de la retirada de las colonias empezó siendo un gran éxito para el joven Señor del Fuego. Una a una aceptaron de buena manera el regresó a la nación del fuego, principalmente las colonias más nuevas y distantes al archipiélago.

Todo marchaba de maravilla en su nueva administración: recibió la confianza de la mayoría de los miembros del consejo por lo cual sus órdenes eran acatadas, su popularidad con el pueblo era buena; con la nobleza era un poco distinto. En general, la paz fue aceptada con fervor por la nación. Además, su relación con Mai comenzaba a mejorar de a poco; aunque algo dentro de él no lo hacía sentirse tan bien con dicha unión. De todas formas, ella lo acompañó durante la pequeña y muy discreta celebración de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, él no quería hacer nada en grande ni que los sirvientes ni soldados se enterasen siquiera; solamente Iroh, Hiromi y Quin supieron acerca de esto. No había tiempo ni motivos para celebrar en grande. Los dos meses siguientes transcurrieron con cierta normalidad, si se le podía llamar así.

...

_En un día del segundo mes desde su llegada_

Una gran cantidad de gente se encontraba reunida en una habitación sin ventanas, el sótano de una vieja edificación en la costa norte de la isla. El murmullo hacia ininteligible las conversaciones entre las personas, todos se callaron al ver las puertas abrirse de golpe, un hombre de una gran barba canosa entró escoltado por un par de soldados.

—Por fin, gobernador Ukano. Estar en este lugar comienza a asfixiarme. ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta urgente reunión según usted? —comentó desesperado el gobernador Norio, en aquel sitio que albergaba políticos, militares y algún que otro miembro de la aristocracia de la nación del fuego.

Ukano miró a todos y cada uno de los asistentes a los ojos con gran determinación, —Muy simple gobernador. Vamos a salvar a esta gran nación devolviéndosela a su verdadero líder, el Señor del Fuego Ozai, y así recuperaremos el camino a la gloria que él nos habría dado. Nosotros formaremos una nueva sociedad, una de acuerdo a nuestro verdadero gobernante, la _sociedad de nueva Ozai_ —.

...

Un día, camino a su cámara principal, recibió por fin noticias de sus amigos. Jiro, uno de sus sirvientes corrió a entregarle tres cartas.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko… llegaron estas tres misivas, una de prioridad alta, eh… no, en realidad todas lo son… es una del mismísimo rey tierra, otra del avatar y la última no tiene nombre, pero el sello es de entrega prioritaria… tal vez sea algún gobernador de las colonias, señor —dijo el chico intentando recuperar el aliento, le hizo entrega de los tres sobres. Zuko se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, esa carta podría ser de… Las tomó y le dio las gracias por ello, el muchacho haciendo una reverencia se retiró de inmediato.

Al sentarse en su trono, comenzó a jugar con el fuego del foso que tenía a su alrededor alterando la intensidad de este una y otra vez. Tomó la daga que su tío le había regalado tiempo atrás, aquella que le intentó regalar a aquel chico del reino tierra pero que este rechazó. La utilizó para abrir las cartas con cuidado:

La primera era del rey Kuei, quien le reconocía por haber cumplido su palabra. Había sido informado del comienzo de la retirada de los colonos y estaba dispuesto a cooperar en lo que el Señor del Fuego necesitase.

Al ver la segunda se emocionó un poco; era de Aang, le envió un saludo de parte de Katara, Sokka y él. Extrañaba a sus nuevos amigos, aunque al leer la formalidad con la que estaba escrita, su emoción decayó lentamente. Además del saludo tenía un agradecimiento por cumplir la promesa que hizo. Él le ayudaría en persona a repatriar a su gente a la nación del fuego, sobre todo a los que se mostraran reacios ante la idea, asegurándose que el traslado fuese los más pacífico posible; algo aburrido, pensó.

Por último, la tercera no tenía nombre, pero poseía un peculiar sello que hizo eco en su memoria; era el que le regaló a Toph antes de volver a la nación del fuego. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, esto sin duda generó altas expectativas en la mente del joven, ¿Acaso su pequeña amiga tuvo la iniciativa de escribirle? ¿A quien habría pedido ayuda para redactarla?, ¿Katara?, de ser así, ¿Que habría pensado ella al respecto? Esperaba que no un malentendido. Se sonrojó un poco.

Abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta: comenzaba con un saludo sin mención de títulos honoríficos, muy de acuerdo a su forma de ser; sonrió. Le hablaba de lo aburrido que era haber vuelto a Gaoling, su ciudad natal al pasar por allí con los chicos, volver a la vida de noble, aunque fuese por un tiempo en lo que _veía_ a madre. Los maestros de la zona no eran rival para ella, extrañaba practicar con él. La sonrisa del pelinegro comenzaba a ampliarse más y más conforme leía. Él también la extrañaba… en el sentido amistoso y como compañera de práctica claro… o al menos eso creía. También le mencionó que aún no había encontrado el lugar apropiado en donde impartir sus conocimientos y que si por algún motivo llegaba a sus oídos la noticia que se había vuelto como Ozai viajaría ella misma hasta su palacio para patearle el trasero. La carta no tenía despedida, seguramente otra llegaría en su debido momento. — _Todo típico de ella, espero que pueda hablar con su madre_ —pensó al ver la fecha de la carta escrita hace dos semanas, rezaría a Agni para que su reunión familiar no fuese tan mala, soltó una risita al imaginarla tener que comportarse como miembro de la nobleza otra vez.

Se levantó sonriente de su trono pensando buscar a su tío. Al salir de la cámara vio a Mai recargada en la pared de brazos cruzados, esta al verlo se aproximó a él sin mostrar ninguna emoción y comenzó a seguirlo.

—¿Qué te sucede?, ¿En realidad eres tú? —preguntó la chica sombría con un tono bastante inquisitivo que molestó a su novio.

—¡Qué! —gritó el chico, pero al ver a los guardias tras de ellos decidió mantener la compostura, aclaró su garganta y le preguntó entre dientes mirándola a la cara —¿A qué refieres con eso? —.

—Estás muy sonriente el día de hoy —contestó mirando hacia el frente con una indiferencia mayor a la que acostumbraba ella. Logró ver de reojo las tres cartas que él tenía en su mano izquierda, _—Así que eso es_ —pensó.

Continuaron caminando por los enormes pasillos del palacio, el eco de las botas de ambos adolescentes resonaba en el lugar a cada paso que daban; así como las de los guardias personales del chico. El hogar del Señor del Fuego solía ser un lugar muy silencioso cuando este no se encontraba entrenando. Ninguno de los guardias ni sirvientes hablaban fuera de turno por lo que a pesar de ser un lugar bastante habitado, su hogar se sentía vacío.

—¿Se puede saber quiénes son tus admiradores secretos? —.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa indiferencia, dejó escapar una risilla que la hizo voltear su rostro hacia él con una ceja alzada, Zuko alzó su mano y con un gesto rápido ordenó a ambos escoltas que los dejasen, estos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron, —Oh, ¿Te refieres a estos? Claro, mis más grandes admiradores: el avatar y el rey tierra —mencionó con un tono burlón, esta vez rio con descaro.

—¿Y qué hay de la tercera? —el ruido de las pisadas del chico cesó al instante, Zuko abrió sus ojos al instante.

—¿Tercera? Solo son dos cartas Mai, creo que viste mal —le contestó con voz seria sin voltear a ver su rostro, trató de ocultar la de Toph entre las demás. Siguió caminando.

—De acuerdo, como diga el Señor del Fuego. Tengo hambre —.

—Agh, Mai tengo cosas que hacer, como ver a mi tío para… Hmmp. De acuerdo, vamos a comer algo —contestó un poco molesto al verla fruncir el ceño. Ella lo tomó del brazo, con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios.

— _Que sospechoso_ —pensó la pelinegra. Le pareció muy extraño ver una sonrisa tan grande en él, solo por recibir unas cartas del tonto rey tierra y su amigo el pequeño avatar. Debía haber algo más, algo potencialmente peligroso para ella, o al menos eso le decía su instinto. Pero, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, también podría ser eso.

...

_Más tarde en el jardín real_

La luz del atardecer comenzaba a descender por las paredes del palacio. Mai se encontraba recargada sobre uno de los pilares rojos que sostenían el tejado de sus pasillos, Zuko hacía lo propio en uno de los barandales. Después de una larga caminata se habían detenido en ese lugar con el fin de reposar los alimentos.

Él observó a las pequeñas crías de patos-tortuga nadar en una hilera detrás de su madre, esa imagen trajo algunos recuerdos de su infancia a su mente, lo que movió algunas fibras sensibles dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, los abrió de nueva cuenta al escuchar la voz de Mai.

—Zuko, ¿Entonces este año no hubo festivales de otoño? —.

—Monos voladores, lo olvidé por completo —dejó caer su cabeza de golpe sobre sus antebrazos, era cierto, olvidó recuperar esas celebraciones. Durante parte del mandato de su bisabuelo hasta el de su padre, los festivales en su mayoría habían sido prohibidos. Era algo que intentaría recuperar; así como las viejas costumbres y bailes en las escuelas, la libertad de expresión en los jóvenes ciudadanos de la nación. —Tal vez el próximo año será, el fin de la guerra no me ha dejado pensar en otras cosas —.

—Puedo entender eso —el chico suspiró ante esas palabras. Sí, también se había distanciado de ella. Levantó su vista viendo de nueva cuenta hacia la familia de patos-tortuga, desearía estar como ellos de nueva cuenta, cerca de su madre. Comenzó a sentir el calor desprenderse de la punta de sus nudillos en ambas manos, debía guardar la compostura si no quería causar una escena estúpida delante de su _novia_.

—… —.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me tiraste en aquella fuente? — le preguntó la chica, sin dirigir su rostro hacia el de él. Sabía muy bien que ese lugar traía recuerdos muy bonitos pero a la vez dolorosos para el Señor del Fuego. Quería distraerlo o si no, temía que pudiera deprimirse o algo peor. Parecía que a la aristócrata nunca le importaba su sentir; pero ella en el fondo se preocupaba mucho por él a pesar de no querer externarlo.

—Huh… —.

—Cuando _jugamos_ con tu hermana y Ty Lee —hizo énfasis en esa palabra, en realidad solo se juntaban con Azula por temer a lo que pudiera hacerles si no lo hacían.

—Oh, eso. Sí, lo recuerdo —vino a su memoria el recuerdo de ese día, cuando tiró a Mai en esa fuente al querer _salvarla_ de su hermana. Que estúpido fue eso, pensó.

—Todo era más simple en esos tiempos, ¿No crees? —.

—Sí, lo era. Cuando mi primo Lu Ten aún estaba con vida, mi padre no me había marcado el rostro y mi madre aún estaba en el palacio —mencionó él con mucha nostalgia.

—Lo siento, yo… —.

—Está bien, no hay problema —.

—… —.

—Sabes, mi tío se va en tres meses. Vuelve a Ba Sing Se a su tienda de té —.

—¿Enserio? Creí que se quedaría contigo más tiempo —.

—Está bien, me ha dicho que esta vida no es para él. Lo suyo no es gobernar —ambos rieron un poco.

—Lo puedo entender. ¿Volverá en globo? —.

—No, prefiere volver en barco. Después de viajar por el mundo en uno durante un par de años, creo que lo ha hecho preferirlos. Tal vez lo acompañe hasta pasar por ciudad Manantial de Fuego, partiremos desde el puerto principal —.

—Oh —.

—Será algo muy aburrido… —.

—Puedo acompañarte si quieres —el giró su rostro hacia ella y esta volteó a verlo cruzando sus miradas.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Hey, pronto oscurecerá, debo leer correspondencia. ¿Quieres quedarte a beber té con nosotros? —.

—Paso, pero gracias Zuko. Tal vez en otra ocasión —colocó una de sus manos sobre la izquierda de él, — Debo volver a casa con mis padres. Cena familiar, estoy muy emocionada —ella fingió estarlo con ese tono tan frio y característico, él sonrió de lado y se despidió de ella. Parecía nunca cambiar, aunque últimamente pareciera que quería intentarlo.

...

_Una vez caída la noche, en casa de la familia de Mai_

—Mai, hija, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con el Señor del Fuego? —le preguntó su madre mientras terminaba de colocar unos pescados asados sobre un gran plato de porcelana.

—Uhm… Bien, supongo —.

—¿Eso quiere decir que pronto te convertirás en Dama del Fuego? —la miró sonriente mientras llevaba el plato hacia la mesa en el comedor.

— _Mamá_ … —Michi rio tan solo con ver la expresión en la cara de su hija. El llanto de Tom-Tom en el piso de arriba la hizo preocuparse. Le entregó el plato que llevaba en manos y se limpió en su mandil. Escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta.

—Toma hija, llévalo a la mesa y luego esos dos de allí. Mmm debe ser tu padre, ¿Puedes abrirle? —.

—Claro, madre —la chica llevo el plato a la mesa y luego se dirigió con rapidez a abrir la puerta.

—Padre. ¿Qué tal el día? —.

—Ni bien ni mal, como últimamente —le respondió Ukano con una ligera sonrisa, —¿La comida ya está lista? —.

—Sí —.

—Excelente —el hombre procedió a lavarse las manos en la cocina. Vio a su hija seguirlo, le pediría algo con total seguridad, él lo sabía.

—Padre, ¿Tú sabias que el tío de Zuko volverá a Ba Sing Se? Tal vez el también viaje con él —.

—No, no tenía ni idea —respondió el exgobernador con incredulidad.

—¿Podrías darme permiso de ir con él? —le preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia.

—Claro hija, _solo cuéntame un poco más_ —respondió Ukano esbozando una gran sonrisa.

...

_Una semana después, por la tarde en el palacio real_

—Lo haz echo muy bien sobrino, tu entrenamiento ha rendido todos sus frutos —el anciano rió con fuerza mientras servía té para el pelinegro.

—Gracias —acercó la taza hacia su boca y sopló antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Cerró los ojos intentando captar la esencia de su bebida.

—Pero aún tengo mucho que aprender. Como, por ejemplo: a preparar un mejor té, en algunos casos el que preparo para ser solo agua caliente con ojos —Iroh rio ante su comentario.

—Claro, sobrino. Acudes a una buena fuente de conocimiento respecto al té —le había parecido muy interesante que el se interesara por esto.

—Tío, enséñame más técnicas avanzadas de fuego control, sé que aún debe haber más, los dragones deben saber más —colocó con cuidado su taza sobre un pequeño plato y habló con total confianza acerca de ese tema ya que había ordenado a todos sus sirvientes y guardias en el comedor se retirasen al ellos entrar en la inmensa habitación.

—¿No hablábamos de té? —vio la expectación en sus ojos, —Mmm… es posible, pero, ya te enseñado todo lo que se, hijo. Y en efecto los viejos maestros tienen un conocimiento mucho mayor al mío —Zuko agachó su mirada, se decepcionó un poco al escucharlo.

—Hablando de eso… Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con ellos, mentirle a nuestra nación para salvarlos, pero, ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que recibiste los secretos del fuego control por parte de ellos? Eso me habría ayudado bastante contra mi hermana meses atrás —.

—Hice una promesa con el pueblo de los guerreros del sol y tuve que cumplirla, pero ahora tú también tienes esa promesa, así que ahora puedo hablar —sonrió, —Siendo sincero, no sabía cómo reaccionarías ante eso en un principio. Tal vez hubieras intentado cazar a uno de ellos para recuperar tu honor, el cual nunca perdiste —.

—Sí, lo habría pensado —dijo el chico en voz baja mirando hacia la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Zuko, no desesperes, la paciencia es un árbol de raíz muy amarga pero que otorga frutos bastante deliciosos; así que, si alguna vez piensas volver a visitarlos, podrás aprender nuevas técnicas de ellos. Además, ya no estamos en guerra, no es necesario que sobreentrenes, podrías incluso dañar tu propio cuerpo —.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero nunca se sabe que otros escenarios podrían ocurrir, como por ejemplo con la retirada de las colonias. ¿Qué tal si algunas se resisten e intentan atacar? —lo miró expectante.

—Es posible, pero no nos apresuremos. Con los estímulos que has prometido para la generación de fuentes de empleo en la nación pienso que muchos podrán rehacer su vida sin muchos inconvenientes —.

—También sobre eso quería hablarte, ¿Qué piensas acerca de la idea de desmilitarizar nuestra nación? Muchos de esos recursos destinados a nuestro ejército podrían destinarse a la reutilización de los buques de la armada con propósitos de comercio con el reino tierra y las tribus agua, además, mucho oro y recursos se han enfocado en la producción de armas y vehículos de combate, tal vez podríamos emplear esos recursos en cosas más humanitarias. Pienso que podríamos comerciar nuestra tecnología con el resto del mundo —Iroh escuchaba y asentía ante las palabras de su sobrino, era un idealista, sin duda era la persona más apta para el cargo, pero, muy seguramente esto atraería conflicto con los sectores más reacios al fin de las hostilidades, sin contar a quienes perderían sus beneficios por la producción de armas y demás maquinaria bélica; aunque dejar sin ejército a la nación del fuego sería tal vez un error. Con total seguridad todo esto sería un gran desafío para él, ojalá que eso no ocurriera nunca, pero si lo hacía, esperaba que estuviera listo para enfrentarlo.

—Zuko, aquellos que desconozcan su historia estarán condenados a repetirla, no estaría mal que buscaras información sobre otros señores del fuego, creó que la voz de nuestros antepasados plasmada en papel podría guiarte en tu nuevo camino como gobernante mucho mejor que este viejo general je je —.

—¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas tío? —preguntó sonriente.

—Lo leí en un viejo libro de la biblioteca de los sabios del fuego —ambos rieron fuertemente.

—Puedes aprender mucho de sus aciertos y mejorar los aspectos que en los que nuestros ancestros fallaron —lo miró sonriéndole, este le devolvió el gesto. Zuko tomó uno de los pastelillos que yacían en un platito de porcelana sobre la gran mesa del comedor. Le dio un mordisco y quedó impresionado ante su espléndido sabor.

—Tío, estos pastelillos están deliciosos —.

—Lo sé, ¿No es grandioso el sazón de la señora Amaya?, la esposa del general Araki —.

—Su… ¿Esposa?, ¿Que hace la esposa de un general como la cocinera del palacio? ¿En dónde está la antigua cocinera? —.

—La señora Emiko tenía muchos años aquí, me pidió como gran favor si podría jubilarse en estos meses, la semana pasada le di mi autorización. Entonces contratamos a la esposa del general —.

—Pero… que hace su mujer aquí, no tendría necesidad de trabajar… —.

—No, es cierto. No la tiene, pero ella insistió —Iroh se acercó a él y le mencionó en voz baja, —Dice que estaba aburrida en su hogar, así que cuando se enteró de la vacante y que serviría a ti, no dudo en postularse —.

—Ya veo. Su comida es muy deliciosa —.

—En efecto sobrino mío. Fue una buena decisión —.

—Tal vez —.

Ambos continuaron conversando sobre el inicio del reinado del muchacho.

...

_Un mes después, en la habitación del Señor del Fuego_

Después de haber llevado a cabo su entrenamiento diario y tomado un baño, Zuko se sentó junto a un escritorio en su habitación sosteniendo un sobre. Había ya pasado un mes más desde la última carta de Toph; sonrió inconscientemente. Después de todo el estrés y enfado causados durante su última reunión con el consejo hace una semana; intercambiar algo de correspondencia con la joven maestra tierra y practicar su fuego control, ayudaban a su cerebro a liberar endorfinas generando un estado de bienestar y calma en él.

Rio ante las ocurrencias que le contaba su pequeña amiga. Pronto abandonaría Gaoling, ese sitio ya tenía nada que ofrecerle. Lo haría por su cuenta. Su camino y el de los demás se separarían muy pronto, quería seguir sus propios sueños; sobre todo el de enseñar metal control. Él esperaba una mención de una posible ubicación de su escuela, pero nada, se decepcionó un poco ya que quería visitarla.

Antes de poder terminar de leer, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante —.

—Oh, disculpe por interrumpir su lectura señor. Aquí tiene los documentos aprobados por la cámara de comercio y la junta del ejército para la rehabilitación de buques militares —se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el chico y le entregó los papeles.

—Y lamento traer malas noticias, pero; las cartas enviadas a las colonias del norte, la colonia de Yu Dao y al general Zhang Fei no han recibido respuesta alguna. Enviamos pequeños grupos de emisarios a estos lugares, los del norte siguen reportando desde la costa noroeste del reino tierra; al igual que los enviados a Yu Dao —.

—Mmm… tendremos que esperar entonces. Gracias, puedes retirarte Hiromi —lo miró sonriente.

—Sí, señor —el viejo consejero hizo un reverencia y salió del cuarto.

El joven monarca suspiró con pesar al ver uno de los manuscritos y recordar la discusión de una semana atrás.

_—¡Eso no será posible! Señor, con el debido respeto. No podemos perder al cincuenta por ciento de la flota solo para compartir nuestros recursos con esa… clase de gente, y mucho menos nuestra tecnología. ¿Desea compartir información valiosa con los salvajes de la nieve y la gente polvorienta? —._

_—Eso es cierto, lord Zuko. ¿Quién nos asegura que esa gente no tratará de apuñalarnos por la espalda mientras debilitamos nuestras fuerzas?, me parece algo absurdo no pensar en la posibilidad. ¿Acaso no piensa velar por la seguridad de su pueblo? —dijo otro de los viejos generales que aún quedaban en el cargo._

Rio un poco al recordar los rostros de incredulidad de los ancianos. Compartir tecnología fue una idea que surgió de una plática con Sokka sobre la construcción de esos curiosos vehículos capaces de sumergirse bajo el agua, obra de su imaginación y el trabajo de uno de sus amigos del reino tierra. Continuó recordando la discusión mientras comenzaba a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás en su silla.

_—Eso no sucederá generales, las demás naciones se encuentran demasiado debilitadas como para lanzar una ofensiva en contra de nosotros, no tendría sentido. Además, el avatar nunca permitiría que eso ocurriese —mencionó Zuko manteniendo la compostura._

_—Oh, el avatar, lo dice porque es su amigo. Aquel que derrotó al Señor del Fuego Ozai —._

_—¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? —._

_—El señor del Fuego Ozai jamás permitiría que los salvajes pisoteen esta gloriosa nación, parece ser que a usted le importan más los otros pueblos que el suyo. Puede que haber pasado tanto tiempo con esa gente lo llevara interesarse tanto por ellos. Eh, no sé… tal vez esa campesina de la nieve le dio a usted algo más que su amistad… —dijo el gobernador Shiro a Zuko, evitando verlo al decir esto último con un tono bastante insinuante. Al final lo miró fijamente sin temor alguno._

Las tenues llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban la cámara súbitamente incrementaron su tamaño, alrededor de dos metros al Zuko gritar con furia.

_—¡Se retractará de lo que acaba decir, ahora mismo gobernador! —el muchacho lo señaló a él y luego al suelo. Una mirada asesina se hacía visible en sus ambarinos ojos._

_—¡No manchará el honor de mi amiga, ni mucho menos el mío al sugerir algo como eso! —._

Todos los presentes se aterraron al ver el aún gran tamaño de las llamas, agacharon sus miradas para evitar la del chico, la cual reflejaba una inmensa rabia. No había duda alguna, Zuko era el hijo de Ozai; a pesar de ser menos prodigioso que su hermana, en determinados momentos podía sacar a relucir un carácter similar al de su padre, imponiendo terror. Todos se acobardaron excepto Hiromi y su tío, quien desde un inicio mantenía una mirada serena. Al escuchar los gritos, cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar.

_—L-Lo s-siento s-señor Zu-ko, por favor l-le pido mi-sericordia —el gobernador Shiro se arrodilló ante él._

_—¡Yo jamás permitiría que nuestra nación pierda su honor, al contrario, yo pienso recuperarlo! —mencionó el chico con voz enérgica sin mirar al hombre postrado a sus pies_.

 _—¡Tienen que entender que esto es…! —siguió gritando hasta que su mirada y la de su tío se encontraron, este lo miró ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación, él cerró los ojos; inhaló y exhaló._ — _Pero, ¿cómo es que ese imbécil se atrevió a insinuar que Katara y yo tuvimos…? Agh, que molesto es ese sujeto. Yo jamás haría… eso, con alguien que no me guste y nunca forzaría a nadie_ — _se dijo dentro de su mente. Inhaló y exhaló de nueva cuenta. Abrió los ojos y con voz calmada prosiguió_ _para todos._

— _Esto es un pequeño cambio en la política exterior de la nación del fuego. Además de ser el comienzo de un lento proceso de desmilitarización, todo en busca de demostrar que nuestras intenciones de paz son verdaderas ante las demás naciones_ — _Vio a varios de los presentes asentir con la cabeza. Al terminar dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre a sus pies._

_—De pie gobernador, yo no soy mi padre —le dijo con firmeza._

Zuko soltó una carcajada de nueva cuenta esta vez al recordar el rostro de aquel hombre, mientras continuaba balanceándose cada vez más y más. — _Si estuvieras aquí, muy seguramente hubieras aplastado al pobre tipo por su estupidez o tal vez lo hubieras enterrado vivo —._ Él continúo riendo hasta que por echarse tan atrás, azotó contra el piso con todo y silla. Intentó mantener el equilibrio agitando sus brazos como pato-tortuga peor fue inútil. Se sobaba la cabeza totalmente adolorido.

 _—_ Agh! Incluso duele como si estuvieras aquí… _—_ volvió a reír de una forma ruidosa, alejándose de la silla y abriendo sus brazos en el suelo. Sonrió al recordar a su amiga.


	7. La cacería del solitario rey dragón: parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo contiene muchos OC, pero no serán tan relevantes en la trama principal
> 
> Aviso: el cap contiene una escena algo sugerente, y un par de escenas de violencia.
> 
> Ojalá pueda ser de su agrado. Trataré de actualizar en la brevedad jajajaja.
> 
> Espero que sigan bien y un saludo. Gracias por comentar si así lo desean o dejar kudos :)
> 
> *Edit: Este cap decidí dividirlo en dos

* * *

_Un mes después_

El tenue sonido que producía la suave marea, los ruidosos graznidos de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban la zona y el rítmico crujir de la grava causado por cada paso que daba, era lo único que podía escuchar el gobernador Norio al dirigirse hacia aquel lugar. Ese viejo y abandonado edificio, daba la impresión de que pronto se derrumbaría; el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada nueva reunión de la sociedad. Era el viejo almacén del general Araki, al norte de la isla principal de la nación del fuego, alejado de miradas curiosas y el ojo atento de la seguridad de Ciudad Capital.

Prosiguió caminando, mientras observaba lo calmo que se encontraba el paisaje, sonrió para sí. Agachó la cabeza hacia la grava bajo él. Pensó en la reunión de hace un mes con el joven Señor del Fuego, después de que este reprendiera al gobernador Shiro, el chico anunció lo que para él fue algo impensado: Nombraría a la isla Shuhon (que estaba bajo su jurisdicción), como el centró de las importaciones y exportaciones de materias primas y tecnologías de la nación del fuego. Estas llegarían aquí para después ser enviadas a la isla principal y luego devueltas a las restantes ya transformadas en bienes; además de la gran cantidad de mano de obra proveniente de los colonos que serían reubicados prioritariamente en su isla. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba, ¿ _Por qué sucedió ese cambio_? El motivo principal por el cual decidió unirse a Ukano en la búsqueda de restaurar el anterior régimen político, ahora se esfumaba. En un principio ese chico le dijo que su isla y su ciudad (Ciudad Manantial de Fuego) perderían muchos de sus privilegios, y ahora obtenía aún más. Ya no perdería el dinero ni poder e influencia que supuso, ahora tendría más de lo que inclusive llegó a tener con su padre.

Rió entre dientes menando la cabeza. Suspiró sin levantar la vista del camino.

— _Tal vez Qin y Shinu tenían razón después de todo. Ese chico merece una oportunidad y yo… pienso traicionarlo_ —el hombre de mediana edad y tez blanca, de cabello castaño lacio y algo canoso, con barba algo corta; comenzaba a sentir un inmenso sentimiento de culpa engullirlo por completo. En su familia no se acostumbraba a llevar a cabo actos tan viles como este, no hay honor en asesinar a alguien solo por codicia. Qué pensaría su hija si supiese esto, la decepcionaría y se ganaría su odio. Además, echaría abajo su naciente carrera política, después de todo ya estaba promoviéndola para que la sucediera como gobernadora de Shuhon ante el consejo. Suspiró. Tal vez se apresuró en sacar conclusiones, tal vez Ukano estaba equivocado…

Se detuvo al estar a unos metros de una de las entradas e inspeccionó los alrededores; no había rastro alguno de huellas de alces-dragón ni de ruedas. Todos fueron inteligentes y vinieron a pie, pensó; un carruaje en dirección a este lugar levantaría muchas sospechas. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de hacer contacto con ella, esta fue abierta de golpe por quien parecía ser un guardia. Se mantuvo de pie frente a la oscuridad que yacía en el interior del edificio por unos segundos, rio entre dientes. La poca iluminación natural a causa del cielo nublado no ayudaba en nada. Era interesante pensar que, al entrar en ese lúgubre sitio sería engullido no solo por la oscuridad dentro de este, sino también por la de sí mismo. Dio un paso y entró de todos modos.

—¡Gobernador Norio, que bueno que llegara a tiempo! —el general Araki quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, lo saludó de inmediato estrechando su mano con rapidez.

—General Araki —contestó con un aire de respeto mutuo. Vio a dos guardias, uno a cada costado del hombre.

—Por aquí, por favor —lo guió hacia una gran mesa en el centro, iluminada por varias velas. Un gran número de personas de varias edades se encontraban allí. Norio reconoció entre estos al gobernador Shiro, a otro general con el que no tenía mucha comunicación y varios soldados pertenecientes a las divisiones de estos líderes, también estaban presentes reclutas bastante jóvenes que nunca había visto e inclusive algunos arqueros Yuyan; y por supuesto… a quien orquestaba este movimiento.

—Norio, gracias por acompañarnos. Tu presencia es esencial para el éxito de este plan —comentó Ukano mirándolo directo a sus ojos color beige mientras se levantaba de una enorme silla de madera fina para estrechar su mano.

—Claro, Ukano —.

—Muy bien, creo que ya todos imaginan el motivo de esta reunión —el padre de Mai observó con detenimiento a todos y cada uno de los presentes. —Ha llegado a mi persona, información de una de mis fuentes más confiables en el palacio, referente a las andanzas de nuestro joven y _querido líder._ Su tío, el traidor apodado _el dragón del oeste;_ dejará la nación con rumbo a Ba Sing Se dentro de un mes, y Zuko lo acompañará —los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Y qué es lo que usted sugiere, señor? —habló uno de los comandantes al servicio del general Araki. Ukano rio con fuerza.

—¡Pues asesinarlos, por supuesto! —Norio agachó la vista y tragó saliva de la forma más discreta que pudo. Escuchó las risas de los demás ahí reunidos.

—Pero nunca podríamos acercarnos a ellos con todo el despliegue de seguridad a su alrededor—dijo uno de los capitanes presentes.

—Ahí es donde nuestro amigo, el gobernador Norio entra en escena —Ukano se giró hacia el hombre mencionado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —También me fue informado que viajarán en barco y pasarán por el puerto de Ciudad Manantial de Fuego, el navío fue pedido de su flota, ¿Cierto gobernador? —.

—Cierto. Pero, ¿Cómo sabe eso? —en efecto él había escuchado esto y había dado el visto bueno para el empleo de uno de sus barcos, pero no imaginó que sería para el mismísimo Señor del Fuego. La petición fue enviada por Qin sin nombre específico del ocupante.

—Ya le dije, viene de una muy buena fuente, de la que tal vez el chico nunca sospecharía. Entonces… su ayuda es indispensable en esta operación. Usted remplazará a toda la tripulación por hombres del general Araki y algunos suyos, solo gente leal a la causa —el viejo militar rio al oírlo, el hombre continuó expresándose, —Una vez zarpen, no debería ser un problema asesinarlos mientras duermen y destruir el navío cerca de Shuhon. Un horrible accidente al chocar contra las formaciones rocosas al noroeste del lugar, _habrá sido un triste infortunio para nuestro amado Señor del Fuego_ —mencionó esto último con total sarcasmo y odio. El gobernador de Ciudad Manantial solo asintió, Ukano llamó a uno de los chicos de entre los presentes. Un nuevo recluta.

—Kei Lo, lleva esta carta a la torre de mensajería. No la pierdas —lo señaló moviendo un poco el sobre de arriba a abajo, —Es un mensaje para el gobernador Akiyama de la isla Furui —le entregó la misiva al chico y este partió de inmediato.

—Bueno, esto debe planearse mejor, ¿Procedemos? —el padre de Mai hizo una seña y unos sirvientes llevaron té a la mesa.

...

—Con esto, acabaremos con ese sucio traidor y restauraremos la gloria del mandato de nuestro verdadero Señor del Fuego, Ozai —.

—¡Viva el verdadero Señor del Fuego Ozai!, ¡Viva la sociedad de nueva Ozai! —gritaron todos los presentes al unísono para después comenzar a retirarse, todos excepto Norio y Ukano, este último se percató de esto y se acercó a él.

—Te veo muy dubitativo, mi amigo. ¿Crees que este plan fallará? —lo tomó del hombro apartándolo del resto de personas que continuaban saliendo.

—No… —musitó, —No lo hará, me aseguraré de que funcione a la perfección, Ukano —respondió con aparente seguridad en su voz al verlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, confío en ti, mi querido amigo —esbozó una gran sonrisa, le sacudió el hombro para luego darle unas palmadas y continuó, —Será un momento de regocijo para la causa, ¡Viva nueva Ozai! —se alejó de él.

—Sí. Viva nueva Ozai —murmuró esto último apenas perceptible, agachando la cabeza. Era una basura por aceptar esto, pero él se lo buscó en un principio. ¿Querría que su hija hiciese algo como esto? No, no lo permitiría. Manchar su reputación, no. Aún hay tiempo para enmendar este error.

— _El comandante Teng debe saber esto. Mereces la oportunidad de probar que eres el líder que esta nación necesita, Señor Zuko_ —.

...

_En el palacio real, una semana después_

—¡Agh! —gritaron de dolor dos soldados al ser lanzados al aire. Uno cayó de cara contra la tierra, gruñendo.

El último soldado que quedaba en pie disparó una rápida sucesión de bolas de fuego en dirección al chico, este con una demostración de gran agilidad y buenos reflejos esquivó cada una de estas. Al ver al hombre bajar por un breve momento su guardia, incrementó el tamaño del látigo de fuego que llevaba en su mano derecha; de un veloz movimiento de su brazo, levantó los pies del sujeto con el arma improvisada. Este solo vio de repente todo girar frente a él al caer a tierra, sintió el calor del impacto de una bola de fuego a centímetros de su cabeza.

Zuko jadeó con su brazo izquierdo extendido en dirección al hombre, había ganado. De nueva cuenta. Inspiró profundo y de un giro de su muñeca derecha, hizo desaparecer el látigo. Realizó una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los hombres y escuchó la risa de su tío seguida de varios aplausos. Una de sus doncellas, Xian; caminó a prisa hacia él llevándole una toalla para que limpiase su sudor y un vaso de agua. Una vez saciada su sed, se acercó a donde estaba el grupo de personas que lo animaban.

—Si sigues así sobrino, tal vez no necesitaras guardias después de todo —rio Iroh al verlo llegar con la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

—Eso sería impensable, general. Nuestro deber es cuidar del Señor del Fuego, sin importar que tan fuerte sea —dijo el comandante Teng, jefe de seguridad de Zuko.

—Excelente demostración de sus habilidades, mi señor. De las más impresionantes que he visto —lo alababa el viejo consejero real, Hiromi.

— _Hmp. Sin contar a Azula, claro_ —pensó el chico, sabiendo que ella solía ser mejor que él. —No soy el más fuerte que ha habido; pero gracias. Solo intento mantenerme en forma, eso es todo. Nunca se sabe que podría suceder —dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los presentes hasta posarse en los ojos de ella, Mai. Llevaba puesto el típico conjunto de túnica roja sobre unos pantalones negros holgados, pero tenía algo que la hacía lucir distinta a otras ocasiones. No, no era el maquillaje, ni siquiera estaba usando, él no sabía porque; pero se veía algo más... _atractiva que de costumbre_. Era cierto, había sido un poco cortante con ella desde hace unos meses, con mayor exactitud desde su regreso al palacio. Pensó que sería lo correcto darle una oportunidad.

Se aproximó a ella con lentitud, esta le miró de reojo y sonrió de lado. Todos continuaron charlando sobre las técnicas de fuego control y estrategias de combate. Alrededor de dos horas transcurrieron y ya era medio día, o al menos eso indicaba el reloj solar de piedra ubicado entre las dos escaleras que conducen hacia el ala izquierda del palacio.

—Bueno, nos retiramos sobrino, Hiromi nos mostrará una nueva casa de té que abrieron en la ciudad, nos veremos después —su tío, el consejero y el ministro se despidieron, no sin antes de alejarse, el viejo general le alzaría las cejas en señal de entendimiento. El chico tardó un momento en captarlo hasta que por fin lo entendió, ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.

—Su majestad, los guardias lo escoltaran como siempre. Yo me retiraré para asegurar los preparativos del _envío_ —Zuko asintió y el comandante se retiró hacia el muelle de Ciudad Capital, para resguardar la zona en donde arribaría el barco proveniente de Ciudad Manantial de Fuego para la partida de su tío.

—También me iré… —dijo Mai con un tono simplón, aunque en realidad esperaba que él hiciera algo por detenerla o algo.

—Espera… —ella sonrió para sí, ocurrió justo lo que esperaba, —Um, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —le preguntó sin más.

—En realidad no. Pensaba tener una aburrida reunión con unas chicas de la academia real —.

—Um, porque no te quedas. Ahem... Podríamos comer algo y después… —.

—Suena como un plan —la pelinegra sonrió de lado.

—Bien, uh… le diré a Amaya que preparé ese filete de pollo-komodo que tanto te gusta —bien, al menos no reaccionó como los días anteriores, parecía diferente por algún motivo.

—La sazón de Emiko era más de mi agrado, además era muy amigable —.

—Lo sé, pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo. La esposa del general Araki también es agradable… —.

—Mmm, Si tú lo dices —contestó Mai tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

_Dos horas después, en el muelle_

—Esta será la zona designada en donde el barco de Ciudad Manantial de Fuego atracará —hacía mención el comandante Teng a sus hombres, el muelle se encontraba algo concurrido en ese momento, se realizaban descargas y transportes de materiales provenientes de las múltiples islas.

—Así es señor —dijo uno de los marineros encargados del anclaje.

—Comandante, aquí está el duplicado de los papeles de selección del navío enviado por el gente del gobernador Norio —le hizo entrega uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban. Al voltearse para recibir la documentación alcanzó a observar de reojo, una figura encapuchada meterse en un callejón entre los almacenes del lugar. Corrió en dirección a este.

—¡Comandante Teng!, ¡¿Sucede algo?! —gritó el soldado mientras corría detrás de él junto a otros tres.

Al llegar no había nadie. El hombre revisó una y otra vez el estrecho callejón, no había ningún sitio que sirviera como escondite, solo un bote de basura cerca de la entrada y una pequeña ventana en el edificio de la izquierda, la cual _parecía_ estar sellada. Le gritó a uno de sus subordinados:

—Sargento Haruki, traiga a todos los soldados que pueda, selle la zona: nadie entra ni sale. Quiero todos los edificios en este muelle registrados, ¡Ahora! Ustedes dos, revisen la parte trasera de esos almacenes —ordenó de manera enérgica al sargento, sabía que debía asegurar ese sitio por el bienestar del joven gobernante. Lo había prometido. Pudo escuchar a dos transportes de mercancías abandonar el muelle. Al estar a punto de salir del callejón para observar las carretas, chocó contra el bote de basura que había allí, se quejó un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver de reojo algo caer de este. Era un sobre blanco, se agachó y lo tomó; al girarlo vio muy sorprendido su nombre escrito en él.

* * *

_Ocho horas después en el palacio_

—Qué te parece este té, me dijeron que ayuda a relajar los músculos —comentó el joven Señor del Fuego a su acompañante.

—Yo se otro uso que se le podría dar y también otra _forma de relajarse_ —le dedicó una mirada muy sugerente, la cual el chico captó en seguida.

—Oh… Sabes, puedes quedarte a dormir. Si quieres, claro —le dijo Zuko un tanto preocupado.

—¿Por fin me invitas? Vaya cambio. No me quedaré en ninguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes —dijo Mai con un tono frío.

—Hmmp, está bien. Puedes quedarte en mi recamara, _si quieres_ —musitó el joven, apenas perceptible.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? Lidera el camino entonces —ella se alegró demasiado, sin demostrarlo claro. Se puso de pie mientras sostenía aún su taza.

...

_Una vez en la habitación del chico_

—Ese fue un uso simple para lo que quedaba de ese té —habló el maestro fuego, mientras se quitaba su corona para mayor comodidad.

—Lo sé, que bueno que tenía un sabor agradable —lo usaron para lavarse la boca después de toda esa comida que habían degustado hace horas, ya que lo que pasaría a continuación lo ameritaba.

—Sí —ella se sentó junto a él, al borde izquierdo de la enorme y suave cama. Observó la gigantesca habitación iluminada por gran un número de velas pequeñas, el sonido de las corrientes de aire pasando a través de las canaletas del balcón que tenía la habitación; todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Los guardias afuera del cuarto habían sido retirados por órdenes de su novio, para su conveniencia. Todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado a la experta lanzadora de cuchillos.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente extraña por estar dentro de la habitación que alguna vez ocuparon Ursa y Ozai, además de los antepasados de Zuko. Quien sabe de qué clase de historias habría sido testigo ese cuarto; fuesen felices o no. La situación comenzaba a incomodarla cada vez más, pero ella misma se había decidido a tomar la iniciativa esta vez, como en la roca hirviente cuando confesó sus sentimientos frente a alguien. Podría ser un error enorme; pero por otro lado conseguiría algo que deseaba desde hace meses y hoy tenía más ganas que nunca. Se mordió con gentileza el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior al pensar en él. Volteó a ver su pálido rostro, sus facciones tenuemente iluminadas por la cálida luz que emitían las velas. Se veía en extremo atractivo, muchas chicas harían lo que fuese por estar en el lugar que ella ahora ocupaba, eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Basta de juegos tontos, Zuko —colocó su mano derecha en el muslo izquierdo de él, comenzó a acariciarlo a un ritmo suave, de arriba abajo, —Esta vez conseguiré lo que he estado esperando desde hace casi medio año —.

—¿Que has estado esperan… Ahh… —él soltó un jadeo apenas perceptible y volteó a verla a aquellos casi inexpresivos ojos, los cuales en ese preciso instante se mostraban llenos de deseo. Volvió a emitir otro jadeo al sentir como su mano se deslizaba ahora hacia una zona más estrecha. Esto sorprendió mucho al joven maestro; ella nunca había hecho algo como esto. El tamaño de las llamas de las velas comenzaba a crecer y decrecer según la respiración del chico.

—Eres un tonto, Zuko. Ahora muévete —Ella prosiguió a empujarlo, haciéndolo apenas sostenerse con ambos brazos estirados hacia atrás. Se subió en sus piernas y comenzó a quitarse la cinta que unía las dos partes de su túnica carmesí, para posteriormente retirarla y proceder ahora con su vestido rojo, del cual se deshizo muy despacio revelando un pequeño top negro que cubría sus pechos; además de sus portadagas en ambas piernas y las muñequeras que cargaban virotes metálicos. Zuko se asombró más, al ver que aún llevará todo eso consigo, bueno no la podía culpar. La intensidad de las llamas en las velas comenzaba a tornase bastante irregular, crecía y decrecía sin cesar.

Él la miró a los ojos con total incredulidad sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo delante de él, y vio en sus orbes color beige despedir una lujuria extrema, tragó saliva. Sin poder reaccionar ella se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo de forma apasionada. Mai nunca había dado indicios de una conducta como esta, hasta parecía impropio de su parte. Esperó un beso simple y sin mucha interacción; no uno llenó de hambre y lujuria. Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y se vieron obligados a separarse. La pelinegra colocó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla con suavidad, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de las doradas pupilas de su pareja.

—Yo… te amo Zuko. Siempre lo he hecho —con la intención de esconder su rostro por completo enrojecido, ella llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del chico. Descendió un poco para comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos que iban desde su clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja izquierda, la que había sido quemada durante el Agni Kai con su padre; él se estremeció al sentirla. Mai se separó un poco y lo miró de reojo por un momento, todo esto era nuevo para ambos y algo que pensó; tal vez mejoraría su relación con él. Intentaba imitar de cierta manera lo que había escuchado de otras chicas en sus últimos años en la academia real y entre las soldados durante su estadía en el reino tierra.

—Lo… siento —.

—Está bien —exhaló con pesar el joven al sentirla interactuar con su piel marcada, —Ahm, yo… también te quiero —la chica arqueó ambas cejas al oír esto, no era lo que esperaba escuchar con exactitud; pero era un avance. Volvió a lo suyo. Zuko daba gracias que ella no era una detectora de mentiras como su pequeña amiga, Mai no sabría que él no decía exactamente la verdad, por ahora.

La pelinegra comenzó a desabrochar la pesada indumentaria del Señor del Fuego, para luego meter sus manos debajo de esta, pasando lentamente por cada uno de sus marcados y firmes abdominales mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a morder su labio inferior. Subió hacia sus pectorales evitando la cicatriz que tenía cerca del medio y pasó hacia su espalda, Zuko ya empezaba a mostrar un aumento bastante más significativo en su masa muscular, su cuerpo ya mostraba aún más esa forma tan masculina en uve, — _Todo ese estúpido entrenamiento está rindiendo sus frutos_ —pensó mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente de atrás hacia delante de manera casi instintiva, a pesar de aún llevar pantalones.

El maestro fuego dudaba sobre si tocarla o no, la verdad él no quería, bueno en un principio sí, pero no estaba tan seguro. Colocó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella sin rozar su piel con la palma de su mano. Debido a la constante fricción, él notó algo _cambiar_ bajo sus caderas, por lo que decidió detenerla. Si bien, una parte de él quería entregarse a los estímulos; otra le decía que lo mejor sería parar. Las llamas de pronto descendieron en tamaño, cosa que llamó la atención de su novia.

—Hey, ¿Pasa algo? —.

—Um… no. Todo está bien —al jadear, intentaba ordenar sus ideas sobre una excusa para cortar con esto.

La chica prosiguió y vio las llamas permanecer en tan baja intensidad. Se separó de él.

—Sí pasa algo. Las llamas de esas velas son tan bajas, parecen apenas pequeñas llamitas. Ja, tal vez comience a decirte así: Llamita. ¿O prefieres ser una flama? —la pelinegra rió al escucharse decir esto y continuó besando su cuello. Zuko abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó al instante.

—¡¿Qué?! —.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede? —Mai le preguntó entre jadeos.

—¿Que dijiste? —.

—¿Prefieres ser una flama? —rodó los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—No, eso no... Antes —jadeó.

—Las llamas de las velas son tan bajas… —intentaba decirlo en un tono monótono mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza.

—¡No! —.

—¿Que… te diré _Llamita_?, es solo un apodo estúpido y sin ningún significado —se sorprendió al sentir como él la tomaba de ambos brazos con fuerza y la agitaba un poco.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste ese nombre?! —.

—Zuko, tranquilízate. ¡Es solo un apodo estúpido! Solo es eso —lo miró un poco preocupada al ver el desconcierto en sus ojos. El maestro fuego intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento debió recordarla, porque a la maestra tierra? Porque tenía que pensar en ella en este momento justo. Le repugno eso. Recordó su sonrisa al recibir el regalo en Ba Sing Se. No, ella no era repugnante, para nada; ella era pura. Durante el tiempo que la conoció, llegó a pensar que tal vez todas esas actitudes que externaba eran en realidad una coraza que resguardaba un blando interior; justo como él. Porque esas palabras se la recordaban en ese preciso momento, al estar casi por iniciar… _eso_. _Por se preocupó al pensar en ella._

— _Zuko eres un tonto_ — _recordó que_ _Mai le había dicho antes de iniciar con esta actividad._ — _Eres un tonto, Llamita_ — _la recordó a ella._ Sintió el estómago revolvérsele al no saber porque le sucedía eso.

Vio a la chica bajar su mirada con tristeza.

—Mai, yo… —un rápido golpeteó llamando a su puerta lo interrumpió, ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia esta con preocupación.

—¡Que sucede, había dicho que no me molestaran! —gritó.

—Lo siento en verdad mi señor. Soy Xian. El comandante Teng solicita su presencia de manera urgente en la cámara de guerra —.

—¡Agh! ¡Un momento! —espetó el chico bajando su mirada, se llevó una mano al rostro para masajear sus ojos uno segundos. Se movió hacia el borde de la cama y pasó una mano a través de su cabello suelto. Cerró los ojos con alivio, _—Gracias, Agni_ —dijo en sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y abrochó su túnica, daba gracias también que esta estuviera algo _holgada_. Sería incomodo ir _así_. Mai con bastante rapidez tomó su túnica y se cubrió el torso.

Zuko de un veloz gesto de su mano derecha, apagó todas las velas y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. La doncella le miró una marca en el cuello y apartó la vista algo sonrojada, muy molesto se compuso su túnica de la parte del pecho dándole un ligero tirón para cubrir la parte del cuello.

—Discúlpeme señor, yo no sabía que… —con mucha preocupación Xian intentó excusarse.

—No te preocupes… —le mencionó algo más calmado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, —Aquí no sucedió nada. En verdad —recalcó con el movimiento de sus ojos.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me quiere decir el comandante? —.

—L-lo siento señor, no me dio más detalles… —comenzaban a alejarse por el gran pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el resto de cuartos. Mai abrió lentamente la puerta y los vio en la lejanía. Se preguntó que sería tan importante como para llamarlo a estas horas, decidió seguirlos, en silencio.

...

Un poco extrañado, Zuko estaba por tomar la carta que le extendió el comandante Teng cuando fue interrumpido por su consejero real.

—¡Espere su alteza!, ¡¿Qué tal si esta envenenada?! —Hiromi alzó un brazo en dirección a las manos de ambos.

—Tranquilízate Hiromi, no lo está. De ser así, ya hace varias horas que yo hubiera muerto —indicó el comandante.

—De acuerdo —respondió el anciano. Zuko tomó con lentitud la carta y procedió a leer su escaso contenido.

_Comandante Teng, las vidas del Señor del Fuego y el general Iroh se encuentran en la mira de ciertas personas que añoran el pasado. Dentro de dos semanas, cuando zarpe el barco, el viejo general y el chico serán asesinados al abordar el vehículo._

_Confió en que harás lo necesario para evitarlo._

—La misiva no posee ningún remitente, ni siquiera un sello de identificación de alguna casa noble, general o de los sabios del fuego. Nada —expresó el comandante ante el chico.

—Podrían ser ciudadanos comunes. Sería muy difícil encontrar a los culpables entre tantos —sugirió el anciano ministro de guerra Qin.

—Tal vez… —.

—¿Pero como es que saben cuándo zarpará el barco?, el muelle en donde lo hará y quien viajará en él —preguntó Hiromi muy preocupado ante la información presentada.

—Tal vez existan agentes infiltrados en el palacio —mencionó el comandante Teng, todos los presentes a excepción de Zuko se vieron los unos a los otros.

—Es probable —respondió Qin con firmeza.

—¿Cuántos estamos aquí? ¿Cuatro? Mi tío sigue dormido, los guardias de afuera no pueden escuchar nada de lo que decimos aquí —.

En el corredor cercano a la cámara de guerra, Mai se encontraba oculta tras uno de los pasillos que llevaban a otras de las habitaciones. Intentó acercarse lo más que pudo, pero era imposible. Lo que sucedía en la enorme cámara no podía ser escuchado desde fuera, además sería imposible aproximarse, ocho guardias custodiaban la entrada. Se ocultó con rapidez al ver a uno de los soldados voltear en su dirección.

—El general Shinu está en caminó, señor. Acompañado por el coronel Mak —habló el ministro de guerra.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si simplemente cambiamos el día y la hora de partida? —sugirió.

—Muy buena idea, señor. También elegir a toda una nueva tripulación, tal vez compuesta por solo hombres de confianza en Ciudad Capital —complementó Hiromi.

—Sí, sugiriendo eso deberíamos investigar a la gente del gobernador Norio. Después de todo… la tripulación es de la Ciudad Manantial de Fuego —dijo Qin.

—¿Piensas que él está detrás de todo esto? —inquirió Teng.

—Es probable —le respondió el viejo ministro acariciando su canosa barba.

—No lo sé. Qué razón podría tener para traicionar al Señor del Fuego. Después de todo, su majestad firmó los tratados de comercialización para que la isla Shuhon se convierta en el centro del comercio de toda la nación, no tendría sentido perder todos los privilegios que esto conllevaría —sugirió Hiromi, los demás concordaron con su planteamiento. Lo investigarían no tan a fondo dándole así el beneficio de la duda.

—Reemplacen a toda su tripulación por gente de nuestra confianza —ordenó Qin.

—De acuerdo entonces está decidido… —habló el comandante.

...

Mai quien se escondía tras un enorme pilar rojo, lo observó caminar por uno de los largos pasillos que llevaban al comedor, seguido de cuatro guardias.

—¡Zuko! —gritó al acercársele a prisa. Los guardias y el joven voltearon en su dirección. Estos llevaron su mano hacia su costado en listos para desenvainar sus espadas. El maestro fuego con gesto de su mano los hizo volver a guardia.

—Mai —la tomó de las manos al esta llegar frente a él, —¿Qué haces _despierta_? —ella lo captó en seguida.

—Escuché los golpes en tu habitación y luego te vi salir acompañado por una de las doncellas. ¿Está todo bien? —él movió de costado sus labios, pensando.

—Guardias, retírense —.

—Pero señor, tenemos órdenes estrictas de escoltarlo, tanto del comandante Teng, como del ministro Qin y su consejero Hiromi —le respondieron dos de los guardias que iban adelante.

—Cierto… —apretó sus ojos y suspiró al recordar eso por unos segundos. Se giró hacia Mai, —Iré a la biblioteca, ¿Quieres venir? —.

—Claro —.

Los dos chicos continuaron el camino hasta llegar a la gran biblioteca del palacio, Zuko hizo a los guardias esperar en la entrada y no permitir el acceso a nadie más que a su tío en dado caso que él apareciese.

Él de momento se rehusaba en creer que alguien quisiera atentar a su vida por querer la vuelta del anterior gobierno. ¿Quién podría querer ese régimen casi totalitario de vuelta?, ¿Quién podría aún querer la guerra con las demás naciones? No, no quería pensar que gente así estuviera planeando algo en estos momentos. Aunque en el fondo bien sabía que personas de peores intenciones existían en el mundo.

Se sentaron en una gran mesa, en donde el chico dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. Mai quería continuar con la sesión que fue interrumpida, pero él se negó con amabilidad. Usó como excusa perfecta su evidente somnolencia y la preocupación que la inesperada noticia le había causado.

Mai un poco molesta, al menos quiso saber qué era lo que sucedió en aquella reunión de emergencia. Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, el Señor del Fuego le contó casi todo a su _novia,_ incluida la nueva fecha y hora en que zarparía el navío,a excepción de las sospechas del gobernador Norio; ya que el mismo se rehusaba a pensar en ello.

...

Al otro día, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo de aquella vez en la cena con sus padres.

—Padre, necesito tu ayuda. Mejor dicho, Zuko la necesita —le habló al cerrar las puertas de su despacho en la planta baja de su mansión.

—¿A qué te refieres Mai?, ¿De que podría solicitar ayuda su majestad a un hombre sin cargo político como yo? —inquirió Ukano al estar sentado, sin voltear a verla.

—Tú conoces gente. Necesita tu ayuda, alguien intentará atentar contra su vida y la de su tío el día de su viaje a Ba Sing Se —el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, se giró con rapidez a verla y se levantó de su silla.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Alguien intenta amenazar la vida de nuestro querido gobernante?, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría volver al antiguo régimen? —preguntó con un fingido tono de preocupación e incredulidad.

—Exacto, quien querría volver a esos días. Solo unos estúpidos —respondió su hija con un tono muy venenoso.

—Sí, solo unos estúpidos —agachó su mirada un poco y jugó con su barba por unos instantes, devolvió su mirada hacia la de ella. —Conozco gente. Haces lo correcto al decirme esto, hija —le sonrió.

—Gracias padre —le hizo una pequeña reverencia con sus manos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

_Más tarde, en un piso franco al noroeste de Ciudad Capital_

El viejo ex-gobernador abrió las puertas de la habitación de golpe, los dos guardias que lo escoltaban las cerraron tras de ellos.

—¡Es imposible, imposible! ¡Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de esto! Nadie más que nosotros ¡Sabia! —gritó totalmente furioso. El general Araki se levantó de golpe al verlo entrar, el otro político se encontraba junto a él y un sargento de los Yuyan jugaba con una daga.

—Que es imposible, Ukano —mencionó con un tono en extremo calmo el gobernador Norio, sin mirarlo.

—Se enteraron. Ellos se enteraron. ¡En el maldito palacio! —.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó preocupado Araki.

—Sí, se enteraron. Mi fuente me lo informó. Pero tranquilos, aún no sospechan de nadie de nuestra organización. ¿Pero cómo?, nos aseguramos de no ser seguidos… —se sostenía la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. — _A menos que… exista un topo entre nosotros…_ —pensó al detenerse, esto lo preocupó aún más, — _Tal vez… Araki, ese viejo se habrá arrepentido o alguno de los no presentes. Norio es un buen amigo, él no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto; después de todo usamos a su gente y recursos en esta operación. Sí, él no podría ser, es el único en quien puedo confiar en este momento hasta no saber lo contrario —._

—Ukano… —lo llamó el general por cuarta vez.

—Cambio de planes, se cancela el atentado al Señor del Fuego, por ahora al menos… —respondió.

—Entonces… ¿No haremos nada? —preguntó incrédulo el viejo general.

...

—¿Sobre que me querías hablar, Ukano? —preguntó el gobernador. Araki y el arquero se habían ido hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

—Norio, amigo mío. Ya que estamos a solas, puedo hablar. Tal vez eres el único en el que puedo confiar por ahora. El ataque se llevará acabo, con la nueva información de por medio cambiaremos el plan a ejecutar. La guardia real pondrá a su propia gente como tripulación, el asesinato se cancela como tal —respondió Ukano.

—Esos reactivos altamente explosivos que fabricas para la minería. Quiero que tu gente suba esos explosivos en los compartimientos de contrabando del barco antes de entregarlo a la guardia real, debemos hacerlo volar por los aires… —.

—Entiendo… —.

Minutos después, Ukano vio a su amigo alejarse de la casa en su carruaje personal. Hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose de él.

— _Ahora todo debe salir como debería… a menos que… tú seas el traidor. No te dije que miembros leales a la causa harían lo que sea con tal de que Ozai recupere el poder. Cosas de las que muy poca gente sería capaz de hacer; además aún tenemos gente dentro de sus filas. Si nos vuelven a descubrir, eso solo significa que el traidor eres tú, Norio. Espero equivocarme, pero tengo que desconfiar de todos en momentos como este_ —pensó el padre Mai, con una sonrisa aún en su rostro. Debía volver a casa. También pensó en su hija, debía evitar entonces que visitara al falso Señor del Fuego. _Tal vez ese nuevo recluta Kei Lo podría probar su valía._

* * *

Una semana y media había transcurrido desde la reunión de emergencia en la cámara de guerra del Señor del Fuego. La investigación del gobernador Norio y su gente resultó en su aparente inocencia, no hubo indicios de actividad sospechosa; la tripulación del barco fue remplazada por hombres del general Shinu. A pesar de todo, Zuko continuó sus entrenamientos diarios de fuego control; así como, volvió a emplear sus características espadas duales dao en algunas ocasiones.

Continuó atendiendo a distintas juntas políticas de vez en cuando, hizo lo propio con juntas con miembros de la nobleza, miembros del gremio de comercio y los sabios del fuego; visitando Shyu, el ahora gran sabio del fuego (nombrado por el chico) en el templo principal de la ciudad. También visitaba a habitantes promedio de la capital. En general era bien recibido en todas estas visitas y juntas, especialmente con la gente común de la isla.

A partir de esa noche en la biblioteca y recordando el consejo de su tío, decidió volver a leer libros; tal vez algo podría ser de gran ayuda, sin embargo durante sus búsqueda por material útil, se encontró con un viejo libro que solía leer su primo Lu Ten cuando aún vivía en el palacio. _Usos de_ _Fuego control durante_ … el chico no pudo evitar enrojecerse al leer el título de esa obra, tal vez más adelante podría llegar a ser de utilidad.

En uno de los días posteriores recibiría una noticia poco alentadora; los emisarios que fueron enviados a hacer contacto con las colonias del norte, dejaron de enviar reportes de su situación. Aunado a esto, se había distanciado de nueva cuenta de Mai.

...

Dos días antes de la nueva fecha de la partida de su tío, el comandante Teng se encontraba de nuevo en el puerto, iniciaría la supervisión del cateo de todas las edificaciones alrededor de este. El sitio en cuestión se notaba en extremo tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto, no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación causada por el ambiente que le daba escalofríos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró aquel olor salino que desprendían las calmas aguas; recordó a ese ser querido, — _Dame fuerza. Ora ante los espíritus por mí_ —dijo dentro de su mente. Al llegar con el oficial encargado del muelle, este le haría entrega de una nueva carta hallada por uno de sus hombres en la zona exacta donde atracaría el navío. Al abrirla encontró lo siguiente:

_Comandante Teng, las palabras viajan con el viento. Ellos saben acerca de la nueva fecha. Tenga cuidado al llegar el barco a medio día, si toca algo indebido; todos podrían desaparecer._

El militar frunció el ceño y apretó su mano libre, sin lugar a duda alguna, en el palacio había un topo y debía hallarlo o esa era a conclusión más factible del porque ocurría esto. Pero primero debía preocuparse por la seguridad del chico y el general. _¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Desaparecer? Acaso intentarían atacarlos en el muelle antes de abordar, un ataque con maestros fuego, arqueros… Desaparecer, ¿Un secuestro? o… ¿Explosivos? Debía elevar aún más la seguridad._

...

_En el comedor del palacio real, más tarde ese mismo día_

Zuko y su tío se encontraban sentados en la mesa del enorme comedor del palacio. El maestro fuego había tomado un baño después del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo por la mañana empleando tan solo sus espadas dao. Pensaba en los acontecimientos de las últimas dos semanas, el supuesto intento de asesinato en contra de su tío y él; ya se lo había hecho saber y este lo minimizo un poco. Tal vez no quería preocuparlo. Aunque había una buena noticia, recibió una nueva carta de Toph, en la noche la leería en privado.

Miraba las tenues ondas de vapor que desprendía la caliente taza de té frente a él. Se encontraba absorto entre sus pensamientos cuando fue llamado de vuelta a la realidad por su tío.

—Zuko, si dejas que se enfríe perderá su encanto —le mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Huh… Uh, cierto —tomó la taza con su mano derecha y la cercó a sus labios, sopló un poco sobre el líquido y le dio un sorbo.

—¿Hay algo que perturbe tus pensamientos? —.

—No, um, bueno no lo sé… yo… —respondió trabándose un poco, mientras colocaba la taza de vuelta sobre el plato en la mesa.

—Es sobre mi vuelta a Ba Sing Se, ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí —respondió agachando la vista.

—Ya te lo dije, sobrino. No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. Quiero pensar que solo se trata de un caso aislado, no deberían estar tramando nada en tu contra. Serían muy tontos en hacerlo, después de todo tú ya estas empezando a ser un muy buen gobernante, mucho mejor que tu padre —.

—Lo sé tío, pero lo que me preocupa es tu seguridad… eres la _única familia que me queda_ y el día del viaje está cada vez más cerca —su mirada permaneció sobre la mesa. Iroh lo miró sonriente. A veces, su sobrino daba muestras de su vieja personalidad, la verdadera.

—No te preocupes tanto, aún tienes a tu hermana y ¿Porque querrían fijarse en un viejo como yo? —rió con fuerza, —La fecha fue cambiada no hay de qué preocuparse. Lo mejor será cambiar de tema —el anciano tomó su taza y bebió de nueva cuenta, ya era la tercera.

—Entonces, sobrino. ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y la señorita Mai? —preguntó Iroh con un tono de picardía.

— _¿Señorita Mai? Ja, yo diría que es más como una muñeca de repisa_ —pensó aguantándose unas ligeras ganas de reír, —¿Qué cosas? —dirigió su mirada a la de él, y respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ahora que la guerra terminó, pensé en verla más seguido por aquí, tal vez quedándose incluso contigo —al escuchar sus palabras Zuko derramó un poco de té sobre su plato.

—¿Porque me dices eso? —su tío alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

—Oh, veras, ahora que pronto te convertirás en un adulto joven y ella también, pues me preguntaba… cuando me convertirás en abuelo —lo miró con una gran sonrisa cerrando sus ojos, —Este lugar solía estar tan lleno de vida. Tal vez en un futuro cercano tu podrías hacerlo volver esos viejos tiempos —.

—¡¿Qué?! —Iroh rio al ver el rostro de su sobrino todo enrojecido, —Tío, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para siquiera pensar en algo como eso. De hecho ni siquiera lo había pensado. Hay cosas más importantes que atender ahora, —Yo no… —.

—Lo siento, solo era una broma —el anciano rio de nueva cuenta, —¿Ya no estas interesado en ella? —.

—No es eso… Es solo que… Espera, ¿Y eso que rayos significa?, ¿Ella habló contigo? —le preguntó irritado, _—Ella no se atrevería o ¿Sí? No. Si lo hizo,_ ¡ _Monos voladores! Agh!_ —gritó en su cabeza.

—Así es —el anciano volvió a beber de su té caliente, —Ella está preocupada por ti, piensa que tal vez ya no gustas de ella, ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual te has distanciado de ella en las últimas semanas? Bueno y en realidad creo que meses —el joven maestro fuego se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo reír tan fuerte.

Zuko intentaba calmarse, tomó la taza lista para darle un sorbo —Ella me importa, es solo que… —.

—¿Te gusta alguien más? —el chico se paralizó un momento, bajó la taza con lentitud hasta el porta tazas. Hubo un breve silencio en aquel cuarto.

—… —.

—No. No, no, no. Por supuesto que no. Al menos no que yo sepa —le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, —Es solo que los deberes como Señor del Fuego en verdad consumen gran parte de mi tiempo, y yo… —recordó esa risa… _Vamos Llamita, ¿O acaso eso es todo lo que tienes? Jajajajaja…_ y las cartas.

—Yo creo que necesito… divertirme —sonrió de manera estúpida, —Y Mai no sabe cómo divertirse —volvió su mirada a la del anciano por un momento y luego ambos rieron.

—Ya veremos tío —decía justo al momento en el que vieron y escucharon las puertas del comedor abrirse. Era el comandante Teng.

—Mi señor, general —les hizo una reverencia, al finalizarla les mostró otro sobre blanco, —De nuevo, otra advertencia. Saben del cambio de fecha —

...

Era la tarde del día siguiente, Zuko caminaba por las calles del centro de Ciudad Capital, solo. Se había escapado de la constante vigilancia impuesta por Teng, usando sus habilidades de sigilo. Gracias a que su cabello había crecido aún más; ya podía cubrirse con mayor facilidad su cicatriz ya que lo llevaba suelto. Una túnica negra y su capucha puesta completaban su vestimenta para _pasar_ _desapercibido_. Haber hablado el día anterior con su tío lo hizo pensar que tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Mai, aunque él no estaba tan seguro, algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía hacerlo. Pasó cerca de varios locales de todo tipo, el murmulló de la gente llamó su atención. La ciudad parecía muy feliz, mucho más que de costumbre; o al menos que como la recordaba. Tal vez si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como Señor del Fuego. Continuó caminando hasta que vio a la pelinegra sentada cerca de una hermosa fuente que mostraba dos dragones entrelazados en espiral.

—Hey —.

—Hey —le respondió con ese aburrido y frío tono de voz de siempre.

—Recibiste mi mensaje —.

—Si Zuko. No estaría aquí de no ser así — _cierto, que tonto; pensó él al escucharla._

—Ahm, ¿Quieres ir por una paleta helada? —.

—Hmmp —él suspiró ante su respuesta, eso era un sí.

...

—Zuko, aquella noche… Dijiste que me querías, ¿Eso aún es cierto? —preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad por saber lo que él diría, posó su mirada en su paleta y luego en su rostro, ambos estaban sentados en unas bancas de piedra cerca de un pequeño parque. El chico al ver su mirada tan penetrante desvió la mirada con rapidez, lo que él podría decir no le gustaría.

—Sí, te quiero, claro que aún lo hago ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió con un tono de voz muy calmado, a ella le recordó vagamente al de su madre, Ursa. Él mentía por supuesto.

—Desde aquel día… De hecho, desde nuestro regreso a esta isla te he sentido algo distante —.

—Lo siento, en verdad. Es solo que… ser Señor del Fuego no es tan fácil, créeme, me he dado cuenta por la mala —ambos rieron un poco, —Y además este supuesto ataque en contra de mi tío y yo, me ha tenido pensando en las últimas semanas, estoy muy nervioso por mañana —contestó mientras veía a la gente pasar. Por un momento pensó en cuanto le gustaría a veces ser como ellos, sin las preocupaciones propias de un gobernante; claro tendría otras, pero tal vez aun tendría a su madre.

Vio a una pareja de padres llevar de la mano a un niño pequeño, él sonrió de lado. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo frío bajando por sus dedos hacia su muñeca. La miró sorprendido, lo que le quedaba de paleta se le deshizo. Mai lo miró con pena al ver la mueca que este hizo.

—Al menos esta vez no la tiraste sobre mí —.

—Sí —él rio entre dientes al recordarlo, que triste.

—Todavía _tenemos algo pendiente_ —lo miró a los ojos de una forma muy sugerente.

—Uh, claro. Supongo… pero tendrá que esperar —se pusieron de pie y continuaron caminando, el chico intentó conseguir algo con que limpiarse en alguna tienda cercana.

...

—Sabes, he pensado en ir a ver a mi padre —.

—¿Qué? —Mai preguntó bastante sorprendida, ¿ _En serio él pensaba hacer eso, ver a ese monstruo después de todo lo ocurrido?_ , —Pero… —.

—Lo sé, pero… aún tengo que averiguar sobre el paradero de mi madre —.

—Pero Zuko no deberías hacer eso. Qué tal si intenta manipularte, que tal si… —.

—¿Me convierto en él? —la interrumpió de forma rápida, anticipando lo que con mucha seguridad saldría de su boca.

— _Sí_ —.

— _Eso no sucederá_ —le respondió sonriente, su visión periférica le permitió identificar a unas patrullas de guardias aproximarse en dirección a ellos. ¿Tal vez lo estarían buscando? Mai se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor al ver su rostro y luego eso.

—¿Te vienen a buscar como a un niño pequeño? —.

—¿Tu, intentando hacer un chiste? —la volteó a ver sorprendido y le sonrió.

—¡Qué! —volteó hacia otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada, solo es… raro, —ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a los guardias, —Te acompaño a tu casa, vamos —se ofreció a ayudarla.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. Sabes, no deberías preocuparte, tú eres el Señor del Fuego. Tu comandante hará un gran trabajo y nada sucederá. Te acompañaré mañana, intentaré escaparme del trabajo —lo tomó del brazo. Él sabía que luego de su regreso a Ciudad Capital, ella había comenzado a laborar en la floristería de su tía.

—Gracias, espera… ¿Lo harás?, gracias. Uh… después de lo que ha pasado creí que ya no lo harías —ambos sonrieron levemente. Justo al llegar a una intersección en las calles ella habló:

—Sabes, ni siquiera Tom Tom tiene tanta gente tras de él aun después de su desaparición en Omashu —él solo ladeó su cabeza al escucharla y se despidieron.

...

Por fin el día había llegado y con ello un nuevo mes ( _El sexto desde su regreso al palacio_ ). Zuko se levantó como siempre con el primer rayo del sol que cruzó por las ventanas de su habitación; eran lo que serían las siete.

Intentó meditar, pero el estrés comenzaba a mermar su mente; aun así, lo intentó lo más que pudo. Decidió no entrenar ese día, ya que de todas maneras no tendría tiempo alguno, la nueva hora de salida del barco sería en un estimado de cinco horas. Tomó un baño y con la ayuda de sus doncellas Ikeda y Xian preparó su vestimenta. La noche anterior por petición de los miembros más cercanos del consejo, decidió no viajar con su tío y desembarcar en Ciudad Manantial de Fuego; cambiaron el plan establecido.

Al estar listo, se encontró con Iroh en el comedor y lo acompañó en el desayuno, pasarían el tiempo conversando hasta estar listos para ir al muelle en dos horas, treinta minutos antes de que el barco zarpara, siempre atentos al reloj de fuego en la habitación.

...

El comandante Teng se encontraba ya en el muelle de la isla principal a las nueve horas de la mañana. Debía tener la situación bajo control, no había lugar para errores, la vida del Señor del Fuego estaba en juego y la de su amigo el viejo general.

Preparó un fuerte operativo de seguridad en el muelle: nadie entraba ni salía. Una sección de hombres a sus órdenes patrullaba la zona de desembarco. Dos pelotones de cincuenta hombres cada uno; cortesía del general Shinu, resguardaban el perímetro de alrededor de quinientos metros a la redonda, incluyendo pequeños botes rápidos.

Las torres de vigilancia estaban listas ante cualquier emergencia que pudiera aparecer. Las puertas de Azulon permanecerían abajo, ya que un ataque por agua era impensado ante tal despliegue de fuerzas. Después de alrededor de una hora y cuarenta minutos de tiempo transcurrido según el reloj de sol en el muelle, todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan; hasta que la vio… Una carta en la mano de uno de sus soldados.

—Señor, una patrulla encontró esto —le entregó el pequeño papel, —Un hombre encapuchado la soltó, salió de una de las torres de vigilancia en el camino central, huyó, pero tres patrullas más están tras él en estos momentos. Un escuadrón se encuentra registrando la torre —.

—Gracias, cabo. Será mejor que vuelva a su puesto —.

—Sí, señor —el soldado lo saludó y se retiró a su posición. El comandante procedió a abrir el mensaje con suma cautela.

_Cuando sea medio día, un destello semejante al sol aparecerá por un momento en este muelle. Estar demasiado cerca es absolutamente peligroso. Una vez que vea el barco aproximarse recuerde las almejas; lo más importante se encuentra en su interior. Su decisión puede cambiarlo todo._

¡Por Agni!, _¿A qué se refería con todo eso?_ El comandante se preocupó en demasía al leer su contenido, aunado al texto del anterior mensaje ¿Qué significado tenía? Se movió de un lado a otro, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta rodear sus ojos. El rugido del silbato del barco y la característica estela de humo que dejaba lo pusieron aún más nervioso; jugaba con sus manos. El barco ya había llegado, estaba pasando las puertas de Azulon, en unos minutos más atracaría en el sitio designado, el Señor del Fuego y su tío llegarían en treinta. Tenía que descifrarlo todo a como dé lugar o si no… la vida de aquel chico y su amigo el general, se perderían.

— _Piensa, piensa, Teng. Perder la cabeza, un destello momentáneo. No. Ya lo había pensado… pero no se atreverían… ¿O sí? ¿Esos psicópatas serían capaces de hacer estallar el barco? Aquí, en Ciudad Capital. Increíble, pero bien podría suceder en estos momentos…_ —.

—¡Capitán Fuji, que sus hombres registren todos los almacenes del lugar, levanten cada piedra y madera que encuentren, no me importa si ya lo hicieron hace una hora, ayer o cada día en el último mes; háganlo otras veinte veces más!, ¡Ahora! —gritó el encargado de la seguridad.

—Sí, comandante. ¡Sargentos, a mí! ¡Nuevas órdenes! —.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo que el navío llegaba a las puertas de Azulon, en la floristería de la tía de Mai_

—Tía, ya casi es medio día y todo ha estado muy tranquilo. ¿Crees que pueda tomarme el resto del día libre?, ¿Solo por hoy claro? —preguntó Mai muy expectante ante la respuesta de su tía Mura, dueña del negocio.

—Claro Mai, solo ayúdame a poner estos arreglos en su lugar, ya casi es hora de la comida de tu hermano —habló Mura mientras llevaba un arreglo en su mano derecha y en la otra llevaba bien sujeto al pequeño Tom Tom, quien reía al ver a su hermana. Otros dos arreglos se encontraban en el mostrador.

—Por supuesto —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó uno de estos llevándolo hacia un estante detrás de la ventana que daba a la calle. Al estar por colocar en un sitio adecuado el segundo, vio pasar un chico de una aparente edad similar a la ella, quizás un poco más alto, de ojos y cabello cafés, este último lo tenía en forma de un flequillo algo texturizado que caía hacia la izquierda de su rostro. Debía aceptarlo, era algo atractivo; aunque Zuko lo era más. Permaneció viéndolo por un momento, parecía estar buscando algo hasta que…

...

Kei Lo, el nuevo recluta de la sociedad de Nueva Ozai, había recibido por parte de su líder Ukano la misión de impedir que una chica; _Mai_ (según le había dicho era su nombre), acudiera al puerto de la isla. No le dio explicación alguna del porque debía hacerlo; ni porque ella en especial. Era una orden y tenía que acatarla si quería _pertenecer_ a la sociedad.

El ex-gobernador le había dicho que la buscara en la parte oeste de la ciudad, cerca de la zona comercial, en una floristería llamada _La casa de los lirios._

La reconocería por su vestimenta de dos piezas: una túnica roja carmesí y negra, cabello negro sujeto con dos coletas sobre sus hombros y un flequillo sobre su frente, de acaso su misma estatura y de una mirada muy seria.

Continuó su camino. Llegó a una de las calles principales; que a pesar de la hora, no estaba muy concurrida. En esta comenzó a buscar entre los negocios, giró hacia su izquierda… y nada, suspiró un poco frustrado. Llevaba ya casi media hora buscándola hasta que… la vio por fin.

A través del aparador de la tienda, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos. Su jefe nunca le mencionó lo atractiva que era esta chica en realidad, la descripción que le había dado fue muy vaga y no hacía justicia a su belleza. Sus ojos eran color beige, muy penetrantes, lo que le daba en efecto esa mirada seria; pero llena de misterio. Para él eso resultó bastante atractivo.

La miró por unos segundos más, hasta que ella colocó un arreglo floral que llevaba en un estante y se retiró de prisa. Sin duda era ella, se arregló lo mejor que pudo su túnica y entró al establecimiento.

—Buen día —saludó el chico a la señora tras el mostrador, la vio cargando a un niño pequeño.

—Buen día joven, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó Mura quien volteó a ver a Mai de reojo.

—Buscaba un arreglo para el festival de Agni, ¿Me podría ayudar a elegir alguno? No soy mucho de flores, pero mi hermana me pidió ayuda —les sonrió, el niño pequeño en los brazos de la señora comenzó a llorar.

—Claro joven. ¿Mai puedes ayudar a este apuesto chico?, Tom Tom ya tiene hambre —la joven asintió con la cabeza a pesar de su disgusto interno, Mura se retiró con su pequeño hermano. ¿Por qué ese tonto se le ha quedado observando desde que lo vio en la calle?

—Hola, que tal, —le extendió una mano en señal de saludo, lo cual no fue correspondido por lo que la quitó con rapidez, —No sabía que era un requisito para las floristas ser tan bellas como las flores que venden —la pelinegra lo miró algo irritada, —Mi nombre es Kei Lo —le sonrió.

—¿Quién dijo que nos llamáramos por nuestro nombre? —le respondió Mai ya muy irritada, el chico soltó una leve risilla bajando su mirada al suelo y luego volviendo a la de ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces para ganarme el derecho de conocer tu nombre? —ella arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

* * *

A falta de hora y media para la llegada del barco, el Señor del Fuego y su tío partieron rumbo al puerto en uno de los carruajes reales, escoltados por otros dos carruajes y diez unidades montadas a caballo-avestruz. Durante el camino, Iroh conversaba con Hiromi acerca del té que habría en su tienda _El Dragón de Jazmín_ y le extendió una invitación para que lo visitara algún día.

Ya habían comenzado a descender el volcán inactivo, Zuko se mostraba algo nervioso al pensar en lo que podría ocurrir al llegar al puerto, ¿En verdad intentarían asesinarlos?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué alguien querría volver al antiguo régimen? Nada de esto resultaba coherente para el chico.

Pronto comenzaron a descender por el complicado camino que llevaba a Ciudad Capital desde el muelle, en donde se reunirían con una escolta más a cargo del coronel Mak.

* * *

Mientras veía como aquel navío era escoltado por los botes patrulla hacia la zona de atraque designada, el comandante Teng pensó en la respuesta probable para lo que significaba el texto. Muy seguramente hablaba acerca de explosivos; pero todo el puerto ya fue revisado por los hombres hasta más de veinticinco veces. No tenía sentido que atacaran desde tierra. —¡Eso era!, no podía ser desde tierra _. Lo más importante se encuentra en su interior, como las almejas. ¡Sí!_ —el comandante abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Todos atrás! ¡Ahora! —gritó a todos los hombres dispersos por la zona de atraco al ver al navío ubicándose en la posición designada. Los soldados acataron la orden y retrocedieron de inmediato, muchos de ellos se miraban los unos a los otros con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

El barco atracó por fin y se quedó un momento sin mostrar señales de vida hasta que un hombre de mediana edad se dirigió hacia la rampa de acceso al muelle, seguido de otros tres marineros.

—Capitán Tadashi reportándose, señor —miró al comandante y lo saludó junto con los otros tres miembros de la tripulación.

—¡Es el barco!, ¡Debe estar lleno de explosivos! —gritó Teng, todos los hombres se tensaron, incluidos los tripulantes. Los botes patrulla retrocedieron varios metros.

—¡¿Qué!? —gritó bastante preocupado el capitán al escucharlo.

—Debemos cerciorarnos de esto. ¡Esperen! —volvió a gritar Teng al ver a un par de soldados decididos a acercarse, —Traigan a las crías de Shirshu, ¡Ahora! —.

* * *

Los botes de motor se encontraban listos con la sorpresa incluida. Se habían deshecho de sus uniformes de la nación del fuego y se colocaron las máscaras de tela para cubrir sus rostros de quien pudiera llegar a reconocerlos. Uno de los ocho preparaba su arco y flechas listas para el trabajo más importante de su vida.

Golpearon sus puños en señal de camaradería. El primer paso se había cumplido, los guardias de la torre encargados de subir la puerta izquierda fueron asesinados por ellos, así como los de la torre de vigilancia más cercana. Divididos dos en cada bote de motor, aguardaban el momento indicado tras las puertas de Azulon cerca de una gran formación rocosa a la izquierda de estas.

—¡Muy bien hermanos, este es el día en que libramos a nuestra gloriosa nación de las garras de esos asquerosos traidores! — _Sí_ , gritaron los otros terroristas totalmente extasiados.

—¡Seremos nosotros quienes serán recordados como héroes de la nación, al devolverla a su legítimo líder! ¡El Señor del Fuego Ozai! — _Sí_ , volvieron a gritar.

—Cuando el sol se pose en la tercer roca de la izquierda, esa será la señal. La señal para la purificación —el hombre señaló unas pequeñas formaciones rocosas en la pared tras la que cual se ocultaban.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda con el arreglo, mi hermana estará muy feliz —Kei Lo le sonrió a Mai mientras la seguía. Se dio cuenta que la dirección que seguía era en dirección al puerto y sabía que tenía que evitar que llegará a allá.

—¿Porque me sigues? —preguntó Mai aun irritada, debía reconocerlo era muy insistente pero ya le había sacado un par de sonrisas, aunque quisiera negarlo. Aun así era un estúpido. Debía darse prisa o si no perdería el viaje con Zuko.

—Creo que aún no me has dado tu nombre; además, yo vivo en esa dirección ¿Y tú por qué vas hacía allá? Espera… —la llamó al verla cambiar de dirección.

—Iré a mi casa, necesito llegar a un sitio lo más rápido que pueda. Necesito un caballo-avestruz de mi padre —contestó Mai con firmeza.

* * *

Las crías de las bestias Shirshu guiaban a los rastreadores y miembros de unidades pesadas hacía la cubierta de almacenamiento del barco gracias su increíble olfato. El ambiente en el lugar era tenso, nadie decía ni una sola palabra. De pronto uno de los animales se acercó a una extraña compuerta y con insistencia raspó la entrada metálica de esta.

—¡Lo encontramos! —gritó uno de los soldados que esperaban en la cubierta exterior. Estos apresaron a todos los miembros de la tripulación, quienes se defendían diciendo ser inocentes.

Un grupo de seis soldados más, acompañados por el comandante Teng entraron a la cubierta de almacenamiento. Uno de los hombres forzó la compuerta con una varilla, al ver en su interior; no había nada, solo un pequeño montículo de pólvora. Los soldados registraron cada rincón del navío por orden del comandante, no hallaron nada. El comandante sintió un alivio tremendo al comprobarlo.

Al subir a cubierta, Teng vio el carruaje del Señor del Fuego ya a unos metros de la zona de atracó, saludó a los hombres y al coronel Mak, quien había recién arribado al lugar.

—¡El barco está limpio! —les gritó sonriente.

De pronto algo dentro de él le dio muy mala espina y solo lo comprobó al ver a un soldado corriendo hacia él por la zona del muelle, todos lo observaron expectantes.

—Señor… —trataba de recuperar el aliento, —Recibimos, el aviso… dos de las torres de vigilancia al oeste de la puerta no responden a ningún llamado. Fueron enviados… dos escuadrones liderados por el capitán Fuji… a comprobar el estado de esos hombres… —.

Todo esto fue demasiado extraño para el comandante, tenía una corazonada, siempre debía pensar en todas las posibilidades; ese era su trabajo. Sí el barco estaba limpio… ¿Cómo lo harían estallar? Estaban dementes…

—¡Suban las puertas de Azulon!, ¡Suban las malditas puertas! Y la segunda barrera de inmediato, hagan todo lo posible —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, —¡Coronel Mak!, ¡Sáquelos de aquí ahora! —dos maestros fuego que utilizaban casco se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron. Llevaron dentro del carruaje a Zuko y a Iroh.

—¿Pero el barco está limpio? —preguntó Mak.

—¡Sáquelos!, ¡Sáquelos! —el coronel hizo caso ante la insistencia del jefe de seguridad y subió a su caballo-avestruz escoltando de vuelta al palacio al carruaje real.

—Pero… ¿Qué sucede? ¿El barco está limpio, o no? —preguntaba Hiromi muy confundido.

—Todo había salido muy bien… —dijo Zuko al comenzar a preocuparse.

—Lo siento su alteza, pero es por su seguridad —dijo uno de los guardias cerrando la puerta el carruaje. El conductor de este golpeó al par de alces-dragón que tiraban del carruaje para moverlos en dirección a Ciudad Capital.

* * *

El sol se posó sobre la roca y esos gritos lo evidenciaban, era la hora. Prendieron los motores de las lanchas.

—Fue un honor servir con ustedes hermanos, ¡Y recuerden sin lastima ni misericordia!, ¡Por Ozai! —.

* * *

Dos explosiones en el cabo izquierdo de la isla se visualizaron a lo lejos, le demostraron lo que se temía. La torre que controlaba la puerta izquierda y la de vigía aun lado de esta, habían sido reducidas a escombros. La puerta derecha subió, pero la otra por obvias razones no.

Divisó en el horizonte de la puerta que permaneció abajo, una pequeña lancha aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia la segunda barrera de defensa Un arquero abordó de esta disparó dos veces hacía una de las torres más cercanas. Los botes patrulla lo rodearon en cuanto pudieron cerrándole el paso; pero este se inmoló al instante. Una nube de humo negro dañaba la visibilidad hacia la puerta izquierda. Teng ordenó a todos que se fueran del muelle de inmediato. Una segunda lancha apareció de entre la nube y se impactó a toda velocidad contra la segunda barrera de seguridad haciendo estallar uno de sus costados, inutilizándola.

Fue entonces que…

* * *

El conductor del carruaje al oír y ver las explosiones de las torres de vigilancia, golpeó tan fuerte como pudo a los alces-dragón, debían alejarse de allí cuanto antes. El coronel Mak les seguía el paso pero volteó al escuchar el estruendo.

—¡Que fue eso! —gritó Zuko bastante preocupado, se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana del carruaje.

—Oh no... —se lamentaba Hiromi.

—Tranquilos, tranquilícense. Estoy seguro que el buen comandante Teng tiene todo bajo control —mencionó Iroh intentando calmar los ánimos, aunque él sabía que la situación no se escuchaba nada favorable.

Zuko al estar bastante alterado, sacó medio torso a través de la ventana del vehículo para observar la situación que acontecía en el muelle. Vio a la figura de un hombre que se observaba diminuta por la distancia que habían tomado del puerto sobre la embarcación que habría trasladado a su tío. Esa figura desapareció en un instante al ser engullida por una enorme llamarada, seguida de un estruendoso sonido, varios cuerpos de soldados cerca del navío salieron disparados.

* * *

_Segundos antes en el barco_

Fue entones que… otras dos lanchas de motor cruzaron a toda velocidad la segunda nube de humo en dirección hacia el navió, a esa distancia Teng pudo escuchar el rugir de los motores de aquellos veloces vehículos; además de los gritos de esos sujetos.

Volteó su mirada hacia el camino a que llevaba a Ciudad Capital, y vio allí al carruaje siendo escoltado. Sonrió para sí. Lo había logrado, había cumplido su deber. Salvarlos; el chico y el general Iroh vivirían. Al menos eso le reconfortaba en esos momentos, sabía que hasta ahí había llegado. Vivió su vida con honor, hasta el final. Cerró los ojos al agachar su cabeza y recordó a su esposa fallecida y su hija que aún vivía en la isla Kirachu de la nación.

—¡Por nueva Ozai! —fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar a aquellos individuos gritar con un fervor enorme.

—Nos reencontraremos por fin, mi querida esposa —alzó la vista y sonrió. En segundos fue devorado completamente por las enormes llamaradas.

* * *

_Momentos antes de la explosión_

—Espera, déjame acompañarte, por favor —le pidió aquel chico que apenas hoy había conocido. En verdad la desesperaba esa actitud tan persistente.

—No —respondió Mai con frialdad al voltearlo a ver de reojo, —Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo —miró hacia el frente y escuchó un fuerte sonido en la lejanía. Por un momento una columna de llamas se alzó, seguida de una grande de humo, — _Zuko_ —pensó preocupada. Taconeó al caballo-avestruz para avanzar y luego apresurar la marcha.

—¡Espera…! ¡Tal vez te acabo de salvar la vida…! —le gritó Kei Lo al verla alejarse con gran rapidez, — _Ukano me matará_ —pensó, suspirando al sentirse derrotado.

* * *

Desde su habitación en el hotel que se hospedada en Ciudad Capital, el gobernador Norio se acercó con preocupación al barandal de la pequeña terraza del cuarto. Una sensación de horror se apoderó de su ser al presenciar la columna de humo que se alzaba en dirección hacia donde estaba el puerto principal de la isla.

— _Esto no es posible… Yo mismo me cercioré que mis hombres quitaran la mayor cantidad de explosivos dentro del barco en caso de que Teng no lo descubriera a tiempo, incluso antes de que intercambiaran las tripulaciones A menos que… ¡Ukano!_ —pensó para sí el gobernador de la Isla Shuhon y Ciudad Manantial de Fuego. Sus manos y parpados comenzaban a temblar de manera incontrolable, _¿Habría sido descubierto? O dentro de los nuevos tripulantes había infiltrados,_ tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al imaginar que lo que podría ocurrir de ser cierto. Tendría que salir de la isla.

...

Al ver la hora en su reloj de vela, volteó en dirección a la ventana de su despacho en el segundo piso de su casa. Vio la columna de humo proveniente del puerto.

Ukano colocó sus codos sobre la mesa delante suyo, posó su mano izquierda sobre su rostro por un momento y comenzó a reír, cada vez con más fuerza. Su plan, ¿Habría funcionado? Tendría que esperar y ver.

* * *

Una larga y tensa semana había transcurrido desde el día del atentado. Zuko se encontraba recostado en el cómodo sofá de su habitación haciendo un recuento de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Ese día después de la explosión, volvió al palacio. Un fuerte operativo de seguridad fue desplegado tanto en él como en toda Ciudad Capital hasta este día.

Se hicieron los recuentos de las pérdidas tanto de vidas como de materiales: el comandante Teng falleció al momento de la explosión, quince soldados que se encontraban tanto dentro del navío como en el muelle cerca de este (De entre los que destacaba el sargento Haruki); así mismo toda la tripulación que venía en él desde Ciudad Manantial de Fuego. Los restos de seis hombres más (Entre estos el del capitán Fuji), fueron hallados en las torres de vigilancia cerca del cabo de izquierdo de la isla, un guardia más en una de las torres cerca del barco murió al recibir un flechazo a la cabeza. Por las versiones de lo ocurrido que contaban los guardias que lograron sobrevivir, se supuso que alrededor de ocho terroristas murieron en el ataque, inmolándose con lanchas llenas de explosivos. No se había escuchado acerca del intento de asesinato a un miembro de la casa real desde hacía muchos años, inclusive antes de Sozin.

Todo esto sin contar las pérdidas de infraestructura en una cuarta parte del muelle, dos torres de vigilancia y la segunda barrera defensiva. Algo rescatable fue, que ningún civil murió ni ninguno de los animales rastreadores.

Zuko creyó que el ataque iba dirigido hacia su tío pero aún desconocía la verdad o se rehusaba a pensar en ello.

En los días posteriores al suceso, tres batallones bajo las órdenes del coronel Mak fueron enviados a Ciudad Manantial de Fuego, con el propósito de interrogar al gobernador Norio y a su gente. Sus fábricas y empresas, así como su pequeña flota de barcos fueron cateadas; pero no existió evidencia que lo incriminara. Todos sus inventarios (especialmente los de explosivos empleados en minería) se hallaban completos, toda su gente se encontraba con vida y en la isla. La tripulación después de todo, fue cambiada por gente de la isla principal por lo que el gobernador fue descartado, y lo fue aún más luego de que constructores hallaran en los restos de las torres, un collar hecho de un mineral hallado principalmente en cuevas cerca del rió Jang Hui.

Justo en una de las fábricas cercanas al río, se reportó el robo de material explosivo. Todos los esfuerzos se dirigieron hacia ese sitio, en donde cerca del curso medio del gran rió,dentro de una pequeña cabaña, fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre con varias cartas hablando del ataque al barco del viejo general. Estas iban dirigidas hacia alguien en Ciudad Capital, tal vez quien les suministró información.

La conclusión más probable a la que llegó el consejo, fue que el ataque lo planeó un pequeño grupo rebelde aprovechando una única oportunidad robando material de la fábrica cercana. Todos parecían haber muerto pero un grupo de investigación permanecería en la zona. La idea de la existencia de un topo ahora era completamente real y peligrosa.

El Señor del Fuego suspiró al pensar en todo eso, le había producido un fuerte dolor de cabeza. _Poco sabía el chico que esto era tan solo el inicio de lo que vendría, el primero de seis intentos de asesinato en su contra._

— _Una lástima que el comandante pereciera en el ataque, era un buen hombre_ —pensó. Enviaron una respectiva carta donde externó sus condolencias y una compensación monetaria a la hija del hombre. Lo mismo se llevó a cabo con las familias de los demás difuntos.

...

Media semana había pasado. Cerca de la noche del miércoles, Zuko se encontraba en la parte oeste de la isla, con una escolta de alrededor de cincuenta hombres. Sin embargo, solo el ministro Qin, su consejero Hiromi y el coronel Mak (En representación del general Shinu) sabían del verdadero propósito de este movimiento. Fue con la finalidad de despedir a su tío Iroh, quien viajaría de vuelta a Ba Sing Se; pero esta vez lo haría por medio de un dirigible. Usaría el mismo que los trajo hace seis meses de vuelta a la nación. En esta ocasión no le contó a Mai, los guardias pensaban que el motivo de la misión era solo fue un ejercicio más, en la búsqueda de la seguridad del Señor del Fuego.

El joven se despidió de su tío quien se mostraba reacio a abandonarlo, pero el maestro fuego pensando en que el objetivo del ataque fue el anciano, se rehusó a permitir que permaneciera por más tiempo en la isla. En el reino tierra él estaría más seguro que en la isla.

En contra de su voluntad, pero obedeciendo los deseos de su querido sobrino y ahora Señor del Fuego, Iroh accedió finalmente a volver a la gran ciudad amurallada. Hizo prometer a Zuko que aumentaría la seguridad en el palacio y que por ningún motivo cayera en la duda y se volviera como su hermano Ozai. Volvieron a despedirse con un cálido y fuerte abrazo. El general abordó el dirigible, acompañado por el ministro Qin y una pequeña guardia de confianza. Le prometió enviar correspondencia de manera constante.

Al otro día, por sugerencia del mismo Iroh, Hiromi, Qin y Shinu; el general Yoshiro, fue elegido como nuevo jefe de seguridad del Señor del Fuego. Algo más anciano que Shinu pero no tanto como Hiromi y Qin. De la misma estatura que el comandante Teng. Poseía una larga y canosa barba, así como su cabello. Su rostro evocaba la sensación de no ser muy accesible pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, muy amigable. Estrechó la mano del joven gobernante y prometió realizar su trabajo al máximo, para honrar la memoria del difunto comandante, ahora un héroe.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Como medida de seguridad sugerida por Hiromi, el chico evitó dejar el palacio hasta por lo menos dos semanas más. Durante este tiempo lo bueno para él, fue que las reuniones con el consejo, miembros de la nobleza, militares o personas comunes, se cancelaron. Durante este tiempo volvió a retomar su entrenamiento diario de fuego control y su práctica con las espadas dao.

Habiendo poca gente de su edad y estando aburrido, comenzó a entablar conversaciones con algunos de sus sirvientes principalmente por las mañanas, entre ellos: Xian, Jiro e Ikeda.

Al principio las pláticas eran muy extrañas y no solían llegar a ningún lado, Zuko intentaba socializar pero terminaba luciendo sobre todo ante las chicas como un torpe pato-tortuga. Después, ellas se empezaron a abrir más y logró descubrir que en efecto, no eran personas comunes: Ikeda era nieta del general Yoshiro ( _Eso explicaba por qué varias veces los encontraba hablando y él parecía darle ánimos por alguna razón que aún desconocía, después de todo era la más cerrada de las dos_ ), de Xian ya sabía que era la hija del general Shinu. Le parecía muy interesante que dos chicas miembros de familias con poder y un estatus social más alto que el promedio fuesen doncellas en su palacio. Jiro por su parte era miembro de una familia de clase baja, pero al final del día eso no le importaba al chico, pues era alguien de fiar.

Mai iba a verlo la tarde de cada día, aunque no se quedaba por las noches. El día del atentado fue a verlo directamente al muelle, pero logró encontrarse con él casi a la entrada de la ciudad, subiendo el camino que venía desde el puerto.

Él notó un ligero cambio en su personalidad, muy sutil, apenas perceptible para quien no la conociera; pero él lo hacía muy bien. Seguía con su personalidad monótona, aburrida pero ahora empezaba a ser un poco más cálida. Trataba de no llamarlo por sobrenombres como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión; sobre ello, no volvió a sugerirle pasar la noche juntos, aunque ella aprovechaba cada momento que tenía para estar cerca de él.

En ese tipo de instancias: solía provocar roces de sus manos, trataba de ser un poco más complaciente con el joven maestro; puesto que buscaba obtener algo como lo solía hacer con sus padres (guardando silencio y obedeciendo) y en gran cantidad de ocasiones se recargaba en su hombro, en algunas de estas hasta quedándose dormida.

Zuko en algunas instancias se sentía un poco atosigado, pero con el paso de los días comenzó a apreciar de una forma muy leve los gestos de Mai, tal vez solo la usaba de manera egoísta para evitar la soledad.

Solía evitar pedirle su opinión respecto a diversas situaciones debido a su falta de empatía hacia él, respecto a sus problemas. Eso era algo que poco a poco comenzaba a sembrar un resentimiento hacia ella dentro de su corazón.

Trataba de no pensar en eso de todas formas; puesto que había cosas más importantes que ocuparon su tiempo. Como por ejemplo, la idea de que habría sucedido si él y su tío hubiesen abordado ese barco. Todo habría terminado, su nación quedaría en manos de quién sabe quién o al menos surgiría una lucha por el poder con total seguridad, pero algo más comenzaba a incomodarlo de nueva cuenta, sobre todo por las noches: era el no saber en dónde estaba su madre. El sentimiento de imaginar morir sin ver a su madre una vez más, lo empezaba a atormentar al igual que el inicio del miedo que sintió aquel día al ver morir a Teng y esos hombres.

Otra semana transcurrió e iniciaron las pesadillas, no muy recurrentes; pero aun así bastante molestas. Se levantaba en medio de la madrugada, su habitación tan solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que atravesaba sus cortinas. Creaba una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano y con cuidado buscaba dentro de un enorme ropero, una vestimenta que no había usado en mucho tiempo: su traje negro de sigilo y su mascarilla para cubrir la mitad de su rostro. Usándolas, comenzó a escapar por las noches hacia las partes que aún continuaban inhabitadas en la isla, algunos días al no poder dormir trataba de meditar y practicar aún más su fuego control.

La noche de un sábado, cerca del término de la semana, decidió que quizá era hora de hacerle una visita a Ozai.

...

Una nueva semana transcurrió (el inicio del séptimo mes desde su regreso a la nación del fuego), el Señor del fuego continuó con sus escapadas nocturnas ahora cada noche sin falta alguna hacia las zonas aún deshabitadas de la isla.

Un día mientras Zuko entrenaba, Hiromi se encontraba en su habitación leyendo los últimos reportes del grupo de expedición enviado a Yu Dao, el último fue hace dos semanas. Empezó a parecerle preocupante el hecho de que ese equipo dejó de responder a las cartas al igual que los enviados al norte del reino tierra. Algo debía hacerse al respecto.

Se quitó los anteojos que usaba para leer y comenzó a presionar sus ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. De pronto escuchó un par golpes llamando a su puerta.

—¿Sí? —contestó. Podía escuchar aún el chico entrenar en uno de los patios junto a varios soldados, por lo que los únicos que estarían dentro del palacio, serían los guardias, los cocineros, los sirvientes y las doncellas.

—Um… Buen día, consejero Hiromi. Soy Xian… traigo correspondencia para usted —habló la pelinegra.

—Oh, Xian. Pasa, está abierto —la chica abrió la puerta y se acercó al escritorio del viejo ex-comandante, entregándole un sobre. Este se giró hacia ella para recibirlo.

—Aquí tiene. Es del ministro Qin, llegará en las próximas horas —.

—Oh muchas gracias —el anciano pudo ver el remitente escrito en el sobre y sonrió de lado.

—Puedes retirarte Xian, muchas gracias —le sonrió y se dio media vuelta colocándose sus lentes, pudo escuchar que aún seguía allí.

—Ahm, ¿Sucede algo Xian? —se volvió a girar hacia ella.

—Sí señor, tengo que confesarle algo. _Es sobre el Señor del Fuego_ —se inclinó un poco hacia el hombre diciendo esto último en voz baja.

—¿Que sucede con nuestro gobernante? —.

—La semana pasada, no recuerdo el día especifico —se llevó una mano a la cabeza rascándose, —Me levanté cerca de la media noche por un poco de agua, al volver de la cocina pasé cerca de su habitación y escuché fuertes jadeos y gritos. Me sorprendió mucho el no ver guardias por ninguna parte, sobre todo fuera de su habitación —comentó algo preocupada, —Bueno… pensé en tocar y preguntarle si todo está bien, pero decidí no hacerlo —agachó la mirada, —Esperé un poco más y me acerqué a la puerta, llamé y no obtuve repuesta alguna, lo hice tres veces más y lo mismo. Al decidirme a golpear la puerta pude notar que solo estaba emparejada —dirigió su vista al anciano de nueva cuenta.

—Entré con mucho temor y con la ayuda de una pequeña flama que generé en la palma de mi mano, lo busqué por toda la habitación, no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Salí entonces a la terraza y pude observar una sombra muy oscura saltar el muro del patio izquierdo del palacio. Pensé en alertar a los guardias, pero quise suponer que se trataba de él —la calmada expresión del anciano cambió por una de preocupación e intriga.

—¿Estas completamente segura? —ella sintió, —Esto es muy preocupante… ¡Por Agni!, ¿En qué rayos piensa el chico? Escapándose por las noches y despedir a los guardias de su habitación. Escucha Xian, quiero pedirte un favor. Después de lo ocurrido en el puerto, no podemos dejar nada a la deriva. Quiero que desde hoy lo vigiles cada noche que puedas, ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó el anciano.

—Sí, señor —musitó la chica.

—Gracias, esto es solo es por su bien. Si alguien se entera de esto, podría usarlo en su contra, — _Aún no se encuentra al infiltrado_ —pensó, —Y conseguir que lo… —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Jajajaja no me gusta mucho esto, pero tuve que hacer a un personaje OoC, Ukano (el padre de Mai) en concreto. Sí, fue por conveniencia, ya que juega un papel de villano menor. Es que en el canon es una basura y una gallina, aquí pues, es malo enserio. Es el primer villano que aparece en el fic, no se preocupen aún ni aparecen todos los pesos pesados (los verdaderos malos-malosos jaja) aunque ya apareció el primero en este cap. Yo creo que ya saben quien es. Casi al final coff coff 
> 
> Este cap ocurre durante el tiempo del comic La promesa, me pareció interesante el hecho de los ataques a Zuko que se mencionan creo en un solo globo de dialogo jajaja. El efecto que eso abría provocado en él, pienso que debió haber durado algunas trilogías más, pero de repente en La búsqueda y Humo y sombras ya estaba mejor mentalmente jajajaja. Por eso puse una interpretación sobre algo que pudo suceder en este "universo alterno", lo que pasó en el canon no lo sentí tan creíble jeje.
> 
> No se preocupen, sé que hubo Maiko, pero no es reciproco jajajaja. Esto es Toko jajaja.


	8. La cacería del solitario rey dragón: parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agregué unas cosas a este cap luego de dividirlo

* * *

—¡ _Lo maten, tenían que matarlo!, Debió abordar el estúpido barco y morirse en la explosión… Ese maldito traidor de Norio, sí, esa rata-comadreja me traicionó. Solo él sabía del cambio de plan, solo él sabía del sabotaje al barco_ —Ukano se encontraba en extremo furioso y agitado al recargarse en el barandal de la terraza de su despacho. Ya era cerca de medio día, tendría que salir a supervisar algunos de sus negocios que aún tenía en la ciudad.

— _Y yo… le salvé el cuello ordenando que esos hombres que dieron sus vidas inútilmente, sembrando evidencia de conspiración en las torres de vigilancia para que todo fuese ligado a esa cabaña en el asqueroso rio Jang Hui y se olvidaran de él_ —dejó escapar una leve risa llena de amargura al recordar eso, — _Ahora tendremos que esperar una nueva oportunidad para deshacernos del chico y de ti, Norio_ —cerró los ojos suspirando con pesar y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre Ciudad Capital, Xian sabía ya lo que debía hacer. No podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda y nerviosa por el hecho de espiar al hombre al que se supone debe servir, aunque en realidad solo lo haría por su bien.

Esperó cerca de cuatro horas dentro de su habitación; se colocó una capa con capucha y salió a la terraza. En ese momento vio al chico comenzar a sortear guardias y disponerse a saltar el gran muro del anillo interno en dirección a donde se encontraba el lago principal de la ciudad. No había duda alguna, era él. Llevaba un traje extraño, similar al que usaban asesinos o fuerzas de infiltración, lo hacía lucir como una sombra, un espectro... un _kemurikage_.

Lo observó cruzar el bosque artificial que cubría los alrededores del palacio. La chica soltó un leve suspiro y dirigió su atención las direcciones que tomaban los guardias y sus posiciones. Con gran agilidad y rapidez descendió por los tejados hasta llegar al nivel del suelo. Una vez allí, llegó el momento de sortear a las patrullas que hacían los rondines. Al ver la oportunidad, se acercó lo más deprisa que pudo en la dirección a donde lo había visto desaparecer y cruzó el pequeño bosque. Nuevamente lo encontró, a dos torres de la entrada trasera que daba hacia el templo principal de los sabios del fuego.

Miró mientras él escalaba un gran y frondoso árbol cerca de la muralla del anillo interno hasta lo más alto de su copa y comenzaba a caminar sobre una de las ramas más gruesas, quedando a un par de metros de una estructura que parecía ser de madera, la cual cubría la cara del anillo interno de la atalaya, la que quedaba casi frente al lago principal. El chico se impulsó y dio un salto hasta llegar apenas a la estructura; la escaló hasta la cima al lograr subirse en ella.

Xian tragó saliva al presenciar eso, ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo que él? Debía haber otra alternativa, una menos temeraria. Y a todo eso... ¿No habría hecho demasiado ruido al chocar contra la estructura de madera?, ¿Y como es que esa cosa resistió todo su peso al chocar contra ella y quedar colgado unos segundos? Bueno, recordó que estaban alejados de la entrada secundaria y rodeados por un bosque pequeño en extensión, pero numeroso en cuanto a cantidad de arboles plantados entre sí. En efecto, eso ayudaba demasiado. Además, la atalaya estaba deshabilitada por reparaciones y las que se ubicaban a su izquierda y derecha se encontraban bastante separadas; por lo que no se toparían con guardias en el bosque. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a ningún guardia entrar en él, tal vez solo era una casualidad en su caso. Con respecto a la resistencia de esa estructura de madera y metal... sin duda alguna era de muy buena calidad.

— _¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto?, ¿Que tal si me caigo del árbol y me fracturo una pierna? ¿O si al brincar hacia la estructura caigo mal y me golpeo con los bordes y me quiebro las costillas o la mandíbula? Peor aún... si la estructura se viene abajo al yo estar aferrándome a ella... llamaría la atención de toda la guardia. No... no puedo hacerlo, después de todo soy alguien débil. Aunque venga de una familia acomodada, esto me supera... pero..._ —.

_—Para ganarte el favor del Señor del Fuego debes estar atenta para todo lo que necesite... —recordó aquella orden que le fue encomendada antes de enrolarse como doncella en el palacio hace medio año._

—Para ganarme su favor... primero; _él_ _debe estar vivo_ **—** dejó escapar un pesado suspiró y comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la rama que el había usado para impulsarse. Al llegar, visualizó la distancia que tendría que saltar para llegar a la estructura de madera, — _Y para que este vivo, debo cumplir con este encargo_ —inhaló con fuerza y tomando el impulso adecuado, saltó hacia el andamio de metal y madera, logrando sujetarse con ambas manos. El sonido causado por el impacto la asustó, pensaba que en cualquier momento podrían llegar guardias, pero no fue así. Subió sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera y comenzó a escalar hacia lo alto de la torre. Los nervios la estaban matando, si era descubierta en ese instante podrían pensar que intentaba hacer algo en contra del Señor del Fuego y esto no solo podría acabar con la carrera militar de su padre, sino manchar el nombre de toda su familia y peor aún, ser ejecutada por conspiración contra el Señor del Fuego y tentativa de asesinato.

Había por fin llegado a la cima, su corazón latía sin parar, intentaba recuperar el aliento como podía y las manos le temblaban. No podía llorar en ese momento, debía cumplir a misión que le fue encomendada por Hiromi esa mañana. Inhaló con fuerza y exhaló de igual forma. Logró divisar a la orilla del lago los movimientos del chico; se dirigía sin duda a uno de los bordes del cráter del volcán inactivo en la zona noreste... ¿Cerca de la cárcel?, cuando menos curioso, pensó la chica. Ahora debía bajar, la altura era demasiada como para simplemente saltar y si intentaba aminorar el impacto de la caída con fuego control, sería muy probable que fuese descubierta por guardias en las zonas aledañas a la fortaleza. Para su fortuna, vio una cuerda que caía hacia el exterior de la muralla, justo hacia un pequeño andamio en construcción; con el que arreglarían la fachada externa de esa atalaya. — _Que conveniente para ambos_ —pensó al levantar una ceja.

Una vez a ras de suelo, comenzó a escabullirse entre los arboles cercanos al lago. Sí su intuición no le fallaba, él se encontraría ya afuera del cráter, tal vez cerca de donde comenzaba la selva. Subió por la pared más pequeña del volcán hacia el exterior. Haber sorteado la pequeña zona residencial y a las patrullas que allí cerca se encontraban fue fácil al emplear las enseñanzas que recibidas en la academia real del fuego para chicas y estar en un área mucho más abierta que en el palacio. Al estar en la cima del borde, lo vio. Se encontraba en una zona cercana a unas cuevas y el comienzo de la selva.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos; jadeaba intentando inhalar todo el aire que pudiese, el sudor escurría por sus sienes. Lo había logrado, había hecho algo totalmente estúpido y peligroso, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo dentro de sus venas. Con esto ella sabía que podía ser más que una simple muñeca de aparador, había logrado llegar adonde el Señor del Fuego, ahora solo tenía que permanecer allí y vigilarlo sin ser descubierta.

Con el paso de un par de horas, Xian había comenzado a caer ante el sueño; de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe al ver unos pequeños destellos en el horizonte. Estaba amaneciendo, se giró de inmediato hacia donde había estado el chico. Desapareció. — _Pe-pero... él estaba allí hace un momento_ —giraba hacia las cuevas y luego hacia donde salía el sol. — _¡Oh no, me van a matar!_ —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró derrotada, agachandola. Ahora debía arreglárselas para volver antes de que amaneciera por completo, antes de que toda la ciudad se despertara con los primeros rayos del sol.

...

_Dos días después_

—Mi lord, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —le habló el viejo consejero al chico mientras Jiro servía su taza de té para luego retirarse.

—Claro —dijo Zuko sin levantar la vista de la bebida caliente que tenía enfrente.

—¿Por qué pidió a los guardias fuera de su habitación que se retiren por las noches? —el Señor del Fuego arqueó una ceja, muy sorprendido por ello.

—No… no sé de qué me hablas —volteó a verlo a los ojos.

—Señor, con el debido respeto y preocupación por su salud y bienestar… Como su consejero y alguien en quien usted puede confiar… Me tomé la libertad de hablar con cada uno de sus guardias. Ellos me lo confirmaron —.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —.

—Nadie en concreto. Distintas personas en este lugar lo han confirmado. Yo, al caminar por el pasillo que conecta al de las habitaciones de la familia real, he notado guardias haciendo rondines; pero nunca en un lugar fijo como antes. ¿Sucede algo, su alteza? Si existiese algún problema, usted puede contar conmigo. Le prometí a su tío que cuidaría de usted —.

—Gracias, Hiromi. Pero no sucede nada —le contestó a regañadientes. La falta de sueño del joven gobernante era evidente por las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos y su facilidad para irritarse aún más de lo normal.

—¿En verdad? Puedo ver que su rostro cuenta otra historia. Mis ojos aún son funcionales —.

—¡Pues no parece que lo sean, deberías usar tus lentes más seguido! —el joven se levantó molesto, pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar de nueva cuenta.

—No es ninguna ofensa o ataque de mi parte. Solo es preocupación por su salud, desde el día del ataque, usted ha estado actuando un poco extraño. En los últimos días su rendimiento en los entrenamientos matutinos ha disminuido considerablemente o ni siquiera los hace. Sugiero que duerme sus ocho horas necesarias —.

—Hmmm —suspiró con pesar y se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, —Ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso, estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas —.

—De acuerdo. Oh, lo olvidaba, el ministro Qin me dio esto al volver de los cuarteles —el anciano se incorporó de su silla y le extendió la mano con dos sobres en ella, —Es una carta de su tío, el general Iroh y otra del avatar —.

Zuko se sorprendió un poco al ver los sobres, los tomó y los revisó con apuro, —¿Son solo estos?, ¿No había uno más? —preguntó sonriente y con mucha curiosidad.

—Eh, sí señor. Son solo esos, ¿Debería haber otro más? —comentó Hiromi levantando una ceja algo extrañado.

—No —musitó apenas, —No… no tendría por qué haber otro —agachó su mirada, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, —Creo que, en verdad necesito dormir un poco —.

El resto de la segunda semana del mes transcurrió de la misma manera, solo que esta vez el chico disminuyó sus escapadas nocturnas, tal vez el anciano tenía razón y debía descansar más. Las noches que no lo hacía, era seguido por Xian en secreto. Todo iba como últimamente hasta que un día, el maestro fuego viró en su camino habitual. El lugar al que Zuko guío a la chica la dejó muy consternada, decidió guardar silencio y seguirlo por un par de ocasiones más.

Al inicio de la tercera semana, en otras dos escapadas más, regresó a la misma ubicación: la prisión de Ciudad Capital.

...

—¿Es verdad lo que me dices, Xian? —.

—Señor Hiromi, lo vi con mis propios ojos, hice lo que usted me pidió. El Señor del Fuego ha disminuido sus escapadas nocturnas, pero, desde la semana pasada y hasta el día de hoy… ya son tres veces que vuelve a aquel lugar. La prisión de la ciudad —.

Uno de los guardias que patrullaban la zona escuchó voces proviniendo de un cuarto cercano a él. Sabiendo los recorridos de sus compañeros, aprovechó para acercarse al costado de la puerta antes de que se los encontrara de nuevo. Puso total atención a lo que esas personas hablaban.

—Pero por qué motivo nuestro gobernante iría a la prisión. Y sobre todo solo. Nada de esto tiene sentido —pensaba Hiromi, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda.

—Tal vez… _este visitando a Ozai_ —ambos cruzaron sus miradas con preocupación.

— _El chico visita a nuestro señor en prisión, que interesante. Esta información será muy apreciada por los lideres_ —pensaba el guardia que se encontraba fuera del cuarto, luego se retiró.

—Debo advertirle al general Yoshiro que vigile al Señor del Fuego, esto es suficiente. No puedo permitir que ponga en riesgo su vida —dijo Hiromi con firmeza, la chica asintió ante esto.

—Y muchas gracias por tu trabajo, Xian. Has contribuido a la protección de nuestro gobernante, deberías sentirte orgullosa —le sonrió.

* * *

_Al caer la noche, en la casa de seguridad del general Araki_

—Gracias a la información de una de mis fuentes en el palacio, creo que hemos encontrado una nueva oportunidad de oro para acabar con ese niño. En las ultimas semanas,ha estado visitando al verdadero Señor del Fuego: Ozai, en la prisión en la parte noreste de la isla —comentó Ukano a los otros tres hombres presentes, el general Araki por supuesto, el sargento de los Yuyan y el gobernador Norio.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, Ukano?, ¿Otro plan? —preguntó el gobernador.

 _Acaso era una burla_ , Ukano quería estallar en ese momento, pero logró contenerse.

—No, no mi querido amigo, por ahora basta de planes. Sugiero una acción más directa y simple —colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, el otro individuo apenas le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Volteó a ver al general y su acompañante.

—Araki, ¿Crees que podamos hacer uso de los arqueros Yuyan? —.

—Uhh, sí. Pero la gran mayoría han expresado su agrado hacia el muchacho. Excepto mi buen amigo aquí presente —posó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho del guerrero, —El sargento y otros tres miembros comparten nuestro punto de vista, curiosamente ellos están retirados, por lo que no habría problema en que los buscaran como parte en activo del ejército —respondió el anciano.

—Perfecto, ¿Qué opina usted, sargento? —.

—Necesito informarle a mi equipo Akos, Feren y Seke. Aceptarán, pero, ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos en concreto? —expresó el arquero.

Quiero que se instalen en las colinas frente a la cárcel. No hay fecha ni hora exacta de cuando vuelva a ir el chico a la prisión. Esperen lo que tengan que esperar y ¡Matenlo! —el general rió ante esto último y asintió. Por otro lado, el gobernador se limitó a sonreír. Ahora debía volver a actuar, solo que esta vez sería vigilado de cerca por Ukano.

...

_Después de la reunión de camino a la ciudad_

—Kei Lo, tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que sigas al gobernador Norio todos los días que esté en la ciudad, se hospeda en el hotel: _Lirios de magma_ , ¿ _Crees poder hacerlo_ , hijo? —el padre de Mai hizo especial énfasis en esto último para hacerse escuchar ante el ruido del carruaje.

—Sí, sí señor. Lo puedo hacer, no le fallaré. Voy a demostrarle que soy digno de pertenecer a esta sociedad —comentó el chico muy ilusionado. Ukano solo se limitó a sonreír de lado. Si esto lo confirmaba, debía preparase para el fracaso de este nuevo ataque y de una vez por todas acabar con ese soplón.

_Esa misma noche en la prisión, Zuko había vuelto a visitar a su padre._

* * *

Tras el inicio de una nueva semana ( _la cuarta del mes_ ), Hiromi ya había informado al general Yoshiro acerca de la situación del Señor del Fuego, sin embargo, decidieron actuar de forma premeditada y esperar a ver el compartimento del chico. El número de sus salidas nocturnas había descendido desde que el consejero habló con él. Pero las visitas a la cárcel continuaron apenas una vez más. La próxima vez que lo hiciese estarían listos para seguirlo, la única cuestión era cuando lo haría de nuevo.

Por la tarde del martes, el general Yoshiro se excusó con Hiromi después de una breve junta con el consejo, ya que acudiría a presenciar el nacimiento de su nueva nieta en el hospital de la ciudad, noticia que habría recibido por la mañana.

Dirigiéndose hacia su carruaje personal, saludó a su chófer con amabilidad y este le abrió la puerta para que entrase, al subir vio un pequeño papel arrugado en la alfombra del interior del trasporte. Extrañado ante el hallazgo, tomó con sumo cuidado la nota y la extendió lo más que pudo. Se llevó una mano a la boca al leer su contenido.

_General Yoshiro, con rapidez y decisión debe actuar, pues la vida del chico en cualquier momento podría terminar. Debe saber, que fuerzas opuestas lo observan esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y que mejor que delante de su propio padre, Ozai._

_Ellos saben de sus visitas en los últimos días._

Bajó a toda prisa de su carruaje y se dirigió hacia las puertas del palacio, estas se abrieron de pronto y seis figuras aparecieron tras este.

—¡General Yoshiro! —gritó Hiromi, tras él venían Xian y cuatro escoltas.

—¡Hiromi, tiene que leer esto! —le entregó la carta al anciano al estar cerca el uno del otro, el consejero comenzó a leerla.

—¡Es el Señor del Fuego, general! —jadeó la chica, —¡Volvió a irse!, se dirige a la prisión de la ciudad, estoy segura… yo… lo seguí lo más que pude… —intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¡Soldado! —gritó Yoshiro con fuerza, —¡Contacte con el coronel Mak, dígale que vaya de inmediato a la prisión de la ciudad con todos los hombres que pueda! —le ordenó, el soldado asintió y se dirigió con rapidez hacia uno de los patios del palacio donde se encontraba el coronel quien fungía como escolta de los demás generales del consejo.

—¡Ustedes, vengan conmigo vamos por un par de hombres más! —.

—¡Si, señor! —gritaron los otros tres soldados al unísono, uno de ellos esbozó una sonrisa bajo su casco al escuchar del peligro que corría el joven gobernante.

* * *

—¿Cuántos días más tenemos que esperar entre todas estas estúpidas rocas y esta asquerosa colina? El maldito sol justo a esta hora tiene que estar en nuestra dirección, como molesta la vista; además está lleno de insectos y serpientes-mil pies… —.

—Porque es la única zona alejada de la vista de curiosos, los guardias no suelen patrullar por aquí; y además es la que mejor ángulo de disparo ofrece. Eres un Yuyan, Feren. Compórtate como uno —Seke le recriminó a su impaciente camarada.

—Akos, informa —le preguntó al otro miembro.

El arquero que se ocultaba tras unos montículos de tierra se giró hacia ellos y se acercó en cuclillas, muy despacio, —Todo sigue igual que hace tres días, el mismo patrón de la patrulla de las seis, los dos guardias de la entrada siguen en su posición. No hay rastros del muchacho —reportó el hombre, cerrando su catalejo.

—Ojalá que este día si aparezca el chico para visitar a Ozai —mencionó con desdén el impaciente arquero.

—Ojalá… —.

—Esperen. Alguien se acerca por el camino izquierdo… —volviendo a desplegar su catalejo, Akos lo vio entonces, —Es… es él, el chico. Se dirige a la puerta, ¡Rayos!, esa patrulla otra vez —.

—Déjalos pasar, en algún momento tendrá que salir y en cuanto lo haga dispararemos —comentó el líder, Seke.

* * *

Al verlo llegar, ambos guardias de la puerta se estremecieron, recordando sus amenazas sobre contarle a alguien acerca de sus visitas. Con rapidez lo saludaron y lo dejaron pasar.

Uno de los guardias dentro del recinto lo guío como en las últimos veces hacia la celda de su padre. Zuko miró la oscura puerta metálica delante suyo, pensando en sus últimas visitas.

— _El Señor del Fuego me honra con su presencia…_ —.

— _Si en verdad quieres saber la verdad acerca de tu madre, sugiero que vuelvas en otra ocasión a verme…_ —.

— _Oh, lamento mucho lo ocurrido. El Señor del Fuego casi perece en un atentado en su contra, pero que clase de seguridad tan patética tienes…_ —.

— _Si quieres aprender como gobernar con puño de hierro, debes escuchar…_ —.

Zuko recordó todos esos breves encuentros con su padre, de alguna forma u otra evitaba hablar del paradero de su madre. Comenzaba a desesperarlo en demasía.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara donde se encontraba la celda provocando un fuerte crujido. Entró y le hizo una seña al guardia de esta para que cerrara y los dejara solos.

—¡Vaya, vuelves a cumplir tu palabra, niño! —habló Ozai simulando estar sorprendido.

—Basta de tus juegos estúpidos, ¡Donde está mi madre! —siseó ante su actitud.

Su padre rió con fuerza al escucharlo, —Escúchate, por fin tienes la determinación que nunca esperé de ti, vas por lo que quieres sin rodeos. Quizá después de todo tienes lo necesario para ser mi sucesor —.

El chico no respondió, Ozai solo se limitaba a observarlo, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie. Te enseñaré a gobernar esta nación con mano dura, como debe ser. Después de todo… _tú_ _eres_ _el Señor del Fuego_ y lo que dictas es _ley_ … —se incorporó de la oscuridad de su celda y lo miró a los ojos, —Sin embargo, aún olvidaste algo… _el_ _té_ —le sonrió de una manera un tanto siniestra; pero Zuko no se dejó intimidar por ello.

* * *

_15 minutos después de la llegada de Zuko a la prisión_

El general Yoshiro ordenó al coronel Mak y treinta hombres más, que bloquearan los caminos adyacentes a la prisión, esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Se dirigió junto con otros seis soldados hacia la entrada; donde preguntó a los guardias de esta sobre el paradero del chico, ellos se mostraron desconcertados ante su cuestión ya que debían encubrirlo.

—¡Guardia, déjenos entrar! ¡Ahora! —.

—P-P-Pero general, con todo e-e-el r-r-espeto… E-El Señor del Fuego no ha venido a este sitio desde que fue-ese coronado y… —tartamudeaba uno de los guardias.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y el chico apareció tras esta. Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos; la seriedad de su semblante comenzó a denotar su irritación al ver a los miembros de su guardia real, volteó a ver uno de los guardias de la prisión, frunciendo el ceño.

—M-Mi S-Señor, discúlpenos p-por favor… Hicimos lo que usted nos dijo p-pero el general… —el joven sin decir una palabra desvió su mirada del hombre hasta hacer contacto con la del general.

—Mi lord —Yoshiro lo saludó con respeto, los demás guardias los imitaron.

—¿Qué hace aquí, general? —preguntó él, algo irritado.

—Se nos ha informado acerca de sus recorridos nocturnos y sobre sus visitas a esta prisión, señor. Con el debido respeto, como jefe de su guardia personal y principal responsable de su seguridad, solo hago mi trabajo. Recibimos una advertencia sobre un posible ataque en su contra en este sitio. Esa es la razón de nuestra presencia en este lugar, venimos a llevarlo de regreso al palacio, a salvo. Por su puesto que sus asuntos personales no son de nuestra incumbencia, solo nos preocupamos por su seguridad, es nuestro trabajo, mi lord —le respondió el general, este volteó a ver al coronel Mak para pedir transporte para el gobernante.

—Coronel, traiga el carruaje de inmediato… —se había girado hacia su izquierda para hablar con el hombre cuando gracias a la aún presente luz del sol, alcanzó a ver de reojo un destello cerca de una de las colinas junto a la prisión. Sabía que era el reflejo de algo metálico o de vidrio, sin pensarlo se interpuso entre la dirección de eso y el chico al instante, pensando en la advertencia del mensaje.

—¡Señor del Fuego Zuko! —gritó el hombre al ponerse frente al chico con los brazos extendidos, el joven lo miró totalmente sorprendido al escuchar una especie de silbido y notar el repentino cambio en la expresión del general.

* * *

—¿Y quién rayos son ellos? —mencionó Feren muy irritado a sus compañeros, —Se supone que nadie sabía de las visitas del muchacho y ahora esto… nunca vamos a poder terminar si suceden cosas como estas, ¡Agh! —continuó, pasando sus manos por su rostro muy frustrado.

—Lamento decirlo jefe, pero el idiota tiene razón esta vez, así nunca podremos llevar a cabo el trabajo —habló Akos mientras preparaba su arco y una flecha.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Hay demasiados guardias como para hacerlo, nos matarían! —siseó el jefe al verlo.

—Podemos aprovechar el momento, en cuanto salga… podemos dispararle todo lo que podamos y largarnos de este sitio, debemos aprovechar la confusión. De todas maneras tenemos un agente en el sitio —los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada del recinto al escuchar gritos y ver como la puerta se abría, saliendo el Señor del Fuego de esta.

—¡Es el momento! —mencionó Feren emocionado, Akos lo siguió preparándose para apuntar.

—¿Pero que ustedes son idiotas? No ven que… —volteó al escuchar un arco tensarse.

—Lo siento jefe pero esto se pudo haber hecho desde hace días y ya estoy harto de este maldito sitio —le dijo Feren muy impaciente, el sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente. Manteniendo la respiración continuó apuntando, esperando el momento en el que la corriente del aire hiciese más beneficiosa la trayectoria de su disparo o en todo caso que no lo estropease.

—¡Espera, espera, no lo hagas, tonto!, ¡Un Yuyan no se comporta así!, espera… —intento detenerlo… pero fue inútil.

—¡Muere indigno! —masculló entre dientes el más joven al disparar la flecha.

—¡Maldición! —gritó el jefe al verlo, tomó su arco y procedió a apuntar también.

* * *

— _¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!_ —alcanzó a escuchar el pelinegro antes de que lo demás sucediera, el hombre se puso delante de él, cubriéndolo. Se agachó un poco, de un momento a otro percibió un sonido similar al de un silbido y vio el cuerpo del general estremecerse, —Pude… salvar…lo… —Yoshiro sonrió y dos silbidos más se escucharon. El cuerpo del hombre se estremecía con cada impacto, otros tres más lo golpearon causando que se desplomara en dirección al chico. Zuko sostuvo su cuerpo con cuidado y vio las seis flechas incrustadas en su espalda, tres cerca del corazón, una en la cabeza y dos más cerca de su pulmón izquierdo; el hombre murió al instante.

—¡Todos protejan al Señor del Fuego, al Señor del Fuego! —gritó Mak, los seis hombres que quedaban junto a los guardias se colocaron en formación de media luna cubriendo al chico, llevándolo al interior del edificio.

—¡Arqueros! —gritó uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban.

—¡Dispárenles, dispárenles! —gritó un sargento haciéndole señas a los guardias de la planta alta de la cárcel, quienes comenzaron a lanzarles flechas a los asesinos. Los maestros fuego de la guardia hacían lo propio con su fuego control. Los Yuyan escaparon tan rápido como pudieron hacia el interior de la selva, el coronel Mak envió a veinticinco de sus hombres tras ellos y el resto a escoltar al chico devuelta al palacio.

—¿Mi señor, se encuentra usted bien? —le decía uno de los guardias al joven maestro quien se veía totalmente aturdido y desconcertado. Dos guardias ayudaron a retirar el cuerpo del general de sus brazos.

Zuko soltó unos pequeños jadeos al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, recordó aquel momento en el polo norte cuando _vio morir_ a Zhao al ser arrastrado por el espíritu del océano, pero esto no se le parecía en nada a eso. Un hombre en verdad acababa de morir frente a él, para salvarlo.

— _¿Por… qué?_ —se repetía, su cuestión apenas audible. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y una pequeña lágrima descendía por su ojo derecho. Sus manos tintadas de un tono carmesí comenzaban a temblarle cada vez más y su respiración se comenzaba a agitar de manera irregular.

—Señor, lo llevaremos de inmediato al palacio… —uno de los miembros de la guardia golpeó al escolta haciéndolo a un lado para estar delante del muchacho, quien se encontraba en shock. Este desenvainó una espada y gritó:

—¡Larga vida al Señor del Fuego Ozai! —el hombre se disponía a golpearlo cuando los otros siete se fueron sobre él, logrando desarmarlo y reducirlo.

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí, sáquenlo de aquí! —gritó un guardia que estaba sobre el otro asesino.

Una vez fuera, fue recibido por el coronel Mak, quien lo escoltó devuelta al palacio con todos los hombres a disponibles en el lugar.

Debido al creciente alboroto y movimiento dentro de la prisión, la noticia se esparció por todos sus rincones. En su celda, él se acercó a los barrotes para escuchar mejor lo que decían los guardias. Ozai rio al enterarse de lo sucedido y saber que aún había gente leal a él en el exterior, pero ya nada de eso importaba. No sin su fuego control. Ahora solo era _uno más del montón_.

...

Ni bien arribar al palacio, Zuko fue resguardado por un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad. Decenas y decenas de hombres custodiaban cada pasillo y patio de su hogar. Todo el personal del palacio, así como los miembros del equipo de seguridad del ahora fallecido general Yoshiro, fueron interrogados, y vigilados debido al ataque de un infiltrado en la prisión.

Lo primero que hizo el muchacho al llegar a su habitación fue dirigirse al baño a toda prisa para lavar la sangre en sus manos.

Tomó agua y se la echó en la cara, intentaba recuperar el aliento. No podía evitar pensar en el rostro de aquel hombre, de un golpe de su brazo derribó todos los utensilios personales sobre el lavabo. Volvió a perder el control de su respiración y escuchó la puerta de su baño abrirse.

—¿Mi lord, necesita algo? —preguntó Xian muy preocupada, Jiro se escondía tras de ella algo asustado.

—Váyanse… por favor —musitó el joven gobernante.

—Podemos ayudarlo en lo que sea señor… —.

—¡Dije largo de aquí! —gritó con furia como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, pequeñas chispas saltaban de sus puños. Los chicos abandonaron la habitación despavoridos, nunca habían visto a su líder en un estado como ese, ni siquiera después del atentado en el muelle.

Zuko azotó su puño derecho contra el lavabo de mármol en el que se recargaba al verse al espejo. En su reflejo se veía a si mismo derrotado y algo cansado, se agachó despacio hasta posar su cara sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de desahogarse. _Este era el segundo atentado en su contra._

...

El coronel Mak había vuelto a las calles para liderar la búsqueda y aprehensión de los arqueros Yuyan responsables del atentado contra el joven y el asesinato del general. Varios pelotones comenzaron con la averiguación del paradero de estos, revisando cada edificio y lugar de Ciudad Capital, otros se adentraban en las extensa jungla de los territorios aún vírgenes de la isla. No descansarían hasta encontrarlos.

Dos pelotones de soldados se dirigieron hacia la zona residencial de la nobleza; registraron cada casa que se encontraban hasta llegar con la de la familia de Mai.

Ella aún no se había enterado de lo sucedido, ya que ni siquiera había ido ese día al palacio debido a una reunión familiar.

Al término de la comida, escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta principal. Ukano se levantó de la mesa un tanto molesto para responder al llamado, su expresión facial cambio de manera radical al ver a unos quince soldados afuera de su puerta.

—Buena tarde gobernador, lamento informarle que ha ocurrido otro ataque hacia el Señor del Fuego hace tan solo una hora —dijo el capitán a cargo de ese grupo de búsqueda.

—¡Por Agni!, pero… ¿Y se encuentra bien?, ¿Cuál es su estado? —preguntó el hombre fingiendo estar preocupado, Mai por curiosidad lo había seguido hasta esconderse tras una pared de un pasillo cercano a la entrada. Escuchó con atención lo mencionado y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca al temerse lo peor, intentaba contener como pudo las posibles lágrimas que llegase a derramar.

—¡¿Que le pasó a Zuko?! —gritó Mai saliendo de su escondite, su padre giró a verla muy extrañado.

—Señorita Mai. Afortunadamente, nuestro señor se encuentra bien, no presenta herida alguna. El general Yoshiro entregó su vida de forma desinteresada para salvarlo —el capitán le hizo una pequeña reverencia en su memoria.

—¡Por los espíritus! Qué bien que este con vida, lamentó mucho lo del general —cerró los ojos aparentando alivio, algo se revolvió dentro del estómago de Ukano, _—¡Tenía que morir!, estúpido niño y maldito anciano que lo salvó_ —pensó, Mai suspiró aliviada al escuchar que su amado se encontraba en buen estado, sintió su espíritu volver a su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias por la noticia… capitán, —mencionó a juzgar por su uniforme, —Si pudiese mantenernos al tanto, se lo agradecería. Que tenga un buen día —le sonrió y se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando el pie del soldado la detuvo, seguido de su mano. Ukano se sorprendió ante la actitud del hombre al verlo a los ojos, poseían una determinación en extremo amenazante.

—Lo siento gobernador; pero ni siquiera le he mencionado el porqué de nuestra presencia en su hogar —Ukano tragó saliva algo nervioso, Mai los observaba expectante.

—El general Yoshiro perdió la vida a causa de seis disparos de flecha propiciados por arqueros Yuyan, estos huyeron y tenemos a todos los hombres disponibles en su búsqueda en estos momentos, —lo miró y luego intento asomarse al interior de la casa tras los dos nobles, —Lamento decirlo, pero todos son sospechosos de su posible resguardo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Es por esto que estamos realizando una revisión de cada inmueble en la isla. Tenemos que entrar a su casa gobernador, lo siento —el exgobernador no tuvo más remedio que permitir la entrada de todos esos hombres, estaba furioso, pero no podía permitir que lo descubriesen. Afortunadamente en su hogar no tenía nada que lo ligara a la sociedad de nueva Ozai. Mai se excusó delante de todos y se dirigió lo más deprisa que pudo hacia el palacio.

* * *

En la zona selvática, al este de la isla; un hombre esperaba a sus compañeros dentro de una vieja cabaña. Abrió la puerta con animosidad al ver a los tres llegar a toda prisa.

—Muchachos, ¿Misión cumplida? —preguntó el hombre, maldijo en silencio al ver la negativa en el rostro de aquellos sujetos.

—Matamos al equivocado —menciono Akos.

—Pero… ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! Somos Yuyan, fuimos entrenados para tener la mejor precisión de tiro con arco de todos los regimientos, somos la élite, ¡Cómo fue posible! —gritó encolerizado el otro hombre.

—Un estúpido soldado anciano se interpuso entre el blanco y nosotros, recibió todos los tiros y el niño sigue con vida. Ahora todo el ejército nos busca —mencionó Feren muy agitado y preocupado, sabía que esto terminaría muy mal. El hombre en la casa inspiró profundamente y los invitó dentro.

—Pasen, tomemos algo en lo que esperamos el transporte, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes —.

Los tres arqueros aceptaron y lo siguieron hasta la cocina de la pequeña y derruida cabaña. El sargento preparó cuatro vasos, abrió una botella de _vino_ de arroz; vertió sobre tres de estos una pequeña sustancia incolora y entonces procedió a llenarlos del blanquecino alcohol, los agitó un poco. Se sirvió en un vaso fingiendo hacer lo mismo y giró antes los demás llevándoles a cada uno su bebida.

—Sé que no hay nada que festejar… pero brindo por que salieron con vida del sitio y por nuestro pronto escape —los demás asintieron con timidez alzando sus vasos y le dieron un sorbo, él hizo lo propio acabando de un trago su contenido, los tres hombres decidieron imitarlo.

—Que buen vino, sargento —mencionó Feren observando el interior de su vaso ya vacío, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo al recordar su imprudencia.

—Gracias, lo estaba guardando para… otra misión exitosa —murmuró esto último el hombre. Se dirigió hacia una pequeña alacena y de dentro de esta sacó una soga la cual comenzaba a estirar y doblar alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Notó el incómodo silencio en la habitación, ninguno de los hombres hablaba ni emitían sonido alguno. Tanto Feren como Akos no despegaban sus ojos del suelo, Seke era el único que mantenía su mirada hacia arriba, tal vez él era el único que sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y lo había aceptado, ese fallo era imperdonable.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Akos al sargento al verlo alejarse de ellos, este le sonrió respondiendo:

—Voy a asegurarme que el bote este bien sujeto cuando llegue al borde del río —. Salió del lugar en dirección al patio trasero donde se encontraba el camino al bosque y el río. Seke miró a su superior de reojo al este abandonar el inmueble y luego suspiró agachando el rostro. Tomó asiento e invitó al resto a unírsele.

* * *

Por la tarde del día siguiente un grupo de exploración encontró la vieja cabaña por medio del empleo de las crías de Shirshu para rastrear el aroma emanado por flechas usadas en el atentado. Al ingresar el inmueble encontraron con una hórrida escena.

...

_Una semana después en la habitación de Zuko_

La breve reunión entre Zuko y Mai había escalado de una simple visita a una acalorada discusión después de la mención del nombre de aquella integrante de la familia real.

—Lo sé, es solo que… tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad para verla y… a veces en verdad siento lastima por ella… —le mencionó a la pelinegra quien se encontraba sentada junto a él en el sofá de su habitación justo al ser interrumpido.

—Otra vez con esas tonterías acerca de un próximo ataque en tu contra, y pensar en que te maten pfff. ¿Quieres olvidar ya eso? Solo fueron acciones aisladas —mencionó con su tono estoico de voz rodando los ojos al inclinarse hacia el frente y recargar su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, evitando verlo.

—Mai. Como puedes minimizar lo que ha pasado, es muy grave. Ha muerto gente en esos ataques en mi contra, vidas que no lo merecían. Gente que murió por mí, ¡Por mí! —se golpeó el pecho con la palma de su mano derecha.

—Y vuelves a ello… —La pelinegra ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha en señal de fastidio, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Mai, ¿Pero es que tu no entiendes todo esto? ¿No sientes algo de empatía ante lo sucedido?, desde hace días me he sentido horrible y a ti parece no importarte en lo absoluto —.

—Yo te veo normal... con la misma ansiedad que te caracteriza —alzó los hombros al decir esto, restándole importancia a lo mencionado por él.

— _¡Agh!, ¡Tú nunca has entendido como me siento!, ¡Nunca te he importado realmente!_ —pensó el maestro fuego en ponerse de pie e increparle su sentir, pero se contuvo al recordar ese momento en la roca hirviente, tal vez era verdad, ella reprimía sus sentimientos; pero esto lo comenzaba a molestar. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza cerrando los ojos, —Olvidemos esto… —pasó una mano a través de su rostro y cabello (ya que no llevaba su corona en momento).

—Solo quiero ir a verla, y por eso te pregunté tu opinión —.

—Pues no deberías hacerlo Zuko, ella es un ser detestable y esperó que se pudra en ese lugar en el que esta —.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó él muy exaltado, —¿Has visto su estado mental y apariencia siquiera? Después de todo aún es mi hermana y se que hizo cosas bastante cuestionables, quiero intentar perdonarla, me gustaría poder hacerlo; pero sé que será muy difícil. Creo que ella también ha sufrido… en silencio, aunque nunca lo externe. Tal vez merece una oportunidad… como yo… —Mencionó al ponerse de pie y encarar a la chica.

—El problema es que ella no es tú —.

—Lo sé… Es solo que algo me dice que debería hacerlo, tal vez mi madre lo hubiese querido… Deseo hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta que es lo correcto —se giró hacia el balcón.

—Espero que eso no te lleve por extraños caminos donde termines lastimándote más de lo que ya estas —le dijo sin ningún tipo de empatía, él se volteó hacia ella de nueva cuenta mirándola con desprecio. Mai se levantó de inmediato y suspiró.

—Te conseguiré uno de esos tés relajantes, ¡Sirviente!, ¡Sirviente! —gritó para ordenar la bebida.

—Eres muy extraña Mai, hace un par de meses actuabas de una forma y ahora vuelves a ser tu vieja tú, no te entiendo en absoluto —Zuko apartó su mirada algo cabizbajo, —Hoy no hay personal de servidumbre, les di el día libre… —.

—Entonces, ¡Guardias! —volvió a intentar ordenar, pero fue detenida por él.

—Mai, los guardias no hacen trabajos domésticos. También deberías cambiar esa actitud tuya, todos los miembros del personal del palacio son personas ¿Sabes?, como tú y yo —habló el chico en un tono más calmado sin verla. La pelinegra abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

—De acuerdo, ¡Yo puedo hacer un estúpido té, su alteza! —gritó. Al salir de la habitación azotó la puerta causando un gran estruendo y se dirigió a la cocina, los guardias a un lado de esta se asustaron ante el accionar de la chica. El maestro fuego se aproximó al barandal del balcón fuera de su habitación y se hundió sobre sus brazos posados en este.

Luego del pasar de unos minutos escuchó un par de golpes llamando a su puerta.

—¡Adelante, está abierto! —la puerta fue abierta por uno de los guardias y observó a su consejero saludarlo.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi señor —Hiromi lo reverenció con respeto.

—Hn —espetó desganado.

—¿Sucede algo en concreto, su alteza? —preguntó el anciano al observarlo y darle la apariencia de estar parcialmente abatido. Esperó unos instantes más; pero el chico no le respondía.

—Sabe, señor… Si usted tiene algún problema, algo que lo incomode… quiero que sepa que mi trabajo como su consejero real no solo se limita a temas de índole política, por lo que si usted lo desea puedo ayudarlo también en otras cuestiones—le mencionó al aproximarse hasta el balcón a cierta distancia de él. No escuchó respuesta alguna.

Continuó:

—Cuando su tío me pidió ayudarlo, al principio tenía mis reservas. Solo conocía las historias que se contaban aquí y allá acerca del príncipe exiliado —observó de reojo al chico agachar su cabeza aún más, —Me había formulado una percepción acerca de usted y esta podría decirse que se confirmó cuando volvió con su hermana luego de conquistar Ba Sing Se. Pensaba que era como su padre después de todo, pero… al comenzar a trabajar con usted, me di cuenta de lo muy equivocado que había estado —se giró hacia él, —Lord Zuko, debe estar muy orgulloso de su trabajo hasta ahora. En el poco tiempo que lleva en el cargo, ha hecho cosas muy distintas a las que hizo su padre. El pueblo lo sabe y en verdad agradecen el cambio, ha honrado el tratado con el reino tierra y el avatar. Grandes cosas se pueden observar en el horizonte para nuestra nación, bajo su mandato por supuesto. Usted en verdad es alguien honorable —le sonrió.

—¿En verdad lo crees? Por lo visto no a toda la gente le agrado —preguntó Zuko con el mismo ánimo.

—Claro señor —rio un poco entre dientes, —Esos individuos no son verdaderos ciudadanos, son solo criminales —.

—Hn, pero toda esa gente inocente que ha muerto es… por mi culpa. Esos ataques iban dirigidos a mí, no ellos —el chico se giró hacia el hombre y le respondió con ademanes, señalándose a sí mismo y luego a la ciudad, —No merecían morir… —.

—Y tampoco usted lo merece. Señor, sé que mis palabras pueden ser malinterpretadas por usted o pensará que lo que digo es indolente pero, no tiene la culpa. Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido en este par de meses, han sido… daños colaterales… —vio al chico fruncir el ceño ante su explicación.

—¡Hablas como si esas personas fueran cosas, objetos reemplazables! ¡Toda la vida es sagrada! —le increpó furioso.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —dijo el anciano manteniéndole la mirada.

—No merecían morir… —musitó esas palabras.

—Por supuesto que no lo merecían. Usted no lo pudo evitar, fueron situaciones extraordinarias e imprevisibles, no estaban bajo su control —.

—Pero aun así… —Zuko llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, lo volteó a verlo al escuchar su respuesta.

—Duele —.

—Esas situaciones nunca estuvieron en sus manos, no lo tome personal, no es culpa suya —el joven gobernante desvió la mirada y recordó una de las charlas con su padre durante sus visitas nocturnas:

— _Un día de las vacaciones familiares en una playa de la isla Ember… vimos a una tortuga-cangrejo ser atacada por un halcón… —._

—No puedo salvar a todos, ¿Cierto? —habló el chico, _—salvar a la tortuga-cangrejo y dejar morir de hambre al halcón_ —pensó, no era con exactitud una situación parecida, pero se lo recordaba vagamente.

—Así es, su alteza —Hiromi asintió al escucharlo.

—Hmph… No puedo olvidar el rostro del general, cuando murió en mis brazos… fue horrible —Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar el suceso.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Creo que lo entiendo mejor que otras personas —rio entre dientes recargándose de nueva cuenta en el barandal, el chico fijó su mirada en él.

—Lo ocurrido con el general Yoshiro es cierto, causó una gran impresión en su persona, pero usted no lo mató. No quiero minimizar su sentir, pero, al menos en mi caso puedo decirle que es mucho más duro cuando es uno que tiene que tomar una vida —.

—Ya veo… aun así es molesto. Siento que Ikeda, su nieta; me odia por ello —.

—No lo tomé personal señor, ya he hablado con la chica, solo necesita un tiempo de duelo. Escuché que le dio el día libre, eso puede ayudar —.

—Espero. Sabe, ya había visto morir a alguien antes, —el anciano lo escuchó con atención, —Hace casi un año, durante el fallido asedio a la tribu agua del norte… me enfrenté al entonces general Zhao. Él hizo algo horrible, al intentar escapar hacia lo que quedaba de la flota, lo enfrenté y pude someterlo; pero… el espíritu del océano apareció y lo llevó consigo hacia el fondo del agua, o al menos eso me pareció. Sé que es difícil de creer —.

—Oh, no, no, le creo. Su tío me contó acerca de lo sucedió —.

—Lo vi perecer, pero lo que sucedió en esta ocasión fue muy distinto a aquella vez… —.

—Durante mi servicio en el ejército de la nación, en los tiempos de su abuelo Azulon, participé en gran cantidad de batallas en el reino tierra, y… sé muy bien lo que usted siente. Vi morir a muchas personas, muchas más de las que hubiese esperado. Tanto compañeros, amigos e incluso enemigos… Puedo entender que esta situación fuese más directa para usted —dijo Hiromi.

El silenció se apoderó del lugar por unos instantes hasta que el chico continuó.

—Usted luce bien ahora, ¿Como los ha olvidado? —preguntó el joven algo ansioso.

—No lo he hecho, aún los recuerdo. Nunca podré olvidar lo que sucedió, pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo. Con el tiempo usted también lo hará, lord Zuko. Usted es alguien fuerte, con ayuda de la gente que le importa, sé que podrá sobreponerse a esto, o al menos se hará más llevadero —lo escuchó reír un poco.

—¿Qué personas me podrán ayudar en estos momentos?, últimamente me he sentido… solo —respondió con desdén, en verdad creía lo que decía.

—Su tío, por ejemplo; su novia, la señorita Mai por supuesto, —Zuko soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, Hiromi ladeo su cabeza, —Tengo entendido que tiene amistad con el avatar y sus demás acompañantes, ¿Cierto? También puede confiar en mí, si así lo desea, señor. Ayudar al sobrino de un muy buen amigo; que es el mismísimo Señor del Fuego, es un trabajo que haré con gusto —.

—Sí, supongo. Gracias Hiromi, gracias por la pequeña charla —una leve sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del joven maestro.

—De acuerdo señor. Si usted necesita algo, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo —lo reverenció y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando recordó, —Oh con toda esta charla, no puedo creer que casi lo olvido por completo, el por qué vine a verlo en primer lugar —rio con fuerza, Zuko lo miró extrañado.

—Después del hallazgo de los restos de los responsables y su posterior identificación, miembros del consejo han decidido… —fue interrumpido por el chico.

—Esos sujetos fueron muy cobardes al elegir la salida fácil, suicidándose —.

—Puede ser, el informe dicta que tres murieron por envenenamiento y el cuarto se ahorcó colgándose de un árbol en el patio trasero de la casa. Pero bueno… lo que le decía es que el consejo decidió que debido a su identificación como arqueros Yuyan, el principal sospechoso es el general Shinu; puesto que él estaba a cargo de la mayor parte de la división de estos en la fortaleza Pohuai. El consejo ha decidido juzgarlo y de ser hallado culpable, _ejecutado_. Las investigaciones se están llevando acabo. Es algo desafortunado. Si me lo permite, pienso que el general no forma parte de esto, de los ataques en su contra —.

—Hn, yo tampoco pienso que él esté detrás de los ataques, ha cambiado desde que servía a mi padre hasta ahora —.

—Lo sé. De cualquier forma, el juicio se llevará a cabo en tres semanas —.

—Oh, también ahora que lo recuerdo. Llegó esto para usted —le extendió la mano con dos sobres siendo sujetados, el muchacho los tomó de inmediato.

—Uno es de su tío, la fecha es de antes del suceso —sonrió nervioso, —La carta con el informe de lo sucedido, tengo entendido que aún no le llega por lo que esperé muchas más cartas de él en las próximas semanas. El otro sobre viene de una de las colonias que ya han empezado a retirarse, parece ser que es del avatar —vio el rostro del chico cambiar ante la mención de estas personas.

—Gracias —murmuró apenas.

—Lo ve señor, hay que personas a las que usted nos importa, —le sonrió un poco, —Con su permiso, me retiro —.

—Espera… —el hombre se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿No había otra?, ¿Una con un sello de la familia real? —preguntó el chico muy entusiasmado, como no lo había visto en varios días.

—No, señor. Lo siento. ¿Tendría que haber alguna con esas características?, me aseguraré que el personal del servicio postal vuelva revisar, con su permiso —al cerrar la puerta el chico, apretó las cartas y agachó la cabeza.

—No, no tendría por qué haber una… —musitó para sí y salió de nueva cuenta a la terraza.

— _Las personas a las que les importo_ —pensó al observar el hermoso atardecer, procedió a leer ambas cartas, la de su tío como siempre, preocupándose por él. Pudo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al leer sus consejos y nuevas anécdotas.

La de Aang era un tanto formal hasta el final, en donde leyó los saludos de tanto el cómo de Katara e incluso de Sokka y Suki, igual contándole algunas ocurrencias que vivían.

Claramente pudo notar el cambio de letra en donde terminaba la de Katara y comenzaba la de Sokka. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que Sokka podía escribir. Soltó una carcajada como no lo había hecho en varios días, necesitaba esto; pero… aún faltaba algo, faltaba otra persona.

— _¿Y qué hay de ti?, toda esa basura de la amistad, ¿Era mentira?_ —se aferró con fuerza del barandal, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño y agudo dolor en el pecho, sumándose a la angustia causada por los problemas recientes. Esto lo sorprendió.

— _Aang y Katara aún me recuerdan, cielos no puedo creer que inclusive el tonto de Sokka y Suki me recuerden, y tú… ¿Simplemente me olvidaste? Tú tampoco te preocuparías por mí, eres como Mai, ¿Cierto?_ —rio con fuerza y luego bufó —¿ _Porque me preocupan estas tonterías?, hay cosas más importantes por las que me debo preocupar_ —pensaba llevando su mano izquierda hasta sus ojos para masajearlos.

— _Hiromi tiene razón. Agni, incluso Mai tiene razón. Debo volver a entrenar_ _o hacer cualquier cosa para mantener mi mente ocupada_ —pensó para sí cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, seguido del sonido de los golpes en el suelo producidos por un refinado y conocido caminar. Mai.

* * *

_Transcurridas las tres semanas, al norte de la isla principal_

Como en aquella ocasión, el gobernador Norio se encontraba frente a aquel viejo almacén en la playa, una nueva reunión y con total seguridad un nuevo plan de Ukano para acabar con el chico. Ya había logrado salvarlo dos veces y al parecer nadie sospechaba de él aún; ¿Podría salvarlo una tercera? Suspiró y entró en aquella olvidada construcción sin pensarlo más, su conciencia por fin había hallado cierta tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Gobernador!, me alegra mucho el verlo de nuevo por aquí, pensaba que _ya había vuelto_ a su isla —mencionó el padre de Mai, una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro al recibir a Norio con un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero después de los desafortunados acontecimientos recientes me ha parecido que se deben tomar medidas más drásticas, ¿No cree? Es por eso que decidí permanecer en la ciudad —le respondió.

—En efecto mi amigo, se debe hacer algo con respecto a ese chico… —la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, era el general Araki acompañado por dos escoltas, uno de los cuales cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

—Pero sobre todo, se debe hacer algo con respecto a los traidores a la causa, ¿No cree? —Ukano sonrió de lado al observar la reacción del hombre, este dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sus hombros y manos se tensaron e intentó disimular el momento en el que tragó saliva, lo más que pudo. Comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes levantarse de sus sitios y encararlo; entre ellos se hallaban varios jóvenes no mayores al mismo Señor del Fuego. Kei Lo era uno de ellos.

—¿P-Pero que insinúa gobernador Ukano? —le preguntó Norio emitiendo una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Qué piensa usted de esta carta? Chico, dásela —le señaló Ukano con un gesto a uno de los muchachos; el cual tenía el cabello a la altura de las orejas, algo desaliñado. Este lo vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Al aproximarse al gobernador le extendió su mano con la pequeña misiva en ella. El hombre la tomó de inmediato y comenzó a leerla, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver su contenido. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse con el pasar de los segundos.

—No sabía que usted y el difunto general Yoshiro intercambiaban correspondencia… y menos acerca de nuestro Señor del Fuego… —Norio pudo escuchar a los escoltas de Araki colocarse tras de él; con rapidez dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, a los ojos del ex-gobernador. Ignoró por completo al chico que aún permanecía frente a él. Ukano se giró para darle la espalda, dirigiendo su rostro hacia el chico, asintió cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre que había decidido traicionar al grupo sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre, una fría punzada recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Bajando su mirada vio la causa de ello, un pequeño cuchillo dorado empleado para abrir los sobres de cartas se encontraba dentro de él, empuñado por aquel chico. Quedó atónito ante este hecho, intentó llevar las manos hacia los brazos del chico con la esperanza de detenerlo; pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, el joven había retirado el arma y vuelto a introducirla en otro punto de su abdomen, una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Norio crispaba con cada puñalada que recibía. Una cálida y húmeda sensación invadía todo su abdomen, los pequeños chorros de sangre descendían por su cintura, oscureciendo su brillante túnica roja. Cayó de rodillas recargándose sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho al sentir la última estocada, la más profunda de todas, llena de odio. Escuchó la pesada respiración agitada del chico, sonreía por lo que había hecho, pareció disfrutarlo, casi excitado. Se retiró y el cuchillo consigo.

El moribundo hombre cayó de manos y levantó su mirada hacia la espalda de la persona frente a él.

—Sabes, tu comportamiento en las últimas semanas ha sido bastante inusual. Me ha parecido muy extraño que justamente el día del ataque _a nuestro querido gobernante,_ decidieras ir al palacio. ¿Avisaste a la guardia acerca del ataque, cierto? —preguntó con cinismo Ukano, al acercarse con lentitud hacia el hombre agonizando. Kei Lo miraba la escena horrorizado y asqueado, había apartado su mirada después de la primera estocada y trataba de calmar sus ansias por vomitar.

—¿C-Como s-sabes… e-es...o? —intentaba articular una respuesta, sangre escurría por su boca.

—Uno de los muchachos te ha seguido durante las semanas antes del ataque. Encontró la carta que colocaste en el carruaje del general Yoshiro. Además de todo, confirmé mi sospecha de tu traición cuando solo te conté a ti acerca del cambio de planes durante el atentado al barco. Cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió, supe que tus hombres retiraron los explosivos antes del cambio de tripulación. Solo tú sabías acerca de eso —.

—T-Tú en…viast-te a los s-suici…das —intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, un par de lágrimas descendían por el contorno de sus mejillas.

—En efecto y después de lo sucedido hace cuatro semanas, pude confirmarlo. Lo siento mi amigo, pero esto es un deber con nuestra nación, el chico debe ser borrado del mapa —respondió Ukano. Norio recordó a su familia y el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, sobre todo a su esposa y su hija Leiko quien con seguridad lo sucedería en el cargo de gobernador de Shuhon.

—Hice lo que… debí-a… ha…cer, re-cuper-é mi… hono-r —Ukano soltó una pequeña risita al escucharlo. Araki solo se había limitado a observar la escena con sus manos tras de sí, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

— _Claro que lo hiciste_. Oye niño, acaba con lo que empezaste —el joven asintió y de una nueva estocada perforó su corazón. —Ustedes, arrojen esta basura al mar —señaló a un grupo de chicos y luego al cuerpo de Norio.

—Y limpien el maldito suelo —gritó el general Araki. Kei Lo al notar que toda la atención del grupo se centraba en la repulsiva y monstruosa escena, se había retirado del almacén a través de la puerta trasera que daba hacia el mar.

Apoyándose de la helada pared del edificio se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se rindió ante el asco causado y evacuó. Lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos seguidas de leves gemidos. Había presenciado el hórrido asesinato de un hombre, él solo quería formar parte de algo; tener amigos y compañeros. Lo que deseaba era no sentirse solo, no asesinar a alguien. Tenía que salir de allí, pero si lo hacía, tal vez algo similar le podría ocurrir.

...

_En el palacio real_

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe, Zuko caminaba hacia la mesa seguido por Hiromi.

—Por fin terminó. Sabía que el general sería encontrado inocente —el maestro fuego sonrió al decirlo.

—Era de esperarse, señor. En estos meses el general Shinu ha demostrado una gran lealtad y compromiso a su mandato al llevar a cabo la repatriación de nuestros connacionales de las colonias —contestó el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

—Esos arqueros no estaban en la nomina de su división, pero sí en la del general Araki. Además, él se veía partidario de la ejecución de Shinu, aunque eso sea algo extremista. Deberían investigarlo —decía el chico mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el respaldo de su silla en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Ya lo han hecho, en efecto pertenecían a uno de sus escuadrones, pero renunciaron hace dos años, cuando aún su padre estaba en el cargo. Sé que el general es partidario de ideas conservadoras, pero al parecer no hay nada que ligue a esos hombres con él, algo desafortunado —habló Hiromi, Zuko solo sonrió de lado al escucharlo.

—Veo que se encuentra un poco mejor respecto a ya sabe —le preguntó moviendo su boca de lado.

—Um, sí. Meditar y volver a practicar por las mañanas me ha ayudado a distraer mi mente un poco. Aunque algunos días aún tengo _pesadillas_ —murmuró esta última palabra.

—Me alegro mucho, señor. No se preocupe, eso con el tiempo pueden llegar a desaparecer —.

—Um, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué noticias hay del… eh… _centro de salud mental_? —musitó esto ultimo al escuchar a Amaya aproximarse hacia ellos, llevaba una tetera y dos tazas. Las colocó sobre la mesa a un lado ellos y se retiró cuando Hiromi le respondía.

—Oh, eso… Están encantados de recibirlo, tendrán _todo_ preparado para cuando usted desee ir. También recibí la carta de la nueva academia que se inaugurará en la isla Furui, les encantaría que usted asista a la ceremonia —agachó la vista al escucharlo soltar un leve quejido, —No es necesario que lo haga si no lo desea mi señor… —.

—No. Si acudiré a la ceremonia. Es ya el octavo mes desde mi llegada, ¿Cierto? —.

—Si señor —.

—Necesito interactuar más con los ciudadanos de las islas, deben saber que el Señor del Fuego no los ve como simples generadores de ingresos, que en verdad se preocupa por ellos. ¿Cuándo es el evento? —.

—En una semana, señor —.

—De acuerdo, eso está arreglado. Mañana iré a verla —miró al anciano a los ojos.

—Como usted desee. Solo le recuerdo que será acompañado por varios pelotones a cargo de su nuevo jefe de seguridad y recién ascendido general Mak —asintió y le sonrió.

—Me agrada el ahora general Mak, pero no es para tanto. No necesito tantos guardias para visitar a mi hermana —.

...

El seco ruido metálico producido por las armaduras de los guardias con cada paso que daban al ascender por el camino de grava, era lo único que se escuchó durante el trayecto hasta el recinto, ubicado en la península al noreste de la isla principal. Una decena de guardias comunes, cuatro maestros fuegos de armadura completa portando la clásica mascara de cráneo acompañaban al Señor del Fuego; así mismo, el general Mak.

Los crujidos cesaron al encontrarse ante un par de mujeres y guardias a las puertas de aquel lugar.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, es un honor contar con su presencia. Mi nombre es Hanako soy la medico encargada de este recinto, —dijo una de las mujeres que portaba un vestido similar a un kimono, era blanco con detalles rosas en los bordes de este. Ambas mujeres y los guardias se inclinaron ante él por unos segundos, al incorporarse prosiguió:

—Todo esta listo para su visita, mi lord —.

—Gracias, ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó el chico.

—Pero por supuesto señor, por aquí —lo invitó señalando con su mano hacia la puerta, ambos guardias en la entrada abrieron las puertas para él. Zuko se detuvo al escuchar el crujido de las armaduras de nueva cuenta, con un ademán de su mano les indicó que esperaran afuera.

—Pero señor… —habló Mak algo preocupado.

—Iré yo solo —mencionó sin voltear verlos.

—Lo siento mi lord, pero esa es una orden que no puedo acatar —respondió el nuevo general, el chico se giró hacia él.

—Esta estipulado desde los primeros Señores del Fuego que la guardia personal del Señor… —el joven bufó al escucharlo.

— _Para evitar sucesos no deseados_. Lo entiendo, pero es algo que debo hacer solo —.

—Por supuesto señor, sus asuntos personales no son de nuestra incumbencia, es solo que debemos garantizar su seguridad —Zuko volvió a bufar y se resignó a aceptarlo.

—De acuerdo —caminó dentro junto a ambas mujeres, seguidos por el general Mak y los cuatro maestros fuego, la docena de hombres permaneció fuera del lugar haciendo guardia.

Al aproximarse a una de las salas de mayor tamaño del sitio, la mujer que lo guiaba le mencionó:

—Ella está por aquí —le sonrió asintiendo al detenerse en la entrada de un largo corredor.

—¡Esperen todos en este lugar! —.

—Si, señor —.

Zuko siguió a la mujer hasta pasar el final del corredor, mientras hacía esto, Hanako le comentaba la situación de su hermana tanto sus pequeños avances como sus grandes retrocesos. Le comentó que le habían suministrado una pequeña formula de plantas que neutralizaban momentáneamente su control por lo que sería seguro verla sin un bozal. Entraron a una nueva sala más estrecha, pero de mayor longitud que la anterior. Esta tenía otras dos divisiones (muy seguramente otros pasillos) y en el medio un enorme ventanal con diseños que limitaban un poco la visibilidad hacia el exterior de lo que parecía un patio. Tenía varias puertas a lo largo de este.

Otra mujer abrió una de estas y entraron. Era un jardín enorme y colorido, una gran cantidad de tipos de lirios y otras flores adornaban unas enormes estructuras en forma de donas utilizadas para sentarse, — _Esto le encantaría a Mai, ja claro que sí_ —rio en su mente. Varios árboles de distintos tamaños cubrían la zona dotándola de una justa cantidad de sombra.

Sin duda el ambiente en el lugar parecía bastante ameno a pesar de estar muy solo. Entonces la vio, estaba acompañada por otras dos mujeres, sentada frente a una angosta mesa de madera y sujeta de sus piernas en una silla de ruedas, vistiendo un traje de fuerza. Su apariencia era bastante desalineada y algo demacrada. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo formándosele en la garganta al acercarse con lentitud.

—Hola, como se siente, princesa —preguntó Hanako, a la hermana del pelinegro. Esta simplemente la ignoró, con su vista fija hacia el frente, no emitía sonido alguno. La mujer les lanzó una mirada consternada a las otras dos que acompañaban a la princesa, se limitaron a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No ha ocurrido ningún incidente —se animó a decir una en voz baja. Hanako le devolvió una ligera sonrisa y asintió.

—Princesa, alguien vino a verla —se inclinó ante ella para estar a su altura. Ambas mujeres que la acompañaban se pusieron algo nerviosas al ver a Zuko acercarse, y lo reverenciaron de inmediato.

—Chicas, el Señor del Fuego —mencionó la encargada. Los ojos de Azula se abrieron en su totalidad por unos instantes para luego volver a la normalidad. Las tres mujeres volvieron a reverenciarlo y se retiraron, dejando solos a Zuko, Azula y Hanako.

Bueno mi lord, ahm… como podrá notar, en estos momentos todo el personal y los internos se encuentran dentro de los edificios. Los dejaré solos, si necesita algo estaremos en la puerta —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo reverenció para luego irse.

Zuko suspiró y tomó una silla de madera para sentarse frente a ella en la posición opuesta de la mesa, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre esta.

Pasaran varios segundos y luego minutos en completo silencio por parte de ambos hermanos. El ocasional cantó de las aves y el silbido del viento corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles era lo único evitaba un silencio sepulcral en el sitio.

Ella no apartaba su mirada de la suya. Comenzaba a sentirse bastante incomodo. Por alguna extraña razón le recordó a aquella sensación que la causó la mirada de Toph cuando la conoció por primera vez. En algunas ocasiones a pesar de ser ciega, le gustaba dirigir "su mirada" hacia los ojos de las personas aunque no pudiera ver, sabía que eso les incomodaba mucho y a ella, por supuesto que le parecía divertido. Para él, esto le resultaba algo desagradable, claro en un principio; intentó no sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de sus casi perlados ojos.

Desvió su mirada hacía unos lirios de fuego en una de las jardineras cerca de ellos, al regresarla hacia su hermana se sorprendió al ver su rosto a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se había inclinado lo más que pudo hacia su rostro, propiciando que él dejara escapar un leve quejido.

—¡Boo! —exclamó en voz alta la chica. El maestro fuego no pudo evitar soltar un ligero grito y caerse de espaldas con todo y silla ante la sorpresa. Después de lo que había vivido, ella aún podía intimidarlo un poco. Azula soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción.

—¡Señor! —gritó Hanako al abrir la puerta. El chico se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y con una seña le dio entender que se retirara. Ella asintió y volvió dentro.

Zuko pasó una mano por sus ojos hasta llegar a su puente nasal y comenzar a masajearlo un poco. Procedió a sacudirse el polvo que acumuló por la caída y colocó la silla de nuevo frente a la mesa para sentarse. Azula se reclinaba en el respaldo de su silla de ruedas y lo observó de lado; meneando su cabeza con suavidad. Al verlo directo a los ojos, sonrió.

—Oh Zuzu, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, _oh_ _gran_ Señor del Fuego? —.

—Solo… solo quería saber cómo te encuentras —.

—¿Y tenias que venir en persona para ver eso? —le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad, —¿Cómo crees que me siento en este lugar? —ladeo su cabeza de nueva cuenta.

—Yo… um… —Zuko agachó la mirada.

—Por lo visto mejor que tú, sí —había notado el cansancio en los ojos de su hermano, le sonrió y volteó a ver la puerta donde se encontraban las médicas que cuidaban de ella, —¿Los deberes del Señor del Fuego te están absorbiendo? —transcurrieron unos segundos y rodó los ojos al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—Sabes, si vienes a decirme lo incompetente que eres para el puesto y quieres renunciar para darme lo que me corresponde por derecho y méritos, lo aceptaré con gusto, _tontito_ —dirigió su vista directo a la de ella, suspiró con pesantez ante uno de esos nombres que ella a veces le decía.

—No, nunca haría eso —respondió, Azula giró su rostro y sonrió de manera engreída.

—Vine a verte porque… me importas, eres mi hermana después de todo. Creo que mamá querría esto —la princesa de la nación del fuego se tensó por completo al escuchar eso, se enderezó lo mas que pudo y su expresión cambió por una de total seriedad y aborrecimiento ante el chico.

—Largo de aquí Zuko —.

—Azula… —la prodigio no pudo evitar notar por medio de su visión periférica a una figura femenina apenas visible, andar por el pasillo del complejo tras el ventanal que separaba al jardín de las habitaciones. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa, sus ojos se abrían en gran medida, su ritmo cardíaco se disparaba y su respiración se tornaba irregular; comenzaba a faltarle el aire por lo que comenzó a inhalar y exhalar por la boca.

— _No eres real, no eres real, no eres real, no eres real, no eres real…_ —repetía la princesa una y otra vez dentro de su mente, al momento de mecer su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. En un momento de desesperación por intentar convencerse, devolvió su mirada hacía la puerta y la vio parada junto a las otras mujeres, sonriéndole. Portaba su característico vestido rojo.

—¡Largo de aquí! —gritó totalmente iracunda. La puerta se abrió y ella desapareció al momento en el que las mujeres que la cuidaban entraron al jardín.

—¡Princesa! —gritó Hanako al ver el estado de su paciente, luego volteó a ver a Zuko. La expresión del rostro de la mujer denotaba tristeza, decepción y pena.

—Lamento esto, señor. Lamento fallar con el tratamiento de su hermana —agachó la mirada ante él.

—Esta bien, haga todo lo que pueda. Yo esperaré —la mujer lo reverenció y se dirigió hacia la chica, —Vendré a verte más seguido, Azula —mencionó el chico sobre su hombro antes de retirarse del recinto acompañado de la guardia que estaba en la puerta del jardín, su hermana dirigió su rostro hacia él.

De pronto ella sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro derecho y alguien acercándose por su costado izquierdo.

— _Azula, tu hermano en verdad se preocupa por ti_ — _era ella_ , con un tono dulce y apacible. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó por completo de nueva cuenta, su rostro congelado al instante. Leves quejidos se escapaban de sus labios temblando de miedo.

—Princesa volvamos a su habitación —quien en realidad estaba ahí era una de sus cuidadoras, la cual mencionó eso con un tono similar.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!, ¡Largo!, ¡ _Desaparece_! —gritaba Azula con todas sus fuerzas al agachar su cabeza, un par de lágrimas que descendían por el contorno de su fina nariz se mezclaban con una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor. Zuko entristeció al verla en ese estado, rota. Después de los problemas que había vivido, se dio cuenta que no quería acabar así, debía ser fuerte por él. Debía se fuerte y cuidar también de ella, tan vulnerable; su madre lo habría querido así. Devolvió su mirada hacia el frente y se dirigió hacia la sala del principio donde se encontraban los demás.

...

Al anochecer una vez de vuelta en el palacio, Zuko caminaba por los pasillos que conducían hacia el jardín real, aquel con el estanque que le gustaba visitar. Llegando al primer escalón, tomó asiento. Su mente se vio invadida por esa imagen de su hermana gritando, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, — _La prodigio, alguien con suerte, la preferida de Ozai; terminando así_ —se decía dentro de su mente. Fue sacado de esta al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándosele.

—Lord Zuko —el chico volteó hacia la persona que lo llamó.

—Ministro Qin —se incorporó del sitio en el que estaba y el hombre lo saludo con respeto.

—Por fin recibimos noticias de la flota del norte a pesar de perder contacto con los emisarios, bueno… una muy pequeña parte de ella —le dijo con un cierto tono de resignación, —Un solo crucero respondió después de siete meses, me parece algo imperativo el saber que ha sucedido con el resto de la flota —.

—Cierto, pero aún hay asuntos que atender aquí —mencionó Zuko. Qin asintió ante esto.

—Un grupo de soldados de élite viene con ellos, tal vez puedan fungir como su nueva guardia. Hablando de guardia, todo está listo para su visita a la isla Furui la próxima semana, me encargué de ello. Dos cruceros lo escoltaran hasta llegar a tierra y dos pelotones lo escoltaran en todo momento —el joven rio ligeramente entre dientes.

—¿No te parece que es demasiado? —.

—En lo absoluto, su alteza. Oh, lo olvidaba, hay una triste noticia. El cuerpo del gobernador Norio fue hallado por pescadores, en el mar al norte de la isla. Todo parece indicar que fue asesinado, el cuerpo presentaba varios orificios causados por un objeto punzocortante. Parece que estos ataques no cesan y no solo son en su contra —.

Zuko apretó los dientes y se quejó, _—¡Genial!, solo algo así faltaba_ —pensó con sarcasmo, —Envíen el cuerpo y una carta correspondiente a su familia en Ciudad Manantial de Fuego —.

...

_Por la tarde del día siguiente en el jardín del palacio_

Mai podía divisar al chico sentado cerca de la fuente del jardín. Con un constante caminar, se aproximaba cada vez más a él.

Pensaba en la última ocasión que se habían visto, no habían quedado en los mejores términos, pero ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Intentar devolver a la normalidad la relación que tenía con él era algo que rondó su mente en los últimos días, eso y… lo insistente que era ese chico Kei Lo.

Desde aquella ocasión antes de la explosión en el muelle, había estado visitando la floristería de su tía casi cada semana. Se había vuelto un cliente recurrente y a su tía parecía agradarle un poco. Es un chico tonto y algo terco, pero al menos nunca se sobrepasaba, solo compraba flores y la saludaba, en alguna ocasión intentó hacerle platica e inclusive invitarla a tomar algo, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba; aún así seguía frecuentando la tienda. — _Es un bobo, pero su rostro no esta tan mal_ _y puede ser divertido_ —pensó la chica, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios. No, como podía pensar en algo como eso en ese preciso momento, bueno, no es que estuviera mal reconocer las buenas apariencias de otras personas. De cualquier modo, Zuko era muy especial para ella, más que ese chico, tal vez solo pensó en ello como una posible forma de causarle celos en caso de que no le vuelva a prestar atención de manera más recurrente. Normalmente estas cosas referentes al amor no iban con ella, pero desde aquel día en la prisión de la roca hirviente, al aceptar su amor por Zuko ante otra persona; le sirvió para darse cuenta de su verdadero sentir - la represión de sus sentimientos.

Llegó justo hasta estar de pie frente a él y lo saludó con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Zuko al invitarla a sentarse en los bordes de la fuente.

—Eh, después de todo seguimos siendo novios, ¿no? —respondió con desgano, como casi siempre. El chico se limitó a reír entre dientes meneando su cabeza.

—Supongo que sí —aún no sabía si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, pero, era una de las únicas personas de su edad con quien podía convivir en esos momentos.

Prosiguieron a ponerse al tanto acerca de los días en los que no se vieron, claro, él no le contó acerca de la visita a su hermana. Zuko intentó actuar de forma un poco más afectuosa que la ultima vez, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto, aunque no lo externara. Pasadas un par de horas, antes de despedirse; le contó acerca de la visita a la isla Furui.

—Me invitaron a la apertura de una nueva academia en la isla Furui —.

—Muy interesante—Mai emitió un ligero bostezo desviando su mirada hacia el estanque con los patos-tortuga, —¿Que no esa isla es una de las más alejadas del archipiélago? —.

—Si, una de las más cercanas al reino tierra. Mai, quiero que me acompañes a la ceremonia —terminó el pelinegro, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de la chica, esta lo miró de reojo.

—¿Enserio quieres ir hasta allá?, _Que divertido_ —rodó los ojos, él solo suspiró con pesar.

—Hey, nunca dije que no iría contigo —la chica recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del maestro fuego, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su pulgar derecho con el meñique izquierdo de la mano de él. Zuko cerró sus ojos con suavidad, no sabía si debía estar contento o algo por todo eso; en realidad no sentía nada.

* * *

_Por la tarde en casa de Mai_

—Padre, permíteme acompañar a Zuko a la inauguración de una academia en la isla Furui —habló la pelinegra frente a su padre, mirándolo a los ojos, manos tras su espalda baja y con una postura recta.

—De acuerdo, cuando es el evento —Ukano fingió no importarle ese próximo suceso en absoluto.

—Dentro de una semana —.

...

_Dos días después, en el viejo almacén_

—Gobernador Akiyama, una oportunidad muy interesante se presenta ante nosotros. Sus reclutas, ¿Cree que estén listos? —comentó el padre de Mai al hombre sentado frente a él.

—Por supuesto, Ukano. Ya he enviado la orden de que se alisten, tardará unos días en llegar —exhaló, —Pero se hará en el momento preciso, después de todo algunos de ellos ya estaban enlistados para la nueva academia; y en el muy seguro caso de que fallen de manera estrepitosa, son solo piezas prescindibles —le respondió mientras movía su kiseru de un lado a otro.

—Tienes mucha razón en eso ultimo. ¡Sargento! —gritó el hombre de la gran barba grisácea, el oficial que hacia guardia en la puerta del edificio entró, aproximándose a donde estaban los hombres sentados.

—Señor —.

—Entréguele esto al chico del desastre de la otra vez —rio al recordar aquella sangrienta escena —Y dígale que esta es su primera misión, _real_ —le pasó una pequeña nota doblada, el militar asintió simplemente y se retiró.

—Si fallan, debemos tener un plan B —dijo Ukano.

—Por supuesto que fallaran. Aún tenemos gente dentro del palacio, ¿Cierto? —preguntó el gobernador. Ukano dirigió su mirada hacia las tazas de té y platos vacíos sobre la mesa.

—Claro. De hecho, creo saber que podemos hacer, será algo sutil. Un platillo que se servirá frío —.

—Huh, ya entiendo —el gobernador sonrió de lado, —¿Y cual crees que sea su reacción? —.

—Él se opondrá en un principio, pero ella lo entenderá al instante, esto es por nueva Ozai —.

...

_Una semana después en la isla Furui_

El desembarco había sido exitoso, y habían abordado el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el pueblo y el sitio en concreto donde se celebraría la apertura de la escuela.

Zuko se inclinó hacia el frente hasta poder colocar ambos codos sobre sus piernas, pasó levemente una mano por su rosto, el constante golpeteo de los cascos de los alces-dragón contra la grava solo significaba que ya habían comenzado a moverse.

—Quita esa cara Zuko —mencionó Mai con su frío tono de voz.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Tú, me dices eso? —soltó una ligera risa burlona, ella solo desvió la mirada rondando los ojos. Abrió una pequeña bolsa que contenía algunas gomitas dulces, no de las de _fuego_ y le ofreció; al rechazarla ella comenzó a degustarlas. Utilizó un pañuelo rojo para limpiarse los dedos de cualquier residuo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio dentro del carruaje, aguardando llegar al sitio.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar esa cara —le dijo mientras miraba por las ventanillas del vehículo. Al sentir su mirada posarse sobre ella, lo miró de reojo y le sonrió de lado.

...

Después de casi una hora de camino, habían llegado.

—Pffff —dejó escapar un quejido al pasar su mano derecha con suavidad a través de su rosto, al momento de retirarla abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista a Mai; quien se limpiaba la mano izquierda con el pañuelo, la bolsa de gomitas junto. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Este es el momento donde debo fingir que ningún problema personal ocurre en la vida del Señor del Fuego —espetó sarcásticamente, ella soltó una risilla casi imperceptible. El joven inspiró con fuerza y una vez se abrió la puerta del carruaje, esbozó una gran sonrisa en sus labios al descender de este. El viento meneaba su gran capa roja al caminar y saludar a la multitud presente en el sitio. Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba allí, cercados por un sin número de guardias. El general Mak se le acercó tan pronto como pudo junto con cuatro maestros fuego.

—Lord Zuko, el perímetro ha sido asegurado. No hay rastro de actividad sospechosa en las inmediaciones, ni presencia de explosivos. Todo parece estar en orden —.

—Bien general, ahora dejemos esos temas, es momento de celebrar —le respondió el chico al momento de entrar al edificio. Múltiples guardias se posicionaron en cada una de las entradas y alrededores del sitio, otros más ingresaban junto con el Señor del Fuego.

Luego de varios minutos de presentaciones y saludos entre Zuko y su comité, los maestros de la academia, el alcalde del pueblo, lugareños y estudiantes; por fin se dirigieron hacia el comedor del lugar.

Antes de sentarse para degustar los platillos que con gran animosidad se le habían preparado, Zuko mantenía una pequeña conversación con la directora del lugar mientras le presentaba a algunos alumnos. Mai se encontraba a su izquierda y Mak detrás de él junto con cuatro maestros fuego y varios guardias.

—En verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho, al volver a permitir la enseñanza de nuestras antiguas costumbres a las nuevas generaciones; así como el que promueva el arte y la cultura. Con total honestidad, extrañaba mucho la enseñanza de la danza —la mujer de mediana edad le dedicó una gran sonrisa luego de reverenciarlo.

—Es algo necesario para las nuevas generaciones, dejar atrás todo el odio de la guerra; un buen amigo me lo sugirió —recordó la sugerencia que Aang le hizo después de su coronación, Mai rodó los ojos al voltear hacia otro lado.

—Gracias, usted sabe que tiene todo el apoyo del pueblo y la isla —.

—Gracias directora Maiko, todas las islas son parte indispensable de nuestra nación, eso incluye a la isla Furui —la mujer los invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa principal justo al ver llegar a uno de los más destacados grupos de jóvenes estudiantes del lugar.

—Oh, lo olvidaba por completo. Este es uno de los grupos más prometedores que tendremos entre nuestras filas —le señaló a los chicos con su mano extendida. Todos lo reverenciaron mientras uno que parecía un poco mayor al resto caminó hacia el frente y se arrodilló ante él. Uno de entre los presentes con un cabello algo alborotado esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver al gobernante.

—Señor del Fuego, es un gran honor tenerlo en nuestra escuela —el maestro fuego le agradeció y lo invitó a incorporarse, y retrocedió junto con algunos otros para luego ser empujado por un chico que se movía hacía Zuko.

El pelinegro había sido distraído por un comentario de Mai cuando logró observar de reojo a alguien acercársele con rapidez.

Al girar su cabeza por completo, vio a uno de los estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia el con una daga en mano. De manera instintiva y gracias a su entrenamiento, logró desviar el embate del atacante con su mano derecha para luego conectar un gancho al mentón del chico haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Uno de sus guardaespaldas reaccionó de inmediato y sometió con fuerza al muchacho. Maiko se tropezó al presenciar esto, muy asustada.

De entre el grupo de alrededor de veinte estudiantes, quince se mostraron hostiles ante los visitantes.

Cuatro intentaron ayudar a su compañero en el suelo, pero fueron repelidos por los otros guardias maestros fuego, el chico con el cabello desaliñado aprovechó esta oportunidad para lanzar un cuchillo en dirección al Señor del Fuego; pero fue desviado de forma increíble por otro. El choque de ambos objetos metálicos sorprendió a Zuko quien volteó a su izquierda para ver el brazo estirado de Mai, lo había salvado. Esta solo asintió de forma leve pero bastante seria al verlo.

Un par de los guardias maestros fuego se disponían a disparar en contra de los atacantes; cuando el chico que arrojó el cuchillo tomó entre sus brazos a la directora de la academia.

—¡Atrás todos! —gritó el muchacho mientras la sujetaba con un brazo y apuntaba a su garganta con otro cuchillo. Comenzó a retroceder de a poco.

Los otros miembros de su grupo lo imitaron tomando más rehenes, tanto civiles como otros estudiantes.

Todos se sorprendieron de sobremanera ante tan cobarde acto, la mano izquierda de Zuko comenzó a temblar, pero al darse cuenta de esto la apretó con fuerza e inhaló profundamente.

Mak junto a dos guardias se habían posicionado por delante de Zuko.

—Que atrevido —siseó la experta lanzadora de cuchillos, —Será mejor que acabemos con esto —reveló su mano izquierda sujetando tres pequeños cuchillos y otro en su mano derecha apuntando a la cabeza del que parecía ser el líder. El pelinegro logró percatarse a tiempo de lo que planeaba hacer su novia.

—¡No Mai, no lo mates!, no somos iguales a ellos —solo la escuchó chasquear su lengua ante la orden y bajó su brazo derecho; aunque sin guardar sus armas.

—¡Vaya!, el Señor del Fuego tiene que recurrir a la ayuda de una mujer para resolver sus problemas, no se porque no me sorprende —espetó aquel joven.

—Es una deshonra para nuestra gloriosa nación. ¡Tú nunca serás Ozai, un gran visionario! —gritó, mientras tanto él como sus cómplices se acercaban a la salida que daba al patio de la academia.

—¡Basta de tonterías!, ¡Libérenlos en este momento y las consecuencias que sufrirán me aseguraré que no sean tan severas! —respondió Zuko con la intención de intimidar a esos sujetos.

—Oh, pero las consecuencias tendrán que ser severas, o esto nunca cambiará —al acercarse a la puerta forzaron a los guardias allí estacionados a darles espacio. Justo antes de salir, poniendo un pie fuera del comedor, el líder de aquellos chicos se dirigió a Zuko, —¡La sociedad de nueva Ozai es la respuesta a su deshonroso mandato, nos aseguraremos de que eso cambie!, y el cambio… solo se logrará con sangre. Sangre derramada por su culpa —acto seguido, degolló a la directora delante de todos los presentes.

El cuerpo de Zuko comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada, su boca abierta al presenciar tan hórrida acción.

Aquel cuchillo deslizándose de un costado al otro de la garganta de la mujer, la imagen de la sangre comenzando a brotar por la herida abierta, los quejidos que emitía por empezar a ahogarse con el plasma carmesí y la expresión en su rostro… llena de miedo, angustia y una terrible desesperación al realizar lo que ocurría, lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

—¡No! —gritó Zuko extendiendo su mano, el asesino arrojó el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante hacia los guardias y huyó junto con sus compañeros para reunirse con otro grupo que esperaba en las calles. El cuerpo de Mai se heló al instante, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

El maestro fuego cayó de rodillas al suelo inclinando su torso hacia el frente; llevó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y entonces gritó con desesperación.

— _¡Aaaggghhh!_ —.


	9. La cacería del solitario rey dragón: parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vaya! Cuanto tiempo jajajaja casi dos meses. Lo siento jeje  
> Al fin regresé, y no, no he abandonado el fic. El trabajo y vida personal me han mantenido fuera de esto. No había continuado no por falta de ideas si no por falta de tiempo. Y debo reconocer que otras series me han llamado mucho más la atención en estos meses :p
> 
> Sí, lo sé. En la descripción dice que es Toko y eso es este fic, pero no solo me centraré en ellos, me gustaría contar muchas otras historias. Ya habrá Toko jajaja pero va a tardar :/
> 
> Que más puedo decir... espero se encuentren bien y ojalá les agrade este cap. Sí, solo uno, lo siento.  
> Intentaré traer más.
> 
> *Si están aquí, esta es la continuación del excap 7 lo dividí en dos y el 8 tiene algunos agregados por si lo quieren checar. Esperaba que este cap fuera corto para no ser tan pesado pero no se pudo, lo siento.

* * *

O al menos eso creía. Por más que intentó hacerlo, no lograba emitir grito alguno. Su boca permanecía abierta; un par de jadeos muy poco perceptibles apenas escapaban de su garganta. 

Su visión empezó a verse afectada, la imagen frente a él se comenzaba a difuminar más y más. Su irregular respiración comenzaba a dificultar el ingreso de oxígeno a sus pulmones por lo que el mareo no se hizo esperar, ladeaba muy despacio su cabeza de un lado a otro. Todo pareció detenerse por un pequeño instante. Su mente intentaba procesar lo acontecido, _otra vez._

— _¡Capitán!, ¡Tras ellos, que rayos espera!_ —gritaba con desesperación el general Mak. El muchacho no pudo escuchar esto, había entrado en shock, no podía creer lo que había sucedido tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Colocó sus manos sobre el suelo de piedra y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde yacía el cuerpo tendido, apenas visible entre tantas piernas. Era real. En verdad había ocurrido.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al de pronto sentir algo posándose sobre su hombro derecho y de alguna forma escucharla. Era esa voz gutural con tintes femeninos; semejante a la de _ella_. Esa que le había hablado en un sueño hace ya tiempo en Ba Sing Se.

 _—¿Qué es lo que sucede mi lord?, ¿Su incompetencia para cumplir su deber como gobernante resulta demasiada para usted? Solo relájese, Señor del Fuego Zuko, y dejé que alguien en verdad competente para el cargo tomé su lugar —_ La evidentemente vana aparición de la figura del dragón azul se comenzaba a tornar bastante real para la mente del chico, tanto, que parecía susurrarle al oído de una forma en extremo pretensiosa y con tintes sugerentes que hacían del momento aún más horrido e incómodo de lo que ya por sí solo era.

Aquella sensación en su hombro comenzó a acentuarse al ser sacudido con fuerza. Poco a poco volvía a sus _cinco_ sentidos.

—¡Zuko!, ¡Zuko! —gritaba Mai, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, cosa que consiguió al sacudirlo aún con más fuerza.

—Huh… Mai —musitó al verla a su costado.

—¿Por qué… de nuevo? —ella intentaba levantarlo sin éxito. Un par de brazos más, brindaron su ayuda.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, mi señor. Podrían volver, no pienso arriesgar por nada su integridad —habló Mak con firmeza mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Zuko solo asintió ante esto. Miró con lentitud a su alrededor, la celebración se había arruinado por completo, la gente que se encontraba en ese comedor se había ido. En esa academia que se abriría con el fin de alejarse de la guerra y conflictos, fue derramada la sangre de inocentes. Pudo observar a unos guardias apresar a cinco atacantes que habían reducido antes de que escaparan.

El hombre a cargo de su seguridad comenzaba a guiarlo de vuelta hacia el carruaje, por la ruta más cercana a su disposición a través de las empedradas calles del pueblo. Seis maestros fuego delante de él, ocho detrás; ambos grupos en una posición similar a una media luna a su alrededor. Mak lo sujetaba de su brazo izquierdo, Mai a su derecha.

Durante el camino hacía el vehículo que los sacaría de allí, podía escuchar gritos proviniendo de todas partes del pueblo.

* * *

_Quince minutos antes_

— _¡Capitán! ¡Tras ellos, que rayos espera!_ —el militar reaccionó ante el llamado, luego de que el general lo tomara por el hombro, sacudiéndolo.

— _Escúcheme, ¡Quiero que encuentre y neutralice a esos terroristas por cualquier medio necesario!, ¡¿Entendió?! No podemos permitir que esta situación escale aún más, ¡Haga todo lo posible por rescatar a esos rehenes!_ —el sujeto asintió ante la imperiosa orden de su superior. Con prisa juntó a los veinte soldados bajo sus órdenes y se dirigió a las calles en donde se encontraría con un par de sargentos y más efectivos para iniciar la búsqueda _._

...

Al salir de la academia, el tumulto que ocasionaría el accionar de aquellos muchachos no se hizo esperar. La gente gritaba mientras huía despavorida de esa zona del pueblo, niños llorando por perder a sus familiares entre la multitud, gente rogando a los militares que rescatasen con vida a sus allegados capturados.

—¡Sargento…! —gritó el capitán justo al ser interrumpido por una mujer que le suplicaba rescatase a su hijo capturado, al prestarle atención notó en la lejanía de la calle a unos cuantos de los agresores retirándose con los rehenes. Algunos de ellos fueron soltados y otros ejecutados en el lugar, ya que ralentizaban el escape de los sujetos. Huyeron en dirección a las montañas a través de las arboledas cercanas al pueblo. Bueno, al menos la parte de los rehenes se había solucionado.

—¡Señor, el sargento mayor se dispone a interceptarlos cerca del camino a los almacenes en la montaña Yari! —informó el otro líder de escuadrón. Varios médicos militares se dirigieron a asistir a los heridos y resguardar los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

El capitán asintió, —¡Sargento, lleve también a sus hombres y flanquee por la derecha a esos terroristas! Yo iré por el centro —el otro hombre asintió y juntó a otros quince efectivos con los que partió a dar caza a los atacantes.

...

Luego de unos minutos al subir por las faldas de la montaña, el capitán y sus hombres se vieron bajo ataque. Bolas de fuego y alguna llamarada impactaban cerca de ellos. Los matorrales y la extensa agrupación de arboles dificultaba la visibilidad.

—¡No puedo creer que entre esos sujetos haya usuarios de fuego control, agh! —gritaba uno de los hombres mientras se cubría de los impactos tras un árbol.

—No hay problema, los detendré… ¡Ahh! —gritó un soldado que se disponía a devolver el fuego al ser impactado en un hombro y pierna por un par de flechas. Su rostro se iluminó al ver una corriente de fuego dirigiéndose a él, cerró los ojos aguardando lo peor.

La llamarada fue disipada en un instante por los brazos del capitán, el médico del grupo se dirigió de inmediato hacia el herido.

—Su fuego control es patético, ¡Avancen ahora! —gritó con furia el líder de aquel equipo. Pudo ver a uno de los arqueros preparándose para apuntar entre los arbustos de donde provino el primer ataque. De un disparo de bola de fuego, derribó al sujeto. Los soldados lo acompañaron a la carga, sus ataques abrumaron a los defensores al ser superados en número. Sometieron a seis chicos, dos de ellos terminaron con quemaduras en manos y brazos.

Al adentrarse más en la montaña, escucharon los silbidos causados por intercambio de llamaradas, bolas de fuego y flechas entre los hombres de los sargentos que ya habían arribado al sitio y los atacantes que aún se resistían.

Todo ocurría en una aldea, escondida entre la montaña. Pequeña y algo pintoresca, conformada por no más de diez viviendas de madera. Para el capitán y sus hombres daba el aspecto de ser digna de salvajes, su apariencia estaba alejada por completo de la tecnológica civilización a la que estaban acostumbrados en la capital o en Ciudad Manantial de Fuego.

El hombre presentía que algo interesante podría ocurrir, no, sabía que algo ocurriría con certeza. Pudo observar puertas y ventanas cerradas completamente, alguna mirada curiosa asomándose por las esquinas de los cristales.

Observó el enfrentamiento en la parte final de la aldea, en dirección a la cima de la montaña; justo en los almacenes que le habían mencionado. El sargento mayor y su escuadrón habían reducido a otros cinco atacantes y se disponían a ingresar por la fuerza al almacén en el que se encontraban atrincherados el resto de los chicos. Un par de soldados portando escudos se colocaban a ambos costados de la puerta, tres maestros fuego acompañados por un par de lanceros se preparaban para romper la puerta y neutralizar las amenazas.

—¡Capitán, los tenemos rodeados! —gritó el sargento mayor.

—¡¿Orden, señor?! —vociferó el otro líder de escuadrón.

—¡Abran el almacén y quémenlos a todos! —le indicó el capitán, ambos hombres asintieron ante él y luego entre ellos. Sus hombres se disponían a irrumpir en el edificio cuando desde dentro alguien gritó.

—¡Me rindo!, ¡Por favor, me rindo! —gritó uno de los chicos desde dentro del almacén.

—¡Nos rendimos! —gritaron al unisonó al menos seis voces distintas, los militares se miraron los unos a los otros con gran desconcierto. Sabían que debían eliminar la amenaza que puso en riesgo la vida del mismísimo Señor del Fuego, pero según los códigos militares de la nación del fuego, no podían ejecutar a enemigos que se rindiesen. Aún así, el capitán deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, les permitieron hacerlo y salir del edificio. Uno a uno, los siete chicos salieron del lugar, tiraron sus armas y se arrodillaron con las manos en alto frente a los militares.

Uno de los jóvenes hizo un llamado al resto que aún permanecía dentro. Los soldados se sorprendieron al saber que aún había enemigos en el sitio, al disponerse a entrar un arma fue tirada hacia sus pies y ocho jóvenes más salieron con las manos en alto. Uno a uno, se arrodillaron junto a sus colegas.

El capitán sonrió con desdén al verlos a sus pies y se giró hacia sus hombres, —Otra victoria más… —escuchó el gruñido de uno de lo chicos, giró la cabeza hacia su costado derecho y vio a uno de estos dirigirse hacia él con un pequeño cuchillo en su mano derecha, su rostro emanaba una rabia inmensa.

Al girarse por completo, le lanzó con rapidez tres jabs, cada uno lanzando una bola de fuego que impactó con la pierna izquierda, la mano derecha y la cara del chico, arrojándolo al suelo por completo desarmado. Gritó a causa del ardor en su rostro por la quemadura que había recibido. El capitán rio de manera burlona y se acercó al chico para comenzar a patearlo sin parar, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

—¡Espere por favor! —el hombre sabía que un par de golpes más y le fracturaría las costillas cuando escuchó aquella suplica que lo desconcertó al instante.

El militar se giró hacia la persona que había hablado y lo miró con incredulidad; era un aldeano de edad avanzada acompañado por una mujer joven.

—Por favor, se han rendido. Ya desarmó y redujo al chico, no hay razón para quitar una vida. Por favor deténgase, esta no es la manera de actuar de los soldados de nuestra gran nación —rogaba el anciano.

—Huh… y… ¿Cómo debe ser nuestra forma de hacerlo según usted, anciano? —preguntó el capitán, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Con honor —le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, —No hay honor en acabar con alguien que no puede defenderse, ni mucho menos si se ha rendido. —.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, no me hable de honor viejo. No abra la boca si no conoce todo el trasfondo de las cosas. Estos sujetos… _terroristas_ , atentaron en contra de la vida de nuestro Señor del Fuego, es por ello que merecen un severo castigo. Afortunadamente nuestro líder se encuentra a salvo —.

El anciano agachó la mirada un momento, —Oh, no tenía conocimiento acerca de ello, en verdad merecen ser castigados, pero no ser asesinados. Deberán ser juzgados de acuerdo a la ley —.

—La ley dictará como sentencia: ejecución por la horca debido al intento de asesinato del Señor del Fuego. Pensaba en ahorrarnos todo ese papeleo innecesario y tiempo en prisión para enviarlos de una vez al próximo ciclo —.

—Pero… son solo unos chicos, estoy seguro que pueden pasar tiempo en un centro reformatorio… —al anciano se vio interrumpido por el chico que yacía tendido en el suelo.

—Si vamos a caer… lo haremos todos —trataba de aguantar el intenso dolor que le producían las quemaduras, —¡Daiki… maldito cobarde, Agh!, sal de tu estúpida casa! —gritó, aquel chico que asesinó al gobernador Norio.

El capitán, así como los demás militares en el lugar se sorprendieron al escuchar esto.

—Esta… a-allí —el chico señaló la vivienda en la que una pareja de mediana edad se encontraba justo afuera de la puerta. Estos captaron con rapidez a lo que se refería el herido y entraron a toda prisa tratando de bloquear la entrada.

Un grupo de cinco soldados corrieron tras ellos, sujetando la puerta y a la pareja por la fuerza.

—No, no, no, es nuestro pequeño, el no hizo nada malo, solo acompañó a esos chicos. El nunca haría algo horrible como eso —gritaba la madre al ser sujetada de ambos brazos por un guardia.

—¡Daiki! ¡Huye por la puerta trasera, deprisa! —uno de los sargentos sonrió ante esto e indicó a sus hombres que rodearan la casa, capturando así al chico antes de que pudiera adentrarse en el bosque. Los gritos de la pequeña familia se escuchaban por todo el claro en donde se encontraba la aldea.

— _Hmm, estúpidos_ —rio dentro de sí el capitán.

—Así que… ¿Ustedes ocultan a conspiradores contra el Señor del Fuego? Eso los convierte en cómplices —suspiró agachando su rostro.

—Entonces, deberíamos quemar esta estúpida aldea por completo y matarlos a todos —rio mientras volteaba a ver a sus subordinados, algunos de ellos reían, otros se mantenían en silencio, expectantes.

—No, por favor, solo fue un chico. Daiki es un buen muchacho, seguramente solo seguía ordenes de los mayores. Por favor no destruyan este lugar, tenga misericordia —el anciano se postró ante él. El capitán se dirigió a sus hombres y les dijo.

—¡Registren todo el lugar, no quiero más sorpresas indeseables!, y… por esta ocasión creo que pueden confiscar todo lo que les parezca sospechoso —todos los hombres rieron mientras se miraban los unos a los otros. Hicieron caso y comenzaron a registrar cada una de las viviendas, destruyendo muebles y saqueando todo lo que podían encontrar de cierto valor.

—¡Por favor, nadie aquí esta en contra del gran Señor del Fuego, en verdad lo apoyamos! No saquee nuestra aldea, no tenemos mucho, no nos quite lo poco… —el anciano soltó un chirrido al ver una bola de fuego impactarse a centímetros de sus rodillas en la tierra, el brazo del general extendido frente a él.

—¡Callé anciano! —sonrió de manera burlona al ver al resto de habitantes suplicar a los soldados por sus pertenencias.

—Ustedes en verdad son patéticos. En estos instantes es cuando esperaría una réplica por su parte, pero supongo que ninguno es un guerrero ni mucho menos _un usuario de fuego control_. Huh, que despreciables son todos ustedes —.

—Los no maestros me repugnan, son solo ciudadanos de segunda clase, inferiores. Son solo basura —escupió delante del viejo.

Varios de los hombres del sargento mayor se tensaron al escuchar aquellas palabras proviniendo del capitán, pues muchos de estos soldados eran no maestros; de forma indirecta se sintieron igualmente ofendidos. Sin embargo, al ser el oficial superior, todos guardaron silencio. Sus propios líderes directos, los sargentos; hacían lo mismo. Eran maestros fuego después de todo. Cada soldado presente conocía las ideologías del capitán, pero nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarlo nunca, nadie excepto ella.

—¡Usted no tiene derecho de tratarnos así, también somos habitantes de la nación como usted, pagamos nuestros impuestos y apreciamos al Señor del Fuego!, ¡Ser usuario de fuego control no lo hace superior a los que no lo son! —gritó la joven mujer que acompañaba al anciano, al interponerse entre él y el militar con los brazos abiertos, este ultimó soltó una carcajada al escucharla.

—¿Enserio crees que somos iguales? —el hombre le apuntó a la puerta de una de las casas más cercanas y disparó una pequeña corriente de fuego. La puerta comenzó a arder de inmediato, si no se apagaba pronto, el fuego se extendería por toda la casa hasta consumirla.

—Si lo crees, apaga el fuego. Hazlo antes de que se esparza por completo y devore esta choza —le indicó con total seriedad, la chica lo miró y luego a la puerta de aquel sitio; de pronto, el fuego comenzó a extenderse con rapidez. Devolvió su mirada a la de él, signos claros de angustia denotaban el estado de la chica al no saber cómo reaccionar en ese instante. Sabía que el pozo de la aldea se encontraba detrás de los almacenes, y no tendría el tiempo para ir, sacar agua, volver y apagarlo. El capitán soltó una risilla sin abrir la boca. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano detuvo el avance del fuego por completo al hacerlo desaparecer.

De una fuerte bofetada sentó a la chica junto al anciano; quien intentó reconfortarla.

—Kyon, hija, ¿Te encuentras bien? —.

El capitán miró su mano con una mueca de asco para luego dirigirse a ella, —¿Ves?, ustedes los no maestros son tan débiles e inútiles. Esta es _**la supremacía del control**_ , el derecho divino de imponer nuestra voluntad sobre seres inferiores como ustedes los no maestros. Ja, incluso algunas de estas basuras son mejores que ustedes —señaló a los jóvenes criminales que estaban de rodillas, uno de los sargentos rio con fuerza al ver la escena, el otro solo se limitaba a apreciar todo con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno muchachos, creo que es suficiente… ¿O no? —observó dentro del almacén múltiples pilas de alimento de las cosechas. Todos pusieron su atención en él mientras se acercaba al edificio. Los soldados que vigilaban a los chicos los habían atado de manos y los hicieron ponerse de pie.

—¡No lo haga, es todo lo que tenemos! —gritó la mujer al ponerse de pie e ir tras el hombre, quien la sujetó del cabello con fuerza haciéndola producir un grito bastante agudo. Tiró con más fuerza de su cabello para intentar callarla.

—Entonces creo que tendremos que tomar otro incentivo por su traición a la corona —pasó lentamente su mano de arriba abajo por la mejilla de la joven mujer, lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos al imaginarse lo peor. Múltiples gritos por parte de los soldados se escuchaban en señal de aprobación ante tan asquerosa idea.

—Por favor, tomen la comida, pero no le haga nada a mi hija ni a ninguna de las mujeres de la aldea, se lo imploro —el anciano se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta el militar, él solo volvió a reír de manera burlona al escucharlo.

—De acuerdo —mencionó con seriedad para luego arrojar a la mujer al suelo, —Además de _confiscar_ los materiales que los _ligan_ a los perpetradores del crimen, nos encargaremos de la comida —el capitán se giró hacia el almacén.

El anciano asintió con pesar al ver como aquel militar, no, ese criminal; prendía fuego a todas sus cosechas ante la desolada mirada de sus vecinos y las risas de la mayor parte de los soldados.

Kyon miraba con rabia lo ocurrido, no pudo hacer nada ante tan viles actos, el sentimiento de odio había comenzado a germinar dentro de su corazón, un odio por cierta clase de personas peculiares en ese mundo que usaban sus dones para el mal. Por aquellos bendecidos con habilidades especiales, más específicamente aquellos capaces de _controlar_ los elementos. Todas esas historias que le contaba su abuelo durante su infancia acerca del avatar; ¿Habrían sido mentira? Había escuchado los rumores acerca de su regreso, pero… ¿Porque si era tan justo y tenía todos esos poderes, no ayudaba a todas las personas? ¿Porque permitía que cosas como estas pasaran en el mundo? ¿Por qué no los ayudaba, por qué? ¿Por qué los maestros podían ser tan crueles? La chica agachó su rostro mientras los chorros de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Los soldados se prepararon para abandonar la aldea, tomaron a los prisioneros y los llevaron de vuelta al pueblo para trasladarlos a Ciudad Capital con el fin de juzgar sus actos contra la corona.

Uno de los militares apretó sus puños, lleno de ira por la impotencia que sintió al ver esas acciones por parte de su capitán, indignas de alguien que se suponía debía velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de la nación. Solamente porque no eran usuarios de fuego control, por ser _… no maestros._ Por lo menos cumplió su palabra y evitó que sus hombres atentaran en contra de esas mujeres.

Tendría que hablar con algún superior sobre este acontecimiento tan ruin.

* * *

_Cuarenta minutos después_

Una vez arriba del transporte y ya muy cerca del puerto, el general y dos maestros fuego acompañaban a la joven pareja. Mak y uno de los hombres conversaban con uno de los escoltas montado a caballo-avestruz junto al carruaje, el otro miraba por la ventana contraria, deseando que no intentaran interceptarlos.

Zuko se inclinó un poco llevándose las palmas de sus manos hacia sus ojos, los masajeó por unos instantes para luego descender lentamente hasta posarlas sobre su nariz y boca.

—Otra vez sucede esto, es mi culpa, que esa mujer muriera es mi culpa. Las personas secuestradas… —mencionó el chico, apenas perceptible por la posición de sus manos que no ayudaba en nada ante el ruido de las ruedas y galope de los alces-dragón.

— _Otra vez esa actitud —_ pensó Mai en externarlo, pero se contuvo, no era el momento, —No es tu culpa, nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya. Es culpa de gente estúpida que se aferra al pasado —lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo al acercarse más a su cuerpo.

—Zuko, esto se resolverá, deja de pensar en esto por un momento, solo déjalo ir. Estoy aquí, para ti —llevó su mano izquierda hacia la de él, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. El joven maestro suspiró y permitió que ella lo reconfortase, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje de vuelta al palacio.

...

_Cinco días después, en el palacio_

Luego de los sucesos en la isla Furui, Zuko estaba de vuelta en el palacio. Los síntomas del estrés se le agudizaban, hacía ya tres días que no salía de su habitación, ni siquiera para entrenar. No había interactuado con nadie, ni siquiera con Mai.

Por la mañana del martes de la primera semana del mes, la cocinera real: Amaya, se dirigía hacia la habitación del Señor del Fuego llevando una charola con abundante comida; el desayuno para el chico. Esperaba que este día sí aceptase la comida, no como en dos días anteriores, ya que el joven apenas comía, no desayunaba ni cenaba.

Era seguida muy de cerca por Xian; quien cargaba otra charola con una tetera y dos tazas.

Al aproximarse al corredor que llevaba a su habitación, pudieron notar el gran aumento en la seguridad interna del palacio; por lo menos diez guardias en el pasillo, dos afuera de su puerta, sin contar a los guardias en las afueras ni en los jardines, ni a los guardias que patrullaban cada rincón del palacio en duplas. Algo excesivo, pero totalmente entendible por lo que había vivido en los últimos meses.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, intentó llamar a la puerta; pero fue detenida de inmediato por los guardias. Estos revisaron con la mirada los utensilios y la comida, llamaron a una de las guardias en el pasillo para que revisara a ambas mujeres antes de entrar. Una vez esculcadas, se les permitió ingresar.

—Mi lord, le traigo su desayuno. El que usted siempre me ha pedido —Amaya colocó con delicadeza la charola sobre una mesa junto a dos sillas pequeñas, Xian hizo lo mismo con la que cargaba.

Zuko se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, vestía sus túnicas para dormir, del clásico color rojo a excepción de los del borde de su cuello, los cuales eran más oscuros. El obi en su cintura y los destalles en el contorno de la tela y la flama en ambas mangas eran dorados.

La expresión en su rostro se notaba perdida, la oscura ojera formándose bajo su parpado no quemado, así como la ligera delgadez en su rostro por la escasa cantidad de alimento que consumía. Miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, ambas manos entre sus piernas. No emitía sonido alguno.

—Eh… Señor, me gustaría hacerle saber que en verdad nos preocupa a todos en el palacio… Ya no le hemos visto entrenar últimamente… entiendo muy bien lo que pudo haber ocurrido, solo quiero que sepa que estamos aquí para usted, lo que necesite. Cuenta con nosotros —habló la cocinera, Xian asintió con cada frase.

Él giró con lentitud hacia ellas y les contestó.

—Gracias, Amaya, Xian —una muy ligera curvatura se formaba en el rincón izquierdo de su boca. Al ver que había dos platos y dos tazas sobre la mesa se sorprendió un poco. Al notar su expresión la cocinera le explico.

—Oh, señor, tiene una visita —el chico se giró por completo y la vio parada bajo el dintel de la puerta, era Mai.

—¿Por fin me dejaras pasar? —el joven suspiró de manera profunda por unos segundos y asintió.

—Con su permiso, señor —tanto Amaya como Xian se excusaron para retirarse de inmediato al ver la reacción del gobernante. Al estas salir, Mai entró y un guardia cerró la puerta.

—Mírate, que te ha pasado Zuko —decía mientras se acercaba a la cama, —En los dos días del viaje de regreso, aún no estabas así —continuó.

—Mai, no estoy de humor. Si solo vienes a criticar… —.

—Solo quiero decir que me preocupas. Tu estado es deprimente —se sentó junto a él y le tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

El maestro fuego soltó una risita apenas perceptible, —Vaya forma de demostrar tu preocupación, no quisiera imaginar cómo sería si estuviese herido… —la pelinegra suspiró rodando los ojos ante su comentario.

—Pffff… Todo es mi culpa. Todas esas personas… —volvía a sucumbir, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez lo mismo? Zuko, nada de eso fue tu culpa, tienes que superarlo —mencionó un poco molesta, él separó su mano de la de ella.

—¿Superarlo?, ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo supere?! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que he sentido en estos últimos meses!, ¡Tú no tienes las pesadillas y revives esas escenas una y otra vez! ¡No es lo mismo! —se levantó sin más y explotó señalándola una y otra vez. Al notar el miedo en la mirada de su novia, intentó recuperar la compostura.

—Mai, yo… perdóname —volvió a sentarse, su voz se quebraba al disculparse, —Es solo que… ha sido muy duro. Tener que recordar todos esos momentos… empiezo a desconfiar de la gente y… tengo miedo —se quebró finalmente y lloró.

Una pequeña lagrima descendía por el contorno de la nariz de la pelinegra al ver el estado de ánimo de su novio. Lo abrazó sin pensar y permanecieron así un momento, en silencio.

— _Perdóname, Mai. Perdóname por usarte así_ —Zuko plañó al reconocer en sus pensamientos lo que estaba haciendo, otra vez la usaba para no sentirse solo, la culpa comenzaba a agobiarlo. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron se esfumaron al sentir sus labios chocar contra los suyos, uniéndose en una cálida, húmeda y agradable sensación. Al separarse, Mai pasó un mano por su mejilla dañada y la acarició con cuidado.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Zuko —el sonrió al verla, tal vez en verdad debía darle una oportunidad, como ya lo había pensado muchas otras veces al volver de Ba Sing Se.

—Ven, comamos o todo se enfriará, lo mismo que el té —lo tomó del brazo al levantarse con la intención de llevarlo con ella a la mesa, cosa que consiguió.

—Que el té se enfríe es algo que no le gustaría nada a mi tío —rio al recordar eso.

—Hablando de tu tío, deberías tomar un baño. Empiezas a oler como él —Zuko por fin rio con fuerza.

—Sí, tienes razón —se acarició la cabeza al reconocerlo, —Gracias por estar aquí, Mai —le sonrió de nueva cuenta, esta vez de manera genuina. Eso le sorprendió a la chica. Le devolvió el gesto, acercándosele para besarlo de nuevo.

...

Los últimos rayos del sol de ese día iluminaban a penas media Ciudad Capital. El ministro Qin se encontraba de pie, tras de una enorme ventana con vista al lago principal de la ciudad; ambos brazos tras su espalda baja, su imagen denotaba un estado de relajación bastante común en él. Observaba lo calmo del paisaje de la gran urbe desde su oficina, en el tercer piso del cuartel general del ejército, justo al oeste del palacio.

Al dirigir su atención hacia las tranquilas aguas del lago frente al edificio, pensó en si lo que había hecho hasta ese día había sido lo correcto. Se respondió a si mismo de manera afirmativa. Haber aceptado el mandato del chico y unirse a él, resultó en la retención de una buena parte de los privilegios que gozaba durante el gobierno de Ozai. Todo parecía ir bastante bien para sus propios intereses. Estar del lado ganador era algo que siempre había hecho a lo largo de su vida; y en esta oportunidad no fue la excepción. Haría lo necesario para que se mantuviese así.

Escuchó un par de golpes llamando a la puerta de su oficina y el conocido llamado de cierto individuo.

—Ministro Qin —el anciano se giró hacia este al escuchar abrirse la puerta y lo vio dirigirse a su persona con un respetuoso saludo chocando su puño con su palma; asintió para corresponderlo.

—General Mak, ¿Que lo trae por aquí a estas horas? —el hombre de unos treinta y cinco años esperó a que los guardias cerraran las puertas y se aproximó a un par de metros de su superior.

—Señor, hubo un inconveniente durante el proceso de interrogación. _Sucedió algo que podía evitarse, pero…_ —.

—¿A que te refieres con que sucedió? —preguntó el anciano con un tono de voz calmo, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, ambas manos unidas aún tras su espalda baja.

Bueno… ahm, —Mak soltó un leve suspiró al dirigir su mirada hacia el lago, —La unidad que efectuaba el interrogatorio se extralimitó con su tarea, y… —fue interrumpido.

—El muchacho _…_ —.

— _Perdió la vida_ —terminó el general.

—Bueno… _técnicamente fue un asesinato_ , pero… —continuó el más joven de los dos.

—Pero… —.

Mak soltó un suspiró apenas perceptible para el otro hombre, —… al menos lograron sacarle la información acerca de los involucrados en el atentado. —el peso de tal evento comenzaba a afectar la conciencia del general debido a que él había dado la orden de interrogar al chico; dirigió su rostro al del anciano para externar su preocupación, —Señor, con todo respeto; si esto llegara a oídos de la opinión pública… —Qin soltó una ligera risa un tanto burlona que sorprendió de sobremanera a Mak.

—Descuide general, lo ocurrido con ese chico jamás verá la luz. No debe preocuparse por ello, fue solo un pequeño accidente sin ninguna importancia. Eh… Piense que su ejecución simplemente se adelantó —mencionó sin ningún lamento, terminó con una sonrisa de lado formándose en su rostro.

—E-Entiendo —respondió el general, tratando de aceptarlo sin más. En realidad, cinco de esos chicos estaban destinados a la horca; uno de ellos el líder que acababa de morir.

—¿Hay nombres importantes entre los involucrados? —preguntó el ministro.

—Sí, señor. El gobernador de la isla Furui, Akiyama —el anciano rio de manera un tanto reprimida, trataba de contenerse al escuchar eso. Nunca le había agradado ese sujeto, —Dos escuadrones están en camino para su aprehensión, un par de patrullas marinas y seis corbetas realizarán el bloqueo marítimo a la isla. Entre otros de los implicados en el ataque hay algunos miembros del ejército estacionado en la isla, el resto son estudiantes de la academia; pero a esos ya los tenemos —.

—Perfecto —vio al hombre frente a él permanecer en silencio por unos instantes, —Déjame adivinar, el _accidente_ no es la verdadera razón de tu visita —.

—Tiene razón, señor… Me gustaría hablar con usted, es acerca de una queja recibida por uno de los soldados involucrados en la captura de esos jóvenes —Qin volteó de a ver de reojo al general alzando una ceja, este último se sintió un poco intimidado ante el gesto, continúo de todas formas.

—El accionar de los equipos que capturaron a los terroristas en la isla Furui, fue bastante cuestionable. El capitán de uno de los pelotones propició el saqueo de una aldea, la quema de sus cosechas y amenazó sus vidas. Todo por una supuesta visión de superioridad sobre las personas incapaces de realizar fuego control —.

—Mmm… Ya veo. Un coronel vino a reportar la misma situación hace un par de horas —el hombre mayor soltó un pesado suspiró y prosiguió al voltear su rostro hacia el del general con una mirada que mostraba gran seriedad. —Le diré a usted lo mismo que le dije a él: En esa aldea… no sucedió nada, ¿De acuerdo? —.

—Pero señor… —Mak tragó saliva al ver que se había girado por completo hacia él, —Nuestro deber como miembros del ejercito de la nación es proteger… —.

—Nuestro deber es asegurar el bienestar de la nación, sí; pero también el del Señor del Fuego. En esta ocasión su persona se vio amenazada, por lo que se tuvo que actuar. Debemos cuidar la imagen de nuestro gobernante, algo como eso podría generar mala prensa, así que olvide todo lo que ese soldado le haya comentado —.

—Además, le puedo asegurar que ese capitán estará fuera de la nación por un tiempo; y de los hombres que reportaron la situación… un grupo de soldados ha sido enviado con cada uno de ellos. La discreción es esencial en estos momentos y no hay lugar para ninguna clase de tonterías absurdas como lo que mencionaron. Nuestros hombres los _harán entrar en razón,_ tal vez así dejen de imaginar cosas que pueden perjudicar las nuevas políticas de paz de nuestro soberano —le sonrió de manera maliciosa y lo miró directo a los ojos, —Jamás existió un incidente entre sus hombres y los aldeanos de la isla Furui. ¿Está claro? Eso es todo entonces —.

—Sí, señor —el general se inclinó ante el mayor, un cumulo de sensaciones lo invadió por completo. Sentía culpa, enojo, frustración, curiosidad, decepción; ¿Por qué debían dejar pasar una situación de abuso de poder como esta? De cualquier forma, era una orden y debía acatarla. A final de cuentas, él tenía razón, una situación como esta solo dañaría la imagen del Señor del Fuego, quizás esto era por un bien mayor. Al menos pensar en ello le daba un poco de calma.

El ministro caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó un sobre blanco, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio al general marcharse.

—Guardia, lleve esto a la torre de correo. Es un envío prioritario —le habló a uno de los hombres que custodiaban la puerta de su oficina. El soldado asintió con ligereza y se marchó con rapidez.

— _Ese bloqueo naval no solo servirá para impedir que escapen los perpetradores del crimen, ninguno de esos aldeanos debe salir de la isla_. _Proteger la vida e imagen del Señor del Fuego es proteger mi estatus en este lugar, haré lo que sea con tal de asegurar que todo siga como hasta ahora_ —Qin rio para sí mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana de su oficina.

* * *

_Una semana después_

Un constante golpeteo contra el suelo hacia eco en el enorme comedor del palacio, solo a una persona parecía incomodarle.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —el ruido continuaba.

—¡Mai, deja de hacer eso! —Zuko, ya cansado por el molesto sonido levantó la voz intentando provocar la respuesta de su oponente.

Mai resopló ante el llamado. Ambos cruzaron miradas por un breve momento, justo para después de unos segundos ella devolverla hacia el tablero de pai sho que tenía delante de sí.

—Lo dejaré de hacer si realizas tu jugada. No puedo creer que te tome tanto solo para mover una pequeña ficha —la chica rodó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín.

—Solo aguarda… —.

Mai continuó golpeando el suelo con su pie. Zuko en un pequeño arranque de ira, azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa al ponerse de pie. Las fichas y las tazas de té en cada lado de la mesa saltaron al instante.

—¡Te dije que pararas! —gritó el pelinegro al verla a los ojos. A pesar de haber intentado volver a sus actividades normales, aún tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y cuando lo lograba era despertado por las pesadillas que lo acechaban desde hace ya unos meses. Su rostro se notaba bastante desaliñado y con mucho cansancio.

—¡Que te sucede! —gritó su acompañante bastante molesta, se paró de golpe para encararlo, —¡No me vuelvas a gritar así! —lo observó con furia mientras movía su mano extendida de manera horizontal para señalarlo. Las puertas del salón se abrieron de manera tímida, Amaya entró para retirar la vajilla ya usada de la mesa.

—Todo por un estúpido juego —Zuko soltó un pequeño suspiro y dirigió su mano derecha para masajear sus ojos. La cocinera agachó su rostro y llevó a cabo su tarea con rapidez para evitar hacer aún más incómoda aquella situación.

Al ver las puertas cerrarse Mai respondió, —Exacto, un tonto juego que me obligas a jugar —.

—Yo… hmpf. Lo siento, me dejé llevar por todo lo que sucede en mi cabeza, —su novia miró su rostro, y por un momento sus facciones comenzaron a suavizarse lentamente. No era una excusa para hablarle así, pero sin lugar a duda solo él sabía lo ocurría allí dentro.

—Solo estaba pensando… —.

—En tu próxima jugada no lo hacías, eso está claro —ella le mencionó y ambos rieron de una manera apenas audible.

—Tonto, eh? Si mi tío estuviese aquí…—intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Tú lo dijiste primero y si tu tío estuviera aquí; seguramente me invitaría a jugar más _para aprender el valor verdadero del juego_ —mencionó lo ultimo con un tono burlón, lo que provocó la risa del gobernante; sin embargo, esta fue opacada por una sucesión de golpes llamando a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Zuko ya más calmado se giró hacia la entrada. Al abrirse, apareció Hiromi junto con varios guardias.

—Señor, han llegado… —.

...

Dos filas horizontales de soldados se encontraban en posición de descanso frente a Zuko, cada una compuesta por diez efectivos, al frente de todos estaban dos individuos; un hombre y una mujer.

Todos portaban armaduras de cuerpo completo, semejantes a las usadas por los maestros fuego, pero a diferencia de estos, las de los presentes mostraban importantes marcas de batallas por todos lados, desde pequeños raspones y partes despintadas, hasta abolladuras y hendiduras causadas con total seguridad durante enfrentamientos contra maestros tierra.

El chico giró su rostro hacia su derecha, vio a Qin y al general Mak junto con un hombre que nunca había visto, parecía que llevaban algo de tiempo allí esperándolo. Quería disculparse por ello, cuando los dos individuos dieron un par de pasos al frente; se arrodillaron ante él, procedieron a quitarse el casco e inclinaron sus rostros. El resto los imitó.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, es un honor al fin poder estar ante su presencia —mencionó el hombre con un tono de voz enérgico que transmitía seguridad y claridad.

—Le serviremos en todo lo que podamos hasta nuestro ultimo aliento —mencionó la mujer, con un tono bastante parecido al otro, pero más calmado.

Zuko les agradeció un poco extrañado por la escena que acontecía ante él. Todos los soldados se incorporaron con casco en mano en posición firme y lo vieron a los ojos. No sabía que decir en ese momento, afortunadamente fue salvado por Qin.

—Intimidantes, ¿No es así? Son parte de lo mejor de lo mejor que pueden ofrecer nuestras fuerzas, señor —le comentó el anciano ministro al acercarse a menos de un metro de él.

—Eso veo —musitó el chico.

El anciano se acercó un poco más hacia el chico para evitar que lo escucharan.

—¿Sucede algo, lord Zuko? —.

—No, estoy bien —.

—Con todo respeto, su rostro sugiere lo contrario —.

—Me lo han dicho ya bastantes veces en las últimas semanas —mencionó el pelinegro sin cuidado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si es por lo que concierne a su seguridad, le puedo asegurar que la solución se acaba de presentar ante nosotros —el chico giró lentamente su rostro hacia aquellos soldados.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, quisiera proponer ante gente de confianza aquí reunida… un cambio en su guardia personal, por soldados altamente capacitados para garantizar su seguridad dentro y fuera del palacio —Qin señaló extendiendo su mano hacia aquellos soldados para luego asentir ante la mirada de los dos que estaban al frente del resto.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, mi nombre es Keiji; capitán de la doceava división de la armada… —habló el hombre, de entre unos veintiocho – treinta años. A diferencia de todos los demás; llevaba el cabello mucho más corto de los costados, la parte superior se extendía hacia atrás terminado en un pequeño nudo sujetado por un anillo rojo. Resultaba gracioso el contraste de sus redondos ojos con la seriedad que denotaba el resto de su cara y porte, lo hacían parecer más amigable de lo que con seguridad sería.

—Y el mío Yun Hee, señor. También capitana de la doceava división… —la mujer sería un par de centímetros más pequeña que el otro. El color de las pupilas de ambos eran doradas como las de la mayoría de los maestros fuego. Por otro lado, si bien el cabello del hombre era de un negro azabache, el de ella era de un castaño bastante similar al de Ty Lee; un mechón colgaba a cada lado de sus mejillas, apenas rozando los bordes de su mandíbula. El joven maestro no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los labios de la mujer, donde una profunda cicatriz le atravesaba de forma diagonal; desde el arco superior hasta debajo de la comisura izquierda del labio inferior. 

Zuko se tensó al sentirse observado. Alzando su mirada y chocó con esos afilados ojos que resaltaban de entre las delicadas facciones del rostro de la mujer, aquellos que con certeza habrían presenciado más de lo que alguien de su edad debería ver. Tragó saliva y se acomodó el cuello de su túnica, había comenzado a sudar. Consideró muy imprudente por su parte el observar aquella marca por varios segundos, la mujer simplemente le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a proteger su vida con las nuestras! —mencionaron ambos al unisonó, el resto de soldados compuestos por doce hombres y ocho mujeres asintieron al escucharlos. —Permítanos fungir como su guardia personal. Si así lo desea, señor —.

Zuko dirigió con lentitud su mirada hacia la de Qin y este le sonrió de una manera confiada.

—Una nueva guardia real. Digna de su estatus para preservar la integridad de su persona, lord Zuko —le comentó el ministro.

—Pero, el general Mak ya se encarga de mi seguridad, y hasta el momento ha cumplido con su trabajo de buena manera… —.

—El general y yo hemos estado dialogando acerca de esto, ¿No es así, general? —.

—Por supuesto. Señor del Fuego Zuko, pienso que este grupo de élite está más capacitado para garantizar su seguridad. Si usted no tiene ninguna objeción, me gustaría declinar mi cargo como jefe de seguridad —.

—Pero… —observó a ambos militares, un poco preocupado.

—Descuide, el general seguirá a cargo de su división correspondiente —el chico dirigió su mirada hacia la de su consejero.

—Haga lo que usted crea conveniente, señor —habló Hiromi, asintiéndole despacio.

Zuko pensó por un momento en la sugerencia realizada por Qin. Si bien el general Mak había demostrado ser alguien bastante confiable y leal durante los últimos meses; el puesto como jefe seguridad del Señor del Fuego no era su especialidad, fue una posición impuesta por el consejo. Luego de lo que había hecho por él durante los dos atentados pasados, pensaba que sería justo darle descanso para apartarlo de todos esos problemas; después de todo, sus últimos jefes de seguridad habían perecido. Además, esto lo haría quedar bien con los miembros presentes del consejo.

El chico dirigió su mirada a las del ministro, general y su consejero; todos asintieron al verlo. Alzó la vista y de su boca apenas abierta, intentaba escapar un breve suspiro que ahogó al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Tal vez no sería tan malo tener guardias más experimentados, pensó. Aunque, debido a acontecimientos recientes, todo esto le generaba un poco de indecisión al respecto. 

* * *

_Por la noche, ese mismo día; en algún lugar de Ciudad Capital_

—¿Te has enterado, cierto? —.

—¿Sobre lo que sucedió en la isla Furui hace un par de semanas?, ¿El arresto de los involucrados y el posterior bloqueo a la isla? —el hombre asintió ante la cuestión de la mujer, causándole un poco de risa.

—Sí, mi marido mencionó lo sucedido —.

—Akiyama fue un estúpido, dejó demasiadas pruebas y ahora él debe estar en su poder… —.

—Lo más plausible es que uno de los chicos confesó todo en prisión. Debo decirte que me preocupó mucho que la organización hubiese sido descubriera, por el momento parece que no es así. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco más aliviada —.

—Sabía que usar personal tan joven sería contraproducente, aunque era lo único disponible para el trabajo. Nos estamos quedando sin oportunidades para actuar, el mocoso esta encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio y me estoy quedando sin agentes infiltrados… todo sin mencionar que cada vez parece que están más cerca de descubrirnos. Todo esto pinta tan mal… ¡Maldito niño! —Ukano suspiró con vigor al recargar su cabeza contra la pared, todo eso se había tornado tan problemático.

—Aún no entiendo porque debe morir, es un buen chico —la mujer le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver la mueca del hombre frente a ella, —De acuerdo, es para regresar a como era todo antes. Lo entiendo, es un mal necesario —.

—Si lo entiendes, ¿Entonces has pensado en mi propuesta?, ya que tú tienes acceso al palacio, esto debería ser mucho más sencillo —.

—Lo he hecho, créeme; aunque sé que a mi esposo no le gustará —.

—Por su puesto que no, lo conozco muy bien —ambos rieron, la mujer tomó un ligero sorbo de su taza de té y miró al exgobernador, dejó escapar un leve quejido de derrota.

—Bueno, es una lástima. Debo decir que también es lindo, —Ukano alzó una ceja al escucharla, —Aunque la mitad de su rostro esté quemada. Siempre se ha portado como todo un noble debería hacerlo, aún con lo que ha vivido en estos meses. Bueno… lo ayudaré a terminar con ese agobio que ha recaído sobre él. De todas formas, no puedo perdonar el uso de recursos para el reino tierra. ¿Ayudarlos antes que a su propio pueblo? Todo sea por la causa, por nueva Ozai. Buscaré el momento oportuno para actuar de la mejor manera —la mujer alzó su taza en dirección al hombre.

—Por nueva Ozai — _Si esto no funciona_ … Ukano pensaba en lo que podría representar una nueva falla, sus puestos, su imagen y sobre todo su vida dependía de ello. Que sucediera otra vez, sería el acabose.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, señor —la mujer hizo una reverencia ante el anciano luego de salir de la pequeña embarcación.

—No te preocupes, siempre es bueno ayudar a un conciudadano de la isla; además, mi nieta me convenció —el anciano rio un poco, —Fue muy oportuna tu salida de isla Furui, justo un día después de que comenzara el bloqueo naval. Lo siento por tu familia y los demás, una pena —.

—Lo sé… gracias —.

—¿Y sabes que vas a hacer ahora? —.

—Por ahora, conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche… —.

—Oh, pues… a unos metros de aquí esta la entrada a la Ciudad Manantial de Fuego, hay varios hostales bastante baratos. Creo que allí es un buen lugar para empezar… —.

—Gracias. Disculpe, mi intención también es conseguir algún empleo, hasta que la situación en la isla se calme un poco, claro. Pensaba en algo como camarera, empleando algún telar o atendiendo algún negocio. ¿Sabe dónde podría comenzar a buscar? —habló. Una verdad a medias, en realidad. El verdadero propósito de Kyon yacía en la capital de la nación del fuego, por el cual había traído consigo todos los ahorros que poseía. El trabajo solo sería una fachada en lo que hallaba una oportunidad para actuar.

—¿Sabes tejer? Puedo ayudarte con eso —preguntó algo sorprendido aquel anciano.

—Sí, solía hacerlo en la aldea —.

—Entonces, si no te importa podría recomendarte con una sobrina, tiene una tienda de confección de ropa. Estoy seguro que la idea le encantará, ha estado buscando a alguien en las últimas semanas —.

—¿Lo dice enserio? Muchas gracias, señor —.

—Claro. Veámonos en la plaza este, donde se encontraba una enorme estatua de Ozai, cuando el sol se encuentre en su punto más alto. Llevaré a mi sobrina —.

—Bueno, le agradezco de nueva cuenta. Tengo que buscar un sitio para dormir, lo veré mañana —Kyon agitó su mano derecha de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a alejarse hacia la entrada a la ciudad manantial de fuego cuando una pregunta cruzó de inmediato por su mente.

—¡Señor! —.

El hombre quien había vuelto hacia su embarcación para mover unas redes de pesca, la observó, —¿Sí? —.

—Este nuevo gobierno… ¿Permite tener una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego? —.

* * *

_Otra semana después, en el palacio_

—Veo que aceptó la inclusión de algunos soldados de la división de élite en la guardia —mencionó el anciano consejero.

—Solo algunos, por el momento. Prefiero a los guardias del general Mak, he tratado más tiempo con ellos. Recuérdame ¿Porque debe ir Qin? —habló el joven monarca.

—Pidió cerciorarse en persona del rendimiento de los soldados de élite para que usted les tenga mayor confianza —el chico le lanzó una furiosa mirada a Hiromi, —Entonces es una cuestión de confianza el no haber aceptado el cambio de guardia tan pronto… —.

—Bueno, cambiando a temas más importantes… Lord Zuko, los problemas que se han suscitado en las islas del este a raíz del bloqueo naval a la isla Furui deben atenderse cuanto antes. Las huelgas en las fabricas de la isla Jang Hui, en los plantíos de Shu Jing y algunos intentos de desprestigio de su imagen cuanto menos importantes, deben tratarse —.

—¿El bloqueo causó todo eso? —Zuko sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos al apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa de su estudio.

—El bloqueo fue tan solo el detonante de todo esto. Se habla de la inconformidad de los trabajadores y responsables por la preferencia que le ha dado a la industria de la isla Shuhon, los agricultores protestan en solidaridad a los habitantes de la isla Furui y los comentarios de desprestigio provienen de algunos sectores de Ciudad Manantial de Fuego, eh… referentes a sus acciones para indemnizar al reino tierra y la retirada de las colonias y el envío de gran parte de colonos a la isla. Entonces, ¿Como desea proceder, señor? —el chico bufó con fuerza al escuchar todo eso.

—Necesitamos la presencia del ministro de finanzas, comunicarnos con los gobernadores de Shuhon, Jang Hui y los representantes de los gremios correspondientes. Será algo bastante tardado… —dijo el maestro fuego mientras se masajeaba los ojos, su consejero asintió al escucharlo con suma atención.

...

_Dos días después_

—Lord Zuko, esperamos que las respuestas sean devueltas dentro de tres días más, el ministro de finanzas partirá a Jang Hui según lo acordado —comentaba Hiromi algo apresurado al intentar mantenerle el paso al joven gobernante y sus escoltas.

—Excelente —.

—Uhh, señor… —.

—M-hmm? —.

—¿Ha pensado en que hacer respecto a la aparente deserción del general Zhang Fei y sus fuerzas en las colonias del norte? El ministro Qin se encontraría bastante a favor del envió de un grupo de batalla a… —dijo el anciano sin más. Alcanzó a ver la mirada del chico viéndolo de reojo por un instante; no lucía para nada contento por la súbita pregunta.

—No —.

—La nación del fuego no entrará de nuevo en conflicto alguno —el hijo de Ozai alzó la voz un poco, —Por el momento ocupémonos de los problemas que tenemos más cerca, Hiromi. Una cuestión a la vez —mencionó alzando y agitando un poco su dedo índice izquierdo, —Bueno, nos vemos más tarde… —se despidió justo al llegar a la entrada del palacio con rumbo a su transporte.

—Por supuesto…eh, ¡Señor!, ¡Es bueno verlo como antes! —Zuko giró un poco su rostro y sonrió de lado.

...

El muchacho dejó escapar un ligero suspiro al observar el lugar frente a él. Las ráfagas de viento comenzaban a golpearlos a él y sus acompañantes con bastante fuerza. Una de estas arruinó su peinado al hacer que unas hebras de cabello sujetas por su corona cayeran sobre su parpado sano. De manera inconsciente, imitó un típico gesto de su pequeña amiga maestra tierra; les sopló con fuerza para intentar apartarlos.

—Señor, esperó que el trabajo de los soldados de élite sea de su agrado hasta el momento —hizo mención Qin.

—Gracias a Agni, nada ha sucedido hasta ahora —.

—Que gusto, aunque esperó que siga contemplando el hacer el cambio de todos modos —.

—Tal vez… —.

—Capitán Keiji. Usted, cinco de sus efectivos; conmigo. Ordene al resto formar un perímetro alrededor del lugar —el hombre asintió y comenzó a dirigir a sus hombres. Yun Hee se posicionó detrás de Zuko junto a otros cinco de sus hombres y cuatro guardias del general Mak.

Esperaron. Una parte del joven no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario entrar.

—Señor del Fuego, es un honor tenerlo de vuelta en nuestras instalaciones —Hanako y las dos cuidadoras que la acompañaban se inclinaron ante él, —La princesa se encuentra en el patio central, sígame por favor —.

...

—Esperen todos aquí —mencionó sin voltear a verlos.

—Sí señor —mencionó la capitana, sus hombres se detuvieron junto con las cuidadoras. Hanako prosiguió a abrir la puerta hacia el jardín y se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada del joven monarca.

El ambiente parecía tranquilo, como la otra vez. La observó cerca de unas mesas, inmovilizada por la chaqueta de fuerza. Dos cuidadoras más la acompañaban.

Zuko les hizo una seña y una movió a la chica hacia una zona cercana a una pared alejada de todos los ventanales, otra de las cuidadoras tomó una silla para él. Al llegar, éste la acomodó sobre un camino hecho de piedra y les ordenó a ambas mujeres que se retirasen.

— _Vaya, ¿Pero que es lo que trae de nueva cuenta al Señor del Fuego a un olvidado sitio como este?_ —comentó la princesa con un tono burlón a su hermano, él tenía la espalda hacia la pared.

—Azula, eres mi hermana, es la única razón —ella rio un poco y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—Oh Zuzu… en vez de preocuparte por otros, primero deberías hacerlo por ti. Tan solo mírate… te ves aún peor que la otra vez. Claramente los problemas te agobian, y deben ser _muy_ grandes —finalizó soltando una ruidosa carcajada, Zuko apretó sus parpados y ambos puños con fuerza al escucharla.

—¡Estoy bien! —se había exaltado un poco con su respuesta, pero, al notar a los guardias observándolos con atención detrás de los vitrales, decidió calmarse de nueva cuenta, —Nada… no sucede nada especial… solo los problemas típicos del cargo —.

—Oh vamos tontito, ambos sabemos que mentir no se te suele dar muy bien —.

—¡Basta! —alzó un poco la voz al mover un brazo delante de sí, ella desvió la mirada soltando una risilla apenas perceptible.

—Zuko, sí no puedes con esto… creo que deberías abdicar y dejar que alguien competente se encargue de todo —.

—Ah, ¿sí?, ¿Quién se podría encargar de todo según tu? —.

—Pues yo, por supuesto —lo miró de reojo, esbozándole con malicia una sonrisa a la mitad.

—Estas completamente loca. Ser graciosa no se te da muy bien —Azula miró hacia todos lados y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, por algo estoy aquí, ¿No crees? No te tomes todo tan enserio —.

—Ugh… —el chico rodó los ojos y suspiró, —Solo vengo a ver como estas. Tu avance, ya sabes… —.

—Que atento eres —la princesa tomó una postura recta y su expresión facial cambió por una de mayor seriedad, —Zuko, en verdad te vez muy mal. He de suponer que tus problemas no son solo políticos o referentes a la economía de la nación, debe haber algo de carácter más _personal…_ Pienso que deberías hablar con _él…_ —el chico la observó con atención durante unos segundos, procesando la sugerencia que su hermana le acababa de hacer.

...

De entre el grupo de escoltas que esperaban en el pasillo que daba al patio, una soldado prestaba especial atención a los hermanos. Pasaron varios minutos y debajo del casco que vestía aquella guerrera, una sonrisa se formó al ver a la princesa.

...

—Piensa en lo que hablamos, hermanito —Zuko suspiró derrotado al incorporarse, tomó los mangos de la silla de Azula para llevarla devuelta al interior del asilo.

—No, no lo haré. No necesito verlo —.

Al aproximarse hacia la entrada a los pasillos, un guardia abrió la puerta para que pudiesen cruzar. Zuko entregó a su hermana a sus dos cuidadoras para que la devolvieran a su habitación.

Mientras era llevada, la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse observada, por un guardia en específico. Se giró para observar a aquel individuo de reojo, para su sorpresa, la armadura que portaba lucía más torneada y ligera que las convencionales; era de mujer. Al alzar su vista, ambas miradas doradas se cruzaron y las mantuvieron por unos instantes. La mujer volvió a sonreír por debajo de su casco, esta vez al ver a la princesa retirarse. Sabía que el momento de actuar por fin se acercaba.

Tiempo después, mientras el Señor del Fuego era escoltado por el capitán Keiji y sus hombres hacia su embarcación, el ministro Qin se acercó al mostrador cerca de la entrada del asilo y vio a los ojos a todas y cada una de las encargadas, estas se atemorizaron al notarlo y lo reverenciaron.

—El Señor del Fuego Zuko atenderá estas instalaciones de acuerdo a sus preferencias, estos hombres y mujeres son parte de su nueva guardia personal, tienen mi total autorización y el designio de nuestro señor para ingresar o abandonar el recinto dado sea el caso, ¿Entendieron? ¡Capitana! —el ministro giró su rostro hacia Yun Hee y asintió.

—S-Sí, señor —respondieron las empleadas con algo de temor. Todos los soldados prosiguieron a quitarse el casco y presentarse.

—Estos efectivos en especial, pueden ser enviados para atender a la princesa. Ordenes del Señor del Fuego —las mujeres volvieron a asentir y acatar la orden sin hacer ningún comentario. Qin, junto con el resto de guardias masculinos salió del lugar. Cada una de las soldados se presentó ante las trabajadoras, la primera en aproximarse fue una joven mujer de pupilas doradas que poseía una distintiva cicatriz en el rostro.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de semanas en las que Zuko se enfocó en poder dar una solución a los problemas suscitados en las islas del este, con la ayuda de su consejero real, gobernadores y ministros.

Al menos una de las cuestiones que continuaba con aparente éxito era el retorno de los colonos a la nación del fuego. El general Shinu continuaba con una gran labor en conjunción con Aang para convencer y traer a los ciudadanos de vuelta.

Por otro lado, Zuko intentaba volver a sus entrenamientos matutinos para mantener en forma tanto su físico como su fuego control; luego de un mes y medio, su falta de actividad se evidenciaba. Sus compañeros de sparring trataban de no ser tan duros con él como en un principio, por órdenes de Qin.

A pesar de todo esto, casi no abandonaba el palacio, solo en contadas situaciones; las visitas a Azula específicamente. Al menos tres visitas más, realizó.

Este pequeño cambio en el accionar del día a día del joven gobernante había sido impulsado por no otra que su pareja; Mai. Claro, aunque no de una forma tan considerada; sino más bien fría. Aun así, el comportamiento del maestro fuego estaba bastante lejos de lo que se podría considerar _normal_ para sus estándares.

Cuando Zuko se encontraba ocupado por sus obligaciones como Señor del Fuego, Mai pasaba el tiempo mayormente atendiendo la floristería de su tía o cuidando a su pequeño hermano Tom Tom, lo cual a veces llegaba a desquiciarla un poco. Para su suerte o lo que ella pensaba todo lo contrario, una peculiar visita cada cierto día llegaba para alegrar su estancia en el _trabajo;_ aunque lo negara de manera rotunda para sí. La idea de que ese chico Kei Lo era alguien fastidioso, pronto comenzaría a cambiar dentro de la mente de la experta lanzadora de cuchillos. Tal vez podría convertirse en un nuevo _amigo_ para ella.

* * *

— _Tan solo han pasado diez meses de la llegada del nuevo Señor del Fuego al poder, pero… ya ha logrado cambiar tantas cosas impuestas por el mandato anterior. Tal vez, tal vez él me escuchará, tal vez… Habrá justicia para nuestra aldea, padre_ —pensó Kyon al recargarse contra una de las barandillas de la carreta.

Era inicio de semana, el sonido del golpeteo de los cascos de los alces-dragón solo lograban aumentar su ansiedad al pensar en lo que debía hacer una vez estuviera dentro. Había usado casi todo lo que le quedaba de sus ahorros para sobornar al conductor del vehículo de carga para que la introdujera como su ayudante. Preocuparse por qué haría después, era la menor de sus inquietudes en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a recitar una pequeña plegaria a Agni al momento de llegar al primer punto de control del palacio, ubicado en el camino normalmente usado como entrada a este que conectaba con el acceso principal al cráter del volcán inactivo en el que se encontraban. Daba gracias por el trabajo que le habían conseguido, sin él, nunca se habría enterado del envió de regalos de todo tipo al Señor del Fuego por parte de la nueva gobernadora de la isla Shuhon, de entre los que figuraban finas telas de seda; una de estas perteneciente a la tienda donde laboraba. Su viaje a Ciudad Capital y la espera por el desembarco de los visitantes y obsequios, tendría que valer la pena. Todo ese tiempo y dinero invertido debía valer la pena, pensó.

Pasó el primer control con éxito, al ser identificada como miembro del equipo de transporte no fue detenida. Suspiró, ahora tocaba el segundo punto, la muralla secundaria del palacio. Pasaron varios minutos, y lo logró.

Escuchó la gran puerta principal cerrarse con gran estruendo, así como el cese de las pisadas de los alces-dragón un par de minutos después. Había llegado por fin al palacio en sí. Ahora solo tendría que aguardar al momento indicado.

...

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, usted sabe que siempre será bienvenido en el gran templo de fuego —el anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el joven, este solo se limitó a sonreír con timidez.

—Gracias, gran sabio Shyu —.

—No, gracias a usted señor, por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra nación en apenas diez meses. Es un honor servir a alguien tan honorable como usted —Zuko alejó la vista un poco al sentirse halagado por los comentarios del anciano.

—Gracias por volver a recibirme, y de nueva cuenta le ruego considere mi oferta. Si tiene problemas con su meditación puede venir al gran templo cuando guste. Lo ayudaré en cuanto pueda. Con su permiso, me retiro mi señor —.

—Gracias, lo pensaré —el capitán Keiji abrió la puerta de la oficina del Señor del Fuego para que el sabio pudiese partir. Una ligera sonrisa permaneció en el rostro del gobernante por unos momentos; giró su cara, disponiéndose a comenzar una lectura cuando escuchó a alguien aproximarse a toda prisa a través del pasillo.

—¡Alto! —gritaron ambos guardias fuera de la habitación al cerrarle el paso con sus lanzas a la persona, esta lanzó un agudo chillido al apenas lograr detenerse.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —suplicaba Xian, bastante agitada y temerosa al sentir las varas cerca de su cuello. Alzó ambos brazos de manera instintiva.

—Traigo un mensaje urgente… para el Señor del Fuego… por parte… del consejero real… —se explicó la chica mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Los guardias se colocaron en descanso al observar las ordenes de Keiji y permitieron la entrada a la chica.

Xian volteó a ver a una de los guardias con temor para luego dirigirse al chico, —Lord Zuko —colocó su mano sobre su vientre y lo reverenció, gotas de sudor corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas, —Ha llegado, la nueva gobernadora de la isla Shuhon… —.

...

—¿De imprevisto? ¿Por qué no se me informó de esta visita? —le mencionaba Zuko a Hiromi con bastante incredulidad mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del palacio. Ocho guardias los seguían, entre ellos, el capitán Keiji. Además, Xian y Jiro caminaban detrás de ellos esperando por alguna orden.

—Para ser sincero, yo tampoco sabía de esto —respondió el anciano.

—Y… ¿Quién es? —.

—Es la hija del fallecido gobernador Norio, señor. Leiko es su nombre —.

—Oh… —Zuko agachó la vista por unos segundos al recordar la mención de tan hórrido descubrimiento en la costa al norte de la isla.

—Espero que esto no le haya causado ningún problema con su entrenamiento —.

—En absoluto, Shyu me ofreció su ayuda con mi meditación, pero ya he terminado; no hay problema —.

—Bien, porque será algo estratégico contar con la lealtad de la nueva mandataria, sobre todo por los recientes acontecimientos en partes de la isla con respecto a su imagen —.

 _Lealtad_ , pensó Zuko. Un gran suspiró escapó de su boca, ¿Cómo se tendría que ganar su confianza?

...

Las puertas del palacio fueron abiertas de inmediato por los guardias. Cerca de los barandales con vista hacia el camino principal, se encontraban el ministro Qin y el general Mak rodeados por varios guardias.

—¡Lord Zuko! —saludó Qin al verlo aproximarse, —Tiene una visita importante —ambos se giraron en dirección a las escaleras que conectaban el palacio con el bosque artificial y el camino a la puerta de la muralla interna, en donde yacían dos carretas y un gran carruaje. Una mujer descendió de este ultimó, acompañada por varios sirvientes y guardias de ambos sexos. Esta, alzó su mirada hacia ellos.

Zuko no pudo evitar verse sorprendido. La mujer era atractiva, aunque mayor que él; de cabello de un café similar al de la corteza de los robles que había en su bosque. Lo llevaba sujeto en forma de nudo en la parte posterior, con un mechón cayendo a cada lado de sus mejillas. Poseedora de las clásicas pupilas doradas que la evidenciaban como usuaria de fuego control, su padre no las tenía, tal vez por parte de su madre; pensó. Algo característico que portaba eran unos lentes de un delgado armazón carmesí.

—Señor del Fuego Zuko, es un honor por fin poder estar ante su presencia —ella junto con todos sus acompañantes se arrodillaron, el chico alzó su mano con timidez.

—¿Puedo? —la mujer preguntó a Qin.

Zuko tragó saliva al verla comenzar a acercársele.

—Mi nombre es Leiko, hija del exgobernador Norio. Si me permite, quisiera hacerle entrega de estos humildes obsequios —señaló hacia las carretas, sus sirvientes rápidamente halaron las telas que cubrían las mercancías. Hiromi y los demás sonrieron en agradecimiento, Zuko mantenía su atención en la mujer. Al verla más de cerca pudo apreciar con mas detalle las delicadas facciones de su rostro; así como un pequeño lunar cerca del perfil superior izquierdo de sus finos labios. Leiko se dio cuenta de donde se posaba la mirada del joven maestro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de una connotación más que sugerente. Las mejillas del chico se encendieron levemente y desvió la mirada.

—El Señor del Fuego acepta con gratitud estos obsequios —Hiromi lo salvó al llamar la atención de la joven.

—Una simple muestra de mi buena fe, tal como la tenía mi padre —.

—L-Lo siento mucho —habló el chico.

—Gracias mi señor, pero mi visita no se debe a aquel lastimoso suceso. Quiero hacerle entrega de manera personal de una invitación a la ceremonia de mi nombramiento formal como la nueva gobernadora de la isla Shuhon —la mujer le intentó dar el sobre, pero uno de los escoltas del pelinegro lo tomó entre sus manos y lo palpó, pidió permiso para abrirlo y continuó explorando el contenido. La seguridad del Señor del Fuego era algo que no se tomaba a la ligera para los recién llegados soldados de élite. Qin observó con orgullo esta acción.

— _Señor, no cree que esto se pudo ahorrar si la gobernadora simplemente enviaba la invitacio…_ —el ministro de guerra le indicó a Mak que guardara silencio de un codazo en el torso.

—Gracias por la invitación… uhm… gobernadora. Me aseguraré de asistir a su ceremonia de investidura —le sonrió el pelinegro. Su mano izquierda sostenía la invitación.

...

Kyon escuchaba el murmulló entre la comitiva de la gobernadora, al parecer el Señor del Fuego había aparecido. El momento había llegado.

Salió de la carreta de la forma más discreta que pudo, ocultándose tras uno de los arboles y arbustos mas cercanos, aprovechó la distracción de los guardias al todos estos reverenciar al Señor del Fuego.

Esperó por varios minutos y salió de la carreta antes de que se revelara su contenido. Ambos mandatarios conversaban, vio al chico tomar una especie de carta y mirar a la mujer. Debía actuar ahora o tal vez entrarían en el palacio y no podría acercarse más.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! —Kyon gritaba mientras corría hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba el líder de la nación. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de una manera desagradable al observar a aquella chica correr hacia el mandatario. El cuerpo de Zuko se heló por completo al ver a la chica dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Memorias recientes y nada placenteras comenzaron a aparecer ante él. ¿Acaso era otro ataque?, se preguntaba.

—¡Por favor, quiero pedir su ayuda! —la muchacha fue sujetada con rapidez por dos de los guardias de Mak antes de llegar siquiera al primer escalón hacia la puerta del palacio, pero, en un arranque de adrenalina logró soltarse y subir un par de escalones. Qin volteó a ver a Mak por completo encolerizado ante la incompetencia de sus guardias, después tendría una charla con él.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenos!, ¡Usted puede parar el abuso de los maestros en…! —fue silenciada por una bofetada que la envió de vuelta hasta el primer escalón, propinada por la guardia de élite; Yun Hee.

Zuko permanecía sin poder moverse, Keiji y sus soldados lo rodearon, los guardias de Leiko hicieron lo propio con ella.

Kyon alzó la vista hacia el casco de la soldado, pudo ver a través de su máscara de cráneo esas pupilas doradas. Una maestra fuego. La chica comenzó a temblar irremediablemente, sangre comenzaba a correr de la herida abierta en su labio por el golpe que recibió.

—¡Señor del Fuego! —gritó la chica mientras se intentaba incorporar de nueva cuenta, pero Yun Hee la detuvo al sujetarla del cabello.

Al ver esto, el capitán Keiji tomó la iniciativa y escoltó a Zuko dentro del palacio, Leiko y sus guardias los siguieron. Hiromi, Qin, Mak y los dos sirvientes lo hicieron después.

Un agudo chillido escapó de la boca de la isleña al ser levantada a la fuerza por la capitana, esta tiró con gran fuerza de su cabello.

—Clemencia, por favor… pido clemencia —las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y escapaban una a una de los ojos de Kyon.

—Sáquenla de aquí, ¡De inmediato! —la soldado ordenó a los hombres a su cargo. La triste muchacha fue escoltada a rastras lejos del palacio, hacia el camino fuera de la muralla externa del complejo.

...

—Mi lord, esto estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, le ruego me disculpe… Me encargaré personalmente de los transportistas que contratamos. ¡¿Como se atreven a hacernos esto?! —Leiko trataba de acercarse a Zuko, luego se dirigía con una mujer que parecía su consejera o secretaria. El chico simplemente le hizo una seña con la mano para calmarla. Los guardias no lo abandonaban en ningún momento, ni sus sirvientes.

En otra habitación, Qin y Mak conversaban:

—¡Por los espíritus, general!, ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! —.

—N-No lo sé ministro Qin… —.

—Esa mujer dijo algo acerca de los maestros, ¿Debe ser ella, no es así?, la que mencionaron los soldados después del arresto en la isla Furui. ¡Esa rata-comadreja tuvo el descaro de presentarse ante su majestad! —Qin se tomaba la cabeza, bastante irritado.

—Y ahora con esto… queda más que demostrada la ineficiencia de tus soldados como guardias —señaló al general.

—Señor, yo… —la presencia de un guardia en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

—Capitana Yun Hee, buen trabajo al controlar la situación hace unos momentos —Qin intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—Gracias, ministro —la mujer lo reverenció con el saludo característico de la nación del fuego, —Pero solo hice mi trabajo —Qin miró al general de reojo, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte al escucharlo elogiar a la oficial recién llegada.

—Debo preguntar, ¿Cuál fue la razón para dejarla ir? —.

—La mujer se encontraba desarmada, señor; no representaba ninguna amenaza. Mencionó que es oriunda de la isla Shuhon, será deportada de inmediato —Qin sabía que esto no era así, pero al menos la situación no pasó a mayores. Dejaría que los hombres de la nueva gobernadora se encarguen de ella en la isla.

—De acuerdo. Capitana, reúna a sus efectivos y reagrúpese con los demás guardias del Señor del Fuego, hoy aún tienen trabajo que hacer —.

—¡Sí, señor! —la mujer se despidió colocando su puño derecho bajo su palma izquierda extendida.

...

_Horas después_

—Lord Zuko, si usted lo desea… podemos volver al palacio en cualquier momento, solo de la orden —la opinión de Qin fue bien aceptada por el maestro fuego, sin embargo, una interrogante había recobrado fuerza dentro de su mente.

—No, esta bien. Espero no tardar mucho —.

—Entiendo. Buena suerte señor —el ministro lo reverenció con la cabeza de manera sutil. Zuko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al escucharlo compadecerse de él.

Se dirigió hacia el corredor principal donde lo esperaba la medico de monitoreaba a su hermana. Caminaron a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

—Señor, es por aquí —señaló Hanako hacia las enormes puertas de un cuarto, custodiadas por cuatro guardias; todas mujeres.

—Si necesita algo, solo pídalo —el chico asintió y alzó una mano para que todos se retiraran antes de que la encargada cerrara las puertas tras de él. La capitana y sus soldados tomaron el lugar de las guardias, aunque lo más alejados que pudieron de la entrada a aquella habitación.

—Oh, sí volviste —habló Azula con falsa incredulidad, —¿Ahora de que conversaremos, mi lord? —Zuko soltó un ligero quejido antes de tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Azula… continúo viniendo porque sé que ma… —.

—¡No lo digas! —alzó la voz, sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer lo que iba a decir, —Mejor hablemos de ti, creo que esa es la verdadera razón de tu visita ¿O acaso me equivoco, hermanito? —el chico agachó la mirada hacia la mesa en medio de ellos. Incluso después de haber sido ingresada a ese lugar, ella aún podía leerlo tan bien como antes. Eso le resultaba bastante molesto.

—Porque tu rostro te delata. Luces mucho peor que incluso hace tres visitas… y el cambio de lugar donde reunirnos, —giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos, —el aumento en el número de guardias y lo que acabas de hacer, corriendo a todos. Déjame adivinar… alguien ha intentado deshacerse de ti, ¿Cierto, tontito? —una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica, al ver la reacción que sus palabras tuvieron en el semblante de su hermano. Como otras veces, volvía a tener razón.

—¡Cállate! —un estruendo se produjo al Zuko levantarse y golpear la mesa; gran cantidad de chispas saltaron por todos lados, la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a subir de apoco.

—Mírate… el titulo de Señor del Fuego te ha vuelto más seguro de ti mismo… o tal vez no —la princesa rio un poco.

—¡Basta!, ¡Tu no tienes idea de lo que se siente que haya gente tratando de acabar contigo!, de no poder dormir por las cosas que he visto y de llegar a… desconfiar de algunas personas —.

—Te equivocas Zuzu… desconfiar de cada persona que vive cerca de ti, de cada subordinado a tus ordenes, de tus supuestos amigos y familiares; es algo que he vivido en carne propia. Por supuesto que se lo que se siente. Así que ahora tenemos algo más en común aparte de nuestro linaje —su hermano comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco mientras la escuchaba.

—Y… ¿Como lidiaste con eso? —.

La menor de los dos soltó una risilla, —¿El gran Señor del Fuego me pide un consejo a mí?, ¿A mí que estoy en este fabuloso sitio? —.

—Bueno, yo… —la chica por un momento pensó en burlarse, pero si lo ayudaba… tal vez podría empezar a lograr algo.

—Debes alejar a todas esas personas de las cuales desconfíes, por más mínima que sea la señal —su hermano se sorprendió demasiado al escucharla _ayudarle_ y no mofarse de él

—¿Aunque sean muy cercanos? —.

—Pfff, por supuesto tontito. Nunca sabes quien te podría traicionar —se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas al girar su cabeza hacia un lado. Devolvió su mirada hacia él al escucharlo hablar. Lo tenía donde lo quería.

—Pero esa gente solo me ha demostrado confianza —.

—En verdad no los conoces Zuzu, ¿Esperarás hasta que te demuestren lo contrario? Si ya han atentado contra tu vida, no deberías dudar en que alguno de ellos se encuentre planeando el momento para unirse al juego. Debes pensar que siempre puede haber alguien infiltrado… —dijo esto abriendo sus ojos e inclinándose hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

...

Luego de una hora, las puertas se cerraron al momento del chico abandonar la habitación. Compuso su capa de un veloz movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, Yun Hee y el resto de guardias se aproximaron con rapidez a su lado. Hanako y las otras cuidadoras lo reverenciaron y volvieron con la princesa.

Durante el tiempo en el que los hermanos habían estado conversando, la mujer haciendo guardia había aprovechado la ocasión para identificar accesos y conexiones entre pasillos en el ala que resguardaban. Esperaba volver pronto al lugar para conocerlo aún más.

Al llegar a la recepción, el joven gobernante se dio cuenta de que pronto anochecería, y el regreso al palacio era más que necesario. Pensó en lo que Azula le había comentado, pero algo dentro de él se rehusaba a creerlo; Azula siempre miente. Aunque, no podía evitar pensar en que un próximo ataque fuese dirigido hacia ella, la _única familia_ que le quedaba en la nación del fuego. Tenía que reforzar la vigilancia en el asilo y dejar tal vez a alguien más capacitado que los guardias comunes para protegerla. Protegerla, algo extraño de pensar después de todo lo que había hecho, pero aun era su hermana… y su madre lo hubiera querido así.

Una vez habían zarpado de vuelta a la nación, Zuko llamó a Yun Hee a su camarote. No podía aceptar las ideas de Azula, se negaba a hacerlo. Él pensaba que entre más relaciones forjara y mantuviera, más fuerte sería. Este ideal sería puesto a prueba dentro de un par de semanas por qué; si quería ganarse a la gobernadora Leiko, tendría que asistir a su toma de posesión en Ciudad Manantial de Fuego dentro de unas semanas. Debía comentar con Hiromi el inicio de los preparativos correspondientes.

—Capitana —la mujer se giró hacia él, algunos de sus hombres se mantuvieron expectantes al verla ingresar a la habitación de su líder.

—Necesito que usted y un grupo de sus hombres y mujeres más confiables resguarden el asilo y en especial a mi hermana durante las próximas semanas —a pesar de esto disgustarle, debía acatar la orden del muchacho. Su propósito actual era servirle; aunque esto involucrara cuidar a de un ser despreciable como su hermana.

—Como usted ordene, mi lord —agachó la cabeza sin más.

...

_Dos semanas después_

El Señor del Fuego viajaba hacia la isla Shuhon, (más específicamente Ciudad Manantial de Fuego) junto a toda su comitiva para la ceremonia del nombramiento formal de Leiko como nueva gobernadora de la isla.

En una pequeña sala del buque improvisada como sala de guerra, el chico y sus allegados discutían sobre el evento.

—Hiromi, así que el general Shinu también asistirá — _._

—En efecto, señor. Con la exitosa vuelta de otro grupo de colonos — _eso quiere decir que ellos podrían… no,_ pensó Zuko. Debía evitar hacerse ilusiones.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que contestó.

—Lord Zuko, la capitana Yun Hee envió un mensaje reportando todo en orden en el instituto donde se encuentra la princesa. Gracias a Agni, la tormenta se desvió y parece ser que solo pasará por un costado de Ciudad Capital —el pelinegro se giró hacia el otro anciano que le hablaba.

—Bien, espero que continúe así. El asilo resistirá, ¿Cierto? —.

—Lo hará señor, se lo aseguro. No se preocupe, ese complejo lleva muchos años en pie y ha visto muchas tormentas pasar —sonrió Qin de manera confiada. Poco imaginaba lo que podría llegar a suceder debido a la orden del chico.

—Entonces Hiromi, ¿Cuál es el itinerario de mañana? —el anciano mencionó que tendría tiempo libre hasta cerca de medio día, cuando debía prepararse para el evento.

—… a la una de la tarde será solicitada su presencia en el edificio del consejo local, frente a la plaza principal. Sería recomendable partir treinta minutos antes —.

—Mak y Keiji se encargarán de su seguridad; además, los hombres de Leiko prepararán un fuerte operativo para garantizar su seguridad y la del evento. No tendrá de que preocuparse, y mucho menos en donde nos hospedaremos; la villa de la nueva gobernadora —le informó Qin con bastante seguridad en su tono de voz, Zuko esperaba que así fuese. No quería experimentar otro ataque en el que otras personas salieran dañadas o hasta él mismo.

...

_Al día siguiente, en Ciudad Manantial de Fuego_

Toda la ciudad se preparaba para la importante ceremonia en la que tendrían un nuevo líder. Un ambiente de júbilo se respiraba por cada rincón de la ciudad, la mayoría de las actividades habían sido canceladas en favor de la festividad. Las calles, negocios y viviendas se encontraban adornadas de una amplia variedad de tonos rojizos, además del clásico negro y un poco de dorado. La bandera de la nación del fuego se apreciaba por todos lados; más que de costumbre. En realidad, la población general estaba más entusiasmada por presenciar la visita del nuevo Señor del Fuego en persona que de la envestidura de un nuevo gobernante; ya que luego de la guerra, la importancia de la isla se había incrementado mucho más gracias a Zuko. Era bastante apreciado en isla, de no ser por un pequeño sector de conservadores que hablaban mal de él.

También en otros sectores había mucha expectación por conocer los métodos de la hija del exgobernador. Empresarios y comerciantes deseaban que se continuara con las políticas que había implementado Norio para las empresas antes de fallecer.

* * *

_Tres horas antes del evento_

—Kyon, ¿Estas segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? Mi hermana nos consiguió buenos lugares en la avenida principal… —.

—No, Ame. En verdad te agradezco, pero no me siento tan bien del estómago. Me quedaré unos momentos más en el negocio, intentaré avanzar con los encargos. No se preocupen —mencionó a la joven mujer cerca de la entrada de la tienda de ropa.

—De acuerdo, —contestó algo derrotada al agachar su rostro, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al devolver su mirada a su compañera, —Bueno, hay hierbas medicinales en la alacena del cuarto de atrás, debería haber algo para estómago. Cuídate Kyon, y no hagas esfuerzos de más, cuando vuelva te iré a ver al hostal, tengo que contarte que tan atractivo luce el Señor del Fuego —le sonrió y ambas mujeres se despidieron. Una vez sola, Kyon esperó cerca de la ventana a que su compañera se alejara lo más posible. Mentir no era lo suyo, pero no le podía comentar que trataría de acercarse a como de lugar al joven gobernante. Debía partir hacia los mercados de la zona oeste y buscar información acerca de posibles rutas del chico para arribar al evento. No se rendiría ante su búsqueda para obtener justicia por lo acontecido en su aldea.

* * *

—¿Como luce mi cabello? —preguntaba Leiko a sus sirvientes y asistente personal mientras se colocaba de espaldas a ellas, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para mostrarse.

—Muy bien señora, es perfecto —comentaban varias mujeres. Leiko frunció sus labios y alzó un dedo.

—¿Kim? —la mujer que portaba un simple pero formal Áo dài escarlata con pantalones blancos, comenzó a golpear con su pulgar un pergamino que sostenía con bastante nerviosismo.

—Uhhh, bueno… —.

—Se sincera —.

—Su moño no esta bien sujeto, se caerá con el paso de las horas. En su costado derecho hay varios cabellos sueltos… —respondió y tragó saliva la mujer.

—Huh, por eso confió en ti, Kim. Eres una gran asistente —la gobernadora se giró para señarla delante de todos, —¡Ai, estas despedida! —gritó con furia hacia una de sus estilistas —todas las presentes agacharon la cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos de retoques, la gobernadora se dirigía hacia su carruaje junto a un par de guardias y su asistente.

—Como detesto a las personas que fallan, ¿No piensas lo mismo Kim? —.

—Por eso debería elegir muy bien a su gente, señora —.

—Tienes razón, esa anciana trabajaba para mi tía —Leiko movió sus labios de lado.

—En fin, como detesto a esas personas; como a Loban. Que desatento es ese hombre, canceló su asistencia a mi investidura, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Kim se acomodaba el cuello de su túnica mientras intentaba mantenerle el paso, la otra mujer continuó quejándose.

—¡Ese gordo avaricioso prefirió irse a Yu Dao!, planea abrir una mina cerca de la ciudad y una refinería para los cristales. No se saldrá con la suya —.

—Kim, recordatorio. Buscar la forma de asfixiar a sus empresas —le señalaba con el dedo.

—Uhm… ¿De… acuerdo? —contesto su ayudante mientras se encontraban próximas a abordar el transporte cuando un soldado montado sobre un rinoceronte-komodo se acercó a ellas.

—Señora —saludó, —Ha ocurrido un accidente en el camino que conecta con la avenida principal de la plaza. Estamos trabajando para solucionarlo, pero me temo que tardará un poco —.

—¡Y cuanto es un poco! —.

—Una hora tal vez —.

—¡Estupendo!, ¡Es fantástico todo esto! No podemos quedar mal ante el Señor del Fuego. Preparen el camino que pasa por los corredores industriales. Quiero que lleve a todos los hombres que pueda, capitán. Llame también a Mongke y sus hombres —se expresaba la gobernadora algo alterada.

—Ahem… Señora, el coronel y sus rinocerontes fueron contratados por el Sr. Loban —Kim se acercó con mucho cuidado a la oreja izquierda de Leiko.

—¡Que! —la más joven de las dos se erizó por completo y soltó un ligero quejido, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Su jefa intentaba recuperar la calma y respirar de manera profunda, —Esa, es otra razón para incrementar los aranceles a los productos de ese calvo —la volvió a señalar.

—No podemos permitir quedar como unos tontos ante su majestad, ¡Que espera capitán, muévase! El otro camino debe ser por completo seguro para su majestad —.

* * *

_Cuarenta minutos antes del evento_

—No puedo creer que me hicieras aceptar esto… —Zuko no pudo evitar mostrar su descontento mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara sin el valor para tocarse. Frunció el ceño mostrando sus dientes a su consejero.

—Lo siento su alteza, pero al estar frente a una multitud que solo viene a verlo, debemos cuidar su imagen. Eso incluye su apariencia claro —respondió de manera calmada el anciano, haciendo alusión al maquillaje que ayudaron a aplicarle unas de las doncellas de la residencia de Leiko para cubrir los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos específicamente.

—Agh!... Esto es tan humillante —el chico dejó escapar un pesaroso suspiro y continuó caminando hacia el carruaje.

—Señor, debo recordarle que muchos guerreros suelen pintar sus rostros tanto en nuestra nación como en las otras. No tiene nada de malo emplearlo, es solo una ayuda en estos momentos para evitar levantar sospechas entre la población o alguna otra cosa… —el maestro fuego se detuvo para interrumpirlo.

—¿Crees que soy débil? —.

—No. No señor, lo que me refiero es que pequeños grupos que se muestran en su contra dentro de la isla podrían usar su apariencia para intentar desprestigiarlo aún más… —de un gruñido el muchacho se apartó y continuó con su camino hasta toparse con sus guardias.

—¡Señor! —mencionó Keiji al verlo pasar. Uno de los soldados que custodiaban las puertas de la villa emitió un sonido extraño al ver a Zuko pasar, este al darse cuenta se devolvió hacia sus guardaespaldas.

—Si a alguien se le ocurre decir algo, ¡Lo quemaré vivo! —los ojos de todos los presentes le iluminaron de un tono anaranjado-rojizo al momento en el que gritó. Uno de los dos soldados en la puerta principal comenzó a retirarse lentamente.

...

_Veinticinco minutos antes del evento_

—Debo reconocer que sin tu consejo sobre estar listos un par de horas antes, esta visita se habría convertido en un desastre aun mayor. Este repentino cambio de ruta es… sumamente problemático y conveniente para un ataque —Zuko golpeaba con su dedo índice el borde de la ventana de su asiento con insistencia.

—Gracias, señor. No debería preocuparse, sé que los hombres de la gobernadora harán un gran trabajo y aún mejor su propia guardia real —respondió el consejero al verlo.

—Lord Zuko, el consejero Hiromi tiene razón. Mis hombres y yo nos aseguraremos de mantener su seguridad con nuestras vidas —habló Keiji mientras observaba con atención los edificios de las calles por las que pasaban tras el desvío.

—Bueno, en verdad que nos hayan desviado por los alrededores de la ciudad minutos antes del evento, es algo inconveniente… por decir menos —Se quejaba el ministro Qin mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Al menos este camino fue cerrado para nuestro único acceso de manera segura. Estoy seguro que todo se mantendrá de esta forma —le sonrió Hiromi al muchacho con la intención de animarlo.

—Eso espero… —bufó Zuko al recargar un brazo sobre ventana del carruaje. Comenzó a observar sus alrededores con nerviosismo y pudo notar la gran cantidad de enormes fabricas que tenía la isla. Por eso era tan importante formar una buena relación con la gobernadora; facilitaría las cosas con el gremio de comerciantes y empresarios que aún dudaran de él. Suspiró entre aburrido y algo preocupado, parecía no haber nadie más que guardias en la zona.

Justo al subir por una pequeña colina, la mirada del chico se percató de la presencia de unos extraños individuos cerca de las puertas de lo que parecería un enorme almacén de una fábrica en la lejanía. Eran cuatro hombres; portaban armaduras verdes con túnicas cafés. Soldados del reino tierra. Esto llamó por completo la atención de Zuko, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en la capital no había visto a ciudadanos de las otras naciones, era lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo. No podía distinguir muy bien los rostros, pero parecían escoltar a una persona, una mujer para ser exactos. Su cabello se encontraba sujeto por una coleta y vestía un traje blanco con detalles dorados, con un obi y pantalones rojos. Fue recibida por un hombre de vestimenta grisácea y un overol negro.

El maestro fuego quería continuar presenciando aquel curioso acontecimiento, pero la distancia y árboles que comenzaban a aparecer en la zona volvían todo bastante difuso. Suspiró desganado y devolvió su mirada al interior del carruaje.

—¿Sucede algo señor? —preguntó Hiromi al escuchar su quejido.

—Uhm… no, nada. Simplemente pensé en que esta vista podría agradarle a Mai, luego recordé lo problemático que sería si ella estuviera aquí —todos los hombres dentro del carruaje rieron ante el comentario del gobernante, al menos logró desviar la atención de sus acompañantes.

* * *

_En el patio de la refinería de cristales de Loban._

— _Hey, ¿Crees que ese de ahí sea alguien muy importante?_ —susurró un guardia a su compañero de junto.

— _¿El del carruaje? Por la cantidad de soldados creo que podría ser el mismísimo Señor del…_ —el otro hombre intentaba responderle cuando fue interrumpido por su superior.

—Silencio ustedes dos. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos —.

—No se preocupe teniente, la guerra ha acabado. En este lugar sería muy improbable que alguien nos atacara — la chica de cabello castaño había girado su rostro hacia su izquierda para hablar, de reojo pudo ver a alguien acercarse a ellos sin ningún tipo de escolta.

—¡Satoru! —lo llamó la chica agitando su mano de manera amistosa. El chico de cabello oscuro y ondulado respondió su saludo mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes con ayuda de un trapo.

—Señorita Ru, es un placer tenerla de vuelta por aquí —el muchacho extendió su mano hacia ella y ambos las estrecharon.

—Ordenes de mi madre… envía sus disculpas por no poder asistir en persona. Debía atender unos asuntos en Bǎo zàng con mi hermana —Ru frunció los labios al responderle, era algo aburrido viajar tan lejos con estrictas ordenes de trabajo, sin tiempo para diversión.

—Oh, las colonias del norte. No se preocupe, de hecho, mi tío también se disculpa por no poder recibirla. Tuvo que partir a Yu Dao con el señor Beifong para monitorear las pruebas de las excavaciones y el avance de la refinería. Querría agradecerle a su madre, la señorita Liling por el envío de personal para la construcción del complejo —.

—Gracias… se lo haré saber —mencionó la chica agachando la mirada.

—Bueno, no quiero hacerla perder su tiempo, pase por aquí —el joven señaló hacia la entrada de un enorme almacén y cedió el paso a sus invitados.

—Por favor, no somos ancianos, háblame de tú —pidió Ru al joven ingeniero al pasar junto a él provocando su risa. Todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban unas grandes cajas de madera.

—Los tres cargamentos llegaron sin ningún tipo de inconveniente la noche anterior. Como puedes ver aún no han sido abiertos, estaba esperándolos —la chica originaria del reino tierra hizo una seña a sus guardias para que destaparan cada una de las cajas, revelando así su valioso contenido.

—Wow, estos cristales lucen de gran calidad —.

—Lo son —afirmó la chica sin dudarlo.

—Sí, sin lugar a duda lo son —Satoru comentó mientras examinaba uno de cerca que había tomado con ambas manos, —La materia prima también luce de gran calidad. Creo que esto en definitiva le gustará a mi tío —.

—Entonces… ¿Es un trato? —la chica colocó sus manos juntas sobre su vientre mientras esperaba una respuesta, expectante.

—Mi tío tiendría que verlos por si mismo, la ultima palabra es de él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si envió un halcón mensajero a Yu Dao puede que él me pida que firme el nuevo contrato por él… después de todo quiere que yo esté a cargo del funcionamiento de esta refinería por un tiempo… En ese caso, creo que te firmaré de una vez —ambos rieron y caminaron hasta una oficina dentro del edificio.

Minutos después, Ru se levantó de su asiento. Enrollaba el manuscrito que habían firmado. Ambos se encontraban a solas en la oficina principal del complejo.

—Debo preguntar algo que me causa intriga, si no te molesta —.

—Por supuesto —.

—Las minas de tu familia aún cuentan con suficientes reservas para seguir explotando, ¿Porque moverse tan lejos de su hogar? —preguntó Satoru al recargar un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla sobre la cual se había sentado.

—Oh, eso es fácil. Mi madre quiere más dinero. Si hay algo que le encantan, son las monedas de oro y un poco las de plata —.

—Puedo entenderlo, igual a mi tío —ambos chicos rieron de nueva cuenta. —La verdad es que es él quiere salir de esta isla. Quiere empezar de nuevo, aquí las minas se han agotado o están en posesión de personas con ciertos intereses ajenos a nuestra ideología —.

—Otra razón más es porque mi madre quiere alejarse aún más de Ba Sing Se, es algo… un poco personal. A veces es duro dejar todo atrás, pero mi hermana y yo nos hemos acostumbrado a cambiar de residencia en los últimos dos años —respondió la chica acariciando su brazo derecho con su izquierdo.

—Oh, lo siento, yo también sigo a mi tío porque quiero comenzar de nuevo —permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, —Siento mi pregunta, es lo que no pensé que ustedes pudieran perdonarnos; tu familia y el Sr. Lao al ser del reino tierra —.

—Es solo que al ver este tratado no puedo evitar pensar en lo agradable que es, ver que personas de diferentes naciones podamos convivir y aprender uno del otro para intentar mejorar como individuos. Esto dando pie a la primera empresa comercial de carácter internacional, es cuando menos un inicio; bueno así la llama mi tío —Ru lo observaba y escuchaba con atención.

—No te preocupes, no creo que tu hayas tenido algo que ver con los ataques del ejército de la nación del fuego l reino tierra, ¿Cierto? —ambos rieron. —No tengo ningún resentimiento contra ti o tu tío, ni mi madre o mi hermana tienen algún resentimiento contra tu nación — _según ella todo es culpa de nuestro líder, el rey tierra;_ pensó la chica.

—Gracias —.

—Bueno, debo retirarme. Tengo ganas de pasar cuando menos un momento por el festival en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Tú no irás? —Ru caminó hacia la puerta seguida por el chico.

—No, no puedo ir, tengo mucho trabajo. Deseaba hacerlo… conocer al Señor del Fuego sería algo interesante, pero desafortunadamente varias máquinas se estropearon y soy uno de los pocos que pueden arreglarlas —Satoru soltó un gran suspiró con tristeza, —Todo sería más fácil si pudiera _mover_ cada pieza _metálica_ dentro de la maquina sin tener que desarmar la carcasa —.

—Algo como controlar el metal, ¿Cierto? Sí, eso sería bastante útil, pero no creo que algo como eso exista —Ru sonrió al dirigir su rostro hacia el del muchacho. —¿Te irás a Yu Dao? —.

—Sí, en algunos meses —.

—Entonces, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos allí —.

* * *

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta del carruaje para que el Señor del Fuego pudiera descender. En contraste a la plaza principal, todo se veía bastante calmo en la parte trasera del edificio del consejo de la isla. El número de guardias era el esperado, un par de doncellas corrieron hasta llegar con el gobernante para acompañarlo dentro.

Zuko pudo observar fuera de las enormes puertas de la entrada a la gobernadora y su séquito, esperándolo.

—No se preocupe por esto, señor. Solo serán un par de horas —Hiromi intentó alentar al chico a que cambiara su ánimo antes de entrar.

—Lo sé. Al menos no tendré que ver a todas esas personas en mi estado —Zuko resopló con cierta molestia la escuchar el llamado de la mujer.

—¡Señor del Fuego! Le ruego me disculpe por los inconvenientes causados por el accidente en la carretera… —Leiko y todos sus acompañantes se inclinaron ante él por unos momentos.

—No se preocupe gobernadora, el camino fue un poco más largo de lo esperado, pero el fuerte dispositivo de seguridad que ha establecido en distintos puntos del trayecto ha cumplido con su trabajo —la mujer sonrió para sí al escucharlo, se enderezó y caminó para acompañarlo.

—Por aquí mi lord. Estos son el resto de miembros del consejo… —la mujer lo presentó ante los demás hombres y mujeres, ansiosos por conocer en persona a su gobernante. Mientras Zuko había sido distraído por esto, la gobernadora conversaba con el líder de su guardia.

—Kim, acompaña al Señor del Fuego hasta su asiento —ordenó la mujer a su asistente.

—Gobernadora, el número de ciudadanos reunidos en la plaza es mucho mayor a lo que se esperaba —el jefe de seguridad de la gobernadora comenzaba a aproximarse a ella por su espalda.

—Lo sé, todos vienen a ver al Señor del Fuego. No los culpo, para ser un niño es más atractivo de lo que pensé —suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico rodeado por personas, vio que empezaron a alejarse aún más de la entrada y pudo reaccionar al darse cuenta a quien tenía detrás.

—Ahem, uhh… —el soldado intentó hacerse notar, aún no sabía que más hacer. Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron de un leve color rosa.

—Olvide lo que haya escuchado capitán, lo que usted tiene que hacer es ir y redoblar el número de guardias alrededor del edificio. No podemos permitir que alguien siquiera se acerque a diez metros de cualquiera de las entradas… —.

...

El corazón de Kyon latía con una enorme fuerza y rapidez. Había logrado esquivar a un par de guardias en lo tejados de los edificios colindantes al de su objetivo. Se incorporó de su escondite para dirigirse hacia una pared que de acuerdo las direcciones que había seguido, detrás de ella se encontraría la entrada trasera de la cámara del consejo.

Movió unas cajas de madera para poder trepar. El haber ingresado a esa propiedad sin el consentimiento de los dueños se sumaba al número de delitos que estaría por cometer. Necesitaba hablar con el Señor del Fuego.

Mientras colocaba una caja más pequeña sobre la grande pensaba en lo afortunada que fue al salvarse de ir a prisión después de ser deportada de Ciudad Capital. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Escuchó que el bloqueo naval a su isla por fin había terminado, pero si volvía tal vez corría la posibilidad de que la estuvieran buscando o peor aún; encontrarse con aquellos hombres que atacaron su aldea. Rezaba por que su familia, amigos y vecinos se encontraran con bien, debía pedir ayuda al Señor del Fuego.

Se asomó al otro lado de la calle, intentaba no sacar mucho su cabeza para evitar ser detectada por los guardias en los tejados, entonces lo vio. Estaba por entrar al edificio, debía ir hacia él ahora. Ser visualizada tal vez ya no importaba más en ese punto. Había tendido bastante fortuna al enterarse del accidente en el camino que conectaba la ciudad con los pueblos colindantes. La gente cerca de los mercados hablaba de esto y su decepción por no poder ver al gobernante, ya que sabían que muy probablemente llegaría por la parte trasera del edificio.

Kyon se incorporó del suelo tras haber saltado, el chico se alejaba y una de las puertas se cerraba. Comenzó a correr hacia él, los gritos de guardias la hacían sentir como si su pecho fuese a estallar.

—¡Intruso!

...

—…entradas… huh? —Leiko abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver a una mujer aproximarse a ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Por Agni, pero que rayos es eso!, ¡Capitán, haga su trabajo! —gritó mientras señalaba a aquella persona.

El impacto de una bola de fuego sobre el resplandeciente suelo de roca hizo a Kyon detener su carrera de golpe. Cinco soldados comenzaron a aproximarse hacia ella por todas direcciones, los guardias junto a las puertas mantenían una posición defensiva mientras la observaban.

—Se acabó intruso, sobre sus rodillas y aleje las manos de su cuerpo —gritó ordenando uno de ellos.

—Por favor, solo quiero hablar con el Señor del Fuego, necesito hacerlo. Mi aldea… necesita ayuda… y posiblemente las de los alrededores… por favor, solo quiero una audiencia con él —la chica había hecho caso a la orden, alzó las manos y respondía con la cabeza gacha. Un segundo disparo cerca de sus rodillas la hizo emitir un agudo chirrido, las lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por mucho más. Intentó alzar la vista, lo único que pudo observar fue un puño alzado en dirección a ella y esas doradas pupilas.

—Tch, ¡Silencio, basura! —gritó la gobernadora. Sabía que en este punto, Kim ya habría llevado al chico hacia la parte del edificio mas cercana a la plaza. El ruido de la multitud podría camuflar todo. Por eso se dio el lujo de hacer esto.

—Ja. ¿Tú, tener una audiencia con el gran Señor del Fuego? —la maestra fuego no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de forma burlona, al ver su rostro notó que sus pupilas eran cafés y tenía una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su labio —Eres muy graciosa, ¿Sabes? El Señor del Fuego jamás se reuniría con una basura como tú, alguien sin _control_ —.

—¡Por favor! —Kyon gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

...

—¿Qué fue eso? —Zuko preguntó a las personas que estaban junto a él mientras caminaban por un pasillo rumbo a la cámara principal.

—Debe ser solo la multitud implorando por un saludo, mi lord —mencionó uno de los jueces que lo acompañaban.

...

—Espera, tú eres la de aquella vez en el palacio real. Tú, ¡Tú debes ser una asesina! ¡Debes ser del mismo tipo de basura que hizo lo que hizo a mi padre!, ¡Arréstenla de inmediato! —la gobernadora comenzaba a perder los estribos. Uno de los hombres que la habían rodeado la sometió y aprisionando sus dos brazos tras ella, colocó todo su peso sobre la espalda de la chica. Llamó a una guardia mujer para que se encargara de inspeccionarla. No hallaron ningún objeto que pudiese ser empleado como arma.

—¡Está limpia, gobernadora! —gritó la soldado.

—¡Saquen a esta basura de mi vista, solo sáquenla! —.

Kyon estaba temblando, una vez más era sometida y humillada por los maestros. Tal vez no todos eran así, pero, nunca había conocido a alguien diferente. ¿El avatar sería igual a ellos? No, tal vez solo era un mito; si existiese la habría salvado.

—Que mujer tan estúpida, el Señor del Fuego jamás prestaría su atención a alguien _como tú_ —los dos soldados comenzaron a poner de pie a la mujer, —Capitán, llévesela; un par de días o un mes en prisión tal vez la hagan volver a la realidad —ordenó Leiko antes de dar medio vuelta y partir hacia el interior del edificio.

* * *

_En el asilo, cerca de la isla principal de la nación de fuego_

El gran estruendo provocado por un relámpago hizo que una de las médicas emitiera un potente chirrido. Una gran molestia para la mujer que vigilaba en aquel pasillo que unía los dormitorios con uno de los jardines. El resplandor a través de las ventanas llamó su atención, la tormenta que llegó hace un par de horas había oscurecido todo dentro y fuera del complejo. La torrencial lluvia y los fuertes vientos ayudarían a encubrir el sonido de los pasos. Esto se convirtió en un gran beneficio para ella. Ese era el momento indicado para actuar.

Suspiró al recordar las ordenes que recibió mucho antes de siquiera llegar a la nación. La importancia del éxito de su pequeña misión de avanzada. Debía preparar el terreno para lo que vendría.

_Cerca de dos meses antes_

_Caminaba hacia donde sería la reunión como de costumbre. El sonido que causaban sus botas al chocar contra las escaleras metálicas era lo único que podía escuchar en el lugar; un enorme almacén en el puerto de Bǎo zàng. Era un sitio acondicionado como base de operaciones para los miembros más importantes de la flota que había sido enviada al norte, antes de la derrota del Señor del Fuego a manos del avatar. Parecía no haber nadie más que los guardias de la entrada, pero pronto se encontraría con los demás que siempre solían ser llamados._

_Vio a una mujer de considerable estatura recargada en una pared, a un par de metros antes de la puerta hacia donde se dirigía. Se aproximó hasta pasar a un lado de esta._

_—¿Intentas lucir más atractiva que de costumbre, eh? Llegas tarde —comentó la mujer de tez morena, poseía una especie de dibujo en su rostro. Era una especie de diseño similar a las alas de una criatura, estaba teñido de un color rojo oscuro. El tatuaje que indicaba que pertenecía a los arqueros Yuyan._

_—Tch, ¿Que te sucede?, tú nunca bromeas —comentó la mujer un poco irritada al ver los ojos de su compañera postrados sobre sus labios, —¿Nunca habías visto una marca de batalla? —había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a su compañera._

_—Bueno, al menos llegas antes que ese vividor —la otra mujer comenzó a seguirla._ — _Parece ser que hoy es el día_ — _la más joven de las dos giró su rostro hacia la arquera con gran entusiasmo._

_—¿Lo dices enserio? —._

_—Ahora lo descubriremos —la morena toco dos veces la puerta metálica, unos segundos después fue abierta e ingresaron._

_—Ah… comandante, teniente. Estábamos esperándolas —habló un hombre de alrededor de unos sesenta años, con apenas cabello a los costados de su cabeza. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una mujer mayor a las otras dos; de unos treinta – treinta y cinco años, con una especie de bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello —Por aquí por favor —._

_Las tres mujeres y el hombre se acercaron a una enorme mesa en el centro de la habitación. En esta, se encontraba un mapa del mundo._

— _Teniente, gracias a su labor de inteligencia hemos podido comprobar la deserción de todo su grupo… —._

_—¡Entonces esto confirma que es traición! Que esperamos para ir por esas ratas-comadreja, ¡Debemos ejecutarlas cuanto antes! —interrumpió la tercera mujer._

_—Tranquilícese coronel, es parte del plan permitir su partida… —._

_—Pero padre… —habló la mujer que portaba la bufanda._

_—Coronel Youra, estamos en una reunión de guerra. Aquí usted es un oficial más del ejercito de la nación del fuego, ¿Esta claro?_ — _la mujer hizo una mueca en forma de reproche y se cruzó de brazos._

 _—Como les decía, gracias a la labor de la teniente sabemos cuándo partirá el grupo de élite junto al teniente Choi de vuelta a la nación del fuego_ _—._

_—Señor, concuerdo con la coronel. Si dejamos que vuelvan… ¿No informarán a los traidores de la capital acerca de nuestros planes? —preguntó la más joven de las tres._

_—Oh, no se preocupe por ello teniente. Como sabe, la comandante y sus Yuyan permitieron que el único superviviente de los mensajeros informará a todo el regimiento aquí en Bǎo zàng sobre la retirada de las tropas. Todo esto con el propósito de descubrir a posibles desertores… y por lo visto ninguno de ellos sospecha nada de nosotros. Creen que todas las fuerzas estacionadas aquí solo quieren asentarse en la colonia, ya cansadas de la guerra —el anciano soltó una pequeña risilla al mencionar esto último._

_—Señor, ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión entonces? —la miembro de los yuyan comenzaba a desesperarse._

_—Paciencia comandante Gyongyi, a eso me dirigía —._

_—Necesitamos infiltrarnos entre las fuerzas del falso Señor del Fuego, y que mejor que utilizar esta oportunidad que se nos presenta —._

_—Yo puedo hacerlo —habló Youra, la hija del hombre._

_—No, será alguien que ya pertenece a ellos. Tiene alguna objeción al plan, ¿ **Capitana**? —el anciano, seguido por las otras dos miraron fijamente a la joven mujer esperando una respuesta._

_—Ninguna, señor. Agradezco el ascenso de rango, señor —la ex-teniente realizó un saludo en señal de respeto._

_—Excelente. Se infiltrará entre las fuerzas del Señor del Fuego, se ganará la confianza de todas las personas que pueda y recolectará información. Su principal tarea será la de proporcionar inteligencia a la causa de Azure, con eso aseguraremos el ascenso de alguien digno al trono de nuestra gloriosa nación… —el anciano fue interrumpido._

_—Y esa persona debe ser la princesa Azula, ya había sido acordado, señor —mencionó la comandante._

_—Exactamente. Ozai no puede ser. Si las informaciones acerca de su destino son verídicas, él ya no es digno de gobernar. Alguien sin fuego control no lo puede ser. La única opción es la princesa. No su débil hermano, la mascota del avatar —opinó Youra mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho. La arquera Yuyan se percató de un pequeño temblor proveniente de las escaleras, golpe tras golpe provocaba la vibración de estas. Alguien se aproximaba._

_—Reuniré la información necesaria acerca del paradero de la princesa, y buscaré hacer contacto con ella. Debe saber que nuestras fuerzas están listas para seguirla hasta el final, señor —continuó la capitana, el hombre intentaba no hacer visible su molestia ante esto. No tenía más que aceptar lo dicho por el resto._

_—Sí… esa será su misión, capitana. Una vez que se encuentre en la capital, envíe un halcón devuelta hacia la colonia y entonces será el momento para que ustedes dos partan hacia allá y… —un fuerte golpe se escuchó al abrirse la puerta de la habitación de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos._

_Un hombre apariencia corpulenta se encontraba bajo el dintel de la entrada. Vestía una enorme armadura de un color rojo granate con detalles negros cerca de los bordes donde se encontraban las articulaciones. Vestía algo que daba la apariencia de ser una falda; era armadura para ambos muslos. Cada paso que daba hacia la mesa generaba la vibración del metálico suelo._

_—¡Almirante! Otra misión exitosa, como prometí —el hombre colocó de golpe una bolsa sobre la mesa. Todas las presentes apartaron su vista de él, excepto la más joven._

_Su armadura estaba compuesta por varias piezas; sobre las manos, antebrazos, brazos, tronco, muslos, espinilleras y pies. Portaba por supuesto un enorme casco del mismo tono de rojo, este tenía una especie de cuerno; tres para ser exactos. Dos salían de la parte posterior del casco hacia atrás y uno en el medio que apuntaba hacia el frente. La máscara que le cubría el rostro era distinta a la típica de cráneo usada por lo maestros fuego comunes o la de tres orificios usada por la guardia real. Su máscara parecía imitar las mandíbulas de un insecto, dejando como única parte visible sus dorados ojos. Era alguien que intimidaba bastante con solo verlo._

_—¡Luciérnaga!, no esperaba menos —comentó el almirante, su hija solo rodó los ojos._

_—Llegas tarde de nuevo —mencionó Gyongyi._

_—Oh, ¿Me extrañabas? —el hombre giró su rostro un poco hacia la morena._

_—Ni en sueños… —._

_—Que hay en la bolsa —señalaba Youra._

_—El escudo de la familia del magistrado del pueblo que **iluminé**. Una prueba de mi trabajo. En estos momentos ese triste lugar ya debe haber sido reducido a cenizas —el hombre soltó una risilla al recordar su accionar._

_—El pueblo estaba al sur, cerca de una de las colonias que fue retirada y algo más cerca de nuestros cobardes **vecinos del sur** —._

_—Entonces esa es la nueva —la arquera señaló con la vista hacia las marcas en la protección del antebrazo derecho del hombre. Seguramente las hacía con una navaja. Esa era la sexta._

_—Sí —el hombre presumió ante ella. Cada una representaba los pueblos que había quemado enteros, —Espero llenar este lado como el otro —su antebrazo izquierdo estaba completamente lleno de marcas. La mujer recién ascendida apartó la mirada con disgusto._

_—Lo siento capitana, se que usted nació allí, pero esa colonia será un daño colateral en todo esto. Se lo han buscado por negarse a unirse a nosotros, y juega a nuestro favor que también rechazaran la orden de abandonar esta nación por parte del Señor del Fuego. Son el conejillo expiatorio perfecto —argumentaba el almirante al ver a la chica._

_—¿Señor, algo más? —preguntó Youra un poco ansiosa por irse._

_—No, eso sería todo —._

_—Pero que hay del avatar, nuestras fuentes indican que él en persona se encarga de supervisar el regreso de los colonos a la nación —habló la comandante de los Yuyan al alzar su mano._

_—No hay porque preocuparse por el niño, cuando llegue ya habrá sido mucho que nos habremos ido de este sitio. Nuestro contratista especial aquí presente se encargará de darnos más tiempo —respondió el almirante con una gran sonrisa._

_—Una forma elegante de decir matón —siseó la hija del anciano._

_—Preferiría mercenario, matón es alguien más común. No se preocupen, captar la atención de avatar es parte del plan y él puede llamar la del patético rey tierra. Una vez que unan los puntos, toda su atención se centrará en esa colonia de debiluchos —._

_—De acuerdo, esta reunión ha finalizado —las mujeres se despidieron del anciano y comenzaron a retirarse, el mercenario permaneció en el lugar._

_—¿Seguiré quemando pueblos? —preguntó el hombre de la armadura._

_—Se te pagará igual que las otras veces —el anciano sacó una bolsa que lucía bastante pesada y la colocó sobre la mesa._

_—Esto comienza a tornarse aburrido, ¿Habrá alguna misión a la nación del fuego? Me gustaría conocer a la princesa en persona y comprobar su fuerza, je, inclusive a su hermano —el hombre pudo notar la molestia que causaba en el anciano el mencionar a Azula._

_—Solo cumple con tus ordenes, mercenario —._

_—Huh, ¿Crees que por pagarme tienes el control total sobre mí? —el almirante lo miraba con recelo._

_—Si no lo haces, buscaré a otro individuo de tu… clase. Muchos estarán deseosos por obtener el pago que recibes —._

_—¿Y a quien más vas a llamar? Nadie tiene la misma calidad que yo, el único que la tenía murió a manos de un grupo de niños hace un año. Quiero el doble —el anciano suspiró con pesar ante la solicitud del mercenario._

_—De acuerdo —._

_—Perfecto. Continuaré con el trabajo, pero cuando llegue el momento; iré a la capital. Quiero poner aprueba la fuerza de esos dos, quiero saber si son dignos de gobernar la nación como sus ancestros lo hicieron —._

_—No entiendo el interés desmedido en la familia real, solo han demostrado inestabilidad en los últimos años y su estado actual es deplorable… —._

_—¿Acaso detecto envidia, anciano? —el hombre mayor retrocedió unos pasos mientras dejaba escapar un quejido._

_—Solo dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y lárgate —el mercenario lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y sonrió debajo de su casco._

_—Alguien que ascendió en los rangos por asesinato no es digno de dirigir a un ejército, ni mucho menos hacerse llamar almirante ahora. Los débiles no son aptos para gobernar, recuerda eso **general Zhang Fei** —finalizó el hombre apodado Luciérnaga, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. —Y no se preocupe, **Yu Dao** nos dará todo el tiempo para escapar —alzó su mano derecha despidiéndose._

_La capitana había escuchado todo, eso era algo que ya sospechaba; pero por ahora solo podía limitarse a seguir órdenes. Tenía fe en que la princesa se convirtiese en la líder de Azure y ascendiera al trono de la nación como estaba destinado. Escuchó los pasos del mercenario aproximarse a la salida, la mujer comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo._

_..._

_De vuelta a la actualidad_

Otro gran estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia una de las velas especiales que marcaban las horas y por consiguiente el cambio de turno; estaba pronta a consumirse.

Tenía que tomar posición fuera de la _habitación_ de la princesa. Ya había pensado en el modo de distraer al resto de sus compañeros y personal del lugar. De camino liberaría a un par de internos, esperando que causaran un buen espectáculo; después de todo tenía en su posesión un juego de llaves de las celdas. Debido a la tormenta y la oscuridad, los guardias se habían dispersado aún más que de costumbre al temer un posible ataque externo.

La nueva vela ya había comenzado a arder. Comenzó a caminar. En las ultimas semanas había observado y aprendido los patrones de los guardias del lugar, las médicas y demás trabajadores del asilo; así como quienes eran los internos más problemáticos y peligrosos. Preparó las llaves, tendría que actuar con rapidez para no ser descubierta.

...

Minutos después, se aproximó corriendo la más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la _habitación_ de la chica.

—¡¿Ya es cambio de turno?! —la mujer asintió al escuchar a su compañera fuera de la celda. —¡Gracias a Agni que llegas, esto se ha convertido en un caos! —dos guardias más pasaron corriendo, uno regresó al notarlas.

—¡Necesitamos más gente en el área de los internos en aislamiento! —la guardia volteó a ver a su compañera al escucharla hablarle.

—Yo me encargo de la seguridad de la princesa, después de todo somos los mejores —le sonrió, la otra mujer asintió y se retiró tras los dos hombres en su ayuda. Por fin estaba tan cerca de la chica.

Esperó unos momentos recargada contra la pared contigua a la entrada de la celda. Tenía que suponer que la gran mayoría de guardias ya se habrían alejado del pasillo para que pudiese entrar.

Ya era suficiente, tomó la llave y abrió muy despacio la puerta. Miró a la princesa sentada sobre su cama, de espalda hacia ella. Un relámpago iluminó por unos segundos la totalidad de la habitación, la postura de la chica y el hecho de que portaba una camisa de fuerza solo ayudaba a incrementar la tétrica atmosfera en el cuarto.

—Creí que nunca vendrías —la chica alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar ante el fuerte sonido de la lluvia. La capitana soltó un quejido algo impresionada, ¿Acaso sabía quién era? No, eso era imposible. La usuaria del fuego azul sonrió para sí al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—¿Sorprendida? Te he estado observando desde que llegaste con el incompetente de mi hermano, y sé que tú has hecho lo mismo. Debes ser parte de su nueva guardia. Nunca te había visto en el palacio o cerca de los cuarteles —.

La mujer cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y procedió a acercarse a algo más un metro de la cama. Se arrodilló sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Princesa Azula, mi nombre no es importante, soy solo una simple mensajera. Fui enviada por el almirante Zhang Fei; de la flota del norte que envió su padre antes de su derrota —respondía al dirigir su mirada al piso. Azula giró la mitad de su rostro hacia la mujer, había logrado llamar su atención.

—Pensé que había sido destruida por el avatar o puesto fuera de servicio por mi hermano —.

—No señora. Todas las compañías desembarcaron en Bǎo zàng _,_ la colonia más al norte de Yu Dao. Pronto seremos considerados de manera oficial como desertores de la nación —la maestra fuego sonrió de manera engreída antes de dirigirse por completo hacia ella. La capitana alzó lentamente la vista hasta apenas hacer contacto con esos afilados ojos dorados debido a lo desaliñado que se encontraba su cabello.

—Mi misión es informarle que más de mil hombres y mujeres están en busca de seguir a un nuevo líder, uno verdadero. Todos sabemos que esa persona solo puede ser usted, princesa Azula; la verdadera heredera al trono de la nación del fuego. En nombre de todo el grupo de combate vengo a pedir su guianza durante el nuevo conflicto que está por comenzar —la capitana colocó su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda en señal de respeto.

Esto sin duda lo cambiaba todo para Azula, la opción de subir al trono se volvía más asequible. Pero la probabilidad de que fuera traicionada aún rondaba su mente.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa de mi hermano o me traicionarán si acepto? —la chica inclinó su rostro de manera pensativa. La capitana inmediatamente procedió a quitarse la máscara y el casco que llevaba puestos. Miró a la princesa a los ojos de nueva cuenta, intentando demostrar que era alguien de confianza.

—Princesa, usted es la única salvación para nuestro hogar. La ayudaré a escapar ahora. Observe mis acciones y así podrá juzgar si soy alguien de fiar para usted. He creado una pequeña distracción para llegar a aquí… pero puedo hacer una aún mayor… —fue interrumpida por la joven prodigio.

—No. Yo escaparé de este sitio a mi manera, ya he comenzado a trabajar en ello. El trono de la nación del fuego me pertenece por derecho, —resopló al pensar en lo que tendría que hacer. Era algo arriesgado confiar en gente otra vez, era probable que se encontrara con traidores; entonces solo tendría que manipular y jugar con la mente de la mayor cantidad posible de personas que estuviesen al mando, —Por lo que no debería rechazar esta oportunidad, así que lo pensaré —rodó los ojos al hablar.

— _Azula, ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?_ —era esa apacible voz de nueva cuenta, aquella que la visitaba en sus pesadillas. Apretó sus ojos y manos con fuerza, respiró profundamente y respondió.

—Capitana, si quiere ganarse por completo mi confianza; necesito que se convierta en mis ojos y oídos dentro del palacio y averigüe unas cuantas cosas por mí —.

—Sí, señora —.

* * *

_Ciudad Manantial de Fuego_

Luego de tres largas horas, el evento por fin había concluido para alivio de Zuko. Conversó a solas con Hiromi en cuanto pudo escaparse de los invitados que querían conocerlo.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar al magistrado Hyun hablar sobre los cuernos tsungi, creo que voy a… —el chico restregaba con suavidad la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

—Creo que puedo entender como se siente, señor. Pero debe aguantar cuando menos unos momentos más. Esto lo hará ganarse la confianza de muchas más personas involucradas en la política y el sector empresarial de esta isla —le mencionaba el anciano.

—Creí que eso ya venia incluido al convertirme en Señor del Fuego… —.

—En efecto, pero eso no evita que puedan hablar a sus espaldas o que busquen el mínimo error que usted cometa para criticarlo —Zuko torció la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Un guardia del lugar se dirigió hacia donde estaba la gobernadora conversando con un presuntuoso grupo de hombres y mujeres.

—Y no solo es bueno ganarse a esta clase de gente, debería darse un momento para tan siquiera saludar a toda esa gente que vino hasta aquí para verlo a usted. ¿Ha pensado en lo que le mencioné? —preguntó Hiromi al chico, quien bufó al escucharlo. Recordó a toda la gente afuera del edificio.

—Sí, es solo que… —la atención de los dos se vio llamada por el súbito cambio de humor de la gobernadora al escuchar al guardia.

—¿En verdad? —ella comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba el joven gobernante.

—Lord Zuko, el general Shinu llegará al puerto de la ciudad en aproximadamente unos momentos, cuando comience la puesta de sol. No quiero ser imprudente, pero, ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a recibir a nuestros colonos? Pienso que sería un gran honor para nuestra gente ser recibida por su majestad, el gran Señor del Fuego en persona. Claro, si usted lo desea —habló Leiko mientras observaba con una ligera sonrisa al muchacho.

—Señor, si me permite. Veo esta oportunidad como la ocasión perfecta para que se muestre más cercano a su pueblo _—_ el muchacho gritó dentro de su mente.

—De acuerdo, solo un momento —.

...

La seguridad del puerto se incrementó cinco veces más de la que ya había. La calle principal que comunicaba el muelle con la plaza principal fue cercada, el transito por las calles aledañas fue permitido, pero cada ciudadano que llegaba era revisado minuciosamente por guardias y soldados. El Señor del Fuego arribó al sitio justo al momento en el que el buque de guerra se disponía a desembarcar.

Muchos colonos comenzaron a descender junto a algunos soldados. El general Shinu detrás de ellos junto a sus escoltas. Este miró sorprendido entre los presentes al joven gobernante. Cada colono que pasaba miraba con asombro al chico, todos eran guiados por guardias hacia una zona especial para que pudiesen escucharlo. Lo reverenciaron con sumo respeto.

—¡Señor del Fuego Zuko!, ¡Es un gran honor contar con su presencia en estos momentos! —se inclinó ante él al estar cerca. —Gobernadora, ministro —saludó a la mujer y a Qin.

—General Shinu, espero que la tormenta no haya causado ningún inconveniente —mencionó Leiko.

—En absoluto. Fue otra misión exitosa para regresar a nuestra gente, —miró al chico. —Esperaba enviarle este documento del rey tierra, pero es mejor entregárselo en persona, señor —el general entregó una carta que fue interceptada por Keiji para su revisión, este la entregó a Hiromi.

Los miembros de las altas esferas de la nación del fuego conversaron por varios minutos, después de eso, Zuko saludó y dio un breve discurso improvisado tanto a los ciudadanos de la isla como a los colonos recién llegados. Aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Esto en el fondo le reconfortaba de alguna manera, por esto era que debía luchar por salir adelante de sus problemas personales; por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Más minutos transcurrieron y otro barco comenzaba a aproximarse, traía una segunda oleada de colonos.

—Necesitaré su ayuda para descargar esos productos y ayudar con el descenso de los animales —mencionaba Shinu a un grupo de soldados de la isla. Zuko conversaba con el magistrado de la colonia que había vuelto, un estruendoso rugido llamó poderosamente su atención. Era un sonido que no esperó escuchar en ese lugar. Alzó la vista y lo vio atravesar las nubes. Una pequeña bola blanca comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño conforme se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido al caer a tierra, acompañado por una ráfaga de viento que golpeó los rostros de los políticos presentes, estos se asombraron demasiado al presenciar la escena.

—¿A-Aang?, ¿Katara? —Zuko se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos para tallarlos, se preguntaba si eso era real. No pudo evitar emocionarse por lo que veía, el joven monje descendía del bisonte junto a su pareja.

—¡Zuko! —gritó Aang con fuerza mientras corría hacia él esbozando una gran sonrisa. Lo rodeó con sus brazos al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Lucía bastante similar a como lo había visto la ultima vez, solo su atuendo había cambiado un poco; una tela anaranjada y otra amarilla cubrían solo su hombro izquierdo. Zuko permaneció con sus brazos por encima de él ante la mirada de sus acompañantes, todos sorprendidos por la familiaridad y confianza con la que él avatar se comportaba con el Señor del Fuego. El chico bajo sus brazos y correspondió el gesto de su pequeño amigo, una ligera sonrisa se formaba en rostro. Al separarse, Aang pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre él, se apartó y saludó de manera formal con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Zuko —mencionó Katara, un poco más reservada al ver a todas las personas alrededor de ellos. Junto sus manos cerca de su vientre con timidez. 

—Katara —ambos se miraron por unos segundos para después reír y abrazarse. _Ella_ _lo había notado_ _al acercarse_. Le susurró al oído.

— _Lindo maquillaje, princesa_ —se alejó de él riendo de manera tímida mientras tapaba su boca con una mano. Zuko no pudo evitar ruborizarse y voltear a ver a su consejero para lanzarle una aterradora mirada. Retornó hacia ellos cambiando su actitud por una algo más relajada.

—¿Cómo esta Mai? —.

—Uhm, bien. Tenía cosas que hacer con su familia… —.

Un conocido chirrido lo hizo alzar la vista, Momo volaba en círculos sobre él hasta aterrizar sobre su hombro, —Hey —comenzó a acariciar una de las patas del lémur, un gran rugido por parte de Appa asustó a los soldados.

—¡Hola también a ti amigo! —gritó al bisonte.

—¿Que los trae por aquí? —sonrió al devolver su mirada hacia la pareja.

—Pues… venimos a verte por supuesto —respondió Aang aún sonriendo. —La sorpresa en verdad funcionó —el avatar giró hacia el general Shinu y le alzó un pulgar, el hombre intentó hacerse el desentendido al notar las miradas de la gobernadora e Hiromi sobre él. Zuko se inquietó de nueva cuenta, la duda comenzaba a invadirlo. ¿Azula tendría razón? Si algo tan simple como el aviso sobre una visita era omitido por sus allegados, ¿Que podría esperar en un futuro? No, no debía pensar en algo así ahora. Se contuvo al recordar a sus invitados.

—Ya veo —.

—Déjenos solos —Zuko ordenó a todos los soldados y políticos.

...

Los amigos conversaban acerca del éxito de la retirada de las colonias en el reino tierra, bromeando de vez en cuando.

—…sí, al enterarnos de que vendrías a la isla fue que decidimos venir. Por eso que no te envié una carta este mes, —Aang rio con timidez mientras se acariciaba la nuca, —Visitarte en persona es mejor —.

—Entiendo —.

—El rey Kuei se encuentra muy complacido por lo que haces con las colonias, Zuko. Me dijo que pronto te enviaría una muestra de agradecimiento. Oh eso me recuerda… —.

—Sokka y Suki te envían saludos. Sienten no poder venir —Katara terminó, el joven maestro aire hizo un puchero al notar que su novia se le había adelantado.

—Gracias, no te preocupes Katara. Ellos también deben tener cosas que hacer —.

—Querrás decir Suki —ambos chicos mayores rieron.

—Y que hay de… —la maestra agua sabía bien a quien se refería Zuko.

—¿Toph? —.

—Uhh, sí —.

—Bien, debe estar bien… _eso espero_ —susurró esto último.

—Bueno, el ultimo día que la vi… ella estaba más enojada que de costumbre. Creo que de hecho todo el día… oh tal vez fue por… —Aang colocó su mano sobre su barbilla de manera pensativa. Fue golpeado por un codazo de Katara al mencionar eso.

—Problemas con su familia —sonrió la morena.

—¡¿Le sucedió algo?! —preguntó el joven gobernante preocupándose un poco.

—Eh, no. De hecho, ya no la hemos visto desde hace cuatro meses. Dijo que quería seguir su propio camino y que buscaría un lugar en donde colocar su escuela de metal control, no nos dijo en donde sería. Pero estoy seguro que te mandaría saludos —comentó Aang.

—Oh —Zuko pensó que tal vez a eso se debía que ya no había recibido más cartas de ella. Tal vez solo estaba demasiado ocupada y no tenía a quien pedirle ayuda para escribir una carta al Señor del Fuego. Sí, debía ser eso, ¿O estaría enojada con él? No todas formas no debería tener mucha importancia para él ese tema en momentos como este.

—Mencionó que probablemente viajaría hacia el oeste del reino tierra, justo en dirección de las colonias faltantes de retirarse —Zuko asintió con la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Eso me recuerda… que hay cosas que hacer —el maestro aire resopló con resignación.

—¿Cosas de avatar? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sí… me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tenemos que volver a las colonias. Ha habido algunos problemas en los alrededores —.

—Como…? —.

—Pueblos que han desaparecido por un incendio. Han ocurrido cinco en los últimos tres meses —.

—Pero… he dado la orden de volver a todas las fuerzas… —.

—En un principio creía que eran solo accidentes, pero hay algo bastante raro en todo esto, pero no te preocupes Zuko, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —contestó Aang. Zuko lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Por alguna extraña razón, todos han ocurrido en los alrededores de la colonia Yu Dao. Tanto al este como al norte de la ciudad. Tres en pueblos del reino tierra y uno en una de las colonias que ya había sido deshabitadas y en tres de ellos se han encontrado monedas de una fina aleación solo hechas en la colonia, a las afueras de las casas de cada magistrado —mencionó Katara. —Además hubo algunos ataques a viajeros y caravanas comerciantes, los sobrevivientes mencionaron ver a individuos portando armas y armaduras del mismo tipo de aleación solo hecha en Yu Dao —.

—Lo siento. ¿Creen que se trate de maestros fuego renegados o en verdad esa colonia tenga responsabilidad? —Zuko comenzaba a preocuparse por la reputación de su gente.

—No lo sabemos Zuko, es por eso que soldados del reino me han pedido ayuda para hallar a los responsables y evitar que esto se repita. El magistrado de la ultima colonia al este de Yu Dao ha solicitado mi presencia para asegurar la seguridad del pueblo, sí lo hago, aceptarán volver aquí sin ningún problema —Aang sonaba contento al decir eso.

—Si hay algo que necesiten, saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo —les hizo saber el chico, el avatar y a maestra agua le agradecieron a su amigo. El envío de tropas para pacificar la zona, pasó por la mente de Zuko, pero ya no quería involucrar a su nación en más conflictos, también iría en contra de lo que había prometido al rey tierra. Así que dejar que Aang se encargase de ello parecía lo más sensato de su parte por ahora.

Conversaron por varios minutos más. Antes de retirarse los tres convivieron con los ciudadanos reunidos en los alrededores del muelle. Al ver que una gran cantidad de niños rodeaban a Aang por completo, Katara aprovechó el momento para conversar con Zuko alejados de la multitud.

—Katara, ¿Quién les dijo que yo vendría a aquí?, justo este día —preguntó el pelinegro a su amiga mientras caminaban hacía una pared, a unos metros de la multitud.

—No debería decirte, pero bueno… Fueron tu tío, el general Shinu y un par de ancianos ministros, no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres. Era una sorpresa —el chico apretó sus puños con fuerza, continuaron caminando. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Zuko podía ver a sus guardias merodeando por cada rincón del puerto.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba junto a él a su novio mostrar aire control a los niños.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Zuko se vio sorprendido por la repentina cuestión.

—Tus ojos —.

—¿Que hay con mis ojos? —.

—Lucen bastante cansados, ¿Es por ello que te pusiste _eso_ , cierto? —dijo Katara con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus labios. Zuko entendió a lo que ella se refería soltando un suave quejido.

—Solo es el trabajo, a veces puede llegar a ser demasiado… Y _esto_ no fue mi idea. No he dormido bien en las últimas semanas —Zuko señaló con su dedo índice a sus parpados. Una ligera risa escapó los labios de Katara, llevó su mano hacia ellos para cubrirse y él no pudo evitar observarla de reojo algo irritado. Tenía tiempo que alguien no se burlaba de él de esa forma, cuando su hermana lo hacía era con una intención muy distinta a la de su amiga.

—Creo entenderte. Debe ser muy difícil gobernar toda una nación, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió y tener como pareja a alguien como Ma… —.

—Mai? —la maestra agua se sintió un poco nerviosa, asintió con la cabeza muy despacio. Había dicho algo sin pensar. —Te preguntarás porque salgo con alguien como ella, no te preocupes Katara, últimamente yo también lo he hecho—la miró a los ojos por unos segundos para luego ambos reír con fuerza. Sonaba triste, pero para él era algo que rondaba su mente ya desde hace meses.

—¿Tú y ella, se encuentran bien? Lo siento… yo otra vez… Pensé que ella te acompañaría a algo como esto… —le preguntó con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz. Recordando la primera vez que conoció a la pelinegra y lo poco que habían conversado después de la guerra, solo lograban darle la impresión de ser alguien cuando menos problemática, en cuanto a formar una relación se refiere.

—No, no importa que preguntes eso, a ella no le agradan estas cosas. Todo está bien Katara, sí, todo está bien… — _No, no lo está. Hay muchas cosas que no deberían haber pasado en los últimos días, semanas y meses; me he sentido totalmente hundido.¡Han intentado asesinarme ya tres veces!, gente inocente ha muerto por mi culpa y empiezo a dudar en la lealtad de las personas que me rodean. Mi relación con Mai es difícil… a pesar de últimamente estar en buenos términos, ya muchas veces he pensado en que tal vez no le importo en absoluto, siempre minimiza mis problemas y… Quisiera huir de todo esto…_ Los ojos de Zuko se habían abierto de golpe luego de haber desviado la mirada. Quería decirle todo eso, quería sacar todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho desde hace meses. No. No podía involucrar a sus amigos en problemas de ese tipo después de todo lo que pasó. Sentía que una gran vergüenza lo invadiría si se mostraba débil y muy seguramente ellos se involucrarían e informarían a su tío acerca de su sentir, después de todo tampoco le había dicho nada acerca de los posteriores ataques en su contra. Aún debía tener las fuerzas necesarias para guardarse todo eso. _Debería actuar como ella, su pequeña amiga que lo había olvidado_ … —Agradezco tu preocupación por mí —solo agachó su cabeza, esbozando con falsedad una sonrisa.

...

—En verdad quisiéramos quedarnos más tiempo, Zuko. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer de vuelta en el reino tierra, aunque espero volver pronto y te seguiremos escribiendo, amigo —ambos chicos se unieron en fuerte abrazo.

—No lo dudo —le sonrió el pelinegro al pequeño monje al apartarse. Katara se acercó a él para despedirse también.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en enviar una carta. Aang aún no entenderá muy bien esas cosas, pero si tienes algún problema con Mai, avísame. Estoy segura que junto con Suki podríamos encargarnos de eso, así ya no tendrás que recurrir a medidas desesperadas —le mencionó su amigo al oído. —No puedo evitar imaginar la reacción de Toph cuando le cuente acerca de esto, bueno, si la encontramos primero, claro —la chica trataba de contener la risa al apartarse de su amigo, Zuko cambió su expresión por una más seria al escuchar eso. Los tres procedieron a despedirse de nueva cuenta, Katara y Aang abordaron a Appa y partieron de vuelta al reino tierra.

Zuko permaneció en el sitio por unos minutos más mientras observaba al bisonte desaparecer entre las nubes. El haberse enterado que personas que él consideraba de confianza habían organizado algo a sus espaldas le había resultado bastante hiriente, pero la visita de sus amigos causó en él un sentimiento que no había experimentado en meses, lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar cualquier otro negativo que cruzara su mente en aquel momento. Fue algo bastante necesario, esto podría ayudarlo a enfrentar con otra cara las situaciones a las que se vio expuesto en el pasado reciente.

El chico volvió con sus guardias, una gran sonrisa se había formada en su rostro.

...

_Una semana después, en algún lugar al norte de Ciudad Capital_

—Amaya, ¿Qué es lo querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Ukano luego de dar un sorbo a su taza té.

—Se me ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta para tratar con el chico, e incluso con todos miembros del consejo que están a su favor —el padre de Mai sonrió de inmediato, sin embargo, al escucharla continuar no pudo evitar alzar una ceja bastante desconcertado.

—No obstante, debo pedirte un favor —.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —.

—No menciones nada de esto a mi esposo. Estoy comprometida con esto tanto como él, pero soy consciente de lo que mi actuar conllevaría. Después de todo, juré dar mi vida a la causa —el hombre asintió con seriedad una vez escuchada su petición, sabía que si esto fallaba otra vez era muy probable que la sociedad de nueva Ozai desapareciera.

—Cuenta con ello, amiga mía —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U-U todavía continua este como mini arco jajaja lo sé, ya quiero mostrar más!  
> Aquí aparece por primera vez una de las facciones antagonistas del fic, creo que ya saben quien la va a dirigir.  
> Un miembro de otra facción hizo su primera aparición en el fic, espero se hayan dado cuenta jaja *es un personaje canon por cierto*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Soy una persona nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fic de Avatar. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o alguna inconsistencia, no he podido conseguir aún un lector beta que pueda apoyarme jajaja lo siento. No se porque las redes sociales me han bombardeado últimamente con contenido de Avatar sin que yo lo buscase, por lo que decidí volver a ver la serie una vez más después de tantas otras y en la actualidad me di cuenta que mi OTP de esta serie es Toko (Sí, lo sé, la diferencia de edad y todo eso: cuatro años; aunque en la vida real eso no esta mal, pero entre esta pareja en un principio si se ve un poco raro). Toph al final de la guerra tendrá 13 en vez de 12, no habrá romance como tal hasta después de un tiempo en la historia. Este fic es un AU y seguirá el canon en lo que cabe hasta el final de la guerra. Se tomarán en cuenta los comics pero las cosas no sucederán como en ellos obviamente, ni en el mismo orden. Tal vez en un futuro la clasificación cambie a M, no por lemon jajaja si no por violencia, ya que después de leer el Ascenso de Kyoshi y haber comenzado la Sombra de Kyoshi, pienso que la violencia algo explicita no esta tan fuera de lugar dentro del universo de Avatar. Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría conocer su opinión y si algún personaje se encuentra muy OoC por favor mencionenmelo. Espero poder tener listo el siguiente cap en unos días.


End file.
